¿Nuestro Amor O mi Venganza?
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Las decisiones son dificiles y cualquiera que se tome traera consecuencias... ¿que debo hacer? ¿que debo elegir? ¿NUESTRO AMOR O MI VENGANZA? dime ¿que elegirias tu?
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Cuántas veces nos hemos encontrado entre la espada y la pared muchas ¿verdad? Que pasa cuando te vez obligado a elegir entre lo que mas amas y un juramento que debes cumplir ¿Qué elegirías tu? La elección no es fácil y quizás cualquiera de las elecciones que tomes traigan consecuencias, pero en este caso la pregunta es **¿NUESTRO AMOR O MI VENGANZA? ** ¿Qué elegirías tu?

**Hola chicas con este pequeño prologo CHERRIE Y YO LES DAMOS LA BIENVENIDA A ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO esperando que nos apoyen como siempre. Cherrie mil gracias por tu ayuda, tu amistad y tus consejos.**

**Sin mas disfruten de el comienzo de este proyecto**


	2. Un juramento, el origen de mi Venganza

La familia Chiba era una de las más grandes y poderosas en la industria farmacéutica, dueña de la empresa DaChi siempre estaban a la vanguardia de los nuevos productos y medicamentos que ayudaban a la gente a vivir mejor, Dante Chiba el gran jerarca de los Chiba era un hombre alto, fornido de grandes ojos negros, sus canas le daban un aire de seriedad y grandeza, había heredado el imperio de su padre Darío Chiba, el cual lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Dante Chiba se había casado con Dora Tahonahua ella era de cabellos, negros con destellos rojizos, su ojos eran de color obscuro, pero muy bellos, su amor había dado frutos teniendo tres hijos: Dalmiro, el mayor, después su hijo Danilo y Dalma, la pequeña de los Chiba, todos de cabellos y ojos negros. Cuando sus hijos crecieron se casaron Dalmiro se caso con Damaris Riuyu, una joven de cabellos y ojos castaños obscuro, su amor dio frutos y tuvieron gemelos Daniel y Daniela, ambos de cabellos negros con tonalidades castañas y ojos obscuros. Danilo se caso Con Daria Nazariga una linda joven de cabellos negros y ojos cafés obscuro, su hijo se llamaba Darién, un hermoso niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules tan profundos como la noche. Llegó el día que el amor llegó al corazón de Dalma, su pareja un joven llamado Demetrio Chiun, el pequeño Darién contaba para esa época con 8 años y los gemelos tenían 15 años, era una familia grande, pero todos se querían y se llevaban muy bien, así que la boda de Dalma y Demetrio sería toda una celebración

Sin embargo en la industria Farmacéutica había surgido un nuevo prospecto para liderar en ella, un hombre llamado Kenji Tsukino de cabellos cafés y ojos azules estaba casado con Ikuko Duval una joven de cabellos azul y ojos azules, ambos tenían una hija muy bella llamada Serena, la pequeña tenía 3 años sus cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos azules como un el cielo en un día de primavera, todo aquel que la conocía quedaba prendada de su belleza, sin embargo Kenji era un hombre ambicioso quería ser el líder, pero había sido muy difícil vencer a Dante Chiba, era una espinita que tenía clavada en el corazón. Y los quitaría del camino a como diera lugar ya tenia planeado como deshacerse de esa familia que para el era un estorbo.

Mientras Dalma y Demetrio estaban afinando pequeños detalles que faltaban de la boda. Dalma estaba feliz ya tenia su hermoso vestido de novia estaba feliz a mas no poder se casaria con el hombre que amaba y formarían una linda familia como ella lo había soñado siempre… sin darse cuenta el dia de la boda llego la decoración del lugar empezó muy temprano la ceremonia seria en uno de los salones de la empresa DaChi como era tradición en la familia y claro esta boda no podía ser la excepción.

En el salón había muchos meseros ayudando con la decoración, había arreglos florales por todo el salón las flores que predominaban eran las rosas blancas y rosas, orquídeas y tulipanes las mesas estaban decorados con manteles color crema y los centros de mesa consistían en una vela blanca decorada con dentro de una pequeña copa adornado con petalos de rosas blancas. En una esquina se encontraba el pastel de la boda el cual consistía en 3 pisos decorados con orquídeas naturales, hecho a base de crema fondue y relleno de crema de nuez, las esquinas de las paredes estaban decorados con globos de helio que tenían las iníciales de la pareja entrelazados.

Mientras en la mansión Chiba todos se estaban preparando para el gran acontecimiento, en una habitación se encontraba el pequeño Darién con su tia Dalma ya que el niño la quería mucho

-Oye tia con ese vestido te veras linda-dijo el niño tocando el vestido que estaba sobre la cama

-¿En verdad lo crees?-dijo Dalma sentándose con el niño

-Si tia lo malo que hoy que te cases con el tio Demetrio ya no me vas a querer-dijo Darién haciendo puchero

-Tontito ¿Cómo crees? Si sabes que yo te adoro y eso no va a cambiar-dijo acariciando sus cabellos

En eso entro Daria la madre de Darién pues era hora de ayudar a la novia y ellas dos se llevaban de maravilla

-Hola perdón interrumpir pero es hora de ayudarte a vestir-dijo Daria- hijo ve a la habitación tu padre te ayudara a cambiarte

-Si mami-respondió dando un beso a las dos mujeres que el adoraba a pesar de estar pequeño

-Dalma ¿te pasa algo?

-Bueno Daria la verdad estoy nerviosa es que tengo miedo que todo esto solo sea un sueño

-Vamos tranquila tus nervios son normales estas a nada de casarte-dijo Daria- además puedo asegurarte que esto no es un sueño, ahora vamos hay que ponerte el vestido.

El vestido de la novia era de color blanco, straples el busto era drapeado en diagonal, lleva un lazo cruzado debajo del busto, la falda cae con vuelo para darle elegancia y movimiento. Simplemente Dalma se veía como una princesa su cabello estaba recogido por un moño elegante, no podía faltar el velo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y claro una hermosa tiara con hermosos cristales.

Ya todos listos partieron hacia la iglesia que estaba adornada con rosas y orquídeas, los invitados entraron para que diera inicio la ceremonia, la entrada de la novia al compas de la marcha nupcial fue hermosa, la ceremonia fue muy emotiva… al fin Demetrio y Dalma estaban unidos ante los ojos de Dios y estaban felices por ello.

Amigos, y familiares se dirigieron a la recepción que se daría en su honor en DaChi.

En el salón de la recepción todo estaba perfecto, las mesas, los centros de mesa, el pastel, la mesa de regalos y la comida todo aquello estaba perfecto los novios y los invitados llegaron a la recepción, los novios fueron recibidos en medio de aplausos todo era felicidad vino el tradicional baile de los novios, la partida del pastel de bodas y todos estaban felices disfrutando de la fiesta sin imaginar lo que ocurriría pronto.

Afuera de la fábrica habían dos camionetas de color negro vidrios polarizados, vigilando el movimiento de la fiesta.

-Ni se imaginan lo que les espera –dijo un hombre de cabellos rojizos-esperaremos la llamada del jefe para entrar en acción

Mientras Kenji se encontraba en su despacho, su esposa y su pequeña habían salido a caminar por el parque… sentado en su silla con un brillo de maldad en su mirada

-Pronto dejaran de ser un estorbo para mi-dijo Kenji- Pagaran caro estar en mi camino

Tomo el teléfono y marco al chico de cabellos rojizos

-Es hora de quitarlos del camino

En la fiesta, estaba por iniciar el brindis, Dante hizo uso de la palabra y empezó – Queridos amigos, familiares, estamos reunidos aquí para participar de esta alegría que hoy nos embarga a la familia Chiba – en eso son interrumpidos de una manera atroz, unos hombres con pasamontaña interrumpen en el local y empiezan a disparar, a lo que los guardaespaldas de los Chibas contraatacan y tratan de proteger a la familia Chiba, sin embargo algunos habían quedado en el fuego cruzado, tirándose al suelo y escondiéndose debajo de la mesas con tal de protegerse, Demetrio al ver la situación agarra a su esposa que tenía abrazado al pequeño Darién y en eso ve un conducto de aire, lo abre

- Dalma, Darién, por favor entren en él

- Demetrio, ven tú también – suplica Dalma

- Querida, tengo que ir por algunos más de tu familia, ahora ellos también son la mía, espérame – y le da un beso cargado de amor, pensando que tal vez pueda ser último – Te amo, Dalma – cierra la entrada de aire y sale a buscar a los demás, sin embargo los disparos se han intensificado, la mayoría de las personas están heridas de gravedad, en ese momento un disparo le pega a Demetrio hiriéndole, Dalma y Darién escondidos en el ducto sólo escuchaban disparos y risa

- Esto es el regalo de Bodas, de uno de sus contrincantes – se oyó decir y una risa macabra se oyó después

- Señor, parece que la policía se acerca – dice uno de los enmascarados

- entonces llegó el momento de irnos – dieron unos disparos más a la gente que yacía en el suelo

- Vámonos, no creo que nadie sobreviva – y los enmascarados se largaron.

Apenas cesó el ruido de los disparos Dalma patio la puerta que cubría la entrada del conducto de aire dónde estaba escondida junto con Darién al salir vio horrorizada la escena, todos estaban tirados en el suelo, desesperadamente buscó a su esposo y lo encontró mal herido, Darién también estaba buscando a sus padres, y los vio, estaban abrazados, pero al acercarse a ellos los llamó

- Papá, Mamá, ¿están bien? – preguntó en niño mientras los sacudía – mamá, papá – pero ellos ya no podían contestarle, el niño se abrazó a ellos llorando

Dalma estaba con Demetrio, lo tenía en su regazo, su hermoso vestido blanco, estaba manchado de sangre

- Demetrio por favor no te mueras – decía la mujer

- Dalma, mi amor perdóname, por no cumplir mi promesa de estar contigo – con dificultad levanta el brazo para acariciarle el rostro y después de hacerlo su brazo cae pesadamente – Demetrio – gritó Dalma y se puso a llora sobre su amado, lo llamaba con desesperación, lo besaba, pero sus besos no eran correspondidos, entonces oye un quejido y busca de donde viene. Era de un enmascarado se acerca a él y le pregunta – ¿Por qué? – Fueron órdenes de Kenji Tsukino – dice el hombre y muere Dalma se queda sorprenda en eso siente una mano en su hombre y al voltear ve a Darién llorando

- ¿Escuchaste Darién? – pregunta

- Sí, tía, ¿Por qué Kenji Tsukino mató a mis papás, a todos? – cuestiona el pequeño

- Darién, pequeño, esto no se va a quedar así, Júrame, delante de tus padres que me ayudarás a que Kenji Tsukino pague por esto, le cobraremos cada una de las vidas de nuestros seres queridos en lo que más le duela, ¡Júramelo Darién!

- ¡Lo Juro Tía! Kenji Tsukino pagará por la muerte de mis padres – dice el pequeño

En eso oyen a lo lejos unas patrullas, - vámonos Darién es mejor, que nadie sepa que quedamos vivos y salen por la puerta trasera y abordan un auto y se van

La policía estaba llegando al lugar de los hechos

- ¿Pero qué pasó? – pregunta uno de los policías

- Seguro es un ajuste de cuentas, siempre sospeché que tenían nexos con la mafia – dice el agente encargado – levanten las pruebas y llamen a la morgue que ellos se encarguen, mientras los policías hacían lo que le había pedido el agente este sale y hace una llamada

- Ninguno vivo, Señor, además les dije a mis subordinaros que era un ajuste de cuentas, y con respecto a la evidencia, se puede ir a los casos sin resolver, no se preocupe y espero que se acuerde de mí

En la casa de los Chiba, afuera de la ciudad una novia y un pequeño llegaban, ambos habían llorado todo el camino

- Tía, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos con la policía? – dice el pequeño

- No lo sé, Darién, sólo que fue muy extraño que la policía tardara tanto en llegar, además los matones sabían que ya iban en camino, alguien debe tener nexos con Kenji, y no puedo exponernos, nuestra venganza tiene que empezar desde ahora y tú me vas ayudar, si no hay justicia en este pueblo, nosotros lo haremos con nuestras propias manos

- Sí tía, Kenji Tsukino, pagará por haber matado a mis papitos – dice el niño llorando

- Así es Darién, dañaremos a Kenji en lo que más le duela, pero tenemos que cambiar nuestros nombres, para ellos de ahora en adelante seré Alma Black y tú mi sobrino Darién Black, él jamás sospechará de nosotros, nunca se imaginará que dos Chibas quedaron con vida y que eso será su fin

********************************************

**CHERRIE Y YO les damos la bienvenida a este fic que decidimos hacer juntas y que estamos seguras les encantara, al igual que nos ha encantado a nosotras escribirlo porfavor dígannos ¿Qué les pareció? Les aseguro que esto es el comienzo de un gran proyecto.**

**Cherrie mil gracias por estar conmigo en este nuevo proyecto.**


	3. El anonimo, el comienzo de la venganza

Habían pasado seis meses desde el atentado ocurrido a los Chiba, en un departamento en una ciudad vecina, una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos obscuros miraba el amanecer a través de los amplios ventanales, sin embargo a pesar de que la hermosa vista inspiraba una gran paz, en el alma de esa mujer había una amargura y un deseo profundo de venganza, se alejo de la ventana y entro a una de las habitaciones, en ella se encontraba dormido un pequeño, lo miró con mucha ternura, lo arropó y después se dirigió al baño, al salir de él empezó a preparar el desayuno cuando sonó el teléfono

- Bueno…

- Hola Dalma, necesito hablar contigo – se oyó por el otro lado del teléfono

- Ah, ¡eres tú! ¿Qué pasa?

- Solo para avisarte que ya conseguí recuperar el dinero que había en las cuentas de tus padres y tus hermanos, pero necesito hablar contigo, para lo de tus papeles con tu nueva identidad

- Gracias Jedite, en una hora estaré por tu oficina con Darién

- Te espero, y recuerda que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras

- Lo sé y de nuevo gracias por todo – colgó y se fue a la alcoba de Darién para despertarlo

- Darién, cariño, despierta, el desayuno está listo – el niño empezó a abrir los ojos y medio dormido se sentó en su cama - ¿Qué pasa tía? – dijo somnoliento

- que es hora de levantarse, báñate, te espero para desayunar contigo –le dio un beso y se fue, momentos después los dos estaban sentados desayunando

-Darién cariño, vamos a ir a ver a Jedyte, necesitamos cambiar nuestras identidades, es de vital importancia hacerlo, por lo que a partir de hoy tendrás que llamarme Tía Alma y nuestro apellido será Black – el niño solo asintió y siguió comiendo su desayuno en silencio, a la hora acordada Dalma y Darién estaban en las oficinas del abogado Jedyte Garostidis, un amigo de la familia, gracias a él Dalma, pudo rescatar el dinero de su familia, habían sobrevivido, gracias a él efectivo que estaba en su caja fuerte, pero el dinero se le estaba acabando, además tenía que cambiar de identidad

- Dalma, pasa, te estoy esperando, siéntate –después de todos estuvieron sentados continuó – bueno el dinero ya está, pero es necesario crear una nueva cuenta con tu nueva identidad, sólo quería confirmar si vas utilizar siempre el nombre de Alma Black y Darién Black

- Así es Jedyte, pero antes tengo que hacerme algunos cambios en mi apariencia, tienes la foto que te pedí

- si, aquí tienes – le entrega un sobre la chica lo abre

- de acuerdo, quiero pedirte un favor, quédate con Darién voy al salón de belleza y hacer unas compras, lo necesito para tomarme las fotos de mi nueva identidad

- Muy bien, te espero mientras llevaré a Darién arriba, a mi departamento ahí está mi esposa Rei, y voy estar ahí, pues dediqué este día solo para ti, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien te reconozca y te puedan hacer daño

- gracias Jedyte, has sido un gran amigo, me alegro que tu trabajo te haya impedido ir a mi boda, si no quien sabe que hubiese sido de mí –se despidió de su sobrino y partió al salón de belleza, una vez en él cambio su negra cabellera por una platinada, después fue a la óptica a comprar unos lentes de contacto de color azul, parecidos a los de su sobrino, y regresó a casa de su amigo, de ahí fueron a tomarse la foto para los documentos que necesitaban para el cambio de identidades, después de una semana Alma y su sobrino empezaban una nueva vida, el niño empezó a ir a la escuela, mientras ella empezó con sus investigaciones, pues es necesario conocer muy bien a enemigo era lo que decía, de ahí supo que Kenji estaba casado, tenía una hija, pero lo sorprendente es que su esposa estaba enferma del corazón, entonces ya sabía por dónde empezar, primero conocer a Ikuko Tsukino y hacerse su amiga, ese sería su primer paso.

-Te agradezco lo que has investigado Jedyte tengo dos puntos débiles de Kenji-dijo Alma leyendo el informe- créeme me serán de gran utilidad

-Alma ¿Estas segura de lo que piensas hacer?-pregunto Jedyte

-Por supuesto-dijo con determinación-no tengo nada que perder Darién y yo lo perdimos todo solo nos queda la venganza

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo-dijo Jedyte- Kenji es un miserable

-Es un maldito asesino pero ni se imagina lo que le espera, le daré donde mas le duele-respondió Alma

**Mientras en casa de los Tsukino **

Kenji estaba consolando a su esposa ya que ella estaba desconsolada con la enfermedad del corazón.

-Cálmate querida consultaremos a los mejores médicos-dijo Kenji acariciando sus cabellos- veras que todo saldrá bien

-Y si ¿No es Así?-pregunto Ikuko con un dejo de tristeza

-Claro que así será veras que pronto todo esto terminara

Así transcurrió el tiempo, y Alma Black que sabia los pasos de Ikuko logró hacerse su amiga, diciéndole que al igual que ella estaba enferma del corazón a Ikuko le cayo muy bien Alma y acepto su amistad.

Ambas mujeres pasaban a veces tardes juntas en casa de Ikuko lo que le servía a Alma para ver mas de fondo el movimiento en la casa, claro en esos momentos Kenji se encontraba en su trabajo y para Ikuko, Alma era una gran compañía, Serena a esas horas siempre estaba en el parque con su nana Luna quien adoraba a la niña; así que para Alma fue muy fácil entrar en la mansión Tsukino.

Sometida a un tratamiento Ikuko pudo mejorar su calidad de vida, pero lamentablemente con el pasar de los años la enfermedad causaba estragos en ella, claro ésta siempre era visitada por Alma. Para en ese entonces Serena ya tenia 10 años era una niña hermosa, y aunque pequeña trataba de cuidar a su mamita. Darién para en ese entonces contaba ya con 15 años como era de esperarse era un adolescente muy apuesto y eso sería aprovechado por su tía quien en todo este tiempo no perdió oportunidad de recalcar el odio que debía tener hacia el asesino de su familia y su deseo de venganza.

-Darién querido ven-dijo Alma en la sala de su casa

-Dime tía ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Darién

-Escucha Darién todo este tiempo he estado sobre los pasos de la familia Tsukino ¿recuerdas cual nuestro objetivo?-preguntó Alma

-Si tía nuestro objetivo es vengarnos de Kenji Tsukino-dijo Darién con enojo

-Me alegra que lo tengas presente-dijo la tía- pues bien desde hoy comienza tu entrenamiento

-¿Entrenamiento?-pregunto Darién

-Así es Darién mira Kenji tiene una hija su nombre por ahora no es importante-dijo Alma- desde hoy comenzaras tu entrenamiento para ser un "CASANOVA"-dijo Alma- deberás aprender como conquistar, halagar y enamorar a una mujer entre otras cosas, una vez lo aprendas te explicaré a detalle lo que harás

-Como tú digas tía-dijo el pelinegro

A partir de ese día Darién comenzó a aprender todo en el arte de conquistar, seducir y enamorar mujeres. Pasaron desde entonces dos semanas y Alma daría un golpe que dolería a Kenji…

*************************************************************************************

**Horas mas tarde en la mansión Tsukino**

Ikuko y Serena estaban en el jardín de la mansión merendando, ya a Ikuko se le notaban demasiado los estragos de su enfermedad.

-Mami ¿te sientes mal?-pegunto la niña

-No cielo, sólo estoy cansada pero es normal-dijo Ikuko pues no quería preocuparla

-Mami, tú no me dejaras solita ¿verdad?-preguntó la rubia con inocencia

-Mi cielo escucha bien lo que voy a decirte-dijo Ikuko mirando los hermosos ojos de su hija- si yo me voy al cielo, tu jamás estarás sola, por que yo te cuidare desde el cielo siempre ¿Entiendes?

-Pero mami, yo no quiero que te vayas al cielo, mejor quédate siempre aquí conmigo y con mi papito-dijo serena

-Princesita, hay cosas que no pueden ser, pero pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo siempre, eso no lo olvides nunca-dijo Ikuko abrazando a la pequeña

Cuando de pronto llego Luna con un sobre en mano

-Señora Ikuko, disculpe que la moleste pero acaban de traer este sobre para usted-dijo mostrando el sobre

Ikuko lo tomó y vio que estaba dirigido a ella, mas no decía quien lo enviaba

-Esto es extraño dime Luna ¿Quién lo trajo?

-No lo se señora tocaron el timbre y cuando salí a ver solo encontré el sobre-respondió Luna

-Gracias Luna-dijo Ikuko

Luna se retiro de ahí dejándolas de nuevo solas, mientras la niña terminaba su merienda, Ikuko abrió el sobre y para su sorpresa encontró un anónimo en donde se decía que su esposo Kenji era un asesino; que el había sido el culpable de la muerte de todos los miembros de la familia Chiba, también se encontraban pruebas de fraudes que Kenji había cometido en contra de otros empresarios, sin embargo lo que más impresionó a Ikuko fue el anónimo en donde acusaban a su esposo de ser un asesino. De pronto se puso pálida y temblorosa empezó a faltarle el aire y el dolor en la boca de su estómago se hizo presente, trato de respirar y hacer lo que le habían enseñado en sus terapias, tratando de conservar la calma, con el fin de no alarmar a la pequeña.

-Serena, pequeña es hora de que vayas a hacer tu tarea-dijo Ikuko- ven vamos adentro

La niña obedeció y fue a su habitación en compañía de Luna, mientras Ikuko trataba de localizar a su esposo. Minutos después, Kenji se dirigía a casa preocupado por la llamada de su esposa. Mientras Ikuko se sentía cada vez peor, leía una y otra vez el anónimo, mientras lloraba. De pronto llego Kenji quien subió a la habitación.

-Ikuko amor ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó preocupado al verla en ese estado

-Eso, quiero saber, dímelo tu Kenji-respondió Ikuko dándole los papeles

Kenji los tomó y al verlos sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-¿De donde sacaste esto? ¿Quién te lo dio?-preguntaba Kenji

-Eso es lo de menos Kenji, sólo necesito saber si lo que dice el anónimo es verdad-preguntó Ikuko

-Pero ¿Cómo puedes creer en un anónimo?-cuestionó Kenji

-Y los documentos que prueban que has cometido fraude dime Kenji ¿tampoco debo creer en eso?-preguntó Ikuko agitada

-Cálmate, por favor Ikuko, esto te hace mal-dijo Kenji- además es sólo envidia yo soy un gran hombre de negocios

-Kenji, júrame por Serena que nada de lo que dicen estos papeles es cierto-pedía Ikuko desesperada

Pero Kenji se mantuvo en silencio y es que su hija era su tesoro más valioso

-Kenji… entonces…

-Amor perdóname, perdóname –suplico Kenji

-Tu… ¿Fuiste capaz de matar?-preguntó Ikuko

Kenji sólo guardó silencio, y ese silencio para Ikuko solo confirmaba una terrible verdad.

-Eres un mounstro Kenji te desconozco por completo ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?-preguntaba Ikuko mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Ikuko yo…Perdóname

Cuando de pronto vio como su esposa caía al suelo inconsciente, él la tomó en sus brazos, le pedía que abriera sus ojos, rogaba su perdón…minutos después Ikuko fue trasladada al hospital. Serena se quedó en casa con Luna, pero la niña al ver que se llevaban a su mama se quedó llorando.

-Tranquila mi niña-decía Luna a la rubia acariciando sus cabellos

-Luna mi mami ¿se va a morir?-preguntaba la niña llorando

-No pienses en eso pequeña, verás que tu mama se pondrá bien-dijo Luna quien estaba triste pues sabía que era lo más seguro

-Quiero ver a mi mamita, Luna llévame ¿sí?-pedía la niña llorando

-Serena, tu papá dijo que nos quedáramos aquí-dijo Luna- tranquilízate por favor, no llores, a tu mamá no le gustaría verte así

**Mientras en la clínica **

Kenji estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, estaba desesperado pues nadie le daba ninguna noticia de su esposa, la espera lo estaba matando, cuando de pronto se acerca el médico de su esposa.

-Señor Tsukino-dice el médico haciendo una pausa

-Doctor, dígame ¿Cómo esta mi esposa? Ella ¿está bien?-preguntaba desesperado

-Señor Tsukino, lo siento mucho, su esposa acaba de fallecer-dijo el médico

Las últimas palabras del médico sonaban en la cabeza de Kenji una y otra vez

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritó cayendo de rodillas- es mentira, usted miente

-Señor Tsukino cálmese

-¿Cómo me pide calma? Mi esposa murió y usted me pide calma-gritó- quiero verla

-Está bien, venga conmigo-dijo el médico

Se condujo a la habitación en donde estaba su esposa cubierta con una sabana blanca, él se hecho a llorar sobre ella como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

-¡Perdóname Ikuko! Por favor no me dejes solo-decía tomando en sus brazos a su esposa- ¿Qué le voy a decir a Serena? No me dejes te lo suplico

Kenji gritaba una y otra vez, pero nada de lo que hiciera le devolvería a su esposa, no sabe cuánto tiempo paso ahí y de pronto recordó a su pequeña… ¿Cómo darle la noticia?

Al llegar a su casa fue duro darle la noticia a la niña, pero se la dijo, la pobre se echo a llorar y pedía a gritos a su mamá, para Kenji eso era duro ver a su hija sufrir. Tanto el sepelio como el entierro de Ikuko fueron dolorosos tanto para Kenji como para la pequeña, familiares y amigos acompañaban a Kenji en este momento. Serena de tanto llorar, se quedó dormida en brazos de su papá.

A lo lejos Alma miraba complacida a un Kenji destruido por la muerte de su esposa.

"Esto es solo el comienzo Kenji, te juro que mi venganza apenas comienza"-pensaba Alma

Pasaron los días en la casa de los Tsukino solo había tristeza y dolor, tanto Serena como Kenji extrañaban a Ikuko, claro que Kenji sentía una enorme culpa

**Mientras en casa de los Black **

Darién continuaba aprendiendo el arte de la seducción por Malaquite, el novio de su tía, este era un hombre de mundo por lo que enseñó a Darién muchas cosas como el ser detallista, romántico, seductor cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Por supuesto, era importante que entendiera que él es el que domina a las mujeres y jamás el dominado, tener a la mujer que deseara con sólo mirarla eso y mucho más aprendía Darién bajo la enseñanza de Malaquite y su tía

-Escucha Darién, tú puedes conseguir lo que quieras, pero jamás pienses con el corazón-dijo Malaquite- si no todo estará perdido

-Además, Darién, nunca pierdas de vista nuestra venganza, tú serás el encargado de terminarla-dijo Alma-Nuestra venganza será lenta, pero la disfrutaremos ¿entiendes?

-Si tía, quiero vengarme de Kenji Tsukino por haberme quitado a mi familia, lo haré y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer

Así paso un mes en casa de los Tsukino Kenji había tomado una decisión

-Pero, señor, yo puedo cuidarla no es necesario que la mande a un internado-decía Luna

-Entiende Luna, no es lo mismo, y yo no puedo cuidarla como quisiera debido a mi trabajo, debo ver por ella y quiero lo mejor para ella-dijo Kenji- es un internado de los mejores, y mi decisión esta tomada

-Pero señor, la niña aun extraña a su madre y alejarla de usted sería doloroso para ella-dijo Luna

-Luna, no me contradigas y prepara las maletas, Serena parte mañana mismo al internado-dijo Kenji

A Luna no le quedó mas remedio que hacer lo que Kenji dijo, cuando la niña se enteró que se iría a un internado fue con su padre

-Papá, pero yo no quiero irme, allá voy a estar solita-decía triste la rubia

-Serena, es lo mejor para ti, te educaran como tu madre hubiese querido-dijo Kenji- y ya es una decisión que tome

-Si mamá estuviera aquí no permitiría que me lleves lejos-dijo la rubia llorando

Salió corriendo de ahí dejando a Kenji triste, Luna la consoló toda la tarde y parte de la noche

-Tranquila mi niña, veras que el tiempo se pasa volando y cuando termines tus estudios regresarás-decía Luna

-Pero eso me llevara mucho tiempo-dijo la rubia- y voy a sentirme sola; Luna no sabes cuánto extraño a mamá

-Te entiendo mi niña, pero hazlo por tu mamá, piensa que ella desde el cielo esta feliz por que estudiaras mucho-decía Luna- además, yo estaré aquí, esperándote cuando regreses

-¿Lo prometes Luna?-dijo la niña

-Si te lo prometo, pero tu prométeme que estudiaras mucho y que no estarás triste-dijo Luna

-Te lo prometo Luna, pondré todo de mi parte para ser una buena alumna-dijo la rubia

Poco a poco Serena se quedo dormida mientras Luna terminaba de empacar las cosas de la niña.

**A la mañana siguiente **

-No llores pequeña, yo estaré esperándote cuando regreses-decía Luna derramando lagrimas

-No quiero irme Luna, te voy a extrañar-decía la rubia

-Serena, vamos es hora de ir al aeropuerto-dijo Kenji tomándola del brazo

Mientras Luna subía las maletas

-Te quiero Luna

-Y yo a ti mi niña-dijo Luna

Y el auto se puso en marcha con Serena y su padre, quién sólo iría a dejarla al internado, una vez en el aeropuerto, ya no había nada que hacer mas que abordar el avión y así sucedió, la rubia iba a su nuevo destino…

Ya en el internado, al principio le costó un poco por que extrañaba mucho a Luna y a su mamá, pero se dedicó a estudiar para no sentir el tiempo ni la lejanía de su papa. De vez en cuando, se sentía triste por que deseaba tener a su lado a su mamá, pero siempre recordaba lo que ella le dijo "Tu jamás estarás sola, yo cuidare de ti desde el cielo siempre"

Con el pasar del tiempo se adapto a aquel estilo de vida en el internado y contaba cada día para estar de nuevo en Tokio.

En tanto, Alma y Malaquite, decidieron que era tiempo de que Darién pudiera aplicar todo lo aprendido, y hablaron a una de sus amigas, encargada de ofrecer sus servicios, y tomando todas las precauciones, le fue enseñando a Darién, cuáles eran los puntos débiles de las mujeres, dónde debía acariciar y tocar, de tal forma que ninguna pudiera decirle que no, y sobre todo llevarlas al éxtasis. A partir de ese instante, Darién se dedicó a conquistar a varias chicas, procurando ante todo como le decía Malaquite, no meterse con chicas que no tuvieran experiencia, pues podrían generar problemas, así pues Darién empezó a ser todo un Casanova.

Así transcurrió el tiempo para todos

*******************************************************************

Hola niñas Cherrie y Yo les damos de nuevo la bienvenida a este nuevo cap y de ante mano agradecer por sus rw

**Sailor lady:** amiga mil gracias por apoyarnos en este fic que bueno que te gusto el comienzo y si te garantizamos que se pondrá bueno.

**Susy Granger **te agradecemos por tu apoyo en este nuevo proyecto juntas de verdad no sabes cuanto. Como te dije en el msn no esta basada en ninguna novela solo se nos ocurrió. Esperamos que nos sigas acompañando a lo largo de la historia.

**Milenia Angels:** Hola a la mami mas linda de todas que nos honra acompañándonos con este proyecto, te garantizamos que bueno habrá de todo y que bueno que te gusto como empezamos. Un beso grande

**Pinky:** hola que gusto que leas nuestro fic y bueno aclarándote no esta basada en ninguna novela, esperamos que sigas por aquí.

**Isabel:**Gracias por tu rw ¿Qué te parece este cap? Esperamos que sea de tu agrado.

**Pichicoy:**Que gusto que nos acompañes en este fic ya veras como se dan las cosas conforme avancemos la historia. Un beso enorme para ti

**Yumi **: bueno mil gracias por tu rw de verdad y pues si fue dramático pero necesario esperamos nos sigas acompañando}

**Serenymoon:** hola amix que gusto que nos acompañes en este fic mil gracias por tus deseos. ¿Qué tal este cap? Te gusto? Esperamos que si.

**Anyreth: **Pues que te digo nos alegra verte por aquí y pues gracias por tu rw que por cierto por ahí va el asunto pero ya veras como se darán las cosas.

**Winnitamoon : **hola niña hermosa pues que te pareció este segundo cap ¿te gusto? Ambas esperamos que si. Un beso enorme

**Lerinne :**Que gusto verte por aquí ¿Qué pasara con esos chibas? Yo que tu mejor diría ¿Qué harán esos chiba? Bueno ya lo veras poco a poco

**AMSZ88Chiba:** hola nena hermosa que bueno que nos acompañes en este fic que bueno que te encantan este tipo de situaciones esperamos verte por aquí seguido y creo que así sera.

**Luly: **que bueno que nos acompañes en este fic te aseguramos que no te arrepentiras ¿Qué te pareció el cap?

**Anelliese: **Hola amix mil gracias por acompañarnos en este proyecto de verdad de corazón te lo agradecemos.

Esperamos sus rw para saber ¿Qué les pareció? Y mil gracias de verdad por apoyarnos.

CON CARIÑO CHERRIE Y PATTY


	4. ¿Tu eres Serena Tsukino?

La vida en el internado para Serena, no fue nada fácil, pues perder a su madre, y después alejada de su padre fue algo duro para la pequeña rubia, sin embargo, la chica llevaba muy en claro las palabras de su madre: "Tú jamás estarás sola, yo cuidaré de ti desde el cielo, siempre", y así fue, en el internado Serena hizo amigas, sin embargo una en particular se convirtió en su mejor amiga, Mina Aino, una niña rubia igual a ella, todos los que la veían creían que ambas niñas eran hermanas o primas, por el gran parecido que se tenían, sin embargo gracias a las atenciones de la familia de Mina, Serena no se sintió sola al estar lejos de su padre. Todos los fines de semana, ambas rubias iban a casa de Mina, pues Mina había insistido en que su amiga no debería quedarse sola, por lo que los papás de Mina hablaron con Kenji y éste otorgó su autorización para que su hija pasara con los Ainos todos fines de semana o fiestas, Kenji iba a visitar a su hija cada dos o tres meses, debido a sus múltiples compromisos, sin embargo en los eventos importantes tales como festivales y graduaciones estaba con su pequeña. Pasó el tiempo y ambas niñas se convirtieron en dos bellas jovencitas. Ambas eran hermosas, pero la belleza de Serena, tenía algo indescriptible, sus rojos labios tal carmín antojaban besarlos, sus ojos tenían una belleza y serenidad increíbles, su voz en realidad era como la de los mismos ángeles, decían algunos, cuando entraron a la preparatoria ambas causaron sensación, sin embargo si bien eran parecidas en el físico, en el carácter eran un poco diferentes, Mina era más abierta y sobre todo muy enamoradiza, tuvo muchos novios a diferencia de Serena, que ningún joven la había cautivado, ella decía que para tener novio debería sentir algo especial por él, no simplemente por el hecho de tenerlo.

Al entrar a la carrera, Serena escogió Administración de Empresas y Mina se decidió por Mercadotecnia, ahí conoció a Asai Tsutomoto del que se hizo novio, él estudiaba relaciones públicas y tenía un amigo Taiki Kou, que estudiaba para abogado, el cual al conocer a Serena, quedó prendado de su belleza y empezó a conquistarla, la rubia por su parte le agradaba la compañía de Taiki, sin embargo no lo aceptaba, debido a que no estaba enamorada de él, según ella el amor no había llegado a su vida, pero Taiki no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día ella lo aceptara por lo que tenía una oferta de trabajo al salir de la carrera, en la firma de abogados que servía a las empresas Tsukino, todo por estar con la rubia.

Los cuatro se graduaron con honores, y llegó el día de regresar a Tokio, pero debido a la demanda de los vuelos, cada uno partió en vuelos diferentes.

Serena estaba llegando al aeropuerto, fue a la revisión y por su pase de abordar y subió al área de espera, sin embargo su vuelo se atrasó, por lo que decidió tomar un café y entró en una de las cafeterías que estaban ahí, pero desgraciadamente no había lugar para sentarse, su presencia hizo que todos voltearan a verla, se veía hermosa con un vestido de manta en color blanco con tirantes caídos a la mitad del hombro, estaba por salir, cuando un pelinegro la abordó – si quiere, puede sentarse conmigo, tengo un asiento disponible – la chica iba a negarse, pues no platicaba con desconocidos, pero al voltear a verlo se queda asombrada, ante ella estaba el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto en su vida, alto, un cuerpo musculoso y bien dotado, unos ojos azules profundos, que hacía que uno se perdiera en ellos y solo acertó a decir – gracias – él le tomó del brazo y la ayudó con el equipaje y la condujo a la mesa en donde él estaba era una mesa para dos personas, al sentarse ella lo volvió a mirar y él le respondió con una mirada que hizo que la chica se sonrojara – gracias, por ofrecerme un asiento – Al contrario, para mi es un placer que tú hayas aceptado, perdona pero puedo tutearte, ¿verdad? – La chica solo pudo acertar asentir con la cara – disculpa, ni nombre es Darién – le ofrece la mano – Serena – contesta la rubia dándole la mano también – pues bien Serena, que vas a tomar – Un cappuccino frappé – Darién hizo el pedido, y debido a su atractivo fue atendido rápidamente

-Gracias de nuevo por ofrecerme este asiento-dijo la rubia

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer con una hermosa dama como tu-dijo Darién-Además es un placer sentarme al lado de un ángel

-Gracias- atinó a decir la rubia más que sonrojada

-Con todo respeto tienes los ojos más hermosos que haya visto

Serena sentía que se derretiría la voz de ese chico era tan dulce, linda, jamás nadie le había hablado como el.

-Muchas gracias tú también tienes unos lindos ojos-dijo Serena

-Y si no es indiscreción ¿que hace una chica hermosa sola por aquí?-preguntó Darién

-Bueno voy a ver a mi papá, he estudiado toda mi vida en el extranjero y hoy regreso a casa-dijo emocionada

-Me lo imagine, es que de verdad, tú no eres para pasar desapercibida-dijo Darién- eres lo más lindo que mis ojos han visto

Serena estaba que volaba, pero recordó su vuelo

- Disculpa, tengo que irme, gracias por todo Darién

- fue un placer, Serena, un verdadero placer, espero algún día volverte a ver de nuevo – y se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla que sorprendió a la chica, mientras pensaba "de verdad que esta chica es una verdadera belleza, si no tuviera de por medio mi venganza, con alguien como ella me gustaría casarme"

Por su parte, Serena estaba toda nerviosa, jamás había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo por alguien "Espero que algún día pueda volver a verlo, me impresionó demasiado, será esto acaso amor a primera vista" pensaba la rubia

Minutos después ella estaba abordando el avión y cual no es su sorpresa al ver a Mina en el asiento junto a ella.

-¡Mina!- exclama con alegría

-¡Serena! –Exclamó la rubia- hay que bueno vamos rumbo a Tokio ambas

-¿Qué? ¿Tú vas a Tokio?-preguntó Serena

-Pues sí, ya sabes yo soy así, además mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo con ello-explicaba la rubia- y me dije ¿Qué vas a hacer sin Serena? Y mírame aquí rumbo a Tokio

-Hay Mina que feliz me hace pensar que estaremos juntas-decía Serena feliz ya que adoraba a Mina

-Pues si estaremos juntas claro debo buscar donde quedarme

-Ese no es problema Mina te quedas en casa y ya-dijo Serena

-No de ninguna manera, si acaso me quedo unos días –dijo Mina- pero nada mas, sabes extraño a Asai, pero prometió que ira a visitarme pronto

-Ay Mina, tú lo extrañas todo el tiempo-dijo la rubia

-Así es el amor Serena, cuando te enamores ya me contaras-dijo mina

Serena de pronto recordó al chico de la cafetería y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Serena ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Mina pasando su mano en el rostro de serena

-Eh… nada

-¿nada? No te creo tienes una cara de perrito degollado, que bueno-dijo Mina-anda cuéntame a poco ¿piensas en Taiki?

-No. Pienso en un chico que conocí en la cafetería antes de subir el avión-dijo la rubia

-¿Un chico? Que emoción cuenta dime como se llama –preguntaba mina emocionada

-Se llama Darién, ¡ay Mina! ¡no sabes tiene unos ojos hermosos!, para ser sincera los más lindos que haya visto-dijo Serena- como quisiera volver a verlo

-Así que Darién, si con sólo el nombre ya me lo imagino como todo un príncipe-dijo Mina- bien lo encontraremos dime ¿Cuál es su apellido?

-No… No lo sé-dijo Serena

-¡Ay Serena, te encuentras a un príncipe y no le preguntas su apellido! ¿tienes idea de cuantos Darién pueden haber?-pregunto Mina

-Por favor Mina ya, quizás nunca lo vea de nuevo, pero nunca voy a olvidar esos ojos-dijo Serena toda emocionada

-Pues uno nunca sabe Serena quien quita y lo encuentras en Tokio –dijo Mina

-No creo Mina de verdad –respondió la rubia, sin embargo una leve esperanza causaron las palabras de Mina en el corazón de Serena, al fin y al cabo la esperanza es lo último que muere

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Luna estaba más que emocionada arreglando la habitación de su niña, al igual Kenji estaba feliz de que Serena estaría en casa convertida en una hermosa mujer, educada, refinada, elegante como su madre hubiese querido.

-Luna ¿esta todo listo?

-Si señor la habitación de la niña ya está

-Bien dentro de poco vendrá, ya mande al chofer por ella-dijo Kenji cuando llegue avísame

-Como usted diga

En un departamento en uno de los barrios más elegantes de Tokio una pareja se encontraba conversando, eran Alma y Malaquite los cuales esperaban la llegada de Darién

-Amor ¿sucede algo?-preguntó Malaquite

-Estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que sigue de la venganza-dijo Alma- pero es lo único que me mantiene en pie

-Tranquila, ya todo está listo, además pues Darién es accionista de los laboratorios-dijo Malaquite- y como te decía su hija llega hoy del extranjero, Darién está más que listo para lo que debe hacer

-Lo sé, él sabe que es lo correcto-dijo Alma- hoy le diré el nombre de la hija del asesino de Kenji para que comience con el plan y por fin Kenji sufrirá lo mismo que hemos sufrido nosotros cuando el mandó a matar a nuestra familia, sólo por el estúpido dinero.

Horas después Mina y Serena estaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio en donde el chofer les ayudó con el equipaje y así se dirigieron a la mansión, Serena estaba emocionada. Después de años volvía a casa no era para menos

-Mina ya quiero ver a mi papa y a Luna – decía emocionada

-Tranquila Serena, creo que ya casi llegamos

El camino, a la rubia se le hizo largo, pero por fin escuchó al chofer decir que habían llegado. Bajó de inmediato del auto y corrió hacia la casa, se dirigió a la sala, ahí estaba su papa y Luna, la rubia corrió a abrazar a su padre

-¡Papa!- exclamó abrazándolo- no sabes cómo te extrañé

Kenji correspondió al abrazo de su hija el también la había extrañado mucho, Serena era su debilidad.

-Hija yo te extrañé igual o más –dijo abrazándola y acariciando sus cabellos- no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí de nuevo

Serena también saludó a Luna con mucha emoción

-¡Luna! Nana que gusto verte de nuevo- dijo lanzándose a los brazos de ella

-Mi niña, ya eres todo una señorita, me alegra tanto verte de nuevo- dice Luna llorando

-Luna no llores, ya estoy aquí y sabes me alegra verte, me alegra ver a papá, estar aquí con ustedes-decía la rubia llorando de alegría

Mina sólo observaba ese hermoso encuentro, pues sabía que Serena extrañaba tanto a Luna como a su padre. De pronto Kenji observó a Mina

-¿Quién es ella serena? ¿No me digas que es Mina, tu amiga de la infancia?

-Así es papá. Perdón con la emoción se me había olvidado, decirte que ella se quedará con nosotros -dijo la rubia

-Señor Tsukino, gusto en saludarlo -dijo mina

-Dime Kenji por favor

-Papa Mina espero que no te molestes que Mina se quede unos días aquí –dijo la rubia- no hay problema ¿Verdad?

-No hija, para nada será un gusto tenerla por aquí-dijo Kenji – además será una manera de corresponder a todas las atenciones que tuvieron contigo

-Gracias papa-dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Se lo agradezco señor Kenji-dijo Mina

-Luna lleva las maletas arriba y prepara una habitación para Mina-dijo Kenji

-Papá quiero que Mina se quede en mi habitación, es que bueno en el internado estábamos en el mismo cuarto-dijo la rubia

-Esta bien hija, será como tu quieras-dijo Kenji

-Luna no te molestes, Mina y yo llevamos las maletas, nos damos un baño y bajamos a comer, por que nos morimos de hambre-dijo Serena- ven Mina vamos

Luna prepara lo que creas conveniente para cenar, voy a mi habitación-dijo Kenji

Mina y Serena suben con sus maletas para dirigirse a la habitación de Serena, al entrar la habitación aquella que ocupo cuando niña, Serena se asombra, pues ahora estaba decorada para toda una señorita.

-Vaya esta habitación es un sueño-dijo Mina

-Si está hermosa-dijo acercándose a la mesita de noche junto a su cama en donde había una foto de su mamá

La tomó en sus manos y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, ya que extrañaba mucho a su madre. Se sentó en la cama con la foto en sus manos

-Serena no te pongas triste-dijo Mina

-Es que extraño mucho a mamá –dijo Serena- no sabes cuánto

-Me lo imagino, pero tú sabes que ella ve por ti desde el cielo-dijo Mina- así que no estés triste ¿si?

-Lo intentaré-dijo Serena sonriendo

-Bien ahora ve y date un baño-dijo Mina- que yo haré lo mismo después de ti

-Esta bien Mina-dijo la rubia tomando su bata y metiéndose al baño

Mientras Mina ordenaba la ropa de ambas en el closet.

En esos mismos instantes Darién acababa de llegar a Tokio y tomó un taxi para ir a casa, por cosas del destino no había podido dejar de pensar en aquella hermosa chica que conoció en la cafetería. Pero sabia que él no tenia tiempo para enamorarse, no hasta cobrar venganza.

Llego a la casa de su tía

-Tía ya llegue-dijo poniendo su equipaje en la sala

-Darién, hijo, ¡qué bueno que llegaste! -dijo Alma feliz-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien tía y Malaquite ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Darién

-Acaba de irse, pero dejó información muy valiosa-dijo Alma- Darién, prepárate por que ha llegado el momento de empezar con la venganza de modo definitivo

-Perfecto ¿por fin sabré como se llama la hija de Kenji?

-Si Darién, puesto que ella regresó hoy a Tokio, eso lo confirmó Malaquite –dijo Alma

-Entonces Dímelo, han sido años de espera-dijo Darién

-Su nombre es Serena Tsukino-dijo Alma

Darién se sorprendió por que recordó a la chica del aeropuerto ella se llamaba Serena, pero sería mucha coincidencia que fuera ella y deshecho esos pensamientos

-Con que Serena Tsukino, bien entonces da por hecho que nos vengaremos-dijo Darién- supongo que Kenji la llevará a la empresa

-Supones bien, ya sabes pon en práctica todos tus encantos-dijo Alma- debes tenerla comiéndola en tu mano

-Tranquila, eso será pan comido-dijo Darién- sé como hacerlo, caerá tía, no te preocupes, sólo esperare conocerla aunque ha de ser igual a todas

-Es lo mas seguro, solo recuerda una cosa Darién nuestra venganza ante todo-dijo Alma

-Así Sera-dijo Darién- si me permites voy a mi habitación a descansar un momento

-Si Darién como quieras

En casa de los Tsukino, Serena y Mina ya estaban listas para cenar en compañía de Kenji así los 3 se acomodaron a la mesa.

-Papá ¿Cómo vas con el negocio?

-Muy bien Serena todo marcha bien –dijo Kenji- tengo un socio que la verdad es muy inteligente y lo considero mi mano derecha

-¿Socio? Vaya esto no me lo esperaba-dijo la rubia- oye mañana quiero ir contigo al trabajo

-Si eso quieres, entonces iras conmigo mañana –dijo Kenji- así conoces de una vez a mi socio

-Pero dime papa ¿Qué porcentaje tiene tu socio?

-Solo el 30% -respondió Kenji

-Ya veo-respondió la rubia- pero bueno papito dime tu ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien hija ya sabes desde que murió tu madre me centre en los negocios-dijo Kenji- pero bueno hay que cenar por que imagino que se mueren de hambre ¿verdad?

-SI- gritaron las chicas

Disfrutaron la rica cena que había preparado Luna entre risas y recuerdos, Mina y Serena le contaron a Kenji las travesuras que hacían en el internado. Al terminar la cena las chicas se retiraron a la habitación.

-Oye Serena y mañana ¿me llevarás contigo?

-Claro que Si Mina, iremos a los laboratorios para que veas el negocio de papá-dijo la rubia- aun no puedo creer que este en casa

-Pues créelo Serena-dijo la rubia- la que no puede creer que a estas horas mi novio no me haya llamado soy yo

-Mina déjalo respirar, tendrá cosas que hacer

Cuando de pronto el celular de Mina, era su adorado novio, así que se metió al baño para conversar con tranquilidad. Serena por su parte estaba en la ventana recordando a Darién, de solo hacerlo sentía mariposas en su estomago.

_Quizás nunca lo vea de nuevo pero es el chico mas lindo que he visto, sus ojos son hermosos, los mas hermosos que jamás he visto- dirigió su vista al cielo- Darién… tu nombre es tan hermoso como lo eres tú, cómo me gustaría poder verte de nuevo_

Un largo suspiro dio la rubia quitándose de la ventana como era obvio que Mina se tardaría hablando decidió meterse en su cama, poco después se encontraba dormida

Lejos de ahí, Darién estaba en su habitación leyendo algunos papeles de su trabajo, cuando Serena Tsukino lo saco de sus pensamientos

_¿Cómo serás Serena Tsukino? ¿Serás como tu padre sin sentimientos? La verdad no me importa como seas, mi objetivo al conocerte está más que claro, mi venganza es lo único que me mueve para acercarme a ti… caerás te tendré comiendo de mi mano… me vengaré de ti Serena Tsukino, vengaré la muerte de mis padres por culpa del tuyo _

Decidió darse una ducha para dormir, debido a que mañana debía estar en los laboratorios temprano.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena y Mina se levantaron temprano para no hacer esperar a Kenji. Mina llevaba puesto un vestido verde con cuello en u, de mangas cortas, el largo del vestido era arriba de la rodilla. Su cabello lacio sujetado con un pequeño broche en el cabello, llevaba unas hermosas sandalias verdes de plataforma y por supuesto su cartera.

Serena llevaba puesto un vestido de corte imperio en color rosa pastel con u escote en v en la parte del busto, su vestido era corto. Su cabello lo llevaba semi ondulado y suelto.

Ambas chicas estaban hermosas bajaron al comedor a desayunar con Kenji

-Vaya las dos están hermosas ¿verdad Luna?

-Si señor, las dos se ven hermosas-contestó Luna que estaba sirviendo el desayuno

-Gracias papá, tú estás muy guapo

-Es cierto señor Kenji, usted se ve muy bien

-Bueno, desayunemos que no me gusta llegar tarde a la oficina

Lejos de ahí Darién igual se arreglaba para ir a su trabajo llevaba puesta una camisa en color negro con un escote en V y cuello de tres botones, los puños y la cintura eran tejidos de punto acanalado, combinado con jeans azul obscuro y unas zapatillas negras. Se perfumo y salió de la habitación.

-Buenos Días tía

-Darién querido, buenos Días –respondió alma- hoy te ves espectacular

-Gracias Tía, tú sabes que me encanta verme bien-dijo Darién

-Lo sé querido y créeme, te ves divino Serena caerá a tus brazos-dijo Alma

-Vamos tía, eso no lo pongas en duda-dijo Darién- ella caerá, dalo por hecho

Darién terminó de desayunar y se fue en su auto hacia su trabajo, cuando llegó Kenji aun no había llegado así que se dirigió a su oficina.

Media hora después, llegaba Kenji del brazo de Serena y Mina se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Kenji.

-Esta hermosa tu oficina papá

-Me alegra que te guste Serena, pronto tendrás la tuya y podrás decorarla a tu gusto

-Enserio papa que emoción-dijo Serena-Yo encantada papá

-Vaya esta oficina es hermosa-dijo Mina que curioseaba cada rincón

-Papá, quisiera hacer un recorrido por los laboratorios-dijo Serena

-Pero no puedes hacerlo sola-dijo Kenji- espera un momento

-Esta bien papá-dijo la rubia acercándose a la ventana la cual tenia una gran vista- la vista desde aquí es hermosa, ven Mina

-Si tienes razón Serena la vista es espectacular

De pronto tocaron a la puerta

-Adelante-dijo Kenji

Y Darién entra con un folder en la mano, pero las chicas ni voltean por estar viendo la hermosa vista

-Kenji pensé que no ibas a llegar-dijo Darién

-¿Cómo crees? Lo que pasa es que mi hija llegó ayer y ya sabes como son las mujeres para arreglarse-dijo Kenji

-No me digas, sabes muero de ganas de conocerla-dijo Darién

-Hoy es tu día de suerte justo esta aquí-dijo Kenji- Serena, hija ven

La rubia se paró junto a su padre y al ver frente a ella al chico del aeropuerto sintió una electricidad en su cuerpo.

Darién abrió los ojos como platos era la hermosa chica con la que tomó un café ¿acaso esto era una broma? No dijo nada solo la observo con delicadeza

-Hija, él es Darién Black, mi socio-dijo Kenji- Darién, ella es mi hija, Serena Tsukino

¿Tú…Tú eres Serena Tsukino?-dijo Darién asombrado pero a le vez controlándose

La saludó con un delicado beso en la mano, mientras Mina solo observaba la escena y sonreía sin ni siquiera imaginar lo que se le venia a Serena.

Continuará

Bueno amigas, aquí un nuevo capítulo esperamos les guste

Patty Ramírez de Chiba y Cherrie SA

Contestación a los reviews

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt

Amiga, gracias por tu review, como podras ver en este capitulo se encuentran los dos, procuraremos actualizar lo mas pronto posible siempre y cuando nuestro trabajo no los permita

Anneliese wayne chiba

Asi es este capitulo estuvo triste, pero Serena se adaptó rápidamente al internado e hizo una gran amiga, y cuando quieras te respondemos las preguntas, y bueno tratamos de actualizar segun nuestros trabajos y múltiples ocupaciones nos lo permitan

Leslie

Gracias, Bienvenida y esperamos verte seguido y saber de ti a traves de los reviews, lo único que podemos asegurarte es que trataremos de hacer este fic lo mejor posible

Nikona,

Gracias, si en verdad las historias de Patty son geniales, jiji, y bueno este fic es en conjunto con Cherrie, y por supuesto esperemos que te guste

Sailor Lady

Asi es amiga, el entrenamiento incluyó también la práctica, jiji, pues si no ¿cómo iba aprender? y bueno el encuentro te lo trajimos en este capítulo besos

Luliana Love

amiga, como ves aqui está este nuevo capitulo, y no hay problema por el atraso, tu sabes que siempre suceden cosas así, pero como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca y gracias esperemos que este nuevo capítulo también te encante

Isabel

Así es amiga, su entrenamiento como casanova es parte del inicio de la venganza, nos vemos, besos

anyreth

Bueno amiga, si bien es cierto que la pobre de Serena pagará los platos rotos de su padre, te aseguramos que al final su sufrimiento será recompensado, y bueno de eso se trata que Darien sea un arma mortal,

Prissupersailor

Asi es, Serena sucumbirá ante los encantos de este, sin embargo Darién puede llegar a ser un cazador cazado, jiji

Liebende Lesung

Amiga, tal vez tenga razón en lo que pusiste en tu review pero eso se ira viendo a lo largo de toda la historia y no te preocupes por no haber dejado rw desde el principio lo importante es que contaremos con tu apoyo a partir de ahora y bueno como pudiste ver en este capítulo ambos se conocen

MISS-ODANGO

Amiga la observacion de los ojos es muy buena, bueno lo de los nombres es porque asi era la tradición familiar jiji fue un toque diferente

lerinne

gracias amiga, esperamos que este fic no lo sueltes y te siga gustando, bueno si es muy triste lo que le pasó a Serena, y bueno Darién tiene que ser un gran seductor, para tener a las chicas a sus pies, aunque a muchas ya las tienes sin ser seductor

SeReNyMoOn

Bueno amiga,como ves la separacion ya terminó, besos

Amsz88Chiba

Bueno amiga, en realidad la idea de ser seductor es de su tía, el era un pequeño adolescente cuando empezó, y bueno no queremos que te enfermes, pero este fic será en algunas ocasiones de mucha emoción

Esmeralda Duran

Gracias por que te guste nuestra historia, si fue una idea que fue tomando forma y bueno ya está

Pichicoy

Asi es amiga, no te preocupes, sabemos que la universidad es algo díficil, pero tu sabes somos pacientes y esperaremos tus reviews con mucha paciencia, ademas lo importante es que te guste

KIRA MOON XKARLATA

Bueno amiga, en Realidad Darien si será mujeriego, pero generalmente con mujeres libertinas y las que se dejen, además es una nueva faceta del amado Darien, y bueno con respecto a Kenji tu sabes que la ambición hace que el hombre se pierda como le pasó a Kenji

Karina Natsumi

Gracias amiga, esperemos te siga gustando

**Esperamos que este cap sea de su agrado y les agradecemos cada uno de sus rw nos vemos en el siguiente cap **


	5. En bandeja de Plata

Serena y Darién estaban frente a frente cada uno con sus propios pensamientos tan distintos uno del otro

POV de Serena

"Darién, no puedo creer que el muchacho que me impresionó, sea el socio de mi padre, será que él llegue a ser alguien importante en mi vida, porque con ningún otro hombre he sentido lo que siento por él, que con sólo su mirada me pone nerviosa, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera, pero acaso será amor, ¡no puede ser! Apenas lo conozco y quisiera no separarme de su lado"

POV de Darién

"No puede ser, la primera chica que realmente me impresiona y tenía que ser precisamente Serena Tsukino, la hija de la persona que más odio, pero no importa, así que podré disfrutar algo de placer, pues siempre pensé que sería una chica desabrida y sin gracia, pero será bueno lucir a esta belleza, porque no se puede negar que es una hermosura, solo espero que realmente en la cama sea toda una mujer, por supuesto que me dedicaré a disfrutar de mi venganza"

Kenji, al ver la reacción de ambos les pregunta – ¿acaso ustedes se conocen?

- Bueno Kenji, en realidad conocí a tu hija en el aeropuerto, pero no sabía que era ella – dice Darién

- Si papá, Darién fue muy amable, me ofreció un lugar en la cafetería mientras salía mi avión – dijo la rubia toda sonrojada, cosa que Darién notó con sumo agrado

- Me alegro que se hayan conocido, por lo que supongo Darién que no te importará mostrarle las instalaciones – pidió Kenji emocionado mientras pensaba "qué bueno que a Serena le cayó bien Darién y que a Darién le agradó Serena, eso facilitará las relaciones laborales y que la empresa marche en orden, sobre todo que seamos las mejores, no me gusta la competencia"

- Será un placer Kenji – expresa Darién con sumo placer, en eso se fija en la otra chica rubia – y ¿quién es esta señorita?

- Es mi amiga Mina – expresa Serena

- realmente será un placer ir acompañado de ambas bellezas – dice Darién, pero piensa "tengo que ver cómo me deshago de Mina, tengo que quedarme a solas con Serena, es importante que empiece con los planes de venganza lo antes posible"

Los tres salen a recorrer los laboratorios, Darién explicaba a las dos rubias las funciones específicas de cada una de las secciones de los laboratorios, sin embargo Mina se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amiga al momento en que le presentaron a Darién

- Serena, este es el chico del que me hablaste en el avión – pregunta quedamente Mina

- Si Mina, jamás pensé que fuera el socio de mi padre, me siento muy emocionada, no sé cómo explicártelo

- Amiga, a mí se me hace que Darién te impresionó más de lo que tú crees

- Pero Mina, lo acabo de conocer – expresa Serena sorprendida

- Serena, amiga, así son estas cosas – en ese momento son interrumpida por Darién – Señoritas por aquí, les voy a enseñar la nueva sección que queremos inaugurar muy pronto, la de los cosméticos y perfumería – y les señala un camino, cuando pasa Serena, levemente la mano de Darién roza el brazo de la rubia haciendo que esta se estremeciera, por lo que Darién sonrió levemente con satisfacción, al ver las reacciones de ella, al entrar la más emocionada era Mina, que deseaba ver como se fabricaban los perfumes, Darién llamó a uno de los químico – Señor Arches, por favor muéstrele a la señorita Mina como se fabrican los perfumes, veo que está muy interesada en ello – y dirigiéndose a Serena – Serena, continuamos – la chica asiente, pero se siente nerviosa de seguir el recorrido a solas con él – Darién la lleva a las demás secciones ofreciéndole el brazo por lo que la rubia acepta, la voz sensual de Darién hace que se pierda en él, en sus ojos, se sentía feliz y no sabía los motivos, en eso entran en una oficina

- Pasa Serena, esta es mi oficina, en ella hago y compruebo las fórmulas que serán realizadas en los laboratorios, ven siéntate para que te muestre – la chica obedeció, el pelinegro encendió su computadora y se puso atrás de ella, al enseñarle las cosas los brazos del pelinegro rozaban los de ella causando sensaciones desconocidas para ella, Darién acercó un poco más a ella para enseñarle el programa de computadora, con movimientos muy seductores, en ese momento sus bocas quedan muy juntas y Darién se acerca para darle un beso pero ella lo esquiva

- Darién ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta un poco asustada y nerviosa levantándose del asiento- ¿Por qué haces eso? Apenas te conozco prácticamente eres un extraño para mí

- Lo siento Serena, no fue mi intención ofenderte, pero es que en realidad no pude resistir el impulso, eres tan bella – le dice con una voz tan sensual y una mirada tan tierna que la rubia no tiene las fuerzas para enojarse con él acercándose a ella- En cuanto a lo de extraños pues podemos conocernos mejor

- Darién, es que jamás me había visto en una situación así – tratando de alejarse un poco de él-Yo…

- Serena, en verdad eres muy bella – le dice mientras le acaricia suavemente el rostro- jamás había contemplado tanta belleza en una sola mujer hasta que te vi a ti

- Darién, apenas nos acabamos de conocer, lo siento pero no soy ese tipo de chicas que se besan con alguien que ni conocen-dijo la rubia- un beso es algo especial al menos para mí

- No considero que seas ese tipo de chicas Serena, y te pido una disculpa si te ofendí – le agarra la mano y se la besa, causando ese beso que a la rubia se le erizara todo el cuerpo

- No hay problema Darién, pero creo que debemos ir por Mina y regresar a la oficina de mi padre, debe estar preocupado porque nos hemos tardado tanto

- Por supuesto Serena – y le ofrece el brazo, la chica titubea pero después de unos instantes acepta, Darién aprovechaba que Serena estaba cerca de él para que en aquellos lugares peligrosos o muy estrechos la tomaba por la cintura para "protegerla", después de pasar por Mina se dirigieron a la oficina de Kenji

- Con su permiso, fue un placer estar con ustedes – toma la mano de Serena y la besa tal cual caballero

Al entrar a la oficina de su padre Serena estaba toda roja, por supuesto no estaba

- Bien Serena ahora me vas a contar como te fue – dice Mina

- Mina, después de que te dejamos me enseñó lo que faltaba de los laboratorios y me llevó a su oficina y por un poco más me besa

- ¿Cómo está eso que casi te besa? –Dijo Mina- yo esperaba que me dijeras que lo habías besado, ¡ay Serena!

- Mina, cómo voy a dejar que me bese, tú sabes que mi primer beso quiero que sea especial

- Serena, si serás tonta, no tiene nada malo que te de un beso, debes dejar de ser más soñadora, de esa manera jamás te darán un beso, yo que tú me dejo besar por ese adonis de hombre-dijo Mina con ojitos pícaros

- Mina, que cosas dices

-Solo digo la verdad un Adonis como el no se encuentra siempre, no desaproveches esta oportunidad

Mientras tanto Darién se cruzaba con Kenji

- Darién y ¿Serena?

- la deje en su oficina Kenji

- Gracias por darle el recorrido a mi hija, los hubiese acompañado pero estaba viendo los preparativos de su cena de bienvenida, te espero hoy en mi casa a las 8 de la noche, no vayas a faltar

- Por supuesto Kenji, ahí estaré

Minutos después Kenji entra a su oficina donde está Serena y Mina esperándolos

- Serena hija, antes de que te vayas quiero mostrarte tu oficina – los tres salen y se dirigen a la oficina de Serena

Las paredes eran de color blanco, además en las paredes habían cuadros muy hermosos que decoraban a perfección había un hermoso cuadro en donde se veían dos personas frente a la luna y lo que mas emocionó a la rubia al acercarse al escritorio fue ver una foto de su madre y su padre.

- Esa puerta conduce a la sala de juntas, y esa otra a un pasillo que une las oficinas de los directivos, si te vas por ahí llegas a la mías y de este otro lado llegas a la oficina de Darién, esa puerta también es de la sala de juntas de esa manera todos nos comunicamos, debido a que el acceso principal de ellas quedan un poco lejos, ahora mi sorpresa hija, quiero que vayas al centro comercial y te compres un elegante traje esta noche hay una Cena en tu honor y quiero que te veas muy linda

Las chicas salen y se van al centro comercia

- Serena, si de verdad te impresionó Darién, porque no dejaste que te besara

- Mina, tú sabes muy bien como pienso, Darién no es nada mío, cómo me va a besar, es decir un beso de amor, no se da así nada más

- Serena, amiga, no seas tan anticuada además si esperas que tu príncipe aparezca en caballo, pues creo que te quedaras sentada

- Lo siento Mina, pero mi mamá me enseñó de esa manera y no la pienso defraudar, tienes razón quizás mi príncipe no venga en un caballo blanco como los cuentos que alguna vez leí, pero vendrá de eso estoy segura

- Como quieras amiga

Las dos chicas caminaron de tienda en tienda hasta encontrar los vestidos y accesorios perfectos para ambas

-Bien es hora de ir a casa-dijo la rubia

Ambas chicas llegaron a casa y tenían el tiempo justo para arreglarse así que de inmediato subieron a la habitación a ponerse hermosas para la hora de la fiesta.

Mina fue la primera en estar lista la rubia llevaba un hermoso vestido en tono negro de hombro descubierto y ceñido a la cintura el largo del vestido era arriba de la rodilla, su cabello suelto adornado con un hermoso broche.

-Serena voy a bajar, allá te esperamos

-Esta bien Mina no tardo

Mina bajo a la fiesta la cual estaba animada, había comida, canapés, boquitas para los invitados.

En la cena ya habían llegado algunos de los invitados, entre ellos estaban Mina y su novio Asai, Taiki, los dueños de la firma de abogados Jacob Anders y Joseph Anderson con sus respectivas esposas así como la secretaria ejecutiva de estos Rei Hino, en esos momentos entra Darién

- Darién ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! En unos instantes más baja Serena – justo estaba terminado de decirlo cuando Serena apareció en lo alto de la escalera, todos quedaron sorprendidos al verla se veía bellísima traía puesto un hermoso vestido en color rojo, straples con un dobladillo alrededor de la cintura, la falda del vestido era corta tenia un poco de vuelo lo que hacia ver a Serena hermosa su maquillaje era impecable sus labios eran deseosos de besar para cualquiera, su cabello lo traía en una cola alta y un medio flequillo en su cara… simplemente espectacular

Taiky se dirigió a Serena para ayudarla a bajar de su brazo, lo cual ella aceptó las miradas y los piropos no se hicieron esperar

Uno de los más sorprendidos fue Darién que la veía de pies a cabeza estaba hermosa, parece una Diosa. Lo que no le gustó fue que Taiky la tuviese a su lado cuando una voz conocida para el lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- de verás que te sorprendió esa niña – le dice Rei

- Rei, no te había visto – le responde

- Claro, si tienes un nuevo juguete, pero lo importante es que cuando obtengas lo que quieras regresarás a mí

- Rei, posiblemente esta vez sea algo diferente

- diferente ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que mi objetivo es casarme con ella

- Pero ¡tú dijiste que nunca te ibas a casar!

- No mi querida Rei, lo que dije es que no deseaba casarme por el momento

- Pero ¿cómo te vas a casar con la hija del asesino de tus padres?

- Rei, ese es el punto debo casarme y hacerla sufrir, hacer que me ame con locura, haré que su único pensamiento sea yo-decía Darién

- ahh, entiendo, es de lo que siempre me has hablado

- Así es mi querida Rei

- ¿Nos vemos más tarde? –pregunto Reí con tono seductor al oído de Darién

- A lo mejor, querida Rei, te dejo – le da un beso en la mejilla y se acerca a Kenji

Mientras tanto Serena platicaba con Taiky

- Serena, ¡estás bellísima!

- Gracias Taiky

- Perdona que te insista lindura, pero ¿Cuándo aceptarás ser mi novia?

- Taiki, te aprecio, pero no te amo, lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar ser tu novia, no sería justo ni para ti, ni para mí – en eso sus ojos se posan en Darién que la está viendo y con la copa le dice salud, la chica responde el saludo, lo que despierta los celos en su acompañante

- Serena, ¿acaso hay alguien más? No me digas que es ese Darién Black, no te conviene, es un Casanova

- Taiki, ¿Qué cosas dices? Darién es el socio de mi padre, sólo trata de ser amable conmigo

- No lo creo, te ve como si quisiera tenerte en su cama, por favor Serena, no le hagas caso, sólo querrá burlarse de ti, créeme, no te conviene, el cada semana cambia de mujer

- Creo que estás exagerando amigo – en esos momentos Kenji se acerca junto con Darién

- Hija, quiero pedirte que me acompañes quiero presentarte a los abogados de la familia – ambos se alejan

Dejando a Taiky y Darién solos

- De verdad que la hija de Kenji es muy bella – comenta Darién

- Así es Darién y te advierto no te acerque a mi novia

- ¿Tu novia?

- Así es Darién, somos novios desde la universidad, muy pronto le pediré que se case conmigo, es natural en una pareja de novios de tantos años ¿no crees?

- No lo sé, pero sólo puedo decirte que es muy bella y que no estés tan seguro recuerda que del plato a la boca a veces se cae la sopa-dijo el con seguridad

- Darién, sólo te advierto, aléjate de ella, no es cómo las chicas que acostumbras tener

- Y tú ¿Qué sabes de mis gustos? Puede ser que con una chica como Serena, pueda ayudarme a sentar cabeza, te dejo Taiki aunque no me lo pidas te voy a dar un consejo, cuida a tu novia, porque si me lo propongo creo que te quedas sin novia– Darién se aleja dejando a un Taiki furioso

Serena se encontraba en el jardín de su casa mirando las estrellas, había salido un rato queriendo descansar del barullo de la fiesta

- Son muy bellas, pero tu belleza las opaca – dice una voz muy varonil al voltear a ver de quien se trata se da cuenta de que es Darién

- Darién, no sabía que estabas acá

- Espero no haberte asustado – se acerca lentamente a la chica

- No, solo me sorprendes – dice viéndolo a los ojos, mientras él se paraba frente a ella

- En verdad Serena, esta noche las más bella estrella envidiaría tu belleza – la chica hizo el intento de salir – por favor Serena, no te vayas, no me rechaces

- Darién, no es eso, solo que…

- temes que tu novio Taiki se moleste-dijo Darién

- Taiki no es mi novio, es sólo un gran amigo-respondió la rubia

-Que bien, entonces no hay ningún problema para que estés aquí conmigo-dice Darién acercándose mas a ella- ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿No te gusta la fiesta?

-Claro que si me gusta es solo que quería tomar un poco de aire

-Pues ya somos dos-dijo Darién

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por Taiky

- Serena, cariño aquí estás – dice Taiki que en esos momentos entra y abraza por la cintura dejándola toda confundida

- Bien Serena, me despido, te dejo con tu novio – le da un beso en la mano y se aleja furioso y no sabe porque

- Kenji me despido, todo estuvo muy bien

- gracias Darién, me alegro que hayas venido, sabes quiero pedirte un favor, que apoyes a mi hija, si es necesario acompáñala en todas las juntas y en todas reuniones, solamente confío en ti

- Por supuesto Kenji, cuenta con ello

- Gracias Darién, además abusando de tu amabilidad quiero pedirte otro favor más, si puedes no dejes que ese tal Taiki se acerque tanto a mi hija, no me late como novio de ella

- Pero Kenji, no crees que ese es un asunto delicado – "Kenji así que me estás dando todas las facilidades para con tu hija, me la estas sirviendo en bandeja de plata, perfecto, esto ayuda para mis planes"

- Lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que ese sólo la busque por su fortuna, eso jamás Taiki debe entender que es poca cosa para Serena

- Kenji, eso que me pides es muy peligroso, ¿Qué pasaría si me llego a enamorar de tu hija? Ella es muy bella, y por lo poco que la he tratado, te digo cualquiera llegaría amarla tan fácilmente

- Darién, aquí entre nos, nada me daría más gusto que tú mi socio y mi hija se llegaran a enamorar, pero claro eso si se da, no hay que forzar las cosas no crees

- como digas Kenji, cuenta con que protegeré a Serena de ese tal Taiki – "Kenji, de verdad que no sabes nada, Taiki en verdad ama a tu hija, pero esto facilita las cosas, por supuesto que haré que Serena se enamore de mí, la haré que olvide a ese tal Taiki"

En la terraza una pareja esta peleando

- Taiki, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Con que derecho lo haces?-decía la rubia furiosa

- Disculpa Serena, pero como te dije, Darién sólo querrá jugar contigo, siempre lo hace con todas las chicas

- entonces no crees que yo me puedo defender sola además ¿Por qué dices que Darién solo quiere jugar conmigo?

- Se que puede defenderte Serena, pero sólo quiero protegerte; escucha en los laboratorios se dice que Darién es un mujeriego y no quiero que te lastime

- Taiki, por favor basta ya te dije que yo puedo defenderme no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto por que no te lo perdonaré – Serena se marcha y lo deja solo

Darién había salido de la casa de Kenji y se fue a un bar, estaba furioso y no sabía el motivo en eso suena su celular

- Diga

- Darién, amor estoy en mi departamento, no vas a venir

- En unos momentos más estoy contigo – paga la cuenta para salir presuroso a la llamada de su amante, al llegar al departamento de esta, la puerta se abre dejando ver a Rei, en un traje bastante sugerente sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Darién entra y la besa con furia

- de verdad estamos deseosos hoy – dice pícaramente Rei

Darién no responde solo sigue besándola con pasión la toma en brazos y la lleva hacia la habitación depositándola en la cama. Darién busca los labios de Rei y baja a su cuello, con los dientes el pelinegro quitó el baby dooll de Rei acarició con sus labios los senos de ella, provocando en ella gemidos que inundaban la habitación, ella se aferraba al cuerpo de Darién con fuerza, las caricias por parte de ambos se tornaron atrevidas, sus respiraciones agitadas. Rei termino por ayudarle a Darién a deshacerse de su ropa, él sonrió de, manera seductora; bruscamente se colocó sobre Rei, separó las piernas de ella y se introdujo en ella provocando placer en ambos, el placer aumento en ambos por las embestidas que Darién hacía cada vez con mas fuerza.

Tanto Rei como Darién se amaron con lujuria y deseo, una vea terminado ambos están desnudos en la cama de esta

- Darién entonces ¿te casarás con la hija de Kenji?

- Si Rei, es la única forma de realizar mi venganza

- pero es que acaso, ¿no puedes meterla en tu cama y después votarla como la basura que es?

- Lo siento Rei, pero dentro de mis planes de venganza esta el hecho de que me case con ella, no te pongas celosa Rei, ella no significa nada para mí

- No son celos, pero me da rabia que esa niña mimada llegue a ser tu esposa

- Rei, tú sabes muy bien cual es nuestra relación, sólo nos une la pasión y el deseo, nada mas-dijo Darién

- Darién ¿acaso no me amas?

- Rei, tú sabes que no ha llegado la persona de la cual me pueda enamorar "no sé porque en un momento pensé que Serena podría serlo, pero siendo una Tsukino eso no sucederá jamás" pensó Darién

Momentos después se vestía para salir a su departamento donde vivía con su tía al llegar la tía le pregunta

- y ¿Cómo te fue?

- Supongo que bien tía, sólo que Serena tiene novio, pero para mi eso no será ningún obstáculo, en una semana esa niña será mi novia y antes de lo que te imaginas será mi esposa-dijo Darién- Ella caerá muy pronto

- muy bien Darién, pero recuerda, el casamiento es lo que tenemos que lograr, sólo viviendo junto a ti pagará todo lo que su padre nos ha hecho –dijo Alma-Esa tonta niña ni sabe lo que le espera, su vida será un infierno a tu lado

- si tía yo me encargare de que sufra-dijo Darién- eso te lo juro no me costará mucho que se haga mi novia, ella es de las chicas romanticonas y cursis como ella he tenido muchas, ella será una mas en la lista

-Me encanta que digas eso Darién-dijo Alma

-¿Sabes? Kenji me facilitará las cosas, justo me pidió que estuviera con su hija en todo momento, que sólo confía en mí-dijo Darién

-Perfecto Darién eso es maravilloso, con el asesino de Kenji de tu lado todo será fácil, ni se imagina que esta mandando a su hija a la boca del lobo

-Exacto, veras resultados pronto-dijo Darién-ahora si me disculpas voy a dormir-dijo retirándose a su habitación.

La Semana pasó rápidamente y tal como le pidió Kenji, Darién no se separaba de Serena, en más de una ocasión había intentado besarla pero ella se esquivaba, haciendo que el logro del primer beso sea un reto para el pelinegro. Y era un reto que ganaría, ninguna mujer se le resiste y esta no seria la excepción. Durante la semana Serena a diario la rubia encontró una rosa en su escritorio con una dedicatoria… cada vez que estaban en reuniones o en la oficina de ellos, él era muy detallista y dulce con ella. Hasta que por fin logró que la rubia accediera a salir a cenar con él, después de insistir toda la semana.

Llegó el viernes y Darién invitó a Serena a cenar, él pasó por ella a casa a las 7, al verla, se queda impresionado pues la rubia llevaba un vestido en color rosa tierno ajustado con un escote en V en la parte de enfrente, la parte de abajo del vestido era corto con tres sexis dobladillos, su cabello suelto y un maquillaje perfecto.

-Esta Hermosa-dijo Darién extasiado, mirándola todo embelesado

-Gracias-dijo viéndolo de frente y es que esa camisa azul con sus tres botones desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su hermoso pecho era para perderse en él

-Vamos-dijo ayudándola a subir al auto

En cuestión de Minutos ya estaban en el restaurante, en la mejor mesa, el lugar estaba iluminado por tenues luces que hacían el lugar romántico, Serena estaba encantada por el lugar

-Este lugar es hermoso-dijo la rubia

-No mas que tú-dijo cerca de su oído- junto a ti hasta la luna pierde su belleza

La rubia sintió la electricidad por su cuerpo y sólo sonrió, ordenaron la cena y estuvieron platicando de sus estudios, un poco de sus gustos, la cena fue muy amena.

-Sabes tengo otra sorpresa para ti

-¿Otra sorpresa?

-Si pero necesito que me acompañes al muelle ¿vamos?-preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo el cual acepto gustosa

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron al muelle, al llegar el cielo era iluminado por la hermosa Luna

- Serena, quiero decirte algo – decía el pelinegro, mientras la toma de la mano – espera un momento – va al carro abre la cajuela y saca un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas – Serena, desde que te vi, me impresionaste demasiado, se que es demasiado pronto y te juro que nada me daría más gusto que aceptaras ser mi novia-dijo Darién

La rubia estaba sorprendida había sido una velada tan romántica y estaba culminando con uno de sus sueños, ser la novia de Darién Black

-Esto es un sueño-dijo Serena

-Mírame Princesa-dijo levantando el mentón de la rubia- No es un sueño estoy aquí contigo

A la mente de la rubia por un instante vinieron las palabras de Taiky… es un mujeriego… te ve como si quisiera tenerte en su cama

-Darién-susurra la rubia

-¿Qué pasa Serena? Es acaso que ¿no sientes nada por mí? O ¿estas enamorada de alguien más?-pregunta Darién sintió una opresión en el pecho sin saber porqué

-No Darién no digas eso

-¿Entonces aceptas ser mi novia?

- Si Darién, acepto ser tu novia

Esa es la respuesta que necesitaba escuchar-piensa Darién mientras sonríe-Ahora si la venganza comienza.

Darién delicadamente rodeo la cintura de la rubia mirándose ambos a los ojos, despacio el fue acercándose a ella hasta por fin posar sus labios sobre los de Serena, el comenzó jugando tiernamente con los labios de ella, Serena sentía una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo y con un poco de miedo correspondió el beso de Darién, el pelinegro la contrajo cada vez mas hacia su cuerpo tornado el beso dulce, tierno.

Para Serena este era el comienzo de un gran amor sin embargo no se imagina lo que le espera. Ahora Si Darién Black comenzara su venganza contra su novia, para Darién todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

**Hola niñas hermosas Cherrie y Yo les presentamos este nuevo cap y les agradecemos cada rw en este historia, ahora daremos respuesta a cada uno de los rw del cap anterior, y esperamos que disfruten este cap tanto como nosotras.**

**Blue Moon Dancer:** Hola amiga pues mira sabes en realidad la personalidad de Darién era algo que le faltaba su faceta de Casanova sera interesante lo prometemos. Y bueno eso de que lo dejamos en la parte mas emocionante pues es para que no te pierdas el cap que sigue. Esperamos de corazón que te guste mucho este capitulo. Besos amix

**Nikona: **Amiga no tienes que seguir esperando, si en fecto ambos se quedaron muy impresionados te agradecemos tus felicitaciones y en efecto Cherrie y yo formamos un excelente equipo y esperamos que nos sigas ¿Qué te pareció este cap? Por cierto amiga gracias por tus firmas en mi metro.

**Luna-Nocturna:** Hola amiga bien recuerda que ante todo el suspenso , la emoción y las ganas de que lo sigas leyendo es lo importante, ante todo Cherrie y yo te damos la bienvenida esperamos seguir contando contigo, esperamos que nos acompañes a lo largo de la historia, sabes no somos tan malas por que subimos cap lo mas rápido que podamos en fin ¿Qué te pareció el cap?

**Kira Moon Xkarlata: **tienes razón amiguis a Darién le inculcaron el odio hacia los Tsukino, sin embargo al conocer a Serena algo surgirá en el y se vera obligado a tomar una decisión ¿tomara la correcta? Si quieres saberlo espero que nos sigas en este fic.

**Sailor O:** Hola amiguis que bueno verte por aquí a Cherrie y a mi nos agrada mucho. Sabes no solo Serena sufrira también nuestro Darién lo hará pero conforme avancemos lo veras mas claro

**Isabel: **Isabel que gusto verte por aquí nos alegra mucho que nos sigas en este fic. Muchas gracias por tu rw y esperamos que este cap también te guste.

**Sailor Lady: ** pues si estamos de acuerdo contigo que forma de conocerse ¿verdad? Ahora es cierto que la historia tendrá momentos tristes habrá dulzura y amor claro sin dejar de lado los celos y la pasión a flor de piel y claro la venganza de Darién. Amiguis te queremos mucho.

**Princess Moon-Light: ** Hola gracias por tu rw como ves en este cap ya Darién dio los primeros pasos para conquistar a la rubia y déjame decirte que aun veremos mas cosas para conquistar mas a la rubia.

**MairethChiba: **hola maireth que bueno verte por aquí pues si tienes razón el cap estuvo triste pero como dices el final fue genial… en efecto Darién comienza su venganza pero las cosas no siempre salen como se planean y pues esperamos que este cap sea de tu agrado

**Lerinne:** Amiga no tienes que esperar mas ya el cap esta listo… te agradecemos tus comentarios esperamos que este cap te emocione mas aun

**Liebende lesung;** Mi sister que gusto verte por aquí se que tu no nos fallas. Mi sister cherrie y yo te damos la razón pero para que no sufras y puedas dormir como un bebe aquí esta el cap que bueno de verdad esperamos que te guste mucho. Mi sister sabes que te adoro eres la mejor hermana que puedo tener PD: NO LE DIGAS A MIS HERMANOS DE A DEBIS POR QUE SE MUEREN.

**Anyreth: **amiga te damos la razón ¿Quién no se alucina con Darién? Y con su entrenamiento cualquira cae, si de por si solo con pestañear nos hace babear imagínatelo de seductor. En este cap lo que se ve que hara para terminar de conquistarla es una parte nada mas.

**Mariaelena83: **amiguis que gusto verte por aquí bien bien que te decimos ambos sufrirán mucho hay errores que tren consecuencias y ellos las sufrirán pero el amor puede ayudar mucho ¿no crees? Bueno esperamos te guste el cap besos amix

**Paty Garcia:** Hola amiguis que bueno verte por aquí, tienes razón sabes tener muchos fic es mucho trabajo pero con apoyo entre ambas todo es posible, puedo decirte que Cherrie es una gran persona con la cual se trabaja de maravilla. Esperamos que sigas pegada al fic y dinos ¿te gusto el cap?

**Bien niñas esperamos que les guste este cap y bueno queremos agradecer cada rw por que eso nos motiva a seguir con el fic en verdad Cherrie y yo lo agradecemos. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap besos y bendiciones para todas.**


	6. Esos detalles

Serena y Darién se encontraban abrazados después de ese beso tan tierno que se habían dado, ambos con diferentes pensamientos y emociones pues mientras para la rubia ese beso, su primer beso, había causado en ella sentimientos de alegría, fue mejor de lo que esperaba, jamás pensó que sus sueños se vieran realizados de la mejor manera, para Darién ese beso fue el inicio de su tan anhelada venganza, sin embargo la dulzura de que la rubia le transmitió en ese beso, lo dejó tan confundido, nunca en toda su vida de Casanova había sentido tanto amor y pasión que le transmitieran por un simple beso.

- Serena, amor ¿quiero hablar con tu padre sobre nuestro noviazgo?

- Darién, mi amor, ¿en serio hablarás con papá?

- Así es Serena, tú sabes que Kenji es mi socio y no quiero que haya malos entendidos con él

- Pero ¿aceptará nuestra relación? – pregunta la rubia nerviosa

- Serena, te aseguro que tu padre será feliz con nuestro noviazgo – y nuevamente la beso, después subieron al carro para llevar a Serena a su casa, al llegar Kenji no se encontraba por lo que Darién se despidió de ella, por supuesto con un beso y se dirigió a su casa al llegar su tía lo estaba esperando

- Bien Darién, ¿cómo te fue?

- Como te dije Tía, Serena ya es mi novia, pronto sólo verá la vida a través de mis ojos, hará lo que yo le diga y por supuesto cuando nos casemos sufrirá, haremos que pague todo lo que su padre nos hizo

- Bien dicho sobrino, esa niña pagará el asesinato que su padre cometió

En esos momentos suena el teléfono y Darién contesta

- ¿Diga?

- Darién amor, habla Rei, ¿quisiera saber si nos podemos ver? – dice la morena

- Lo siento Rei, pero me siento cansado, tal vez otro día

- ¿Cuándo? Tienes una semana que no me vienes a ver, acaso la Señorita Tsukino te roba tu tiempo

- Rei, por favor no empieces, sabes que me molesta que me celes, además ya te dije, necesito dedicarle tiempo a Serena, tú entiendes y quiero poner todo mi esfuerzo en conquistarla, sabes que me tengo que casar con ella, así que espero que comprendas, cuando te necesite te voy a ver, Adiós – se despidió colgando el teléfono dejando a Rei toda furiosa

- Esa niña tonta, la odio, me dará muchos problemas, no puedo creer como Darién se quiere casar con ella, cuando debería odiarla – dice la morena – pero no le dejare el camino así de fácil, Darién es mío y ninguna estúpida rubia me lo quitará

En casa de Darién la tía se despide para irse con su novio Malaquite

- Bien sobrino, nos vemos y por favor no hagas nada que pueda poner en peligro nuestro plan

- No te preocupes tía, hasta que Serena no acepte casarse conmigo, evitaré tener relaciones con Rei, no quiero que por un descuido la hija de Kenji se enoje conmigo

- Me da gusto que entiendas – y dándole un beso en la mejilla Alma se va de casa de su sobrino. Darién se cambia y se va a dormir, sin embargo su último pensamiento fue para la rubia, para Serena, cómo ella era tan ingenua que estaba cayendo en sus redes.

Por su parte Serena estaba feliz

- Luna, soy tan feliz, Darién me pidió que fuera su novia – decía la rubia tan alegre que se notaba a leguas

- Niña, pero no es muy pronto, apenas tienes una semana de conocerlo – decía Luna preocupada

- Lo sé, pero te juro que jamás había sentido esto por nadie – con unos ojos de ensueño

- Serena y ¿Qué dirá Taiki? Él ha insistido mucho en ser tu novio y ahora que se entere que Darién lo es, no quiero ni pensarlo

- Luna, a Taiki siempre le dije que sólo lo veía como un amigo y tiene que entender – ambas mujeres conversaron un rato más y después Serena se acostó en su cama y su último pensamiento fue para su amado Darién, no podía creer que él estuviera enamorado de ella como ella lo estaba de él, sólo esperaba que su padre no pusiera ninguna objeción

De pronto llegó Mina a la habitación de la rubia entrando como un huracán

-Cuenta Serena ¿cómo te fue con el bombón de Darién? – preguntó Mina ansiosa

-Estoy feliz Mina, no te imaginas – decía la rubia – Darién y yo somos novios

-Vaya al fin, es que era de esperarse aunque, bueno, contigo tenía mis dudas – dijo Mina – ¿Se besaron?

-Claro que si Mina, no sabes lo que sentí, es como tocar el cielo con ese beso, fue tan hermoso – relataba la rubia – Lo amo Mina

-¿Quién no amaría a semejante hombre? La verdad que suerte tienes, se ve que es un amor – dijo la rubia poniendo cara de ensoñación

-Si Mina no sabes, ¡quiere hablar con mi papá para decirle lo nuestro! – contaba la rubia emocionada

-Eso esta genial, así que tan formal va el asunto, me imagino que tu padre aceptará – dijo Mina

-¿Tú Crees? - preguntó Serena dudosa

-Claro que sí, ya verás ahora hay que dormir...

Al otro día Kenji estaba en su oficina en eso tocan a su puerta

- Adelante

- Buenos días Kenji – dice Darién

- Darién, muy buenos días ¿cómo te fue ayer con mi hija?

- de maravilla, por eso vine a verte, Kenji ayer le pedí a Serena que fuera mi novia y aceptó, pero me sentí con el deber de decírtelo, al fin y al cabo eres mis socio y… amigo – dice el pelinegro

- Darién, me has dado una gran noticia, la mejor que he podido recibir, esto tenemos que celebrarlo – en esos momento entra Serena, estaba hermosa traía un pantalón de vestir en corte recto color gris, una blusa de satín en color blanco con una laza en la cintura, usaba unas botas de tacón de aguja, su cabello suelto con una hermosa laza en su cabello.

Darién al verla se quedó impresionado, estaba hermosa

- Hija, déjame felicitarte, Darién me dijo que ya son novios, no sabes la alegría que me das – decía el hombre feliz, mientras abrazaba a su hija

- ¿En serio papi? – cuestiona la rubia asombrada, jamás pensó que su padre se alegrara tanto con la noticia

- Por supuesto hija, considero que Darién es la pareja perfecta para ti, por lo que tienen mi consentimiento para su relación – exclama feliz

-Te lo agradezco Kenji – dijo Darién tomando a la rubia por la cintura – verás que la haré muy feliz

-Eso espero Darién, mi hija es lo que más quiero en la vida – dijo Kenji

_"Perfecto justo eso haré, destruirte lo que más quieres en la vida como lo hiciste tú conmigo" - pensó Darién_

_-_Bueno esta noticia hay que celebrarla ¿no les parece_?_ – expresa feliz

-Papá, sólo somos novios – dijo Serena toda roja

_-_Princesa, por ahora somos novios, pero más adelante todo puede cambiar – dijo Darién sin soltarla mientras le besaba los cabellos

Justo en ese momento entra Taiky y ve a los tres muy contentos, pero se extraña por la manera en que Darién tiene abrazada a Serena, y sobre todo que Kenji no dijera nada

-Buenos días Kenji, Serena - dice Taiky dirigiendo una mirada molesta a Darién

-¿Que se te ofrece Taiky? – pregunta Kenji

-Necesitaba que revises estos papeles – dijo Taiky mostrando un folder

-Déjalo sobre el escritorio por cierto Taiky quiero darte una noticia – dijo Kenji con toda la intención de incomodar

-Dime Kenji - Taiky no dejaba de ver la sonrisa que Darién traía en su rostro y el cómo tenía a Serena de la cintura – ¿Cuál es la noticia?

-Serena y Darién son novios – dice alegremente

-¿Novios? - preguntó sorprendido y desconcertado a la vez

-Así es Taiky - respondió Darién – ¿No nos felicitas?

Taiky sólo dejó los papeles en el escritorio, estaba molesto sólo miro a Serena y a Darién saliendo de ahí hecho una furia, Serena se preocupó un poco pues no quería que se sintiera mal, al fin de cuentas era su amigo y lo apreciaba.

-Parece que no le agrado la noticia - dijo Darién en tono sarcástico

-No te preocupes - dijo Kenji – para que vea que no puede volar tan alto

-Papa no hables así – dijo Serena – sabes que Taiky es mi amigo

-Bueno no hay que arruinar el momento ¿sí? – dijo Kenji

-Bueno, me voy a la oficina – dijo Darién – Princesa ¿Vienes?

-Sí, papá nos vemos después - dijo tomando la mano de Darién para salir de la oficina, ambos lucían muy felices y se dirigieron a la oficina de Darién

-Me parece increíble que papá haya aceptado nuestra relación – decía la rubia muy emocionada

-A mi también me lo parece, pero me da gusto, ¿sabes? no quiero hacer las cosas mal – expresó Darién – porque te Amo

-¿En verdad? – dice la rubia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, expresando toda la alegría que había en su alma y en su corazón

-Claro Princesa ¿Por qué lo dudas? - preguntó Darién tomando lentamente el mentón de la rubia mientras veía sus hermosos ojos azules tan expresivos, que en un momento se perdió en ellos

-No me hagas caso Darién, son tonterías – dijo Serena - bueno amor, voy a mi oficina

-Ok pero antes ¿Me das un beso? – dice Darién con una expresión llena de ternura

-Claro que si – respondió la rubia

Él con delicadeza besó los labios de la rubia y ella correspondió a su beso

-Bueno Princesa, ahora si ve a tu oficina, por qué ahí hay una sorpresa para ti – Dijo Darién besándola de nuevo

-¿Una sorpresa?-preguntó emocionada

-Así es, con todo el amor del mundo para ti – dijo el pelinegro – ahora princesa ve y nos vemos después.

La rubia se dirigió a su oficina, al entrar se queda admirada de ver la sorpresa a la que se refería Darién, toda la oficina estaba llena de hermosos arreglos de rosas rojas y globos en forma de corazón, para la rubia era un detalle hermoso de parte de su novio. Un hermoso brillo de felicidad se dibujó en sus ojos.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y encontró una nota sobre él, tomó el papel y lo leyó

"GRACIAS POR HACERME EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO, CON AMOR DARIEN"

La rubia suspiro y se acomodó en su silla para empezar a revisar unos papeles cuando que había en su escritorio, de pronto entra como alma que lleva el diablo Taiky, la rubia vio la molestia reflejada en el rostro del castaño.

-Taiky ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta sorprendida y dejando los papeles que estaba revisando

El castaño mira la oficina decorada de rosas por todos lados y globos una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en su rostro.

-Si Serena pasa algo – responde molesto -¿Cómo es posible que seas novia de ese idiota? – cuestiona alterado

-Taiky si te refieres a Darién, hazlo con respeto – dijo la rubia – soy novia de Darién porque me enamore, así de simple

-¿Enamorarte? no me hagas reír, sólo lo conoces una semana y te dices enamorada – dijo con ironía y sarcasmo

En esos momentos, Darién se dirige a la oficina de su novia para ver si le agrado la sorpresa, cuando llega a la puerta escucha que ella está hablando con alguien y se acerca lentamente para poder escuchar lo que dicen

-Así es, estoy enamorada de Darién – dijo la rubia – en verdad Taiky, perdóname tú sabes que lo único que sentí por ti fue un cariño de amigos en cambio lo que siento por Darién es distinto

-¿Distinto? Serena date cuenta, para el serás una más en la lista – dijo Taiky – sólo jugará contigo, es un mujeriego al que sólo le importa llevarse a las mujeres a la cama – exclama furioso

-Basta Taiky, no te permito que hables en mal de Darién, tú no lo conoces – dijo la rubia molesta

-Tienes razón, no lo conozco, pero acaso tú ¿lo conoces? ¿Pondrías tus manos al fuego por él? – cuestiona Taiky

-Si – responde sin dudar – lo haría una y mil veces si fuera necesario ¿sabes por qué? porque Amo a Darién y el amor se basa en confianza – dice la chica con una firmeza que impresiona al joven

Darién que había escuchado todo hasta el momento, estaba admirado de la forma en cómo su novia lo defendía, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro estaba teniendo a Serena justo donde quería; pero le molestaba de gran manera que taiky estuviese cerca de ella.

Taiky estaba furioso ¿cómo era posible que ese idiota en una semana lograra lo que él no logro en años?

-¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué no me diste una oportunidad? Si yo te amo en verdad, es que ¿No lo entiendes? – dijo acercándose a la rubia de manera acechadora, tomando a la rubia del brazo muy fuerte

-Taiky suéltame, me lastimas – decía la rubia

-Tú me lastimas mas a mi Serena – dijo Taiky tomándola por la cintura con fuerza y acercándola a él

-Taiky ¿qué haces? - preguntó afligida y muy nerviosa

-Nada, sólo quiero un beso – dijo Taiky – y lo obtendré

Darién al escuchar eso entró como alma que lleva el diablo, ni tiempo dio a Taiky de nada cuando sintió el castaño estaba en el piso de semejante golpe que Darién le dio. Serena estaba desconcertada por todo esto.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para tratarla así? - preguntó Darién levantándolo de la camisa y poniéndolo contra la pared

-Suéltame estúpido - dijo Taiky

-Escúchame muy bien Taiky – dijo Darién furioso – Aléjate de Serena, no te quiero cerca de ella, ¿Entiendes? es mi novia te guste o no, eso grábatelo – expresa furioso

Taiky se suelta del agarre de Darién

-Ya me las pagarás Darién – dijo Taiky saliendo de ahí sumamente furioso y frustrado

El silencio se hizo presente ante la salida de Taiky. Serena se acercó a Darién debido a que estaba muy Serio.

-Darién yo...

-¿Qué demonios hacía Taiky aquí? - preguntó molesto

-Solo vino a preguntar si tú y yo somos novios – respondió la rubia - eso fue todo

Darién trato de calmarse y le brindo una hermosa sonrisa a la rubia

-Perdóname Princesa, pero me molesta que él esté cerca de ti – dijo Darién – Yo venía a preguntar si ¿te gustó la sorpresa?

-Me encanto Darién en verdad es un detalle muy lindo de tu parte – Dijo la rubia ruborizada – las rosas están hermosas y los globos me encantan

-Que bueno princesa, esa era mi intención verte feliz – dijo Darién – tomándola por sorpresa y dándole un beso – Bueno amor, voy a mi oficina, te veo después

Darién salió de ahí dejando en las nubes a Serena, estaba logrando su propósito. Luego de ese incidente todos se concentraron en su trabajo, llega Mina a la oficina de Serena

-Hay no me digas fue Darién ¿verdad? – preguntó viendo toda la oficina

-Si Mina, no sabes, estoy feliz – dijo Serena

-Yo en tu lugar estaría igual, Darién es lo mejor que te pudo pasar – dijo Mina – es el hombre perfecto y ¿qué dijo Kenji?

-Está feliz con mi noviazgo con Darién – dijo Serena – eso me gusta mucho porque no me hubiese gustado que mi padre no lo aprobara

Las dos rubias siguieron conversando y claro trabajando el tiempo se pasó volando para todos en los laboratorios. Incluso para Rei y Taiky quienes trabajaban juntos.

De Pronto a la oficina de ambos entran Darién y Serena

-Taiky, papá quiere que revises estos contratos – dijo la rubia dándole el folder

-Lo haré – respondió viendo a Darién

El pelinegro toma de la cintura a su novia como para marcar el territorio lo que molesta de gran manera Tanto a Rei como a Taiky.

-Señorita Hino haz el favor de revisar estos documentos - dijo Darién

-Claro que si cariño – respondió Rei tomando el folder

Serena se molesta por la forma en cómo Rei se dirige a Darién y este lo nota

-Escúcheme Señorita Hino, no vuelva a dirigirse a mí de esa manera – dijo Darién extremadamente serio – por si no lo sabes Serena, la Señorita Tsukino, es mi novia y te pido que le tengas el respeto que se merece ¿Esta claro?

Darién besa a la rubia enfrente de ambos lo que pone furiosa a Rei quien solo atina a mirar a Serena la cual se encuentra toda roja debido a la muestra de cariño tan repentina

-¿Quedo claro Señorita Hino? - preguntó Darién de nuevo

-Si - respondió la morena

-Vamos Princesa - dice tomándola de la mano

La rubia sólo asiente y ambos salen de ahí dejando a los dos echando chispas del coraje.

-Serena ¿Estas molesta?

-No amor no tengo por qué – dice la rubia - confío en ti

-Gracias Pequeña – dice Darién besándola con dulzura – ¿sabes? quiero que esta noche cenes conmigo en mi departamento ¿te gusta la idea?

-Si Darién me encanta – responde emocionada

-Bien, entonces iré por ti a las 7, ahora si a trabajar - dice Darién – sino tu padre se molestara – dijo besándola dulcemente

Ambos volvieron a sus respectivas oficinas a trabajar mientras que Rei estaba furiosa con Darién por lo que había hecho y claro que se lo reclamaría, en la tarde esperando que Serena se fuera a su casa se dirigió a su oficina.

-Adelante - dijo Darién

Rei entro con cara de molestia

-¿Que quieres Rei?

- Ahora soy Rei, no la Señorita Hino, quiero una explicación Darién ¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme así? - preguntó Furiosa

-Te equivocas querida, no te humille, sólo recuerda que mi venganza está en marcha y no serás tú quien la eche a perder ¿queda claro? - preguntó Serio

-No es mi intención Darién, pero no me gusta que te comportes así con ella – dijo Rei – Además nosotros...

-Nosotros nada Rei, que te quede claro una cosa: tú y yo la pasamos bien y nada mas ¿Entiendes? No hay un nosotros y eso lo sabes desde siempre – dijo Darién extremadamente serio y molesto, cosa que estremeció a la morena – Mi venganza es lo único que me interesa, entiéndelo no vuelvas a hacer una escena como esa, ni vengas con reclamos estúpidos, ahora sal de mi oficina – le ordenó firmemente

Rei estaba furiosa, salió tirando la puerta de la oficina, pero a Darién poco le importó, al fin y al cabo Rei era alguien sin importancia en su vida. Pasaron las horas y así cayó la noche, Darién se fue a su departamento mientras la rubia se ponía hermosa para cuando Darién llegara.

-Hay Serena, ¡qué emoción vas a el departamento de Darién! – decía Mina emocionada

-Si me invito a cenar – expresa la rubia muy alegre

-Ay por favor Serena, ese es el pretexto – dijo Mina con esa mirada insinuadora – él lo que quiere es estar contigo

- ¡Mina! - gritó la rubia

-¡Ay Serena! mejor te dejo y termina de arreglarte – dijo Mina

Serena llevaba puesta una falda en color amarillo con un lazo en su cintura el largo de la falda era hasta la rodilla, su camisa era de color blanco de tirantes, complemento su vestuario con unas hermosas sandalias en color amarillo de cuña, su cabello lacio y suelto con un maquillaje muy suave.

Darién fue muy puntual al ir por ella, Kenji se la encargó mucho y así ambos se fueron al departamento del pelinegro.

-Pasa – dijo haciéndose a un lado

El departamento era acogedor y muy ordenado

-Está muy lindo tu departamento – dijo la rubia

-No más lindo que tu Princesa, te ves hermosa – dijo Darién besándola suavemente

Ella correspondió ese beso, cada vez que sus labios se unían con los de Darién ella se sentía en las nubes

-Te Amo Darién – dijo la rubia sonrojada

-Me encanta que me lo digas – dijo Darién – ¿Vamos a Cenar?

-Claro – dijo la rubia

Darién la tomó de la mano dirigiéndose al comedor, la mesa estaba hermosa, decorada con velas y rosas, un mantel largo de encaje lo cubría encima había otro rojo

-Espero que la cena te guste - dijo Darién – no sé qué tal me quedo

-Mi Príncipe de seguro está delicioso – dice la rubia

Ambos Cenaron, Darién no dejaba de observarla y se preguntaba ¿Será tan inocente como se ve? ¿Cómo eres en realidad Serena? ¿Serás igual que tu padre? esas y un sin fin de preguntas rondaban la mente del pelinegro. Cuando terminaron de cenar se dirigieron a la sala.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No Darién, Gracias – dijo la rubia

Darién se sirvió un trago y se acomodó junto a la rubia el silencio reino por un momento, momentos después Serena acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Darién.

-Darién, tu sabes casi todo sobre mi, pero yo sé poco de ti – dijo la rubia

-Y ¿Que quieres saber? - preguntó Darién

-Cuéntame de tu familia, de tus padres – pidió la rubia

-La verdad no tengo mucho que contar, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando tenía 7 años – dijo Darién tristemente - sólo tengo a mi tía Alma que se hizo cargo de mi al morir mis padres

-Darién lo siento mucho, no quise traerte malos recuerdos – dijo la rubia

-Tranquila Serena - dijo Darién acariciando los cabellos de la rubia

-Dime Darién ¿Me presentaras a tu tía?

-Claro que lo haré, pero solo deja que se presente la oportunidad – dijo Darién – ella sabe que eres mi novia y está feliz por eso

-¿Enserio? eso me da gusto Darién - dijo la rubia abrazándolo

-Princesa ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime amor ¿qué pasa?

-Tú y Taiky ¿Fueron novios?

-No Darién, sólo somos amigos, bueno, él está enamorado de mi, pero yo sólo lo veo como un amigo – dijo la rubia – Yo solo te amo a ti

-Y dime ¿Que sientes por mí? – preguntó Darién

-Por ti siento amor Darién, no sabes cuánto te amo, siempre soñé tener una persona así, como tú – dijo la rubia abrazándolo – eres tierno y dulce conmigo y significas tanto para mi

-Y ¿Como sabes que lo que sientes por mi es amor? - preguntó Darién

-Dame tu mano – dijo la rubia poniendo la mano de Darién sobre su pecho – siente como palpita mi corazón al estar contigo Darién, sólo contigo he sentido esto y sé que es amor

Darién ante las palabras de la rubia se desconcierta un poco, esa inocencia que ella mostraba. Darién sin decir mas comenzó a besarla con dulzura hasta estar sobre ella, la rubia se sentía un poco incomoda y más aun cuando los besos de Darién comenzaron a subir de tono.

-Darién... esto no está bien – decía Serena mientras Darién besaba su cuello, era tan difícil para ella resistirse a esas caricias

Darién no escuchó las palabras de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarla, esto ponía a Serena más nerviosa, el pelinegro con sutileza posó su mano bajo la falda de la rubia acariciando la pierna de la rubia, esto hizo que Serena empujara a Darién y se levanto rápido muy nerviosa y totalmente excitada.

-¿Qué pasa Serena? – pregunta extrañado Darién pues ninguna mujer lo había rechazado

-Darién, perdóname yo... me asuste, es que yo no...¿Podrías llevarme a casa? – dice la rubia muy nerviosa mientras recordaba las palabras de Taiki "sólo quiere llevarte a la cama"

- Serena, no tiene nada de malo – dice el pelinegro levantándose para ponerse a su lado, y comenzar de nuevo a besarla

- No Darién basta, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya – y diciendo esto toma su bolso y se dirige a la puerta

- Serena, perdóname, es que me deje llevar, cómo te dije: eres tan hermosa, que cualquiera perdería la cabeza por ti. Además no puedo permitir que te vayas sola, vamos te llevo a tu casa – ya abriéndole la puerta ambos salen, sin embargo se hizo presente un silencio que duró todo el camino hasta la casa de la rubia, al llegar Serena abrió la puerta y se bajó dejando a Darién todo desconcertado, el chico se baja y tomándole el brazo suavemente la detiene

- Por favor princesa, no quiero que te enojes conmigo, no lo soportaría – mientras la ve a los ojos los cuales estaban acuosos

- Darién, ya te dije que no soy de ese tipo de mujeres – haciendo que las lágrimas salieran por sus bellos ojos azules

- Soy un tonto, lo sé, perdóname, por favor – decía muy tiernamente el chico – o ¿quieres que te lo pida de rodillas? – empieza a inclinarse pero Serena lo detiene – no Darién, no lo hagas, te perdono

- gracias princesa – y la besa tiernamente y la rubia corresponde a ese beso – creo que será mejor que me detenga – dice Darién y ambos se ríen – buenas Noches princesa, sueña conmigo que te aseguro que yo soñaré contigo

- Buenas noches – dice la rubia y entra a su casa, pero en la sala estaba esperándola Mina

- Serena, vamos a tu habitación para que me cuentes – y sin mas se la lleva casi a rastras a la recámara, una vez ahí Mina le pregunta – y bien Serena, ¿te acostaste con él?

- Mina ¿Qué cosas dices? – exclama Serena

- Es que mírate, estás toda excitada pero a la vez triste ¿Qué pasó Serena? – Cuestiona Mina

- Nada amiga, sólo que Darién va muy rápido – dice tristemente Serena

- Es decir ¿Qué pasó algo o estuvieron a punto? – pregunta Mina

-No pasó nada, lo amo, pero quiero hacer las cosas como se debe, hasta que me case – responde Serena

- Creo que tienes razón, sólo espero que Darién sepa entender – dice pensativa Mina

- Estoy segura que lo hará – expresa Serena con un dejo de esperanza en su voz

Al otro día, cuando Serena entró en su oficina, estaba llena de rosas blancas y rojas, en su silla había un gran conejo de peluche que tenía bordado "Perdóname". Y de nuevo en su escritorio un mensaje

"Amada princesa

Perdona mi conducta de anoche, pero estando contigo, me pierdo en tus bellos ojos, te juro que haremos las cosas cómo tú quieras, te amo

Tu príncipe Darién Chiba"

Serena estaba emocionada y feliz por los detalles que Darien tenia con ella lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo tomo el peluche en sus brazos apretendolo contra su pecho.

TE AMO MI DARIEN, TE AMO-pensaba la rubia una y otra vez

**hola aqui esta este nuevo cap esperamos que les sea de su agrado y pues tambien esperamos sus rw Cherrie y yo les agradecemos el apoyo a este fic.**

**Pd: como saben no he actualizado mis fic pero esta semana lo hare estoy trabajando en ello, lamentablmente he tenido inconvenientes pero lo hare lo prometo. beso a todas.**


	7. Una intriga, una Celebracion y una Pelea

Serena se encontraba en su oficina trabajando, sin embargo de vez en cuando miraba a ver su conejito de peluche, puesto en la repisa del librero que tenía a un lado de su oficina, momentos después escuchan que llaman a su puerta

- Adelante – dice metida en su trabajo

- ¿aun sigues molesta conmigo, princesa? – escucha la voz de su amado cerca de su oído, pues había entrado por la puerta de atrás, la que comunicaba a las demás oficinas

- Darién – dijo sobresaltada, mientras el pelinegro daba vuelta a su silla, para que quedaran frente a frente

- Serena, perdóname lo que pasó ayer, sólo que…

- ¿Qué pasa Darién? – pregunta extrañada

- Creo que es mejor que me sincere contigo Serena, nunca me había enamorado, hasta que te conocí, no niego que he tenido algunas mujeres, pero ninguna como tú, tienes razón cuando dices que tú no eres cómo las demás, y eso me hace valorarte más – la rubia lo miraba asombrada a los ojos y en ellos notaba la sinceridad de las palabras de Darién, y en parte eran verdad, pues ninguna mujer se le había resistido tanto como la rubia

- Darién – susurra la chica

- déjame continuar Serena, posiblemente habrás escuchado que soy un mujeriego y tal vez, pero te aseguro que no he hecho nada que mi pareja no quiera, si quieres que vayamos lento, lo haremos, sólo quiero que me comprendas, me gustas mucho, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida

- Darién – volvió a susurrar Serena

- por favor Serena, sólo dime que me perdonas – le decía mientras le ponía un dedo en la boca diciéndole con ese gesto que guardara silencio – ¿Me perdonas? – La chica asiente la cabeza y lentamente Darién va acercando sus labios a los de ella para sellarlos con un beso suave y gentil – te dejo preciosa, nos vemos a la hora de la comida, porque supongo que ¿irás conmigo a comer? – pregunta el pelinegro y la rubia asiente en señal de respuestas, después de esto Darién sale de la oficina de Serena, en realidad se sentía extraño, por un momento pensó que esas palabras habían salido de su corazón, pero no podían ser, se consideraba un buen actor, no por nada, muchas mujeres habían caído a sus pies, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucha que abren la puerta de su oficina sino hasta que le dicen fuertemente

- Hola Darién – para lo cual pegó un brinco marca diablo

- ¡Haruka!, ¡amigo!, ¡que sorpresa! – saludando a su amigo efusivamente

- Pues la sorpresa me la llevé yo al verte tan pensativo y sobre todo tan absorto en tus pensamientos – dice el rubio

- no es nada estaba pensando en Serena, mi novia – dijo sin pensar

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Al fin te atraparon! Y ¿Quién es la afortunada? O ¿tendría que decirle desafortunada chica? – pregunta emocionado Haru

- Es Serena Tsukino, la hija de Kenji Tsukino – dice serio el pelinegro

- Darién, no me digas que todavía continúas con esa estúpida idea – expresa Haruka

- Es mi deber, tú sabes lo prometí ante la tumba de mis padres – dijo Darién muy serio- Me vengare no importa lo que tenga que hacer

_**Flash Back**_

Días después del entierro de la familia Chiba, Dalma llevó a su sobrino a Visitar las tumbas de sus padres, el niño cómo es normal extrañaba a sus papitos.

-Tía, extraño mucho a mis papitos – decía el niño colocando unas hermosas rosas sobre la lapida de sus padres, mientras las lágrimas afloraban por sus hermosos ojos azules

-Lo sé Darién, créeme que lo sé y por eso tu y yo nos vengaremos de Kenji Tsukino ¿Entiendes?

El niño asintió con su cabecita y sus ojos llenos de tristeza y odio

-Si tía, yo me voy a vengar de Kenji, no importa lo que tenga que hacer – dijo el niño

-Júralo Darién, Júrame que te vengarás de él, sin importar nada más que la venganza, Júrame frente a la tumba de tus padres que lo harás por encima de lo que sea – exclamaba ella - Júralo

-Lo Juro tía, me vengaré de Kenji y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer - afirmó el niño – ¡Lo juro!

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- ¿estás seguro qué eso es lo que deseas? – cuestiona Haruka mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- Por supuesto – contesta Darién un poco dudoso mientras pensaba "al menos eso creo, pero es que Serena es tan distinta a cómo me había imaginado a la hija de Kenji"

- y ¿cómo es ella? – pregunta curioso Haruka

- te refieres a Serena – dice Darién – pues ella es hermosa, es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto, además de dulce, tierna e inocente – y mientras Darién iba mencionando las cualidades de Serena su rostro se iluminaba, por lo que Haruka se sorprendió la respuesta de su amigo

- Entonces Darién creo que te has sacado la lotería al tener una novia como Serena, y eso que según tú deberías odiar a esa niña – le dice muy quedamente

- Haruka, ¿qué cosas dices? tú sabes, mi relación con Serena es porque así debe de ser – dice Darién serio, pero meditando el porqué su amigo había comentado esas palabras – Por si lo olvidaste mi objetivo es vengarme de Kenji, Serena es lo que más adora, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión

- De acuerdo Darién, pero cómo tu mejor amigo, o mejor dicho cómo tú único amigo ¿Cuándo me presentas al dechado de virtudes que tienes por novia?

- Pues hoy mismo, acompáñanos a comer – le pide Darién – por cierto ya va siendo hora – y ambos chicos se van a la oficina de Serena, la cual se hallaba absorta en su trabajo

- Serena, amor, ¿ya estas lista? – pregunta Darién

- Darién, no te oí entrar, pero nada más guardo estos archivos y nos vamos dice la rubia sonriente

- De acuerdo, pero antes que nada déjame presentar a mi mejor amigo Haruka Tenou, acaba de llegar de un curso al que se le envío para la nueva gama de productos que estaremos manejando

- Mucho gusto – dice la rubia

- el gusto es mío Serena, de verdad Darién se quedó corto al decir que eras muy linda, Yo diría que eres la mujer más bella que haya visto

- gracias – dice la rubia toda roja pero Darién estaba serio, molesto y no sabía el motivo, lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su novia por la cintura y decir - ¿nos vamos? – Haruka pensaba "de verdad que Darién está actuando raro, nunca había actuado así con ninguna de las mujeres con las que ha andado, creo que Serena se convertirá en alguien especial para él, sólo espero que se pueda dar cuenta a tiempo y no cometa un error irreparable"

Los tres se dirigieron a un hermoso Restaurante de comida, pidieron una mesa el lugar era hermoso y muy cálido, el mesero se acercó a ellos para darles las cartas para la comida.

-Princesa ¿qué vas a ordenar? – preguntó Darién dulcemente

-Creo que hoy comeré pollo al limón – dijo la rubia mientras lo veía con una gran ternura – y tu amor ¿qué ordenaras?

-Me decido por los fideos chinos Vermicelli con gambas – respondió Darién – y a ti Haru ¿Qué se te antoja?

- Comeré un cofre Oriental de Gambas – dijo Haruka

-Bien – dijo Darién llamando al camarero para ordenar

Minutos después la comida era llevaba a su mesa y se dispusieron a comer pero también a conversar.

-¿Sabes Darién? Serena es muy hermosa – dijo Haruka viendo a la rubia – con todo respeto Serena tus ojos son muy hermosos

La rubia se sonrojó ante el comentario y Darién sólo atinó a sonreír

-Si Haruka mi novia es muy hermosa – expresó el pelinegro acariciando la mejilla de la rubia – soy la envidia de todos

-Pues los felicito hacen una linda pareja – dice Haruka – aunque dime Serena ¿cómo se comporta contigo? Porque si se porta mal yo le doy un jalón de orejas – dice divertido

-Él se porta bien conmigo Haruka – respondió la rubia - Es lo que más amo y adoro

Darién mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción que no fue desapercibida por Haruka, pues conocía a Darién y la idea de su venganza

Disfrutaron mucho la comida entre anécdotas de los 3 pasaron un buen rato pero debían regresar a la oficina.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de abogado, dentro de sus oficinas se encontraba Rei y Taiki

- Taiki, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dice la morena

- ¿Qué deseas saber Rei? – dice muy serio

- ¿Te gusta mucho Serena Tsukino?

El castaño mira sorprendido a Rei, pues jamás espero que ella le hiciera esa pregunta – Si Rei, amo demasiado a Serena

- ¿Qué estarías dispuesto hacer para que ella este contigo? – cuestiona muy seria

- No te entiendo, ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? – expresa intrigado

- Mira, a mí me gusta Darién, y no quiero que este de novio con Serena, pero sé que lo yo haga no tendrá efecto, sólo los unirá más, pero tengo una idea para que Darién deje a Serena, pero tiene que ser llevado a cabo por ti

- ¿podrías explicarte mejor?

- Mira, si le hacemos creer a Darién que tú y Serena han tenido algo, estoy segura provocaremos un pleito entre ellos – dice Rei

- y ¿cómo haríamos eso? Serena siempre ha sido mi amiga, y te aseguro que Darién jamás me creería

- Por supuesto que te creerá si le presentamos pruebas

- ¿Qué pruebas?

- Fotos, fotos comprometedoras tuyas y de Serena, y no de ahora, sino de años atrás, tienes que conseguir algunas fotos de ella y tuyas de hace algunos años, tengo un amigo experto en crear fotomontajes, estoy segura que si le mostráramos a Darién esas fotos las cosas cambiarían entre ellos

- No lo sé Rei…

- No digas nada Taiki, solo piénsalo y cuando tengas una respuesta favorable me buscas – dijo la morena segura de que Taiki la buscaría

*********************************************************************************

Serena estaba en su oficina y Darién con Haruka sostenían una conversación que no sería de gran provecho para Haruka porque Darién estaba empeñado en su venganza.

-A ver Darién, ya no sé cómo decirte que esa venganza no traerá nada bueno – le dice Haruka

-Lo siento mucho de verdad Haruka, pero mi venganza la realizaré cueste lo que cueste – afirmó Darién – Además con Serena no me costará nada, no por nada Malaquite me enseñó lo que sé, sabes que me entrenaron exclusivamente para seducir a la hija de Kenji Tsukino y lo estoy logrando

-No me digas, ¿también te entrenó el corazón para que no te enamores de ella? – preguntó el rubio

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Serena! – expresó Darién muy seguro de sí mismo

-Yo no he dicho que estés enamorado de ella Darién – comentó Haruka – pero ya que la mencionas, no creo que sea difícil enamorarse de ella, tú mismo has dicho que es muy bella y no sé cuantas cualidades más – continuó de manera irónica

-¿Acaso estás loco? – Preguntó Darién – Mi venganza es hacerla pagar, ¿Sabes? no quiero seguir hablando de tonterías, lo que sí puedo decirte que voy de maravilla – expresó Darién sonriente

-Contigo es inútil hablar – dijo Haruka muy serio – sólo espero que las cosas no se salgan de control para ti y termines cayendo en tu propia trampa

Darién se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de su amigo

-Mejor sigamos trabajando – dijo Haruka – esta conversación no nos llevará a nada

-Demonios Haruka, ¡tú no entiendes! ¿Verdad? ¡El padre de Serena mató a mi familia! – exclamó Darién

-Tú lo has dicho: el padre de Serena – expresó claramente Haruka – Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo en tu venganza, aunque tampoco justifico lo que Kenji hizo hace años pero ¿por qué debe pagar ella por lo que Kenji hizo? – cuestiona el rubio

-La verdad lo lamento por ella, pero su mala suerte es ser una Tsukino - dijo Darién – Quizás si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, otra sería la historia, pero no lo es, me vengaré de ella sin importar nada – terminó de expresar con seguridad

Esas eran las palabras de Darién las cuales cumpliría sin importar nada, después de todo, el odio hacia los Tsukino le fue inculcado desde niño, estaba entrenado de alguna manera para la venganza.

A la hora de Salida, Serena estaba con Mina esperando a Darién en la recepción para irse a casa, de pronto aparece Darién con Haruka

-Amor ¿te hice esperar? – pregunta cariñosamente Darién con Haruka a su lado

-No mi príncipe, acabamos de llegar – dice la rubia brindándole una hermosa sonrisa

- ¡Hola Mina! ¡Qué gusto verte! – expresa Darién – él es mi amigo Haruka Tenou – dice señalando a su amigo

-Hola Darién – dice la rubia – Hola Haruka, soy Mina Aino – dice extendiendo su mano – es un placer conocerte

-El placer es mío – dice Haruka, quién queda impresionado de la belleza de la rubia

-Bien ¿Nos vamos? - pregunta Darién tomando la mano de la rubia, los demás asienten, suben al elevador y se dirigen al estacionamiento, Serena y Darién abrazados y tras ellos Mina y Haruka.

-Serena yo me voy en mi auto, supongo que te irás por ahí con Darién ¿verdad? – preguntó con mirada insinuadora

-Así es Mina, mi princesa y yo iremos por ahí – respondió Darién

-Entonces yo me retiro, Haruka de nuevo fue un placer conocerte – dice Mina dirigiéndose a su auto.

-Darién, creo que yo también me voy – dice el rubio

-¿Te parece si llegas mas tarde a mi departamento? – pregunta Darién – es que bueno me gustaría hablar contigo

-Claro Amigo, me daré una vuelta más tarde – dice Haruka – Serena, un gusto conocerte, nos vemos mañana

-Adiós Haruka - responde la rubia despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla

Haruka sube a su auto y se marcha de ahí, Darién abre la puerta de su auto para que entre Serena sin percatarse que tanto Taiki como Rei los observaban.

-Princesa ¿quieres que vayamos un momento al parque?

-Me encanta la idea Darién – respondió la rubia emocionada, pues le encantaba estar al lado de Darién

El cielo estaba hermoso lleno de estrellas e iluminado con una hermosa Luna, dejaron estacionado el auto y empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano.

-¿Sabes princesa? Hoy estás muy hermosa – dijo Darién atrayéndola a él y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos

-Tu también Darién, hoy estas más guapo – dice la rubia viéndolo a esos hermosos ojos – Te Amo Darién

-Yo también te Amo – respondió él acercándose más a ella hasta besar sus labios con ternura, poco a poco la contrajo mas a él volviendo el beso más intenso, por falta de aire ambos se separaron

-Princesa, ¿sabes? tengo una noticia que darte – dijo Darién

-¿Que noticia amor? – preguntó la rubia

-Este sábado te llevaré a conocer a mi tía – dijo Darién

-¿En serio? – pregunta emocionada

-Claro que si princesa – dice él

-Darién, ¿crees que le caiga bien a tu tía? – preguntó con un poco de preocupación

-Amor, ¡claro que sí! ¡No tienes de que preocuparte! – dijo él

Ella lo abrazó muy fuerte, él correspondió, al abrazo de ella quedándose en silencio.

-Darién, ¿tú me quieres?

-¡Claro que sí! – respondió él

-Pero dime ¿cómo cuanto?

-Princesa ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Sólo dime ¿Cómo cuanto me quieres?

-Mírame princesa – dijo tomando el mentón de ella entre sus manos – Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo – dijo besándola de nuevo.

No por nada Malaquite le había enseñado como hablarle a las mujeres, eso era algo que Darién jamás olvidaría y la verdad ¿quién se resistiría ante las palabras de Darién?

-Bueno Hermosa, te llevaré a casa – dijo Darién – aunque no quisiera separarme de ti

-Sabes yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti – dijo ella con sus mejillas color carmín

"_Perfecto Serena, cada día que pasa te tengo en mis manos" – _pensó mientras sonreía.

-Lo sé mi princesa, pero te llevaré a casa, es tarde y no quiero que tu padre se preocupe – dijo él

Así lo hizo, la llevó a su casa despidiéndose de ella con un beso. Él se dirigió a su apartamento, se dio un baño y media hora después llegó Haruka.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No Darién, gracias – dijo el rubio

-Haruka, quería ofrecerte una disculpa por la forma en la que te hablé en la oficina – expresó Darién afligido – sé que no apruebas mi venganza pero debo hacerlo, perdí a mi familia ¿entiendes?

-Te entiendo Darién, créeme, es sólo que Serena es una linda chica, ¿sabes que el problema es que ella TE AMA? – dijo enfatizando las dos últimas palabras

-Lo sé Haruka, sé que me ama y justo eso es lo que quería – dijo Darién – lo que más adora Kenji es a su hija

-Solo una cosa Darién, ten cuidado y aunque no esté de acuerdo, sabes que cuentas conmigo

-Gracias Haruka

-Bueno, me despido, descansa – dijo Haruka

Al marcharse su amigo, Darién tomó su celular y marcó a su tía

-Darién, cariño ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien tía, te informo que el sábado estaré en tu casa con Serena – dijo Darién – quiere conocerte y no puedo negarme

-Lo entiendo Darién, tranquilo, aquí los esperare – dijo ella – Todo sea por la venganza

-Así es tía, todo sea por nuestra venganza – afirmó Darién – tía me voy a dormir, te veo el sábado.

-Descansa Darién.

Darién fue a su cama a dormir. Los días se pasaron muy rápido para todos, pero por fin llegó el ansiado sábado para la rubia, pues conocería a la tía de Darién.

La rubia se encontraba un poco nerviosa terminando de arreglarse

-Mina, ¿y si no le caigo bien a la tía de Darién? – preguntaba nerviosa

-Serena, por el amor de Dios, ¡cálmate!, no creo que sea el caso y si fuese así ¿qué importa lo que diga la tía? ¡Darién te ama! eso es lo importante, ahora termina de maquillarte que Tu adorado Príncipe no tardará en llegar

-Está bien – dice la rubia maquillándose

Ella traía puesto un hermoso vestido de fondo negro con pequeños detalles blancos, las mangas del vestido caían hasta su codo y los hombros quedaban descubiertos, llevaba unas hermosas sandalias de plataforma, su cabello completamente lacio con un fleco a un lado de su rostro.

Mina sólo la observaba

-¿Quien lo diría Serena? tú enamorada, ¡no sabes qué gusto me da!

-Pues sí, estoy enamorada de Darién, no sabes cuánto Mina – decía la rubia – y sé que él también me ama.

-¿Ves? no tienes que preocuparte

De pronto tocaron a la puerta

-Adelante – dijo Serena

Y entró Luna a la habitación

-Niña, el joven Darién está esperándote en la sala – dijo Luna

-¡Ay, qué emoción! ya llegó Darién – dijo ella – Luna dime ¿me veo bien?

-Te vez hermosa niña – respondió Luna

-Gracias Luna bueno me voy -dice la rubia emocionada mientras salía de la habitación

- Espero que en verdad ese muchacho la quiera y no le rompa el corazón a mi niña – decía Luna

-¿Por qué lo dices Luna?

-Por nada en especial Mina

*******************************************

Mientras Serena llegaba a la sala junto a Darién

-Amor ¿como estas?

-Princesa – dice Darién acercándose a ella y la besa - estás hermosa

-Gracias Darién.

-¿Dónde está Kenji? – pregunta el pelinegro

-En su despacho, ya sabes no deja de trabajar – dijo la rubia – ¿Quieres saludarlo?

-No princesa, no quiero importunarlo, mejor nos vamos, mi tía nos espera – dijo Darién.

Ambos salieron rumbo a casa de Alma, en todo el camino la rubia iba demasiado nerviosa.

-Princesa, tranquila – dijo Darién tomando su mano

-Es que me siento nerviosa Darién, ¿qué tal si a tu tía no le agrado? – decía la rubia preocupada

-Amor, Tranquila, mira ya llegamos – dijo señalando la casa

Darién ayudó a bajar a la rubia quien estaba más nerviosa aún, él la toma de la mano y se acercan a la puerta. Darién toca el timbre, enseguida Alma abre la puerta

-Darién, querido pasa – saluda la mujer haciéndose a un lado

-Tía, ¡estás preciosa! – dice Darién

-Y supongo ¿que esta linda niña es tu novia? ¿Verdad? – pregunta Alma viendo a la rubia de pies a cabeza, poniendo más nerviosa a la rubia

-Si tía, ella es mi novia Serena Tsukino ¿recuerdas, ya te habia hablado de ella?, Serena ella es mi tía Alma

-Serena, querida, es un gusto conocer a la novia de mi sobrino - dice Alma dándole un abrazo

-El gusto es mío Señora – responde la rubia un poco más tranquila

- ¡Oh Serena! no me digas señora, dime Alma nada más – dijo con una sonrisa – Darién, querido, tu novia es un encanto

-Si tía, lo sé, soy muy afortunado por tenerla conmigo – dijo Darién mientras le daba un beso a la rubia

-Si Sobrino, eres muy afortunado – dijo Alma – Y yo igual por conocerla pero bueno pasemos al comedor, hice tu comida favorita Darién

-¿En serio? ¡Qué gusto Tía! – Dijo Darién – ven princesa, vamos al comedor

La rubia estaba un poco tranquila, pero sentía una sensación muy extraña que no podía explicar.

En el comedor, en la mesa estaba servido el plato favorito de Darién, era el spaguetti a le vongole, la comida Italiana era la favorita del pelinegro, por supuesto, su postre favorito no podía faltar: la tarta de queso a la siliciana, por supuesto, tan exquisita comida fue acompañada de un excelente vino. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa.

-Serena, según me cuenta Darién, hace poco regresaste a Tokio ¿verdad?

-Así es Alma, después de la muerte de mamá – dijo con una mirada de tristeza – papá, decidió enviarme a un internado

-Imagino que ¿te sentiste sola?

-Un poco, la verdad de no ser por los amigos que hice en el internado me hubiese sentido muy sola – respondió la rubia

-Pobre de ti pequeña – dijo Alma – pero ahora ya no estarás mas sola, porque créeme, Darién te adora ¿verdad querido?

-Así es tía, adoro a Serena - dijo Darién - Verdad tía ¿Qué a ti te agrada Serena?

-Claro que si Darién, es justo la chica que soñé para ti – mintió Alma - Me haría muy feliz que te casaras con ella

Darién sólo sonrió mientras que Serena se sonrojó un poco

-Todo a su tiempo Tía, eso lo sabes

-Dime Serena ¿Amas a Darién?

-Si Alma, lo amo – respondió con seguridad – Darién es lo que siempre soñé

-¡Qué bueno Serena! no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esto – dijo Alma

"_esto será más fácil delo que pensé – pensaba Alma mientras veía a Darién, quién sabía lo que su tía pensaba_

La comida transcurrió con toda la normalidad del mundo; por fin Alma tenía en frente a su objetivo, estaba segura que su venganza sería de lo más fácil, debido a que Serena estaba verdaderamente enamorada de su sobrino.

Después de ese día, Serena visitaba a Alma cuando Darién la invitaba, igual Darién se ganaba cada vez el amor de Serena con cada detalle, cada palabra, en efecto Serena estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Darién como siempre llevó a Serena a su casa, después se dirigió a su departamento, pero al entrar a su habitación, mientras se estaba desvistiendo, sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban su pecho, al voltearse ve a Rei, la cual se encontraba con ropa muy sugestiva

-¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó Rei

- Rei ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiona molesto el chico

- Le pedí al conserje que me abriera, le dije que porque se me perdieron las llaves y tú me estabas esperando, cómo sabes no es la primera vez que lo he hecho

- Nuevamente te pregunto ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues esperando que tu noviecita te soltara, quiero pasar esta noche contigo – expresó al principio molesta pero la última parte de manera insinuante

-¿Celosa Rei? Pero te he dicho que te veré cuando te necesite – dijo el chico en tono de fastidio

-No Darién, no tengo celos de ella, es sólo que me molesta que me abandones – dijo con voz melosa la morena acariciando los cabellos de Darién.

-Tú sabes el motivo - dijo Darién – La venganza es lo único que me hace estar cerca de ella, no pienso arriesgarla, lo que incluye que tengo que cuidarme, no deseo que le vayan con el chisme de que ando con ella y otra al mismo tiempo, por lo que te pido que te marches – y dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada la abrió para que la chica saliera – Nos vemos Rei, te busco cuando sea el momento adecuado

La chica salió furiosa, pero sabía que cuando Darién se proponía una cosa siempre lo conseguía, al fin y al cabo sólo tenía que esperar un poco, cuando completara su venganza sabía que regresaría a sus brazos

****************************************************************************

Así transcurrió un mes, el mes más feliz para Serena, pero para Taiki y Rei en este tiempo no fue fácil verlos aparentemente felices.

-Princesa, ¿Qué te parece si esta noche celebramos que cumplimos un mes de novios? - dijo Darién rodeando la cintura de ella con sus brazos

-¡Ay Darién! ¡Me encanta la idea! ¿Dónde iremos?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento? – Pregunta el pelinegro – para estar solitos

-¿A tu departamento? – preguntó dudosa recordando lo que había pasado la última vez

-Sí, acaso ¿no quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó Darién serio

-No... No es eso Darién – dijo la rubia – ¡claro que quiero estar contigo!

-Esa respuesta me gusta más – dice Darién besándola apasionadamente cuando de pronto entra Taiki a la oficina, Darién instintivamente abraza a la rubia de forma posesiva ante la mirada de Taiki.

-Lamento interrumpirlos – dijo Taiki serio – pero necesito que firmes estos papeles Darién

-Princesa, entonces ya quedamos, paso por ti esta noche – dijo Darién besándola de nuevo en presencia de Taiki - Te amo

- también te amo Darién, ahora te dejo para que revises los papeles que trae Taiki

Al salir la rubia ambos hombres se queda viendo fijamente, sin ocultar en sus miradas la rivalidad que ambos sentía

- Veo que vas bien con Serena – comenta Taiki algo molesto

- Así es Taiki, mi romance con Serena va de maravilla – dice el pelinegro en tono burlón

- Pues no estés tan seguro, eso mismo pensaba cuando ella era mi novia, cómo sabes cambió rápidamente, posiblemente te hará a ti lo mismo – le dice el castaño en tono sarcástico

- Taiki, no me vengas con cuentos Serena nunca ha sido tu novia – le responde satisfecho Darién

- El que se equivoca eres tú, Serena fue mi novia cuando estudiábamos y las mismas muestras de afecto que te da a ti, me dio a mí, además supongo que sabes a que me refiero

- ¿Qué dices Taiki?

- Nada, porque un caballero no tiene memoria – responde Taiki con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de asombro de Darién

- Acaso, Serena ¿ha sido tuya? – dice molesto

- Te respondo Darién, un caballero no tiene memoria, pero sólo puedo decirte que jamás he encontrado a alguien tan apasionada como ella – Darién estaba realmente furioso, ¿cómo era posible que Taiki hubiera logrado estar con la rubia?

- No te creo – afirma Darién

- Entonces, creo que no me queda más que darte evidencia de que fuimos novios, te las dejo para que te desengañes – le dice el castaño mientras le entrega un sobre, después de ello se va, Darién al abrirlo se encuentra con unas fotos dónde estaban Taiki y Serena abrazados en varios lugares, el pelinegro estaba sorprendido y furioso mientras pensaba "Serena es una mentirosa, claro es digna hija de su padre"

Por su parte Serena, se encontraba en su oficina cuando entra Kenji

- Serena, hija, necesito pedirte un favor

- Dime padre

- Necesito que vayas a ver a unos proveedores, es que unas personas me cambiaron unas citas que me impide ir a verlos

- Por supuesto padre, déjame le aviso a Darién que no me espere

- No te preocupes hija, yo le aviso, él entenderá, pero necesito que te vayas ahora mismo, el chofer te está esperando – Serena se va a visitar a los proveedores y Kenji le dice a su secretaria que le avise a Darién que Serena tuvo que salir por una orden suya.

Darién se encontraba furioso en su oficina, primero lo que Taiki le dijo, después el que Serena se haya ido sin avisarle, en eso entra Haruka

- Hola Darién, ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Pésimo, acabo de descubrir que Serena es tan vil como su padre

- Darién ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Me acabo de enterar, que no es la dulce y pura señorita que finge ser, se ha acostado con Taiki – dijo furioso

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Eso no importa, cómo te dije, mi venganza es primero

- cálmate Darién, además si tu venganza es primero, ¿Qué importa que tú seas o no el primero en la vida de ella?

Darién guarda silencio, en verdad su amigo tenía razón, qué le importaba a él si era o no el primero en la vida de Serena, al fin y al cabo había logrado que ella cayera en sus redes, pero no soportaba que Taiki le hubiera ganado en seducir a Serena, pero estaba seguro que esa noche Serena estaría en su cama

-No importa si se acostó con Taiki o no, lo que me molesta Haruka es que conmigo finja ser lo que no es - contestó Darién serio – pero no importa ya la tendré en mi cama

Haruka lo miro de manera reprobatoria pero no dijo nada, total, sabía que era inútil

A la hora prometida, Darién pasa por Serena la rubia se veía hermosísima traía puesto un vestido de corte acampanado con cuello en V y tirantes amplios, el largo del vestido era arriba de la rodilla, el vestido era color lila, su cabello lo traía en una cola alta, su maquillaje estaba impecable

- Serena, princesa, estás bellísima, digna de nuestro festejo – le dice Darién mientras la besa

- gracias Darién, pero tú estás igual de guapo – dice toda sonrojada, el pelinegro traía una camisa color Azul marino y un pantalón de vestir negro de corte recto, los 3 botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados dejando ver un poco de su definido pecho

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó dándole su brazo

- Claro Darién

Al llegar al departamento este lucía hermoso, decorado con rosas, la mayoría rojas, la rubia al verlo se quedó emocionada

- Darién, ¡qué bello!

- Por supuesto mi amor, nuestro primer mes merece este festejo ¿no lo crees? – la rubia asienta la cabeza

-Bien amor vamos entonces al comedor-dijo Darién- por que la cena esta lista espero que sea de tu agrado

-¿Tu cocinaste? – pregunta sorprendida

-Sí, lo hice sólo por ti - dijo él dándole un beso y una sonrisa que la derritió

La mesa estaba decorada con un hermoso mantel, tres velas al centro que le daban un toque romántico al ambiente.

Darién había cocinado filetes a la Napolitana, una deliciosa ensalada capreze, de postre un rico tiramizu.

-Princesa todo esto lo hice por ti – dice besándola, espero que te guste

-Me encanta Darién, sabes que todo lo que tú hagas me encanta – dijo la rubia – la cena se ve deliciosa

-Entonces, come princesa – ordenó suavemente Darién

Así ambos cenaron entre arrumacos, la rubia estaba feliz, tenía a su lado a un novio como siempre lo soñó y cumplían un mes, era para estar más que feliz

- Bien Serena, ahora brindemos por nuestro amor – dice el pelinegro mientras le da una copa de Champagne

- Darién, es que no estoy acostumbrada – dice la rubia rechazando la copa

- por favor Serena, la ocasión lo amerita ¿no lo crees? – y Darién le vuelve a ofrecer la copa, esta vez la chica lo acepta

- Salud, princesa, por nuestra felicidad

- Salud, mi Darién – y bebe un sorbo

- Princesa, estoy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado – la besa, empezando con un beso tierno, pero poco a poco empieza aumentar de intensidad, haciendo que la rubia empezara a tener sensaciones totalmente desconocidas para ellas

- Darién, creo que esto no está bien, no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez – dice la rubia cuando se separan

- Serena, es sólo un simple beso – y la vuelve a besar, la chica corresponde al beso y Darién la abraza y la carga llevándola a la habitación, la cual la cama se encontraba cubierta de pétalos y estaba iluminadas con luz de vela

- Darién, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunta la chica

- Serena, no tengas miedo, cómo te dije, no haremos nada que tú no quieras, pero por favor sólo déjame que te bese – Darién la besa, la chica aun con miedo corresponde al beso, Darién poco a poco la fue recostando en la cama y empezó acariciarla sugestivamente, levanto poco a poco su falda, hasta llegar a sus bragas las cuales empezó a bajar lentamente, al sentir las caricias Serena aparta a Darién

- Darién ¿Qué haces? – pregunta alterada

- Serena, es algo normal entre los novios

- No Darién, eso no es normal, que lo hagan eso no quiere decir que sea lo correcto – dice la chica mientras recordaba las palabras de Taiki "él sólo quiere llevarte a la cama" y pregunta llorando – ¿acaso es verdad lo que me han dicho? ¿Qué sólo quieres llevarme a la cama?

- Serena ¿cómo puedes dudar de mi amor? – dice furioso, más por el rechazo que por otra cosa, ¿cómo se atrevía a rechazarlo?

- Es qué es la segunda vez que lo intentas, te he dicho que no soy como las otras – mientras lloraba

- Serena, princesa, entiéndelo, eres muy bella, realmente te deseo – dice Darién con voz muy sensual – y la quiere besar nuevamente

- Lo siento Darién – dice la chica rechazando la caricia y levantándose de la cama – pero creo que es mejor que terminemos, no puedo estar con alguien que no me respeta, por mucho que lo ame – Serena salió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Darién de reaccionar, dejándolo muy frustrado, no comprendía cómo es que Serena lo rechazaba y había sido capaz de entregarse a Taiki.

Darién estaba furioso por la reacción de la rubia, había herido su orgullo rechazándolo

"_eres igual o peor que todas las que conozco Serena" - pensaba Darién._

_*******************************************************************_

_**hola niñas Cherrie y yo queremos agradecerles el que nos sigan acompañando en este fic esperamos que este cap sea de su agrado sabemos que tienen dudas, preguntas pero se iran aclarando con cada capitulo lo prometemos. Les aseguramos que esto apenas comienza.**_

_**Agradecemos cada uno de sus Rw a Cherrie y a mi nos emociona mucho leer cada comentario con respecto a la historia esperamos contar con su apoyo a lo largo de la historia.**_

_**Sin mas Cherrie y Yo nos despedimos ansiosas de leer que les parecio el cap.**_

_**un beso para todas de parte de Cherrie y mio**_


	8. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Darién estaba en su departamento furioso, una vez más Serena lo había rechazado, hiriéndole en donde más le dolía: su orgullo.

POV de Darién

"_eres igual o peor que todas las que conozco Serena, te haces la digna, quien sabe cuántas veces te habrás revolcado con Taiki, para colmo él vino a restregarme en la cara que habías sido suya cosa que hasta ahorita no he logrado, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que seas mía? Es la única forma en que habré dado inicio al proceso de mi venganza, quiero que me supliques que te ame, que te haga mía, sin embargo me has mentido, pero era de suponerse si eres la hija de Kenji Tsukino" _

Serena salió rápidamente del departamento de Darién, estaba llorando, no comprendía porque él no podía esperar a que se casaran para estar juntos, le había dicho más de una vez, es más se lo había demostrado que a pesar de la pasión y excitación que le producían las caricias de su novio no podía entregarse a él hasta que estuvieran casados, el hecho de que Darién nuevamente intentara seducirla nuevamente le dolía

POV de Serena

"_¿Por qué Darién? Si dices que me quieres no me respetas, comprendo que por la vida que has vivido tal vez estés acostumbrado a que de buenas a primera las chicas caigan rendidas a tus pies, además eres tan guapo, pero te he dicho una y mil veces que deseo entregarme a ti hasta que nos casemos, pero hasta que no lo comprendas no podemos estar juntos, aunque es tan grande este dolor que siento, pero si en verdad me amas, tendrás que esperar, respetarme" _

Serena llegó a su casa, antes de entrar se limpió las lágrimas no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que había llorado, entró sigilosamente a su casa y subió sin hacer ruido, una vez en su habitación se cambió, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando tocan a su puerta esta vez agradecia que Mina se quedara en otra habitacion, de no ser asi la acosaria con preguntas

- Pase – dice la chica

- Serena, hija ¡qué bueno que te encuentro despierta! – dice Kenji

- ¿Qué pasa papá? – pregunta la rubia

- Hija, es que unos inversionistas quieren firmar un contrato con nosotros, pero lo quieren hacer en esta semana en Singapur, sin embargo tenemos que realizar unas exhibiciones y no puedo viajar, pero pensé en ti, claro te alcanzaría después uno de los abogados, por todos esos trámites legales, tu vuelo parte en tres horas

- de acuerdo padre, haré mis maletas – le dice a su padre

- No te preocupes por Darién, si quieres le aviso

- No gracias, le avisó al rato – dice Serena muy triste, pues no quería que su padre se enterara los motivos por los que rompió con el pelinegro.

Después de la salida de Kenji de la habitación de Serena entró Mina hecha un torbellino, pues se moría por saber los detalles de la cena.

-Serena, Serena ¡cuéntame! ¿Cómo te fue? –decía Mina emocionada de pronto ve a Serena triste y con sus ojos cristalizados –Serena ¿Qué pasó? Darién ¿Te hizo algo? – cuestiona su amiga

-Creo que terminamos – dijo con tristeza

-¿Terminaron? –gritó Mina

-¡Cállate Mina! No quiero que mi papa se entere –dijo la rubia – es que Darién no me entiende, siento que él quiere ir demasiado rápido en la relación y quizás lo mejor sea terminar, está acostumbrado a tener relaciones diferentes a la que deseo – una lágrima salía por su rostro, pues amaba al pelinegro pero también las enseñanzas de su madre

-Serena, tranquila mira entiendo tu forma de pensar, si Darién te ama lo entenderá –decía la rubia abrazándola – No llores veras que esto se resuelve rápido

-La verdad, no lo sé, tal vez Taiki tenga razón – comentó Serena en voz alta y sin pensar

-Taiki ¿Qué tiene que ver Taiki en esto?

-Él me dijo que Darién es un mujeriego, que sólo busca llevarme a la cama –dijo la rubia – quizás tenga razón, a lo mejor ese es su propósito.

-Mira Serena, no conozco a Darién lo suficiente para darte mi opinión, pero te apoyaré en lo que tú decidas, ahora tranquilízate y no llores mas mañana que lo veas hablan y...

-Mañana me voy de viaje, mi papá acaba de decir que debo atender a unos inversionistas

-Bueno, pero le dirás a Darién ¿verdad?

-No lo sé Mina, quizás este viaje me sirva para pensar las cosas

-Serena, pero si tu lo amas –dijo Mina

-Si lo amo como nunca pensé llegar a amar pero no sé si él me ame -decía triste

Lejos de ahí en su departamento Taiki recibía una visita de uno de sus jefes: Jacob Anders

- Buenas noches Taiki, disculpa que te moleste a esta hora

- dígame señor Anders – dice el castaño

- Me habló Kenji, necesita de nuestros servicios en Singapur y pensé en ti – dice el señor

- Señor Anders, me halaga el que haya pensado en mí, por supuesto que haré lo que me pida, pero ¿usted cree que el Señor Tsukino acepte?

- Parece que no irá él, sino su hija, ella parte dentro de unas horas, desgraciadamente no pude comprar tu boleto para el mismo vuelo en el que irá ella, pero si el siguiente, es necesario que estés en el aeropuerto a las 6 de la mañana, te traje los expedientes – le entrega un legajo de papeles – revísalos

Horas después, Serena se encontraba en el aeropuerto, aunque estaba triste consideró este viaje como una oportunidad para poner en orden sus sentimientos, estaba realmente enamorada de Darién, pero no quería que él la tratara como a las demás, en ese momento llamaron para abordar y la chica subió al avión, esperaba que este pequeño viaje le distrajera un poco, al regresar pensaría que le haría respecto a su relación con Darién

Darién como siempre llegó temprano al trabajo, tenía que pensar el cómo pedirle perdón a Serena, pues no podía poner en peligro su venganza, en eso ve llegar a Kenji solo

- Hola Kenji y ¿Serena?

- ¿No te avisó? ¿Qué raro me dijo que iba hacerlo?

- ¿Avisarme? –Preguntó – ¿Donde está Serena?

- Es que tuvo que salir de viaje, es la firma con los inversionistas – le dice Kenji – supongo que te hablará después, pues cuando salió era de madrugada

- Si Kenji, de seguro me hablará más tarde – miente el pelinegro, pues sabía que Serena había salido molesta de su departamento, pero jamás pensó que a la menor oportunidad se alejara de él

- y ¿alguien la acompañó? – Pregunta y le dice – es que no me gustaría que estuviera sola

- No te preocupes, la firma de abogados iba mandar a alguien, pero no tardan en avisarme quien – en ese momento suena el teléfono

- dígame – contesta Kenji – gracias por avisarme, hubiese preferido que fuera otro, pero ni modos, confío en ustedes – dijo Kenji y después colgó

- me acaban de avisar y al que mandaron fue a Taiki – dice Kenji algo serio – no me gusta que lo hayan mandado, pero gracias a Dios eres el novio de mi hija, si no te aseguró que te mandaba por ella – Darién al escuchar que Taiki había ido junto con Serena se queda serio, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que estuviera con Taiki

Lejos de ahí Serena se encontraba en las oficinas de los inversionistas, en eso ve entra Taiki

- Taiki ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta sorprendida

- Me mandó la compañía para las cuestiones legales de la firma, pero de verdad me alegro que así sea – dice alegre

- Igual me da gusto – dice la rubia tratando de brindarle una sonrisa

- Serena ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunta el castaño, pues la conocía muy bien y sabía que algo le pasaba

- nada serio Taiki – responde "no le puedo decir que posiblemente tenía razón, además aún no se qué pasará en mi relación con Darién"

- Pues no te creo, de seguro estas así por Darién, ya te dije Serena, él no va a cambiar, además por muy socio que sea de tu padre, jamás se casará es un soltero empedernido – le dice muy serio "pero estoy seguro que algo tiene que ver con lo que le dije sólo espero que Serena jamás se entere de que fui yo el que inventó esa mentira". Sin embargo la rubia no decía nada, aún estaba dolida, pero amaba a Darién.

La reunión con los inversionistas fue todo un éxito, no cabía duda que Serena podía manejar los negocios con la asesoría de Taiki

En los laboratorios Tsukino Darién se encontraba molesto, por cualquier cosa regañaba a sus empleados, en eso llega Haruka

- Darién ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy alterado – le dijo el rubio- No puedes desquitarte con los empleados

- Haruka, sólo tuve un mal día – dice el pelinegro

- y supongo que ese mal día tiene que ver con que Serena este de viaje – le dice burlón y Darién sólo refunfuña

- Darién cálmate, además es sólo un viaje de negocios – le dice el rubio

- Es que se fue con su amante – le dice Darién enojado

-pero Darién, si no la amas qué más da que se vaya de viaje con quien quiera – le responde Haruka

- es que ayer se molestó conmigo, se fue de viaje no me avisa, además me enteró que Taiki también fue – le dice molesto – ¿Qué piensa? ¿Acaso estoy pintado que no avisa?

- Si no te conociera diría que estás celoso – dice Haruka bromeando

- por favor Haruka, no bromees – No estoy celoso, sólo que me harta que juegue a la niña inocente cuando no lo es

En ese momento entra Rei – Hola Darién, supongo que ya sabes que tu noviecita se fue de viaje con Taiki –

- Lo sé, pero confío en que ella me ama – expresa Darién seguro

- no lo dudo, pero ellos tuvieron algo que ver y recuerda que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan – mira a Darién para ver su reacción pero por supuesto él finge indiferencia –Bueno yo que tú la tendría más vigilada o en una de esas se casa con Taiki y adiós venganza

- Sabes Rei, te aseguró que Serena se casara conmigo, me ama ella misma me lo ha dicho, cómo te dije confío plenamente en ella, porque a pesar de todo ella no busca a sus amantes – le dice burlón

La morena salió hecha una furia de la oficina de Darién dejándolo con Haruka

-Demonios -exclamó Darién furioso- ese imbécil de Taiki no va a echar por tierra mis planes, si tengo que pedir perdón de rodillas a Serena lo haré, además no le voy a dar el gusto a Rei de ver que mis planes no se llevan a cabo

-Darién deja ya de decir tonterías, aun estas a tiempo de dejar esto – decía Haruka

-¿Dejarlo? ¡Jamás! ya te lo he dicho me vengaré no me importa lo que tenga que hacer –dijo el pelinegro furioso.

Después de un día fatal Darién va a visitar a su tía

- Darién querido, esto sí es un verdadero milagro

- Es que tía, quisiera hablar con Malaquite, todas las tácticas que me enseñó no me dan resultado con Serena, me dice que no es como las otras

- Darién, mi cielo, lo que pasa es que de alguna manera te está diciendo que te cases con ella

- Pero tía, si ella ya se entregó a Taiki – responde furioso-¿Por qué quiere casarse conmigo?

- Mi cielo, pero a Taiki no lo acepta su padre, así que se dedicó a divertirse con él, para mí será mejor que adelantemos lo de la boda –dijo Alma – Querido, tú tienes la ventaja que Kenji te acepta no te desesperes

- Adelantar la boda ¿Estás segura?

- Claro mi cielo, verás que apenas le pidas matrimonio de seguro suelta prenda – dice riendo Alma – Es lo más seguro, así empezará su calvario

- Creo que no hay opción, si hay que adelantar los planes pues lo haremos – responde Darién

- no te preocupes, tú dime para cuando quieres la boda y tendrás todo el circo preparado

- de acuerdo, gracias tía -dice dándole un beso

- mientras tanto háblale

- lo haré tía, gracias por el consejo, pero ¿Donde está Malaquite?

- Esta en el despacho, ve a verlo si quieres, recuerda Darién todo sea por la venganza

-Si tía todo por nuestra venganza –repitió Darién – No importa nada más que eso

Darién se dirigió al despacho a platicar con Malaquite el cual se alegro mucho al verlo, de alguna le tenía un gran cariño.

-Darién que sorpresa- expresó Malaquite- ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Sólo quería platicar contigo

-Bien siempre estoy para escucharte ¿Quieres un whisky?

-Claro

Malaquite sirvió los tragos y se acomodaron a platicar

-Bien ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema con tu presa?

-La verdad si mi nueva presa se resiste a caer –dice Darién irónico -Según ella no es como todas las demás

-Bueno Darién, tú sabes que las mujeres dicen eso solo cuando quieren casarse –dice el platinado bebiendo de su trago –Tú sabes que debes hacer lo que sea por la venganza. Además según se la niña no está mal ¿verdad?

-En efecto es un dulce bombón, sólo que tiene 2 caras

-Explícame

-Se ha acostado con otro y conmigo se hace la difícil –responde Darién

-Darién pero ¿Por qué te extraña? después de todo es una Tsukino

-Créeme que lo sé, `por eso mi tía me propone adelantar la boda

-Eso es perfecto imagínate, casado con ella la tendrás bajo tu dominio –decía Malaquite- tranquilo que arreglaremos tu boda con ella cuando tu lo dispongas

-Bien, haré que acepte casarse conmigo-dice Darién terminando su trago- fue un gusto hablar contigo pero debo irme

-Ok suerte con tu presa

Minutos después Darién llegaba a la empresa, se dispuso llamar a Serena, por su parte Serena se encontraba comiendo, pero justo antes de que le llamara Darién fue al tocador, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa que estaba compartiendo con Taiki. El castaño al escuchar el teléfono lo mira y se da cuenta del que está llamando es Darién

- Aló – se apresura a contestar Taiki

- Quiero hablar con Serena – le ordena

- Lo siento Darién, pero ella no quiere hablar contigo –

- No te creo, además que haces con su teléfono –

- Darién, cómo te dije, Serena es muy voluble, este viaje puso en claro muchos de sus sentimientos, no vemos – le cuelga al pelinegro quien estaba furioso, enseguida Taiki borra el registro de la llamada de Darién, para que Serena no se diera cuenta.

- Tienes razón mi tía – dice Darién en voz alta, se levanta y se va a la oficina de Kenji, al llegar a la puerta toca suavemente

- Pase – se escucha por el otro lado de la puerta

- Kenji, quisiera hablar contigo de Serena – dice muy serio

- ¿Qué pasa con Serena?

- Vengo a pedirte su mano, deseo casarme con ella, si se puede en un mes

- Pero Darién, no crees que es muy rápido – mientras pensaba "nunca pensé que Darién se enamorara tan rápido de mi hija, en realidad me conviene este matrimonio"

- Puede que tengas razón Kenji, pero no puedo esperar más, tú sabes que he pedido una beca para realizar unos estudios en el extranjero y de ser posible quiero llevarme a Serena conmigo, no quiero dejarla sola – dijo el pelinegro decidido-Aunque, pues lo de la beca puede tardar un poco, quiero casarme con Serena, sé que es muy pronto, pero me he enamorado de ella, además con Taiki rondándola –

- Si, lo sé Darién, y creo que tienes razón, si te vas, cualquiera puede enamorarla y la verdad que tú me gustas mucho para yerno – dice Kenji

- gracias por tu aprecio, pero quiero saber tu respuesta ¿Aceptas que me case con Serena?

- Si Darién aceptó, ahora sólo falta que mi hija este de acuerdo

- lo estará Kenji, estoy seguro de ello

***************************************************************

Regresando con Serena y Taiki

- Serena ¿Qué te pasa?

- Lo siento Taiki, pero no tengo ganas de hablar

- No será por culpa de Darién

- En parte, es que me peleé con él antes de este viaje

- lo sabía, te dije qué él sólo te haría sufrir, ¿se pueden saber los motivos?

- Es solo un pleito de enamorados, no creo que te interese – le dice la rubia "en realidad no te puedo decir la verdad"

- Como quieras Serena pero piensa que puedes contar conmigo –dice Taiki- Yo no quiero que sufras por Darién

- gracias Taiki – en ese momento ve de reojo a su celular "Darién, cómo me gustaría que me hablarás" piensa la chica

- Serena, ¿nos vamos? Ya va a empezar la otra junta- dice Taiki, la chica asiente y ambos se van

*********************************************************************

Darién se encontraba en su oficina en eso entra Haruka

- Darién, te estoy hablando – grita el rubio, después de un varios momentos de estarlo llamando

- Lo siento Haruka, no te oí

- Eso ya lo sé, si tenías unos ojos que no se cómo describirlos – se burla maliciosamente

- No te burles Haruka, estaba pensando en cómo pedirle perdón a Serena – dice sin pensar el pelinegro

- Eso sí que es un verdadero milagro, tú pidiendo perdón – se ríe el rubio, Darién se le queda mirando con cara de pocos amigos

- Es que si no lo hago todos mis planes se vienen abajo – le dice muy serio –además le pediré que se case conmigo

- ¿Cuándo vas acabar con esto? – cuestiona Haruka

- Hasta que mi venganza este realizada – dice furioso Darién

- Darién, piénsalo, tal vez podrías ser feliz con Serena

- ¿Feliz con Serena? ¿Qué dices?

- sólo piénsalo tal vez...

-Ningún tal vez tu ¿Te volviste loco? esa es lo último que podría suceder tú no has entendido aun ¿verdad? esto no se trata de ver con quien puedo ser feliz –dijo Darién con seriedad – esto se trata de hacer pagar a Kenji haciendo sufrir a su hija

-De verdad que eres un terco, no ves que la vida de ambos será un infierno una vez que se casen

-Justo eso quiero, no pensarás que a mi lado vivirá un cuento de hadas ¿verdad?

-¡Uy Darién! si no fueras mi amigo te juro que te aventaba por la ventana

-JAJAJA que bueno que me lo dices

De pronto tocaron a su puerta era Mina que llevaba unos papeles que necesitaban la firma de Darién

-Adelante

Mina entra y los ojitos de Haruka brillan al verla cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Darién

-Perdón que los interrumpa, pero necesito que firmes estos papeles Darién –dice dándole un folder

-Gracias-dice tomando el folder-Mina, Serena se ¿ha comunicado contigo?

-Si justo antes de venir para acá hable con ella ¿Por qué? Hay no me digas ¿Le hiciste algo?

-Sólo es un pequeño enojo Mina

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Ella ¿Te conto algo?

-Lo suficiente para decirte que Serena no es como las chicas que estas acostumbrado a tratar –dijo Mina - Así que vete con cuidado, yo quiero mucho a Serena y no me gustaría que tú la hagas sufrir

Darién no dice nada solo firma los papeles se los da a Mina ella se va de ahí.

-Haruka quita esa cara quieres

-Es bella y tiene su carácter, se ve que quiere mucho a Serena-dijo Haruka

-Haruka, Mina tiene novio así que olvídate de ella, en cuanto a Serena ya verás como si se casa conmigo

-Darién Chiba eres un terco

Haruka se retiro de la oficina dejando a Darién solo cuando entra Rei

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Darién pero que humor el tuyo de verdad-dice la morena acercándose a él

-¿Que se te ofrece?

-Verte

-No me digas-dijo irónico- Tu no entiendes ¿verdad? cuando yo quiera verte yo te busco

-Eres un idiota Darién -dijo molesta la morena saliendo de la oficina

*********************************************************************************

Pasaron dos día y Serena regresa de su viaje, al llegar al aeropuerto ve un gran stand que lleno de rosas que formaban "Bienvenida Serena" ella se quedó sorprendida, no esperaba tal recibimiento, al llegar junto a él sale Darién

- Serena, Amor te extrañe tanto – le dice mientras la abraza

- Darién -susurra ella mientras rompe el abrazo

-Princesa ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegra verme? -pregunta él- sé que estas molesta por lo de la otra noche pero necesito que me escuches, necesitamos hablar

-Hoy No Darién, el viaje ha sido cansado y deseo irme a casa-dice la rubia-mientras Taiki se acerca a ella y ve a Darién ahí-Serena ¿Nos vamos?

-Si Taiki, vámonos

-Espera Serena en tal caso te llevo a tu casa yo-dice Darién serio viendo a Taiki

-No Darién, si te parece hablamos mañana-contesta la rubia

-¿Nos vamos Serena?

- Por supuesto Taiki, Darién mañana hablamos – y se va ella con el castaño, dejando a Darién sorprendido que al reponerse se va tras la pareja, la cual se estaba subiendo al carro de Taiki, Darién por supuesto lo siguió sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Taiki llevó a Serena a su casa, ambos bajaron y ella entró a su casa, por supuesto que Darién estaba esperando demostraciones de amor, pero nada sucedía

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Se preguntaba – No lo entiendo, Taiki me dijo que ella regresó con él, pero sólo lo trata cómo un amigo ¿Que pasa aquí? de seguro no se demuestran su amor por que Kenji puede verlos

_Serena aceptaras casarte conmigo eso lo juro_

Taiki se marcha y momentos después Serena sube a su habitación y Luna le ayuda con las maletas.

-¿Cómo te fue niña?

-Bien Luna-responde la chica triste

-¿Pasa algo? estas así por el niño Darién ¿verdad?

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Te conozco niña y esa tristeza es por amor-dice Luna

-Sabes Luna yo lo amo pero... el no sé si me ama igual

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes?-preguntó Luna

-Tuvimos un pleito por que... no pensamos igual en ciertas cosas-dice Serena

-UMMM ya veo niña mira a veces el amor es así-dice ella- un amor está conformado por pleitos, malos entendidos, enojos y dependerá de ustedes superarlos si el amor de ambos es verdadero todo se arreglara

-Y si ¿Su amor por mí no es real?

-Niña, no puedo decirte si él te quiere o no por qué no lo conozco pero ¿Que te dice tu corazón?

-Mi corazón dice que me ama

-Mira Niña el amor no solo es felicidad pero yo estaré siempre para escucharte

-Gracias Luna-dice la rubia abrazándola- y Mina ¿Donde está?

-Ni ella ni tu papa han llegado

-Bueno diles que llegue bien pero quiero descansar-dice la rubia

-Como digas niña-dice Luna saliendo de la habitación

Una hora después Serena se encontraba profundamente dormida, cuando escucha música _"… Despierta, dulce amor de mi vida…" _

- ¿Qué está pasando? – se pregunta mientras se asoma por la ventana y ve a Darién que le trajo serenata

- Darién ¿me trajo serenata? – dice la rubia emocionada, en ese momento se escucha una canción _"… Si acaso te ofendí perdón… perdóname mi vida"_

Serena, prende la luz de su alcoba y sale al balcón emocionada, por supuesto Darién había hablado con Kenji, el cual le ayudó a subir al balcón para estar con Serena

- Darién – dice muy quedamente la rubia

- Serena, en verdad perdóname –

- No lo sé Darién –

- Serena, te amo y no deseo estar lejos de ti, quiero despertarme a tu lado todos los días, por ello te pido – se hinca – que aceptes ser mi esposa – en ese momento aparece un dirigible que dice "Serena, te amo, cásate conmigo"

- ¿Aceptas? – Darién se para y se le queda viendo fijamente a los ojos-Se que mi actitud no ha sido la correcta pero yo Te Amo Princesa

Tales palabras las dice con sinceridad que Serena le cree, ella en verdad lo ama, lo mira a los ojos antes de dar una respuesta

-Princesa, perdóname, por favor yo te amo

-Te dije que mañana hablaríamos Darién –le dice tratando de poner firmeza en sus palabras, pero Darién nota su debilidad

-Amor yo no puedo esperar hasta mañana si quieres hablemos ya -dice Darién - Princesa te lo ruego

-Está bien Darién, hablemos-dice la rubia

-Serena, sé que no debí comportarme así contigo pero yo Te Amo y lo único que deseo es tenerte a mi lado, despertar cada mañana contigo, yo no soportaría perderte

-Darién -susurra la rubia

-Actué como un tonto lo sé y créeme que estos días sin ti han sido los peores de mi vida -dijo él- sabiéndote lejos de mi por favor dime que aceptas casarte conmigo tienes mi felicidad en tus manos

- Si Darién aceptó – dice la rubia, Darién en ese momento le pone el anillo, mientras el cielo se iluminaba con fuegos artificiales y la besa

- gracias princesa, ahora vamos a decirle a tu padre, pues el ya me concedió tu mano

- ¿cómo es eso?

- Pues cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta que tenías razón, y le pedí tu mano a Kenji, el cual aceptó, sólo faltaba que me dijeras el sí, no te creas, estuvo a punto de irte a buscar

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – Cuestiona la rubia-Me hubiese encantado verte

- es que cada vez que te hablaba Taiki me contestaba, te juro que me dio mucha rabia, pero sabía que eras incapaz de traicionarme

- Darién – lo abraza fuertemente – gracias por tu confianza

Mientras Darién dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Pero, ¿sabes? Revisé mi celular y no tiene registro de tu llamadas – dice extrañada la rubia

- Mira el mío – dice Darién y le enseña su celular donde Serena ve las llamadas de su novio, entonces cae en cuenta de que todas las llamadas que Darién hizo fue cuando ella le había dejado el celular a Taiki

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Taiki borró el registro de las llamadas – exclama la rubia

- Serena, no importa, ahora lo único que importa es que nos vamos a casar – y la besa con infinita ternura se separa de ella abrazándola -Pronto nos casaremos princesa.

****************************************************************************

**hola hola Cherrie y Yo les damos un cordial saludo por seguir leyendo nuestro fic el cual ambas escribimos con mucho cariño. Infinitamente les agradecemos mucho cada Rw que nos dejan eso nos emociona mucho.**

**Bien esperamos que este cap sea de su agrado y pues ya veran lo que surgira en loc cap siguientes**

**besos.**


	9. Fiesta de Compromiso

Darién y Serena se encontraban en la sala de la casa de la rubia con Kenji

- Bien Kenji, sólo con la novedad de que Serena aceptó casarse conmigo –

- muy bien, ¿para cuándo es la boda? – pregunta Kenji

- para dentro de un mes, claro si mi adorado tormento está de acuerdo – dice el pelinegro

- Un mes Darién, pero no es poco tiempo para preparar todo – dice la rubia sorprendida

- Amor, para mí es una eternidad – le dice dándole un tierno beso a lo que Kenji sólo carraspea para que se den cuenta que él sigue ahí

- Darién, pero son muchas cosas las que hay que ver – empieza a decir pero es interrumpida por su novio

- Mi amor, no te preocupes, mi tía ya empezó a ver unos preparativos, cómo te dije mi mayor deseo es casarme cuanto antes contigo - le da un suave beso – Kenji, creo que es momento de retirarme. Serena, mi amor, nos vemos mañana ¿me acompañas a la salida? –

- Si Darién – ambos se van a la entrada donde la agarra por la cintura y la besa – gracias por aceptar casarte conmigo – le dice con voz muy sensual que hace estremecer a la chica, el pelinegro se da cuenta de lo que ha provocado a su novia y sonríe – sueña conmigo, que yo soñaré contigo, después de un tierno beso se despide de ella, de ahí se va con su tía alma.

- Darién, cariño, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- sólo avisarte que Serena aceptó casarse conmigo, para que prepares todo lo necesario para la boda

- Qué buena noticia, no te preocupes, me encargaré de todo

- ¿Pero qué pasará si Serena quiere preparar la boda?

- Darién, Tesoro, no te preocupes, la dejaré que me ayude para no levantar sospechas, al fin y al cabo es su boda – después de decirlo una risa que ponía los pelos de punta salió de sus labios

- Nos vemos tía, que duermas – después de ello Darién se fue a su departamento, al llegar se sirvió una copa de vino mientras pensaba "Serena, una vez que nos casemos quisiera ver cómo me explicaras que Taiki estuvo contigo, en una parte me alegro, no me gustaría el ser el primer hombre que te posea, a pesar de todo tengo mis propias reglas, jamás con una virgen, pero ¿cómo serás en la cama? Supongo que al menos disfrutaré algo de placer contigo, pero cuando realmente sufrirás como lo hice cuando tu padre me quitó a los míos, además al mismo tiempo me suplicaras que te ame, al fin mi venganza se verá cumplida" después de seguir pensando en su venganza se cambió para dormir al poco tiempo dormía profundamente. Lejos de ahí Serena estaba demasiado emocionada para dormir, apenas hace unos días se había distanciado de Darién y hoy más que nunca estaba tan unida a él, desde que lo conoció en el aeropuerto la dejó bastante impresionada, pero jamás pensó que él se convirtiera en algo tan importante en su vida: su primer amor, su primer novio y próximamente su esposo, pensando en el futuro que le aguardaba se quedó dormida.

Al otro día Serena se despertó para ir a la oficina, al darse cuenta de la hora se asustó, jamás se había levantado tan tarde

- Niña Serena, al fin despertó – dijo sobresaltada

- Luna ¿Por qué me dejaron dormir tan tarde? –

- Tu padre dijo que no la despertara, además el joven Darién también lo pidió

- ¿Darién? -Preguntó emocionada

- Si estuvo aquí muy temprano, te dejó una sorpresa en la sala – al oírlo, Serena se levantó se puso su bata y bajó corriendo, al hacerlo se quedó sorprendida en la sala había un arreglo de rosas en forma de corazón que se distinguían las letras S y D, la chica se acercó y vio la tarjeta

_Mi adorada Serena_

_Anoche me hiciste el hombre más dichoso sobre la tierra al aceptar casarte conmigo, sólo espero el día en que podamos vivir juntos para siempre._

_Te ama_

_Darién_

La rubia estaba feliz, en eso Luna venía bajando

- ¿vas a desayunar niña Serena?

- Si, Luna, estoy realmente feliz

- Se nota niña

- dentro de un mes me casaré con Darién

- ¿En un mes se casarán? ¿No es muy pronto?

- No lo sé Luna, pero Darién quiere que no casemos

- A mi me parece muy apresurado, pero si tú estás feliz, yo lo estoy – dijo Luna

- gracias Luna

Serena después de desayunar, se dio una ducha y se vistió al llegar se fue a la oficina de Darién, tocó suavemente la puerta

- Adelante – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

- Hola mi amor ¿se puede? – preguntó tímidamente la rubia

- Serena, linda, pasa – al verla entrar corre a su encuentro y la besa muy tiernamente y poco a poco va profundizándolo

- Acabo de llegar y vine agradecerte las rosas que me dejaste en la casa – le dice toda roja una vez que se separa de él

- Princesa eso solo es un pequeño detalle, nada es suficiente para ti – dijo tomándola de la cintura – Pronto serás mi esposa, mi mujer, es lo que más deseo

-Yo también deseo estar junto a ti cada día de mi vida, Darién – dice la rubia con dulzura, Darién, mi papá quiere hacer una fiesta este fin de semana para anunciar nuestro compromiso ¿Te parece la idea?

-Claro amor, nada me dará más gusto que decirle al mundo entero que te amo – dijo viéndola a los ojos

-No exageres Darién

-No exagero mi vida – dijo dándole un beso – Por cierto, mi tía está emocionada por la boda, no sabes – dijo el pelinegro

-Me alegra mucho Darién, en verdad

-Así que si puedes, ve a verla hoy, porque pues necesita de tu opinión en varias cosas

-Está bien, hoy iré en la tarde

-Perfecto amor

-Iré a contarle a Mina, se que se pondrá feliz – decía ella

-Bien, ve yo tengo algo que arreglar - dice él

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un pendiente que debo resolver, pero no es nada del otro mundo, vamos te dejo en la puerta de la oficina de Mina – dice tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la oficina.

Ya en la oficina de Mina Serena estaba feliz

-Bien ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes una mirada más brillante que la luna? – preguntó Mina

-Me caso en un mes - exclamó así de pronto

-¿QUEEEEEE? momento ¿tú qué? – preguntó Mina

-Me caso con Darién en un mes

-Pero, si tú y él estaban peleados, Explícame porque o Yo no entendí o tú te volviste loca – dijo ella

-No Mina, anoche que me llevó serenata me lo pidió

-QUEEEEEEEEE Hay Dios me va a dar algo – decía Mina mientras se soplaba de la emoción y hacía gestos de querer desmayarse – ¿Casarte tú? pero es muy pronto en un mes – dijo Mina toda alelada

-Mina, creí que te pondrías feliz por mí – dijo la rubia muy sentida

-No me mal entiendas, lo estoy, sólo que es muy pronto apenas son novios y ya se casaran, es que estoy sorprendida – dijo Mina – ahora claro que me encanta que te cases

-Sé que es pronto, pero lo amo Mina, y él me ama

-Te entiendo, si él es tu felicidad, te apoyo, en verdad – dijo Mina

Mientras las rubias platicaban, Darién después de hacer ciertas cosas fue a la oficina de Taiki, quien no lo sintió entrar, de pronto estaban de frente y de la nada Darién le soltó semejante golpe partiéndole el labio y haciéndolo caer al suelo ante la mirada de Rei que estaba tras ellos

-¿Pero qué te pasa idiota? – dijo Taiki levantándose

-Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte entre Serena y yo – dijo furioso  
– Entiéndelo ella es mía, aunque no te guste

-Que yo sepa, ella no tiene dueño – dijo Taiki furioso

-Pero tiene novio, que no se te olvide – expresó molesto

Y Rei que observaba la discusión quiso intervenir

-Darién compórtate pareces un salvaje – dijo la morena

-No te metas Rei – dijo con voz demandante

-Pero Darién...

-He dicho que no te metas – gritó – Y tú estúpido, ¡escúchame bien! resígnate a que Serena no será para ti, yo jamás pierdo Taiki y menos con alguien como tú – dijo furioso

Salió de la oficina con una sonrisa irónica, sabía que todo estaba a su favor, ni Taiki ni nadie se interpondría en sus planes, eso era un hecho.

Regresó a su oficina y llamo a su tía

-Cariño ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Alma

-Serena ira hoy a verte para los preparativos, tía

-Tranquilo hermoso, aquí la estaré esperando para ver cosas – dijo ella

-Bien tía, dejo todo en tus manos – dijo él terminando la llamada

De pronto, entró Haruka

-¡Felicítame Haruka! – le dice emocionado a su amigo

-Felicitarte ¿por qué? Acaso ¿desistirás de la venganza? – preguntó irónico

-No, al contrario estoy más que firme en eso

-¿Entonces? - preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Logré que Serena aceptara casarse conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo

-No me extraña, tú enloqueces a las mujeres, pero ¿No te da remordimiento?

-No en lo absoluto, me da satisfacción – dijo el pelinegro

-¡Ah! Darién, ya te veré lamentándote, ojalá no sea muy tarde – expresó Haruka – Ella te ama y no merece sufrir

-¡Basta Haruka! no he sacrificado tantas cosas para arrepentirme justo a hora – dijo él con tono frío – Se que te parece mal lo que hago, pero lo haré pase lo que pase ¿Entiendes?

Haruka dio un hondo suspiro, sabía que hablar con él de ese tema era como hablar con una piedra.

-Y ¿Cuándo se casan?

-En un mes – respondió él

-WOW, tu ilusión de la boda me impresiona – dijo irónico – jamás vi un novio mas emocionado que tú

-Haruka – recriminó Darién

-Está bien, ya me callo – dijo el rubio – imagino que ella está emocionada ¿verdad?

-Imaginas bien, de hecho ira hoy con mi tía para ver algunas cosas – dijo Darién

-Ella no se merece algo así – dijo Haruka – pero sé que no cambiaras de opinión, así que allá tú, después no digas que no te lo advertí

-Bueno, este sábado Kenji dará una fiesta para anunciar nuestro matrimonio así que espero no faltes – dijo el pelinegro

*******************************************************

Serena entró a la oficina de su padre

-Serena, preciosa, pasa – dice Kenji

-Hola papá – dijo ella sentándose en la silla – venía para decirte que iré con la tía de Darién a ver detalles de la boda

-Oye hija, yo no conozco a esa tía – decía Kenji – ojalá la conozca en la fiesta

-Es una mujer muy dulce – decía la rubia – Papá, estoy emocionadísima, porque me casaré con Darién

-Lo amas ¿verdad?

- Más que a mi vida papá, es todo lo que siempre soñé – dijo ella – mamá estaría feliz

-Lo sé pequeña, pero ella está feliz en el cielo – dijo Kenji – tú ve a ver todo lo de tu boda, por el dinero no te preocupes, compra lo que se te antoje – "además Darién es todo lo que yo quería para ti, rico, con un futuro brillante y sobre todo mi socio, ¿Qué más puedo pedir" pensaba también Kenji

-Gracias papá, eres el mejor papá del mundo – dijo abrazándolo – Te quiero papá

-Yo también hija, eres lo que más quiero y lo que más me importa en la vida – dijo Kenji – eres mi más grande tesoro y voy a extrañarte cuando te cases

-Bueno papá, no creo que a Darién le moleste que vaya a verte, así que nos veremos a menudo – dijo la rubia

-Cierto Serena, bueno pues ve a ver los detalles de tu boda

-Gracias papá – dijo ella dándole un beso

La rubia salió de la oficina feliz la verdad ¿cómo no estarlo? tenia por novio al hombre más guapo, dulce, galante, tierno del mundo ¿que mas podía pedir?

************************************************************

Mientras Malaquite y Alma

-Has logrado la boda de Serena Tsukino y Darién amor, supongo estás feliz - dijo el platinado

-Supones bien, es justo lo que Darién y yo queríamos, en aquel entonces no nos vengamos, pero todo llega y nuestro momento llegó – dijo Alma – ¿sabes? soñé tanto con el día de mi boda y Kenji lo convirtió en el día más amargo de mi existencia...No tenía derecho a matar a toda nuestra familia por negocios, no es justo – decía llorando la mujer

-Tranquila querida te comprendo-dijo el acariciando sus cabellos

-Odio a Kenji, lo Odio – decía mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – Por su culpa Darién y yo nos quedamos solos

-Alma, tranquila, su venganza está en marcha

-Sólo eso alivia mi dolor un poco – expresó ella con frialdad – en fin la dulce palomita vendrá para ver juntas detalles de la boda

-Tendrás una tarde ocupada

-Un poco, ya Darién me llamo para decirme que su noviecita vendrá

******************************************************

Así llego la tarde y Serena fue a la oficina de Darién

-Darién ¿Se puede?

-Claro princesa, pasa – dijo él

-Voy a casa de tu tía – dijo la rubia

-Ella te espera preciosa, iré por ti al salir de aquí – dijo él

-Entonces te esperare, Darién ¡estoy emocionada!

-Yo también princesa, créeme

-Darién, mi papá quiere que la ceremonia sea en su casa no te molesta ¿verdad?

-No hermosa, si tu padre eso, quiere así será – dijo él acercándose sutilmente a ella para darle un beso que deja sin respirar a cualquiera...

-Te Amo Darién

-También yo, bueno no hagas esperar a mi tía, te veo después – dijo él

La rubia salió de la oficina rumbo a casa de Alma estaba feliz esto era un sueño...un hermoso sueño para ella. Llegó a casa de Alma la cual la recibió muy amable como siempre

-Querida, ¡qué gusto me da que tu y Darién se casen!, no sabes cómo sufrió mientras estaban distanciados – dijo Alma

-Lo sé, por suerte todo está solucionado – dijo la rubia – la verdad: ¡estoy feliz por casarme con Darién!

-Lo amas mucho ¿verdad?

-Sí, más que a mi vida – respondió la rubia

-Créeme, él te ama más o igual que tú – dijo ella – pero, bueno, veamos los detalles de la boda, hay tanto que hacer: ver las invitaciones de la boda ¿vamos al centro comercial para ver detalles?

La rubia asintió y se fue con Alma al centro comercial para ver las invitaciones entre otras cosas. Serena no se decidía por ningún modelo y es que a decir verdad todas las invitaciones estaba hermosas, Alma estaba igual de emocionada, pero a la vez recordaba cuando ella hizo lo mismo para su boda.

Después de escoger las invitaciones fueron a ver la variedad de rosas para decorar el jardín de la casa

-Alma ¿qué te parecen estas? – preguntó señalando rosas blancas y rojas

-Están preciosas Serena, a mi me encantan y sé que a Darién también le encantaran

Así pasaron la tarde en el centro comercial viendo muchas cosas ambas mujeres se emocionaban mucho. Después de eso volvieron a casa

-Serena, la boda será hermosa

-Si en verdad, gracias por tu ayuda Alma – dijo ella – Por cierto este sábado papá dará una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso, espero que nos acompañes

-Claro que si cuenta con ello – dijo Alma – además me encantara conocer a tu padre

-Te aseguro que a él también le encantara conocerte

-Imagino que Darién no tarda en venir por ti Serena, en verdad gracias – dijo Alma tomando las manos de Serena entre las suyas – sé que Darién será feliz a tu lado como lo serás tú

-Gracias Alma, en verdad prometo que lo haré feliz – dijo la rubia

De pronto tocaron el timbre

-Debe ser Darién, déjame voy a abrir – dijo Alma levantándose

-Querido, qué gusto – dice abrazando a Darién

-Tía Hermosa ¿Dónde está mi futura esposa?

-Ven cariño, Serena está en la sala – dijo ella guiándolo

-Princesa hermosa ¿me extrañaste? – dice él mientras la besa con dulzura

-Darién amor, ¡Claro que te extrañe! y mucho – dice ella abrazándolo – compramos muchas cosas y vimos tantas que nos sabíamos que escoger – decía emocionada

-Es cierto Cariño, Serena está emocionadísima como cualquier novia – dice ella –Tú boda será hermosa Darién

-Lo sé tía, casarme con mi linda muñequita es lo que más deseo – dice él abrazándola – Bueno tía, recuerda que dejo en tus manos algunos detalles, Princesa ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro Darién

-Querido ¿por qué la prisa?

-Quiero estar a solas con mi novia Tía – dijo el pelinegro

-Pues siendo así, no los entretengo mas – dice Alma – Serena, nos veremos el fin de semana

-Si Alma, gracias por todo – dice Serena abrazándola

Ambos salieron de la casa, Darién ayudó a la rubia a subir al auto y se pusieron en marcha

-Darién ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Te gustaría ir al muelle?

-Si claro que si – dice la rubia pues le encantaban esos momentos junto a él

Durante el trayecto ninguno dijo nada, la rubia estaba feliz con su boda pero los pensamientos de Darién eran distintos a los de ella.

_Un mes, en un mes serás mi esposa Serena soñé tanto con este día que me parece increíble...En verdad hubiera querido una vida tan distinta a esta, pero gracias a tu padre no la tuve, por su ambición me dejó sin mis padres, sin mi familia, sin sueños, por su maldita ambición mi vida es esta y no la que yo hubiera querido..._

De pronto llegaron al muelle, la brisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Serena iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos igual que él, de pronto estacionó el auto

-Princesa llegamos – dice al oído provocando que la rubia saliera de inmediato de sus pensamientos, como todo un caballero la ayudó a bajar del coche

-Gracias Darién – dice ella, ambos caminan hasta el muelle tomados de la mano

-¿Sabes? estoy muy emocionada Darién – dijo ella abrazándolo – Estoy feliz de que pronto seré tu esposa

-Yo también, es lo que más deseo – dijo él

-Darién la boda civil será en un mes pero y ¿la boda religiosa? – preguntó ella

-No habrá boda religiosa – dijo él

-Pero ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella – Darién yo siempre he soñado con casarme por la iglesia

-Lo siento Serena, pero en eso no te complaceré – dijo determinante – No me agrada la idea de casarme por la iglesia

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Es muy simple, digamos que la religión y yo no congeniamos mucho, tengo mis dudas – respondió Darién – Yo espero que me entiendas, pero por ahora no quiero una boda religiosa, quizás más adelante lo hagamos ¿Te parece?

-Está bien Darién, si así lo quieres, así será – dijo la rubia un poco triste

-Vamos amor, no te pongas triste, alégrate serás mi esposa en un mes – dijo levantando el mentón de la rubia – eso es lo único que debe importar, ahora dame una sonrisa

La rubia sonrió y él la besó, fue un beso delicado y tierno, ahora más que nunca debía ser cuidadoso con el trato hacia ella.

-Princesa, creo que es hora de llevarte a casa – dijo Darién abrazándola

La rubia estaba triste aunque no lo dijera, pero pues no quería incomodar a Darién, así que pensó en que a lo mejor más adelante se daba la boda religiosa.

-Bien princesa, llegamos a tu castillo sana y salva ¿Soñarás conmigo?

-Claro que sí – respondió ella feliz

Se despidieron con un hermoso beso y ella entró a su habitación estaba triste la verdad pues en realidad su sueño era casarse por la iglesia...

De Pronto tocaron a su puerta

-Adelante

-Serena tienes una visita – dijo Luna

-¿Una visita? – preguntó

-Sí, es el joven Taiki

-¿Taiki? – preguntó dudosa

-Si – respondió Luna

-Dile que enseguida lo atiendo Luna – dijo la rubia con seriedad ya que aun no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Taiki ¿Porque borró las llamadas de Darién?

En minutos la rubia estaba en la sala atendiendo al castaño

-Hola Serena ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿se te ofrece algo? – preguntó un tanto molesta

-¿Pasa algo Serena?

-Taiki dime ¿Por qué borraste las llamadas que Darién me hizo? – preguntó la rubia

-Ah con que era eso

-¿Te parece poco? ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Serena entiende, él no te conviene – dijo el castaño – Darién no es buena persona

-¿Sólo porque tú lo dices? Taiki entiende, yo lo amo – dijo la rubia – en verdad, lamento no poder corresponderte pero amo a Darién

-Sé que lo amas pero ¿Estás segura que te ama?

-Si – respondió la rubia con seguridad – por lo que te pediré que no te interpongas entre Darién y yo ¿Si?

-Contigo es inútil hablar, Darién te tiene a su voluntad, crees cuanto dice y hace – dijo molesto – Será mejor que me vaya, diga lo que diga no entenderás

El castaño salió molesto de ahí dejando a la rubia un poco triste pues ante todo era su amigo y lo apreciaba mucho

******************************************************************

Transcurrieron los días y el Sábado llegó para Serena, era uno de los días más esperados pues se anunciaría el compromiso de ella y Darién.

El pelinegro se encontraba en casa de su tía esperando que diera la hora de la fiesta.

-Me parece mentira que todo salga a pedir de boca – dijo Alma

-A mí también me sorprende tía, la verdad resultó más fácil de lo que pensé – dice Darién – ¿Tienes todo listo para la boda verdad?

-Claro que si Darién, todo está listo, tú no te preocupes – dice Alma – Ahora ve a arreglarte para la fiesta

-Como digas Tía – dijo sonriendo y yendo a la habitación

_______________________________________________

Mientras en la mansión Tsukino Serena estaba en su habitación con Mina

-WOW Serena, aun no puedo creer que esta noche se anuncie el compromiso de Darién y tú – decía Mina

-Ni yo, estos días se me han hecho eternos la verdad – decía la rubia emocionada – Estoy enamoradísima de Darién

-Si eso se nota a kilómetros Serena – dijo la rubia – bueno te dejaré para que comiences a arreglarte

Mina salió de la habitación de Serena la cual comenzó a arreglarse en jardín de la casa todo estaba hermoso, habían rosas por todos lados, por todo el jardín habían pequeñas lámparas que iluminaban el jardín con una luz tenue todo realmente estaba espectacular para el anuncio del compromiso.

-Señor en el jardín todo está como usted lo ordenó – dice Luna

-Gracias Luna, no sé qué haría sin ti – dice Kenji – ¿Donde está Serena?

-La niña se está arreglando – dice Luna

-Bien puedes retirarte – dice Kenji

_Mi pequeña niña es ahora una mujercita enamorada y feliz, Ikuko no sabes la falta que me has hecho y a tu hija, no sabes cómo me duele tu muerte y pensar que yo... soy culpable de eso de alguna manera._

____________________________________________________________

En la habitación la rubia estaba maquillándose su vestido era realmente hermoso, era un vestido color turquesa ceñido de la parte de arriba lo que delineaba las curvas de la rubia, en la espalda llevaba un escote pronunciado, la falda del vestido tenía mucho vuelo y caían en capas hasta el piso, Llevaba unas delicadas sandalias de tacón de aguja al color del vestido. Su cabello lo traía suelto y un poco ondulado dejando caer mechones del cabello aun lado de la cara, su maquillaje simplemente perfecto, para terminar se colocó una fina gargantilla que hacia juego con el vestido.

Ya estaba lista para la gran noche

____________________________________________

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y fueron guiados hasta el jardín en donde todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas las luces tenues, las flores, comida todo era maravilloso.

Darién estaba ya listo para la gran noche, traía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, traía puesta una camisa blanca con sus tres botones desabrochados dejado ver parte de su hermoso y varonil pecho, traía sobre la camisa un saco en color negro, recto de tres botones con una bolsa simulada a cada lado. Para complementar su vestuario unos zapatos en color negro, todo él se veía sexi y elegante. Se puso su colonia esa fragancia que lo hacía aun mas irresistible, su cabello era impecable se miró al espejo y sonrió.

Salió hasta la sala en donde su tía lo esperaba para ir rumbo a la fiesta

-Esta hermoso Darién – dijo la tía – Ni Serena ni nadie se resistirá ante ti

-¡Ja! muy cierto tía, prueba de ello es que hoy se anuncia nuestra boda – dijo Darién – Tía, tú te ves hermosa pero dime ¿Soportaras ver a Kenji?

-Todo por la venganza, tú sabes que será él quien sufrirá – dijo Alma

Así los dos salieron rumbo a la fiesta, Taiki iba llegando a la mansión estaba triste, furioso, enojado pero quería estar ahí, se dirigió al jardín y todo aquello le pareció de un gusto excelente... pero estaba triste, Serena se casaría con otro. De pronto una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Taiki, no pensé verte aquí – dijo la morena

-Rei lo mismo digo, no pensé que te encontraría por aquí

-Ni pienses que me voy a perder esto – dijo la morena – aunque no me agrada la idea, sólo vine por Darién

-Maldito tipo, a mala hora llegó a la vida de Serena – dijo furioso

-Pues ni modo, mira ahí viene el futuro esposo de Serena – dijo señalando a Darién que entraba al jardín del brazo de su tía

___________________________________________________________

Serena ya estaba lista para salir a la fiesta su padre llegó por ella

-Esta hermosa Serena

-Gracias papá – dijo la rubia – ¿Ya llegó Darién?

-Sí, llegó con su tía, aun no los he saludado primero quise venir por ti – dijo él dándole el brazo para salir

-¿Donde está Mina?

-En la fiesta – dijo Kenji

Llegaron a la entrada del jardín y al ver a Kenji ahí parado hubo un gran silencio, todos admiraban a la rubia, simplemente estaba hermosa, Kenji avanzó con ella afuera del jardín y Darién salió a su encuentro

-Princesa estas hermosa – dijo besando la mano de la rubia – Kenji ¿Me permites?

Kenji asintió y Darién de inmediato la tomó por la cintura

-Estas hermosa – susurró Darién al oído – esta noche seré el hombre más envidiado – Kenji me gustaría presentarte a mi tía

-Claro será un placer – dijo él siguiendo a la pareja

-Tía hermosa, mira a mi prometida – dijo Darién

-Serena estas divina – dijo Alma viendo a la rubia

-Gracias Alma, tú también estás hermosa – dice la rubia

-Mira tía, él es el padre de Serena – dice señalando a Kenji con su mano

-Alma Black – responde la platinada dando su mano a Kenji – es un verdadero placer conocerlo

-El placer es mío – dice Kenji – con todo respeto es usted una mujer encantadora

_Maldito asesino si supieras quien soy no dirías lo mismo_

-Tu padre es muy galante Serena – dice Alma

-Pero vamos chicos, diviértanse esta es su noche – dice Kenji – más adelante anunciaremos el compromiso

La hermosa pareja camina entre el jardín y llegan a un pequeño kiosco que se encuentra en medio de rosas.

-Sabes princesa, desde que te vi entrar al jardín muero por hacer algo – dice Darién

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto – responde Darién atrayéndola contra su cuerpo para besarla con pasión y dulzura mientras la rubia poco a poco responde ese beso y siente que flota en las nubes poco a poco se separan por la falta de aire.

Sin dejar de mirarse él la contrae de nuevo contra su cuerpo quedando sus bocas

-Eres increíblemente hermosa Serena – dice él con una voz dulce y sensual

-Darién...

-Princesa, no sabes cuánto te amo, un mes será eterno para tenerte a mi lado

-Para mí también será eterno pero pronto seré tu esposa y seremos muy felices – dice ella

-Si seremos felices - repite él – ya lo verás

Minutos después se encontraban saludando a los invitados, Taiki estaba molesto no soportaba que él la tocara, algo le decía que Darién no era sincero... pero ella estaba feliz a su lado.

Rei estaba más que molesta pues la parejita se lucía a todo esplendor

_Estúpida niña lo que me consuela es que solo es por la maldita venganza es que Darién está haciendo esto... Ya después la veré llorar._

Taiki tampoco estaba cómodo para mala suerte cada vez que se quería acercar a Serena Darién la tomaba de una forma posesiva... la noche avanzó y como era de esperarse todos estaban más que ansiosos por la noticia

Kenji pidió a los invitados un momento de atención y frente a todos estaban Kenji, Alma, Darién y Serena, siendo Kenji quien tomara la palabra

_- Tengan todos ustedes muy buenas noches, gracias por acompañarnos y el motivo de esta fiesta es para anunciar el compromiso de mi hija Serena Tsukino con mi socio y amigo Darién Black, este es un momento que quisimos compartir con todos ustedes, para mí es un día muy especial_

Kenji estaba más que emocionado después de todo era su hija y estaba feliz por ella.

Darién tomo la mano de Serena con delicadeza frente a todos.

-Princesa, esta noche es muy especial para mí, soy inmensamente feliz por que pronto serás mi esposa – dijo él sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de color negro – Princesa, aquí frente a todos los presentes para sellar nuestro compromiso, quiero darte esto – dice abriendo la cajita en la cual se encontraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso hecho de oro blanco y con un hermoso Diamante en el centro de cada lado tenía diminutas circonias que hacían que el anillo brillará de una manera especial, con cuidado lo saca de la cajita y lo pone en el dedo de Serena – Princesa, aquí frente a tu padre, mi tía y todos nuestros invitados te doy este anillo para sellar nuestro amor y nuestro compromiso, Te Amo Princesa.

-Darién el anillo esta hermoso – dice la rubia emocionada – Te Amo Darién no sabes cuánto te amo

Él se acerca a ella con delicadeza sellando sus labios con un hermoso beso, todos los invitados aplauden menos Taiki y Rei que están furiosos... Así queda anunciada la boda de Serena Tsukino y Darién Black la cual se llevaría a cabo en un mes.

________________________________________________

**hola niñas aqui Cherrie y yo les traemos este nuevo cap que esperamos sea de su agrado como todos los anteriores. Gracias por dejarnos un comentario eso nos hace muy felices a ambas bueno sin mas por ahora nos despedimos. un beso enorme a todas**


	10. Boda, Noche de bodas, Reacciones

Él se acerca a ella con delicadeza sellando sus labios con un hermoso beso, todos los invitados aplauden menos Taiki y Rei que están furiosos... Así queda anunciada la boda de Serena Tsukino y Darién Black la cual se llevaría a cabo en un mes.

Al poco tiempo de anunciar el compromiso, los invitados empezaron a retirarse no sin antes felicitar a la joven pareja, la cual se mostraba muy feliz, en ambos se notaba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Serena y Darién se encontraban en el jardín platicando animadamente cuando se acerca Rei para despedirse de ellos, al verla Darién abraza a Serena, pues conociendo a su amante sabía que quería hacer algo para que ese agradable momento se transformara en amargo

- Darién, Serena, realmente los felicito, espero que sean muy felices en su matrimonio

- Gracias Rei – dice Serena – Darién y yo te lo agradecemos

- y tú Darién ¿no dices nada?

- Gracias por tus buenos deseos - respondió él con enojo - verásque seremos muy felices

- Eso es lo que esperan todos, pero conociéndote querido, quien sabe – dice ella viéndolo

- Pues Darién y yo nos amamos, nuestro amor sabrá vencer cualquier obstáculo que se oponga a nuestra felicidad – dice muy seria Serena

- Estoy de acuerdo con Serena – dice Darién – cuando hay amor todos los obstáculos se vencen

- tú lo has dicho, Darién, cuando hay amor – Pero bueno... mejor me voy - dice riéndose y se aleja

- De verdad que esta mujer es de lo peor – dice Darién

- Se me hace que está celosa – comenta extrañada Serena

- Tienes razón mi vida, lo que pasa es que anduve un tiempo con ella, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que no era la indicada para mi, después te conocí y al verte me cautivaste enseguida, sólo tuve ojos para ti y aquí me tienes anunciando nuestro compromiso, pero dentro de un mes serás mis esposa – dice Darién besándola con ternura

Al poco tiempo llega Taiki para despedirse de Serena

- Serena, me voy, te deseo lo mejor, que seas muy feliz a lado de Darién

- gracias Taiki – dice la rubia

- me permites darte un abrazo – le dice con ternura

-Por supuesto Taiki – dice Serena ante un Darién celoso, ambos amigos se abrazan, pero el castaño la abraza con fuerza, por lo que Darién le dice – creo que ya está bien, lastimas a mi novia – dice haciendo que se rompiera el abrazo y agarrando a su novia por la cintura – gracias por tus buenos deseos, Taiki – al irse el castaño Serena le dice dulcemente al pelinegro – Darién, mi amor, no te pongas celoso, Taiki es mi amigo, nada más – y le da un beso

"Si, sólo un amigo, que te acostaste con él, ya quisiera oír tu excusa cuando descubra la verdad" pensaba amargamente

Poco después Darién se despedía de su amada

- Serena, mi amor, me tengo que ir – le dice mientras la besa – sueña conmigo que yo soñaré contigo – la vuelve a besar

- Por supuesto mi amor – le responde la rubia

Darién se va a su departamento, ahí se encontraba su gran amigo Haruka

- Hasta que llegas Darién, tardaste una eternidad, tiene horas que salí de la fiesta de compromiso y según tú, nada más te despedías de Serena y me alcanzabas, si así tardas despidiéndote de ella sin amarla, creo que si lo hicieras regresas hasta el amanecer – le dice bromeando el rubio

- Por favor Haruka no empieces, si tarde, pero te juró que no me di cuenta de que pasó mucho tiempo, es que después de ti los invitados se empezaron a ir, tuve que despedirlos a todos, además no se iba Taiki, no puedo dejarlo sólo con Serena, ya ves lo que pasó la última vez – decía celoso el pelinegro

- Cómo digas Darién, lo bueno es que no estás celoso – decía irónicamente el rubio

- ya basta Haruka, mejor cambiemos de tema –dijo fastidiado

- Darién, pero ¿cómo le vas hacer para casarte con Serena? Es decir, no te puedes casar con ella con el apellido Black y no creo que Kenji la deje casarte contigo con el apellido Chiba – decía confundido Haruka

- No te preocupes por ello, cuando mis padres murieron hicimos ese cambio de apellidos para protegernos así que no hay problema

- Sólo espero que no cometas una tontería de la cual te puedas arrepentir más tarde – expresó preocupado el rubio

- Tú sabes que jamás me voy arrepentir de lo que hago – argumentaba muy serio Darién – Sé que quisieras que dejara la venganza y créeme que yo hubiese querido una vida normal con mi familia pero gracias a Kenji no pudo ser

- Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero Serena no tiene la culpa Darién, pero en fin como se que lo harás por cierto ¿Dónde piensas vivir con Serena? Pues tu departamento es muy chico –

- Tengo una casa, una casa que pertenecía a mis padres, ahí me llevaban de pequeño, es una casa muy linda, es perfecta para una pareja de recién casados – expresó el pelinegro-

- No me digas que es tu guarida secreta – expresó mortificado, pues Darién jamás había llevado a nadie ahí

- Así es, pero bueno ya Haruka – expresaba el pelinegro muy serio

- No sé porque Darién, pero estás haciendo cosas que me hacen dudar –

- ¿Dudar? A qué te refieres –

- No nada, olvida lo que te dije – decía Haruka mientras pensaba "Darién tengo la impresión de que quizás la ama , pero no lo quieres reconocer, espero que cuando lo hagas no sea demasiado tarde, no quiero decirte nada, pues eres tan terco que sólo haría que no lo aceptaras, se lo voy a dejar al tiempo, pero pido a Dios que lo hagas antes de que el daño que le hagas a Serena pueda ser irreparable"

Los amigos siguieron platicando de varias cosas, entre ellas de Serena, y Haruka cada vez se convencía más de que Darién podía salir lastimado y de paso hacerle un daño irreparable a la rubia

_________________________________________________________

Los días pasaban rápidamente, Serena entre los preparativos de la boda, algunos los hacía con Alma otro con Darién, que también participaba para evitar sospechas el tiempo se hizo corto, apenas faltaba una semana antes de la boda y por supuesto se organizaron las despedidas de solteros de ambos, la encargada de la de Serena fue por supuesto Mina, pero conociendo a su amiga y sabiendo que Darién se podría enfurecer evitó el contratar al Strepear. La despedida de Serena se hizo en su casa en la parte de la alberca estaba adornada de globos rojos y blancos por todas partes, Claro las preguntas indiscretas de Mina no podían faltar... Por último Serena abrió los regalos los cuales contenían lencería muy provocativa tanto que arrancaron sonrojos en la rubia.

Por su parte Haruka también le preparó su despedida a Darién, claro muy discreta, se la pasaron entre tragos y bromas de la nueva vida que le esperaba a Darién en su matrimonio, sin embargo al terminar la despedida, Rei se apareció en el departamento del pelinegro

- Rei ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dice furioso

- vine a darte tu despedida – mientras entraba y se quitaba el abrigo quedando en ropa interior bastante sugestiva

- No te llame, así que quiero que te vayas – le dice poniéndole nuevamente el abrigo ante la atónita mirada de Rei

- Pero Darién, ¿Qué te pasa? – le dice furiosa, casi gritando

- Creo que te he dicho muy claramente que cuando te necesite te iré a ver –le dice el chico abriéndole la puerta- Además no serás tú quien arruine mis planes – Rei salió toda histérica, desde que Darién había empezado a salir con Serena la rechazaba, ella pensaba "No me puedo explicar porqué Darién me rechaza, ¿será acaso que se acostó con Serena y le gustó? No, no lo creo, esa niña no puede ser mejor mujer que yo, Darién siempre ha regresado conmigo, pero ya sé que no le gusta que lo presionen, puede ser que ese sea el motivo de su rechazo"

______________________________________________________

Por fin llegó el día de la boda, todo el mundo estaba alborotado Serena estaba feliz, desde muy temprano Mina la llevo al salón de Belleza para que no se preocupara por los detalles de la boda, pues Alma se había comprometido a ello, el salón estaba regiamente adornado con rosas blancas y rojas, así como alcatraces y Lirios, al entrar al lugar de la ceremonia se podía sentir el sutil aroma de las flores, por su parte Darién se arreglaba en su departamento, con la ayuda de Haruka

- Darién no puedo creer que te vayas a casar, mírate estás todo nervioso – le decía bromeando

- No es para menos Haruka, uno no se casa todos los días aunque como hubiese querido que los motivos de mi boda no fueran por una venganza –dice el pelinegro- hubiese querido que mis motivos para casarme fueran otros, bueno no quiero llegar a tarde

- Pues apúrate, pero déjame te acomodó la corbata, pues si no el Señor elegante va a quedar mal el día de la boda

- gracias Haruka, pero tienes razón estoy nervioso, espero que todo salga como lo tenemos planeado –

- Darién, creo que aun estás a tiempo de detener esa idea de la venganza

- Lo siento Haruka pero es un juramento y lo cumpliré a pesar de todo y de todos – finaliza Darién – mejor vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a la dichosa boda

-- Por supuesto, vámonos –dice Haruka

__________________________________________________

En tanto Mina y Luna estaba ayudando a Serena a terminar de arreglarse, llevaba un vestido realmente hermoso, hecho de manta con corte de princesa, estaba bellamente bordado con rosas blancas que resaltaban, en las orillas tanto de la blusa como de la falda tenía un ribete hecho de satín blanco, el cabello estaba recogido en un moño con una corona de flores diminutas del cual caía un pequeño velo, se veía realmente hermosa, al terminar Luna dice

- Mi niña, estás hermosa, realmente hermosa

- gracias Luna – decía la rubia con un leve sonrojo

- Luna tiene razón Serena, cuando Darién te vea, volverá a caer rendido a tus pies eso tenlo por seguro – dice Mina y todas se ríen, en ese momento se oye que tocan a la puerta

- Adelante – dice Serena

- Hija ya casi es hora – dice Kenji mientras entraba, al hacerlo se queda sorprendido de lo bella que se ve su hija – Serena, cariño, estás divina, de verdad que el amor hace maravillas

- Gracias papá

- Estás hermosa, igual que tu madre el día que nos casamos – dice él – No puedo creer que dentro de poco estés casada

-Ni yo papá, pero estoy feliz -dice la rubia

Luna y Mina salieron de la habitación pues eran los últimos momentos de Kenji con su hija

_________________________________________________

Alma se encontraba en el jardin junto al juez

- Gracias por realizar tú esta boda

- De nada querida es un placer hacerlo

- Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte este favor

- Alma, querida, no tienes que agradecerme, Kenji también destruyó a mi familia, haría cualquier cosa para vengarme de él y esto no es nada comparado con el daño que le ha hecho a mucha gente

-Vaya Kenji es una joyita -dice Neflyte

- Así es Neflyte, Kenji le ha hecho daño a mucha gente, llegó el momento que pague

- Si Alma, tienes toda la razón

Po su parte Darién ya se había colocado en su lugar sólo estaba esperando que llegara Serena para empezar con la ceremonia, el apuesto novio lucía un traje en color blanco con una rosa en color rojo en el saco. Simplemente parecía sacado de un cuento. A los pocos minutos la rubia está en la entrada del jardín Kenji la ayuda a salir poco después se escucha la marcha nupcial, Darién al ver a Serena se queda asombrado, realmente se veía hermosa, y ve como lentamente se va acercando hacia él, cuando llega a su lado le ofrece la mano, Serena le ofrece la suya y así con su manos entrelazadas da inicio la ceremonia de la boda de Darién Black y Serena Tsukino durante la ceremonia la rubia estaba emocionada, feliz, radiante como debe ser... Darién a su modo también lo estaba hasta que llegamos al momento crucial de la ceremonia

- Darién Black, acepta usted a la Señorita Serena Tsukino como su esposa

Haruka aun tenía la esperanza de que Darién desistiera de esa locura

- Acepto

- Serena Tsukino, acepta usted al señor Darién Black como su esposo

- Acepto

- Con esto damos por terminado la ceremonia, puede usted besar a la novia

Darién se acerca suavemente a su esposa y la besa tiernamente mientras todos aplauden

- ¡qué vivan los novios! – era la aclamación general

Poco después estaban en el brindis el cual fue realizado por Haruka

- Amigos y Familiares de la pareja, estamos aquí porque hoy es un día especial para Darién y Serena, pues están iniciando una nueva etapa de su vida, le deseo lo mejor, hoy que inician su vida como pareja que puedan vencer todos los obstáculos para que su sueño de vivir felices para siempre se realice hoy y siempre, por eso les pido que alcemos nuestras copas y digamos salud, por esta joven pareja

- Salud – dijeron los invitados

Los invitados se formaron para felicitar a la pareja, sin embargo a lo lejos Darién vio a Rei que se formaba en la fila, cuando llego junto a ellos Darién abrazó inconscientemente a Serena, pues quería evitar el abrazo de la pelinegra

- Darién, Serena, que sean muy felices – dice sarcásticamente

- gracias Rei por tus buenos deseos, con tu permiso tenemos que atender a nuestros demás invitados – jalando a Serena se alejó de ella

- Darién, no fuiste demasiado grosero con Rei – pregunta tímidamente Serena

- Serena, mi amor – le dice mientras la abraza suavemente – no quiero que ella con sus comentarios arruine nuestro día – y le da un beso – vamos atender a nuestros invitados un rato, para después escaparnos y tener nuestra noche de bodas – le dice con una voz sensual que estremece a la rubia

Kenji se acerco a los novios para felicitarlos

-Hija espero que seas muy feliz – dice Kenji abrazando a la rubia

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos Papa te aseguro que lo seré – dice ella feliz

-Darién, te llevas mi más grande tesoro – dice él – cuídala mucho y hazla feliz, confío en ti

-No te preocupes Kenji ten la seguridad de que la cuidare más que a mi vida y seremos muy felices-dice el tomando a la rubia por la cintura

-Darién, Serena yo les tengo un regalo de bodas – dice Kenji – Les compré una casa para ustedes espero no lo tomen a mal, pero quería darles este regalo

-Kenji no era necesario que lo hicieras – dijo el pelinegro – pero en verdad te lo agradezco mucho

-Gracias papá, te quiero – dijo ella abrazándolo

-Yo también a ti mi niña – dijo él – cuando quieran pueden habitarla.

Kenji los dejo solos y de pronto llego Mina a felicitarlos

-Serena amiga Felicidades - dijo la rubia abrazándola – ¿quién lo diría? Te casaste antes que yo, en verdad espero que seas muy feliz y tú – dijo viendo al pelinegro - mas te vale que la hagas feliz, porque si no La Diosa del amor Mina Aino te castigará

-JAJAJA Mina que ocurrencias las tuyas – dice la rubia

-No tienes de que preocuparte, la cuidaré como mi más preciado tesoro – dijo Darién

___________________________________________________________

Los novios paseaban por el jardín cuando Taiki se acerco a ellos

-Serena ¿Puedo felicitarte? - preguntó el castaño

-Taiki claro que si – dice la rubia con una sonrisa que por supuesto molestó a Darién

El castaño la abrazo con suavidad sabia que la había perdido – Serena, espero de todo corazón que seas feliz – susurraba – en verdad lo deseo, pero recuerda que si algún día me necesitas, estaré ahí para ti

-Taiki gracias, seré feliz, muy feliz con Darién porque nos amamos – dijo la rubia al oído del castaño lo que provocó que Darién se molestara de sobre manera, pues no escuchó lo que se dijeron ambos amigos

-Suelta a mi esposa Taiki - ordenó haciendo que los chicos se separaran

-Cuídala Darién, porque si no lo haces, te las veras conmigo – dijo en tono de amenaza el castaño, retirándose dignamente

-¿Quien se cree este idiota? – decía molesto

-Darién, por favor, sólo me estaba felicitando – dijo la rubia

_Si como no, sólo te estaba felicitando, si casi te desnudaba con la mirada – pensaba Darién _

-Claro Princesa, Discúlpame - dice besándola con dulzura y la abraza

_______________________________________________________

Poco después llegó el turno de lanzar el ramo y por supuesto la que lo agarró fue Mina, la cual al igual que su novio Asai estaba muy feliz, pues dentro de sus planes futuros estaba el casarse, cuando todos los invitados estaban distraídos Darién abrazó a Serena y le dijo – Serena, mi amor, creo que debemos irnos – la chica asiente y ambos se despiden de los invitados, Darién con mucha ternura la ayuda a subirse al auto para dirigirse a su lugar especial, salen a las afueras de la ciudad y toman un sendero el cual después de un rato el camino se ve rodeado de flores

- Darién, está bellísimo – dice Serena emocionada al ver el lugar. En ese momento se estaciona junto a una casa hecha con madera y grandes ventanales

- Serena, este será nuestro nido de amor – le dice mientras le da un beso muy tierno, se baja y abre la puerta donde se encuentra la rubia y la toma entre sus brazos – según la tradición debes entrar en mis brazos – y entra con ella a la casa, la cual tiene un gran sofá y enfrente una chimenea, acomoda a la rubia en el sofá - Serena, espérame un momento – la chica asiente y ve desaparecer a Darién por la escalera, ella se levanta y empieza a observar el lugar, por la montaña se ve un gran lago en el cual se aprecia el ocaso

- Si mi amor, las puestas de sol son bellísimas – dice Darién que se había quitado el saco y la corbata, además traía dos copas y una botella de champán – Ahora, Serena, quiero que brindemos por este día

A lo cual la rubia asiente pues eta muy feliz

- Darién, me siento algo mareada, es que no tomo y las copas que tome en el brindis están haciendo su efecto – dice tímidamente

- Sólo un brindis Serena, es para desearnos suerte – le ofrece la copa y la chica la acepta – Por la novia más bella, que tengo la dicha de que sea mi esposa – ambos toma su copa con los brazos cruzados y después Darién rompe las copas, se acerca suavemente a la rubia y la empieza a besar, ella responde a sus besos, en ese momento él la toma en sus brazos y la lleva por las escaleras hasta la habitación la cual estaba toda adornada con rosas, tanto en la cama como en el suelo estaban esparcido pétalos, en una mesita había un aromatizador con fragancias de sándalo y jazmín, al verlo la chica se sonroja toda

- Darién está bellísima – el pelinegro la baja suavemente para que quede frente a él la abraza, y empieza a besarle el cuello, mientras que con sus manos baja el cierre del vestido, de manera delicada recorre los tirantes para que la gravedad hiciera el resto – Serena eres bellísima – le dice mientras la mira con dulzura, la chica se abraza a él – Darién – dice tímidamente

- Serena, estamos casados, la toma en sus brazos y la deposita suavemente en la cama, después empieza a besarla para después bajar por su cuello y cuando llega a sus pechos, delicadamente le quita el sostén y empieza a besarlos, para después lamerlos y saborearlos, la chica suspira y lanza gemidos de placer, El pelinegro sube a buscar la boca de la rubia para darle un beso con mucha pasión...

-Eres hermosa - susurró a su oído haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera ante la voz del pelinegro ella lo mira con dulzura a los ojos

-Te Amo Darién... Te amo más que a mi vida

El pelinegro sonríe al escuchar eso y continua besándola dejando un sendero de besos en la rubia , hasta llegar a sus piernas, suavemente las separa y les quita sus braga, la chica instintivamente cierra sus piernas y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hace presente

- Serena, mi amor, no temas, sólo déjate llevar – él explora cada centímetro de la rubia con sus labios haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara ante las caricias que él le proporcionaba – Te Deseo Serena – dijo con voz ronca besando uno de sus senos mientras acariciaba una de las piernas de la rubia...Serena estaba un poco nerviosa ante las caricias de Darién. Él llega a su ombligo y baja a su vientre dejando rastros de los besos que le daba se posiciona sobre ella; vuelve abrir sus piernas para besar y saborear su intimidad, después de unos momentos vuelve a sus labios para besarlos con mucha pasión, Nuevamente se acomoda sobre ella abriendo de nuevo sus piernas y se introduce en ella sin ningún cuidado, cuando de pronto ella pega un grito y Darién se da cuenta de que algo se rompe dentro de ella – "Demonios, no puede ser, Taiki me mintió, Serena es virgen, Maldición" piensa mientras inconscientemente le dice a la rubia – Serena, mi amor, ¿estás bien? – no sin antes detenerse por la sorpresa de saber que Ella era virgen, él era el primero en su vida, por lo que sintió una sensación extraña mientras seguía pensando "_Demonios ¿por qué ella? Porque tuve que ser el primero"_

- Si Darién – dice la chica toda excitada, mientras lo mira dulcemente, entonces Él besa los labios de la chica de nuevo pero esta vez el beso era tierno y dulce. Se posicionó de nuevo sobre ella introduciéndose de nuevo lentamente y con mucha delicadeza...Provocando que ella gimiera de placer

-¿Princesa estas bien?

La rubia asiente de forma positiva con un leve movimiento de cabeza... mientras él se mueve dentro de ella con placer poco a poco las embestidas son más fuertes hasta que ambos se sincronizan a la perfección logrando llegar al Climax juntos....

- Darién, mi amor, ahora soy sólo tuya – le dice aferrándose a su cuerpo

- Si Serena, eres sólo mía – mientras la besa tiernamente y la rodea con sus brazos

al poco rato ella dormía en sus brazos, _mientras él pensaba " Maldición esto no me lo esperaba. Ella es Virgen. Entonces el imbécil de Taiki mintió. En esta entrega fue tan dulce, tan tierna jamás me había sentido tan pleno, tan feliz con una mujer, pero ¿porque tuvo que ser con ella? porque de todas mujeres con las que he estado, sólo con ella he encontrado la plenitud del acto sexual" _La confusión se apoderó del pelinegro este detalle no estaba en sus planes _ "¿Qué estoy diciendo, necesito un trago"_ pensando esto se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida tratando de no despertar a su esposa y salió de la casa para ir a su departamento, al llegar a él se dirige a su pequeño bar y se sirve una copa

- Darién ¿Qué haces aquí? – lo cuestiona Haruka, pero él estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que se asustó al oírlo

- Haruka, me asustaste – le dice el pelinegro

- Así tendrás la conciencia – le dice el irónico

- Haruka no es momento para tus ironías – dice el molesto

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí? y ¿Por qué estás molesto?

- Taiki me mintió – le dice sin mirarlo, solo veía fijamente la luna

-Explícame – le dice el rubio, pues después tanto tiempo de conocer a su amigo, era la primera vez que actuaba extraño

- Serena, nunca se acostó con él, era virgen – dice muy serio el pelinegro

- ¡Que!-dice el rubio sorprendido pues sabía lo que eso significaba

- Que fui el primer hombre en la vida de Serena – le grita furioso dejando a su amigo confundido – Se que mi venganza es importante, pero jamás pensé que pudiera suceder esto, no es lo mismo engañar a una mentirosa, pero a ella que jamás me mintió... Esto no estaba en mis planes Haruka, sin embargo hacer el amor con ella fue tan distinto a todo lo que estoy acostumbrado...me sentí pleno, feliz, no sé como explicártelo - dice Darién con una cara de confusión

- Eso quiere decir que ¿Estás arrepentido? - preguntó Haruka

- Por supuesto que no, pero tú sabes muy bien cuál es mi opinión respecto de acostarme con chicas vírgenes – dijo él

- Si se que Serena, es la primer virgen con la que lo haces, imagino cómo te sientes

-No, Tú no te imaginas lo que sentí al descubrir que era virgen, Maldición – dijo él apretando el vaso

-Cálmate Darién – dijo el rubio, ya que sabía cuánto lo había afectado a su amigo descubrir eso

-¿Calmarme? no puedo Haruka, no puedo – dijo él

- Pues tienes dos opciones: te olvidas de la venganza y eres feliz con ella o...

-No Haruka, mi venganza está por encima de todo en verdad lo siento por ella – dijo Darién – Tal vez si no fuera la hija del asesino de toda mi familia todo sería tan distinto – dice él confundido

-Darién...

-No me reproches Haruka-dice el- bueno debo volver con mi "Esposa"

Sale de ahí, sin dejar a Haruka decir nada más

_________________________________________________

Llega al lado de su esposa entra a la habitación con mucho cuidado y se sienta a observarla.

"_Eres hermosa" _piensa mientras acaricia inconscientemente la mejilla de la rubia "_Soy el primer hombre en tu vida" _sonrió con tristeza_ "en verdad me hubiese gustado que otras fueran las circunstancias, si no fueras una Tsukino quizás.... Mis padres, mi familia, perdí todo en un instante por él, por tu padre, de nada sirve recordar" _sonrió con cierta ironía _"ya lo hecho, hecho está" _por un momento la miró con ternura... Sentía tantas cosas en su interior

A la mañana siguiente Darién buscaba a su esposa sin abrir los ojos y al no sentirla a su lado los abrió de inmediato, el aroma de ella estaba en la cama... De pronto entra ella con una hermosa sonrisa y una bandeja que contenía el desayuno.

-Buenos días amor – dijo la rubia besándolo, pero él no correspondió al beso – Quise traerte el desayuno a la cama espero que te guste

-Te hubieras ahorrado la molestia – dijo él con frialdad – no tengo hambre así que llévatela

-Pero Darién...

-No quiero desayunar ¿no entiendes? – le dijo duramente, levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño para ducharse, cerró la puerta dejando a la rubia ahí sin comprender el cambio de actitud

La rubia se dirigió a la cocina, estaba triste porque Darién parecía molesto y no sabía el motivo de ello...

Después de unos momentos, Darién salió de la habitación listo para salir, al bajar para dirigirse a la puerta ve a Serena en la sala.

-Darién ¿Vas a salir? – le pregunta extrañada

-Si ¿por qué? – vuelve a dirigirse a ella con mucha frialdad

-Pues... Pensé que tú y yo pasaríamos el día juntos, como recién casados – dijo ella viéndolo con ternura

-Tengo cosas que hacer Serena – dijo de manera seca y cortante saliendo de ahí sin siquiera darle un beso

Serena se puso triste y por sus ojos se asomaron lagrimas que dejo salir, no entendía que había pasado, es decir la noche anterior había sido perfecta y ahora esto

Darién después de salir de la casa, subió al carro y empezó andar sin rumbo fijo, en eso recibe una llamada

- Diga –

- Disculpe que lo moleste señor, sobre todo en su luna de miel, pero acaba de surgir un problema en la fábrica, no es necesario que venga, le cuento lo que pasó y me dice como resolverlo –

- Kevin, voy para allá, llego en unos minutos – dice el pelinegro, al llegar a la fábrica se da cuenta de que unas de las máquinas donde extraen los compuestos químicos estaba averiada, por lo que se dedica a checar donde estaba el desperfecto y por supuesto verificar que los ingredientes químicos no estuvieran dañados

- Señor, ¿no va a ir a su casa a comer? Su esposa se podría preocupar – le dice Kevin preocupado

- No puedo Kevin, si no checo pronto estos compuestos podríamos tener pérdidas y daños irreparables – le dice, por lo que Kevin se toma el atrevimiento de avisarle a Serena, la cual se encontraba llorando en la casa

- Gracias Kevin, eres muy amable de tu parte – dice la chica después cuelga pero no puede evitar el sentirse muy triste, pues estaba sola en su primer día de casada

Estaba por terminar de checar los químicos cuando llega Haruka

- Darién ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu esposa – le reprocha el rubio

- Lo siento Haruka pero el verificar estos materiales es importante – dice el pelinegro sin mirarlo

- No serás que estás utilizando esto como un pretexto –

- ¿Pretexto? –

- Si para no estar cerca de ella, pues ayer te vi muy confundido – le dice el rubio, pero Darién ignora su comentario, al ver que Darién se hacía el desentendido, el rubio se da la media vuelta y se va

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando Darién llegó a su casa, al entrar ve a Serena dormida en el sofá, lo había estado esperándolo, al verla le causa tanta ternura, que la abraza suavemente para llevarla a la cama, al depositar lo hace suavemente, sin embargo ella se despierta

- Darién, al fin llegaste – y lo abraza tiernamente, después le acaricia suavemente la cara mientras le dice - ¿cómo va todo en la fábrica? – el pelinegro al sentir las caricias de su esposa se excita y solo piensa en hacerle el amor

- Serena, mañana hablamos de eso – mientras la besa y la despoja de su ropa para volver hacerla suya, entra en ella para sentir su intimidad rodeándolo, es tan agradable esa sensación, Serena por su parte disfrutaba de las caricias de su esposo, por algo lo habían entrenado para satisfacer a una mujer, pero ambos disfrutaban de esa unión, al terminar de amarse, ella se queda dormida en sus brazos, mientras él piensa _"No puedo permitir que la pasión me domine, si porque lo que siento por ella es pasión, no puedo, no debo enamorarme de ella, pero es que disfruto tanto estar con ella, pero tengo que acabar esta situación, y eso haré precisamente mañana"_

Al otro día, Darién se despierta y se baña, cuando sale ve a Serena que se está despertando

- Serena, hay problemas muy serios en la fábrica, por lo que pospondremos nuestra Luna de Miel, hoy nos iremos a la casa que nos regalo tu padre – le dice muy serio

- De acuerdo Darién, se hará como tu digas – dice la chica con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, después de desayunar subieron las maletas al coche para ir a la casa que les regalo Kenji era una mansión muy hermosa, tenía un jardín lleno de flores, en medio había un kiosco con una enredadera, lo que lo hacía un lugar lleno de paz y maravilloso, una terraza amplia, en la cual había un pequeño comedor y también contaba con una alberca espectacular y por supuesto las recamaras no se quedaban atrás eran amplias, llena de luz y adornadas majestuosamente.

La rubia ya había acomodado las cosas de ambos en la habitación principal y se metió a darse un baño... al salir vio a Darién quitando la ropa de él del closet

-Darién, amor ¿qué haces?

-Me llevo mi ropa – dijo él de manera cortante

-Pero ¿por qué? esta es nuestra habitación – dijo ella consternada

-Lo sé, pero quiero estar en mi propia habitación, para que no me molestes o te moleste - dijo él mirándola de una manera muy fría

-Pero Darién...

-Nada Serena, me voy a mi habitación – dijo él saliendo de ahí, la rubia se acomodó en la cama mientras pensaba "_No entiendo ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué se comporta así?" _la cabeza de la rubia era un lio total y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran a través de sus bellos ojos azules

______________________________________________

_**HOLA NIÑAS AQUI CHERRIE Y YO LES TRAEMOS ESTE NUEVO CAP EL CUAL DISFRUTAMOS HACIENDO JUNTAS.. ESPERAMOS QUE USTEDES LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO ASI QUE GRACIAS X LEER**_


	11. Emociones, Reacciones ¿que me pasa?

Serena se encontraba en su habitación llorando, no entendía la actitud de su esposo hacia ella, por lo que se preguntaba "_No entiendo ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué se comporta así?" _la cabeza de la rubia era un lio total y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran a través de sus bellos ojos azules. En eso oye el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, al asomarse por la ventana se da cuenta de que Darién se subía a su carro para marcharse, por lo que ella no puede más y se suelta a llorar.

Darién llega a los laboratorios al entrar se encuentra con Kenji

- Darién, muchacho ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Kenji – dice el muchacho sorprendido – lo que pasa es que me enteré de que ocurrió un desperfecto en los laboratorios, los cuales si no se atendían a tiempo nos hubiesen causado pérdidas irreparables –

- No lo sabía – dice sorprendido el señor Tsukino

- Es que ayer me hice cargo de la situación – dice serio el pelinegro

- Darién, me da mucho gusto que mi hija haya encontrado una persona responsable como tú, pero me da mucha pena que esta situación les arruinará sus planes de luna de miel –

- No te preocupes Kenji, habrá tiempo para ello –

Darién se dirige a los laboratorios, pero antes de llegar se encuentra con Taiki, al verlo se enfurece tanto que lo golpea

- ¡Qué te pasa! – le grita el castaño

- Te pego por qué no eres un caballero – le grita furioso el pelinegro

- No me digas que tú sí – le contesta Taiki y le contesta el golpe

- Por supuesto, porque un caballero no tiene memoria – le vuelve a pegar – y jamás habla mal de una doncella

- jamás te hable mal de ella, si tú pensaste lo peor es porque así lo quisiste-dijo Taiki dándole un nuevo golpe

Ambos jóvenes se siguen dando de golpes, en eso llega Haruka y unos empleados mas para separarlos...ya que el escándalo era terrible

- Darién, Taiki, ¡cálmense! – les ordena el rubio mientras los demás los separan, pero ellos siguen haciendo intentos por seguir peleando

- Vamos Darién, déjalo en paz, no vale la pena – le dice al pelinegro mientras se lo llevaba a la fuerza, una vez que estuvieron a solas Darién se encuentra callado, pero muy enojado

- Darién, te desconozco, ¿Por qué te estabas peleando con Taiki? – le cuestiona

- Al verlo me llene de rabia, por lo que dijo de Serena, ¡cómo se atrevió a insinuarme que ellos habían tenían que ver! – le grita furioso

- Pero Darién y ¿eso qué?

- Ella es mi esposa – le grita

- Pero no la amas – le dice sutilmente el rubio

- Por supuesto que no – le dice el pelinegro – pero es mi esposa, no puedo permitir que hablen mal, entiende ¿en dónde quedaría mi dignidad, mi hombría? – le dice

- Ahh, es decir, que te molesta que puedan pensar mal de ti, sin embargo que yo recuerde eso no te importaba antes –

- Siempre me ha importado Haruka… -dice furioso

- Lo que tú digas Darién

De pronto entra Kenji a la oficina

-Darién ¿que era ese escándalo?

-Nada importante – dice Darién – sólo fue un mal entendido con Taiki

-Dime ¿qué hizo? porque si se atrevió a faltarte el respeto me va a escuchar

-Descuida Kenji no es nada grave – responde Darién

______________________________________________

En tanto Serena se encontraba en la casa triste y sola por lo que pensó en dar una vuelta para despejarse un rato y pensar en lo que podía haber pasado con su esposo. Después de unos momentos ella se encontraba caminando por el parque cuando se encuentra con su amiga

- Serena, mujer ¿Qué haces aquí? Te pensaba en tu viaje de bodas

- Mina, lo que pasa es que surgió un problema en los laboratorios y Darién tuvo que atenderlos – le dijo triste

- y ¿no había otra persona? –

- Parece que no – dice con tristeza

- Y ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Vine a pasear, me encontraba sola, Darién se fue a los laboratorios

- Y ¿Por qué no aprovechas para ir a verlo e invitarlo a comer? –

- Mina, ¡qué excelente idea! –exclama feliz

-Vamos yo te llevo porque voy para allá – dijo Mina

La rubia se dirigió a los laboratorios, al llegar fue a la oficina de Darién, al verla el pelinegro se sorprende mucho

- Serena ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta sorprendido

- Vine a invitar a comer a mi esposo – le dice tímidamente, pero al verlo le pregunta – Darién ¿Qué te pasó?

- No me pasó nada, y hubieses hablado, estoy algo ocupado como para salir a comer – le dice muy frío haciendo que ella se pusiera triste, pero en eso entra Taiki

- Serena ¡Qué sorpresa! – exclama el castaño feliz y la abraza – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vine a invitar a Darién a comer pero él se encuentra ocupado – le dice triste -Taiki ¿qué te paso en la cara?

- pues si quieres yo te acompaño a comer – le dice Taiki – a estos golpes ni te preocupes digamos que fue un accidente y nada más ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a comer?

- No sé si sea lo correcto – le dice la rubia toda apenada mirando a su esposo

- No te preocupes, Taiki, estoy ocupado, pero si Serena me espera un momento la puedo acompañar – dice muy serio Darién – Pero te agradezco tu amabilidad

- Por supuesto Darién – dice la chica feliz

- Cómo vez Taiki, no es necesario que acompañes a mi esposa –le dice mientras abraza a la rubia y se dirige a los laboratorios con ella – Kelvin te puedes ocupar de verificar los químicos, mi esposa vino para que fuéramos a comer juntos – le dijo al tímido chico que estaba entrando

- Por supuesto Señor, no se preocupe

La pareja salió, pero Darién iba muy serio

- Darién ¿pasa algo? –

- No nada – le dice secamente mientras la toma del brazo algo fuerte para subirla al auto

- Darién, me lastimas – le dice la chica, pero en eso el pelinegro se da cuenta que son observados por Taiki

- Lo siento Serena, pero es que estoy preocupado – le dice mientras la abraza y la besa posesivamente

- ¿Es por el problema del laboratorio?

- Así es princesa – dice él y observa que Taiki se va y suben al auto pero Taiki los sigue y Darién se da cuenta de ello lo cual le molesta de sobre manera.

Se dirigieron a un lindo restaurante y ya en la mesa

- Ahora me vas a decir ¿Qué te paso? – pregunta Serena

- Podemos decir que estos golpes es por defender la honra de mi amada – le dice bromeando

- ¿Te pegaron por mi culpa? – dice ella preocupada

- No mi amor, le pegué a un tipo que se atrevió hablar mal de ti – dice en voz alta para que lo oyera Taiki

- Supongo que Taiki te ayudó – dice ingenuamente la rubia, pues había notado que también su amigo estaba golpeado, lo que hizo enojar a Darién

- No Serena, si Taiki está golpeado es porque tal vez se lo merecía – dice furioso

- Darién, amor no te molestes – le dice la rubia al ver que se había enfadado – creo que no te he recompensado por defenderme – y lo besa haciendo que al pelinegro se le olvidara el enojo

- Serena, si me besas así, te juro que no iremos a comer, sino te llevaré a un hotel que está cerca de aquí para hacerte mía, solo mía – le dice con voz sensual, mientras besa y lame sensualmente las orejas de la rubia, haciendo que esta lance un gemido de placer

- Darién, tengo hambre – le dice la chica toda roja

- pues vamos a comer princesa – dice en tono serio, mientras pensaba _"¿Qué me pasa? Tengo que reprimir este deseo que siento por ella, además ¿Por qué no deje que se fuera con Taiki? Al fin y al cabo no me interesa Estoy loco, pero tampoco no dejaré las cosas tan fácil a ese imbécil, Serena será mía, al menos hasta que yo quiera, después la dejaré como lo he hecho con muchas" _ decía más para sí, pues en realidad esa rubia le hacía sentir sensaciones nunca antes vividas

La pareja disfruto del almuerzo y Darién por instantes se olvidaba de su maldita venganza...

-Creo que debemos irnos – dice él

-¿Te irás conmigo?

-No, te iré a dejar a casa y después regresaré a la fabrica

-Pero ¿por qué Darién? yo quería pasar el día contigo además no creo que a papá le moleste eso

-Escucha Serena tengo demasiadas cosas importantes que hacer – dice Darién – me esperas en la casa y punto

-Pero Darién...

-No quiero discutir Serena – dice tomándola de la cintura y saliendo del lugar la llevó a casa y él regresó a los laboratorios... Rei entró a la oficina de Darién

-Amor pero ¿qué haces aqui? yo te hacía disfrutando de tu mujercita

-No molestes Rei – dijo él serio – y lo mismo te pregunto ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno querido escuche que estabas por aquí y quise verte – dijo acercándose a Darién – Pero cuéntame ¿qué tal la noche de bodas?

-Eso no te incumbe Rei, eso es algo que nos concierne a mi esposa y a mí

-Ay ¡ya se te decepcionó! y por eso estas aquí – dijo la morena de manera sarcástica

-Déjame decirte que te equivocas cariño – dice él cínicamente – pero eso es algo que no discutiré contigo

-Vamos Darién, ese papelito de esposo no te queda, tú y yo sabemos cuáles son los fines de esto - responde la morena – o ¿lo olvidaste?

-No, por un demonio no he olvidado nada, ¡ahora sal de mi oficina! – gritó

La morena lo miró y sonrió antes de salir mientras pensaba "_perfecto, Darién está molesto por algo, debe ser porque Serena no fue lo suficiente mujer para satisfacerlo, y muy pronto el volverá a mi lado_"

___________________________________________

Mientras tanto Haruka se dirigía a la oficina de Mina, por fin se le había presentado la oportunidad de ir a la oficina de la rubia, la verdad le encantaba, sabía que ella rubia pero ¿qué podía hacer? claro no iba a entrometerse entre ellos, ante todo respetaba el amor entre una pareja.

-Pase – dijo Mina

-Hola señorita Aino – dijo Haruka entrando y acercándose a ella – necesito que revise estos papeles por favor

Mina sonrió – bien, pero antes que nada, dime sólo Mina ¿de acuerdo? No es necesario tanto formalismo

-Si como usted diga

-Jajaja a ver háblame de tú te acabó de decir que no es necesario ser tan formal o dime ¿tan vieja estoy?

-No como crees – dijo él

-Disculpa tu nombre es Haruka ¿verdad?

-Así es Mina – respondió feliz de que recordara su nombre

-Siéntate un momento, por favor, en lo que reviso los papeles ¿sí?

El rubio se sentó y la miraba con discreción...

_Es linda, hermosa, divina... sus ojos son tan bellos que me encantan su piel tan blanca y delicada, su cabello es tan dorado y hermoso...su olor es tan dulce .Dios Mío es simplemente hermosa – una sonrisa surcó sus labios – recuerda mi nombre..._

De pronto entró Asai a la oficina de su novia

-Amor – dijo la rubia sacando a Haruka de sus pensamientos

-Hola Mina, pasaba por aquí por que imagino que no has comido ¿verdad?

Mina sonrió – imaginas bien y la verdad muero de hambre, déjame sólo termino con estos papeles y listo

Haruka mira a Asai y lo envidia tiene a una mujer perfecta a su lado... observa que la rubia lo mira con amor y siente que su corazón se parte en pedacitos

-Listo Haruka – dice la rubia devolviendo el folder y sonriendo

-Gracias Mina – dice el saliendo de la oficina

Asai lo estuvo observando y se fijo como miraba a la rubia

-Mina ¿desde cuándo te habla de tú? – pregunta molesto

-¡Oh vamos amor! no me digas que ¿esta celoso?

-¿YO? ¿De él? por favor Mina

-Que bueno, porque no tendrías porque – dijo ella – yo te amo a ti, sólo tengo ojos para ti – dijo ella besándolo ¿entendido?

-Claro que si mi vida – dijo tomándole la mano y saliendo de la oficina

__________________________________________________

Haruka se va a la oficina de Darién a entregarle los papeles que revisó Mina y tenía una cara de borreguito a medio morir

-Haruka ¿por qué traes esa cara?

-Es hermosa-dijo el rubio

-¿qué? ¿Quién?-pregunto Darién

-Mina-dijo el rubio- es una belleza

-Cierto pero tiene novio Haruka que no se te olvide

-Déjame soñar ¿quieres? no rompas mis ilusiones-finge con indignación

-No seas dramático Haruka por Dios -dijo él

-A ver es mi imaginación o ¿estás molesto?

-No es nada-dijo él

-Me pareció ver a Serena por aquí

-Si imagínate vino a invitarme a comer

-No le veo nada malo a eso es tu esposa aunque no te guste -dijo el rubio

-Lo sé-dijo Darién- mi esposa-murmuro

___________________________________________

La rubia estaba sola en su casa, la casa era inmensamente grande y solo ella se encontraba ahí...No entendía el cambio de su esposo ¿Qué hizo mal? Se sentía mal por la actitud que su esposo había tomado... se dirigió a la habitación de Darién vio todo muy ordenado se sentó en la cama de su esposo

_Darién mi Darién ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te comportas así? no se ¿qué hice? estoy muy confundida apenas tenemos un día de casados y nada es como pensé que sería..._

______________________________________________________

Había pasado el tiempo y precisamente se cumplía un mes en que se habían casado, un mes en el que se había combinado sufrimiento y amor. Ya que Darién seguía comportándose raro con Serena, La rubia hacía de todo para agradarlo pero a veces no lo lograba; Muchas veces lloraba sola en su habitación y se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿qué pasaba? Aunque también había cortos momentos de felicidad pues Darién no resistía verla llorar y era dulce y tierno con ella, pero en cuanto recordaba a su familia, y con quien estaba casado se comportaba hasta hiriente con la rubia.

Serena estaba feliz preparando una cena sorpresa para Darién para celebrar juntos un mes de casados, cuando escucha que llaman por teléfono

- Aló –

- ¿Es casa de Darién Chiba y su esposa? – se escucha una voz femenina

- Así es – dice intrigada la rubia

- Podía hablar con la esposa de Darién – dice la misteriosa voz

- Soy yo – dice la rubia

- Solo quería decirle que su esposo la engaña –

- Eso es mentira – grita llorando Serena

- Si no me crees, te puedo asegurar que tu esposo no irá a dormir hoy, pues tiene una cita con su amante, así que ni te esfuerces por esperarlo. – al terminar de de decirlo cuelga dejando a Serena llorando y toda confundida mientras pensaba "_Me está mintiendo, Darién me ama, él vendrá, estoy segura"_ sin embargo la llamada había sembrado la duda en el corazón de la rubia

En el otro lado de la línea Rei colgaba del teléfono público que estaba en el parque cerca de los laboratorios mientras se decía para sus adentros – Así es Serena, esta noche Darién estará en mis brazos y no es los tuyos, suficiente he tiempo lo has disfrutado, desde que te hiciste su novia, él no ha estado conmigo, pero hoy se acabó"

Darién por su parte se encontraba trabajando en los nuevos compuestos químicos cuando se abre la puerta

- Darién, querido

- Que quieres Rei – le dice serio

- sólo invitarte a cenar y pasar un momento agradable – le dice con voz melosa

- pues suena tentadora la idea, pero no sé-responde Darién

- Anda amor – le dice mientras cierra la puerta con seguro y se acerca a él provocativamente, al tenerlo cerca le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y le da un beso, al cual el pelinegro le corresponde

- de acuerdo Rei, te veo en la noche en su casa – mientras piensa _"A lo mejor con Rei logró sacarme la pasión que siento por Serena"_

Eran las ocho de la noche y Serena terminaba de arreglar la mesa _"ahora me voy arreglar rápidamente, no tarda en venir Darién" _piensa feliz y sube a su habitación. En tanto Darién llegaba al departamento de Rei, la cual lo recibe con una ropa bastante provocativa

La rubia se había puesto un hemos vestido en azul zafiro corto con escote en la espalda, su cabello lo traía semi recogido y un maquillaje natural que la hacía lucir hermosa.

_Ojala a Darién le guste la cena que prepare -piensa emocionada la rubia_

_________________________________________________________

Mientras Darién ya está en el departamento de la morena

- Darién, llegaste – y le ofrece una copa – Brindemos por este encuentro – el pelinegro le toma sigue el juego

- Rei, ¿Qué tienes de cenar? Muero de hambre

- Si quieres puedes empezar conmigo – le dice coquetamente y lo besa, el suavemente la aparta y le dice – en verdad Rei, necesito reponer mis fuerzas, he tenido un día agotador

- de acuerdo Darién – y pasan al comedor, sin embargo Darién sólo jugaba con la comida, pero se tomó varias copas de vino, necesitaba quitarse de la cabeza a su esposa

- Darién, cariño, creo que no tienes hambre, pasemos a otro lugar – le dice mientras lo jala para llevarlo a la recámara, ahí ella lo besa mientras con sus piernas rodea las caderas del pelinegro, entre besos y abrazos fueron despojándose de su ropa, ambos se encontraban en ropa interior y se tumbaron en la cama

- Darién – decía entre gemidos la morena – ya me imagino la cara de tu esposa cuando no llegues – pero al decirlo Darién se detiene pues la imagen de Serena se le vinieron a la mente, una entrega tan diferente a la que tenía en ese momento, Rei se da cuenta de la reacción del pelinegro – Darién ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo siento Rei, pero no puedo –

- ¿No puedes? O ¿No quieres? – le grita furiosa

- No lo sé, pero no es lo mismo, no te puedes comparar a ella – le dice mientras se separa de ella y se empieza a vestir

- por supuesto que no, Darién, ella es sólo una insulsa -dice la morena

- Me voy Rei, lo siento –

-¿te vas? -pregunto

-Si Rei debo irme perdóname pero no puedo quedarme contigo

-Te vas ¿por ella?

-Dije que me voy y punto-dijo el pelinegro saliendo del departamento

_____________________________________________________

En su casa Serena estaba intranquila, pero más que nada sentía una opresión en el pecho, ya eran casi las once de la noche y Darién no llegaba, al notar su tardanza habló a los laboratorios y le habían dicho que él había salido a la hora de siempre, empezó a llorar apoyando su cabeza en la mesa tan bellamente adornada, eran las once y media cuando se abre la puerta

- Darién – dice la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. Al ver la mesa adornada Darién se sorprende –

- Serena amor, ¿Por qué lloras? – Le dice mientras la abraza y suavemente con sus manos le limpia las lágrimas – y ¿Qué celebramos? –

- No te acordaste – dice llorando la rubia, en ese momento el chico cae en cuenta

- Serena, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, lo que pasa es que unos proveedores me invitaron a cenar, y se me fue el tiempo, pero prometo recompensártelo – le dice mientras la besa tiernamente y la carga para llevarla a la recámara

- Te deseo tanto Serena, ¿Qué me has dado? ¿Qué hechizo malvado has lanzado sobre mí? – mientras la llena de besos por toda la cara

- Sólo amor, Darién, sólo amor – le contesta la rubia

Darién suavemente la empieza a despojar de su ropa, al hacerlo besa el recorrido que hace la tela sobre su piel, mientras ella suspiraba de placer en cada beso, e igual ella iba despojándolo de su ropa haciendo que él se excitara más con las caricias de su esposa. Cuando ella estuvo desnuda, se detuvo para admirarla provocando que ella se sonrojara – Eres perfecta Serena – y la vuelve a cubrir de besos, desde su boca bajando por su cuello, para detenerse a saborear sus senos, los lame, los succiona, mientras al otro lo acaricia suavemente con sus manos, después sigue su recorrido bajando al ombligo, el cual juguetea con su lengua provocando reacciones mágicas a la rubia, sigue bajando y suavemente le abre las piernas a su esposa para entrar a su intimidad, con su lengua explora los rincones que le son permitidos, se detiene para juguetear con su clítoris provocando que Serena se inundara de placer – Darién te amo – decía la chica con cada caricias – Darién regresa a sus labios y los aprisiona con los suyos como reclamándolos para su propiedad

- Serena, necesito estar en ti – entrando suave y firmemente en ella inundándola con todo su ser

Después de una entrega plena y total ambos están abrazados

- Darién, me alegra que estés aquí, tenía tanto miedo de que no vinieras a dormir

- ¿Por qué haría eso Serena? – le pregunta extrañado

- No te vayas a molestar, pero recibí una llamada, donde me decía que tenías un amante y que hoy no vendrías a dormir – le dice ella mientras esta sobre él viéndolo a los ojos – _"Rei"_ pensó el pelinegro

- no creas nada mi amor – le dice mientras le besa dulcemente la nariz – después de estar contigo, no puedo estar con ninguna mujer – al oírlo la chica lo abraza y le besa el pecho – gracias Darién – en eso se oye un gruñido que proviene del estomago de ambos

- Creo mi bella señora, que esa rica cena que preparaste debemos comerla, muero de hambre – le dice con una gran sonrisa

Ambos se levantan, ella estaba por ponerse nuevamente su ropa, pero el agarra una bata y se la pone – no Serena, porque después de comer, pienso volver hacerte el amor, esta noche serás sólo mía – por lo que ambos con batas bajan a cenar, Darién está extrañado de su comportamiento con su esposa, pero decía que se debía a la pasión que ella le provocaba.

La rubia se había esmerado en la cena... Había lasaña de mariscos acompañada con salsa vegetal, y de postre había hecho un merengue italiano...Darién se sorprendió de ver el esmero que ella le había puesto a la cena de aniversario.

-¿Te gusta Darién?

-Si-responde el con una sonrisa

-Me esmere mucho en cocinar para ti-dice ella sonrojada-Es increíble que tengamos un mes de casados ya

-Si Como pasa el tiempo-dice el con una actitud que en ese momento es imposible describir- la cena esta deliciosa-dice brindándole una sonrisa

_Es tan hermosa toda ella y es mi esposa...Mi esposa y una Tsukino ¿por qué ella? entre tantas mujeres tenía que ser la hija del asesino de toda mi familia...como me hubiese encantado tener una vida diferente, una infancia hermosa con mis padres y una familia. _

-Darién amor ¿estás bien?-pregunto la rubia pues lo vio muy pensativo -¿te pasa algo?

-Eh...no nada-respondió brindándole una sonrisa

Los esposos terminaron de cenar en ese ambiente tan agradable...

-Gracias Serena-dijo el- la cena estuvo deliciosa

-No tienes nada que agradecer Darién -dijo ella- solo deseaba estar junto a ti hoy-poso su mano sobre la mano de Darién

El tomo la mano de su esposa dándole un tierno beso

-Voy a levantar la mesa-dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie

-De ninguna manera Princesa-dijo el abrazándola por la cintura- es nuestro aniversario así que olvida la mesa -dijo él a su oído la rubia lo miro de frente con sus mejillas en tono carmín, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que estaban casados

El la miro con ternura acaricio su mejilla y la beso tomándola por la cintura profundizando el beso, sin decir más la cargó entre sus brazos dirigiéndose a la habitación...

Con sumo cuidado soltó el listón que sostenía la bata de la rubia y con cuidado dejo caer la bata de ella al piso, la envolvió en sus brazos, beso su boca, su nariz, su frente y su cuello...la poso con cuidado en la cama; se detuvo a observar ese hermoso cuerpo, esa cálida y nívea piel, observo esos ojos azules y esas mejillas sonrojadas

-¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto la rubia

-Admiro lo bella que eres-dijo el delineando cada centímetro del cuerpo de la rubia

Darién busco la boca de la rubia...de pronto ambos jugaban con sus manos acariciándose...Serena se estremecía ante cada caricia de Darién, cada rose, cada beso, cada palabra la hacía estremecerse ante la mirada de Darién quien se sentía pleno con ella... se poso sobre ella listo para entrar en ella...lo hizo con delicadeza para no lastimarla poco a poco fue intensificando las envestidas en ella hasta que ambos se sincronizaron en los movimientos a la perfección...

-Te amo Darién-dijo la rubia abrazada a él y con la cabeza sobre su pecho

El no dijo palabra alguna solo la beso con ternura y la abrazo con fuerza mirándola a los ojos le brindo una hermosa sonrisa. Poco después ella ya estaba dormida a su lado, el aun la abrazaba pero estaba hecho un lio con todo lo que estaba pasando...

____________________________________________________

**hola niñas aqui cherrie y yo les traemos un nuevo cap lamentamos la tardanza pero pues andamos un poco acupaditas pero aqui esta el cap que esperamos sea de su agrado.**


	12. Miedo ¿Yo?

El día amanecía y Darién contemplaba a su esposa con infinita ternura, con mucha delicadeza se levantó tratando de que ella no se despertara, pues en realidad no quería portarse mal con ella, no después de la noche tan apasionada que habían pasado juntos pero tenía cosas por hacer, así que después de bañarse, se vistió, desayunó y se fue a los laboratorios, una vez ahí se ocupa en el trabajo para no pensar en Serena, por su parte ella se levanta y se da cuenta que está sola, eso le dolía, el saber que Darién no se despedía de ella, por lo que se dio una ducha para ir después a la fábrica a ver a Mina

- Serena, que alegría verte, ¿quieres acompañarme a desayunar? –preguntó la rubia ya que se le había hecho tarde y desayunaría en la oficina

- Si Mina, gracias

- ¿Qué te pasa Serena? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? -dijo con tono pícaro

- No lo sé, Mina, no sé qué pensar de Darién –

En eso llega Asai y las saluda

- Hola Serena –

- hola amor –le dice a Mina mientras la besa con mucho amor

- Asai, llegaste –

- por supuesto mi amor, te dije que quería desayunar contigo, además sabes muy bien que dentro de un mes no casaremos

- ¿Se van a casar? -preguntó la rubia sorprendida

- Si Serena, a Asai, lo mandan en su trabajo a una de las oficinas fueras del país y me pidió que nos casáramos y acepté

- Me alegro por ti Mina, pero me quedaré sin mi mejor amiga -dice un poco triste

- No te preocupes Serena, tú y Mina podrán conversar todos los días, según recuerdo en los laboratorios hay equipo de videoconferencia, al igual en el apartamento donde vamos a vivir, así que será como si estuvieran juntas

- ¿en serio? – dice la rubia

- claro, amo a Mina y sé que ella te quiere y que les gusta platicar todos los días

-Gracias amor –dice Mina y le da un beso

- Dime Serena, que tal tu vida de casada

- No es como yo esperaba – dice la rubia tristemente – si bien soy muy feliz con Darién, a veces no lo entiendo, hoy por ejemplo se fue sin despedirse de mí

- Serena, a lo mejor estabas muy dormida y Darién no quiso despertarte – dijo Asai

- tal vez tengas razón – expresó la rubia un poco más animada

Darién estaba en los pasillos de los laboratorios, en eso Rei lo alcanza

- Darién, tengo que hablar contigo – le dice la morena

- Que bueno que me lo dices, porque también yo quiero hablar contigo, vamos a otro lado, te veo en el restaurante de siempre

- de acuerdo Darién – le dice Rei, momentos después ellos se veían en el restaurante donde se veían antes de que él conociera a Serena

- Darién, mi amor este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos

- Rei, no seas ridícula, tú sabes muy bien que lo nuestro no era nada serio –

- pero Darién yo te amo –

- Rei, yo fui muy claro contigo, nunca te amé y nunca podría amar a una mujer como tú –dice muy serio-

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestiona la morena con el rostro desencajado

- Estoy enterado de lo que hiciste ayer, le hablaste a Serena –dice molesto

- Darién, eso no es cierto –

- no me mientas Rei, te conozco –

- Tienes razón Darién, le hablé a tu esposa, pero no lo entiendes estoy celosa

- Por favor Rei, no te hagas, siempre fui claro contigo, además creo que meterme contigo fue el peor error de mi vida, pero esto se terminó

- ¿Qué dices Darién? -preguntó incrédula- Ahora soy un error para ti pero ¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso? – le reclama furiosa

- Escúchame muy bien Rei lo nuestro se acabó definitivamente, pones en peligro mi venganza, y eso jamás lo permitiré no serás tú quien arruine mis planes de venganza y de una vez te digo, que esto es para siempre

- No entiendo

- Eres tonta o te haces, que no quiero seguir contigo, además si me separo de Serena nunca, óyelo bien, nunca regresaría contigo porque no te amo, y nunca te podría amar

- No te creo, Darién,

- Además quiero advertirte que si le dices algo a Serena lo negaré todo, pues desde que ella es mi novia, tú y yo no éramos nada

- No serías capaz

- pruébalo, me conoces Rei, sabes de lo que soy capaz

- No me puedes dejar Darién – le dice la chica suplicante, afortunadamente estaban en un privado, pues la morena casi se le hincaba al pelinegro con tal de que no la dejara

- Lo siento Rei, pero tú lo provocaste, te dije que no querías que te metieras en mi relación con Serena, y desobedeciste, fui claro contigo en todo, así que no vengas a reclamarme nada ahora ¿Entendido? Recuerda Rei hay muchas cosas en juego y no estoy dispuesto a perder el terreno ya ganado por tu culpa, No intentes nada o te arrepentirás, espero haber sido totalmente claro contigo – Darién se fue dejando a Rei llorando furiosamente, no podía creer que el pelinegro hubiera terminado con ella, pero se vengaría sobre todo de Serena, porque sabía que por culpa de ella Darién había terminado, algo pasaba pero no sabía lo que era sin embargo sabía que lo descubriría, al menos de algo estaba segura, él no podía enamorarse de la hija del asesino de sus padres.

En la oficina de Mina, ella y Serena seguían conversando

- Deberías volver a trabajar –dice Mina – eso te distraerá un poco

- se lo voy a decir a Darién, estoy seguro que él me apoyará

- Por supuesto amiga, además no le veo nada de malo que vuelvas al trabajo, no creo que se oponga, después de todo, ésta es tu empresa

-Tienes Razón no quiero estar en casa sola, ¿Sabes si mi padre está en su oficina?

-Supongo que si

-Entonces voy a saludarlo-dice la rubia

La rubia rumbo a la oficina de su padre se encuentra a Taiki

- Hola Serena

- Taiki, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien Serena, gracias y ¿tú?

- Bien, gracias por preguntar

- No te creo Serena, veo en tu mirada mucha tristeza -dice el castaño que la conocía muy bien

- Taiki, soy feliz con Darién, lo que pasa es que me aburro mientras él está en el trabajo,

- Serena, lo siento, pero no creo que Darién te haga feliz, además aún estoy convencido de que lo único que buscaba era acostarse contigo –dice el castaño con una enorme seguridad

- Taiki, por favor, no empieces, si fuera verdad lo que dices... –

- tienes razón Serena – le dice el castaño no dejando terminar a la rubia-discúlpame, pero algo hay en Darién que no me hace creer ese amor que dice tenerte

-Taiki....

-Sólo una cosa te digo Serena si alguna vez necesitas alguien con quien hablar yo siempre estaré para ti-dijo Taiki con sinceridad

- Gracias Taiki se que lo dices de corazón, mi Papá ¿Esta en la oficina?

-Si está ahí

-Bien voy a saludarlo-dice la rubia

Llega a la oficina de su papá al verla Kenji se pone feliz

-Serena, Hija ¡qué alegría el poder verte! -dice abrazándola

-Papá ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien hija, ¡qué alegría verte!-dice Kenji tomándola de la mano guiándola hasta un pequeño sofá que estaba en la oficina -cuéntame ¿qué tal tu vida de casada? ¿Eres feliz?

-Claro que si papá, soy muy feliz

-Me alegra que Darién te trate como una princesa-dice Kenji

-Papá...

-¿qué pasa?

-A ti, ¿te molestaría que yo regresara a trabajar?

-Claro que no hija, no me molesta en lo absoluto, pero ahora eso debes consultarlo con Darién-dice Kenji- y debes respetar lo que él te diga

-Sí, sé que debo consultárselo pero, papá si me dijera que no tú ¿me apoyarías?

-Serena hija no puedo meterme en tu matrimonio, si Darién no quiere que regreses a trabajar tendrá sus motivos, además como su esposa debes obedecerlo...

De pronto entra Darién a la oficina de Kenji y al ver a su esposa ahí se sorprende pero lo disimula

-Mi amor -dice acercándose a ella y dándole un beso-¿por qué no me dijiste que venías?

-Pues... lo decidí así de pronto-dijo la rubia

-Justo le estaba preguntando a Serena si es feliz contigo-dijo Kenji

-Supongo que mi esposa te dijo que es feliz conmigo ¿Cierto?-preguntó Darién tomando por la cintura a la rubia

- Claro que sí y me alegra que no se haya equivocado contigo-dice viendo a la feliz pareja- por qué no te tomas el día libre Darién, estas aquí metido cuando deberías estar de Luna de miel

-Está bien-dijo él-yo encantado de pasar el día con mi mujer

-Entonces llévala por ahí a comer, de compras o lo que ustedes quieran-dijo Kenji

-Bueno siendo así amor, despídete de tu papá y nos vamos - dice el pelinegro

Ambos chicos se despiden y salen de la oficina

* * *

En la oficina de Darién el estaba arreglando sus papeles para irse cuando de pronto timbró su celular

-Tía hermosa ¿cómo estás?

-Darién querido, me tienes muy abandonada ¿cómo te va con tu esposita?

-Bien tía -responde el pelinegro

-¿por qué no vienen a cenar hoy a casa? así me cuentas que tal tu "Matrimonio"

-Ok tía, entonces estaremos por ahí a las 8 ¿te parece?

-Perfecto-dice la tía -Te esperaré ansiosa, lo siento los esperaré - dice en tono de burla

-Que mala eres tía-dice Darién- te quiero, ahí estaremos-el pelinegro termina la llamada y se dirige a su esposa

-Vámonos -dice Darién tomándola del brazo con cierta brusquedad.

-Ay Darién ¿qué te pasa?-dice ella

-Perdóname Princesa no me di cuenta que te tome fuerte-dice el tomándola de nuevo con suavidad y salen de la oficina hacia el pasillo topándose de frente con Rei

Quien al verlo con Serena siente una rabia enorme y se va de paso sin saludarlos, pero dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a Darién, pero él ni se inmutó por ello

-Parece que está molesta-dijo la rubia

-¿Tú Crees?-dijo él sin tomarle mayor importancia

-Sabes Asai y Mina se casaran muy pronto

-Vaya que bien por los chicos-dijo del brazo de la rubia hasta el estacionamiento...

* * *

Minutos después ya iban de camino a casa en silencio... era tan extraño para la rubia todo esto... es decir momentos bien y otros momentos era como si Darién se fastidiara con ella...

-Llegamos-dijo el abriéndole la puerta

La rubia bajó y entró a la casa

-¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer?

-No gracias

-Darién ¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó la rubia

-¿De qué?-dijo con mucha seriedad

La rubia se sentó a su lado-Darién quiero regresar al trabajo-dijo la rubia- Estando aquí en la casa me siento muy sola con el trabajo puedo distraerme...además... tú te la pasas todo el día ahí

El pelinegro dio un hondo suspiro pues de ninguna manera la quería en el trabajo, sobre todo teniendo cerca a Taiki y a Rei -mira Serena ahora no quiero hablar de eso -dijo sin darle mayor importancia

-Por favor Darién no es nada complicado lo que te estoy pidiendo-dijo la rubia

-No fastidies Serena

La rubia no dijo nada mas sólo dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta con gran fuerza, por primera vez hacia una cosa como esa, Darién se sorprendió ante eso pero se quedó en la sala

Mientras la rubia estaba en su habitación enojada... y con unas enormes ganas de llorar no entendía esos cambios tan radicales de comportamientos en Darién

_¿Por qué se comporta así? No entiendo que es lo que le pasa... A lo mejor Taiki... hay no Darién no puede ser capaz de estar jugando conmigo..._

La rubia se paró al lado de la ventana quien sabe cuánto tiempo... de pronto tocaron a su puerta era Darién quién ni siquiera esperó que ella contestara simplemente entró.

-Princesa...

-¿Que se te ofrece Darién?-preguntó ella sin mirarlo pues las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

En definitiva sabía que estaba llorando, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Darién después de todo ese era su propósito hacerla sentir mal, sin embargo sintió una opresión en el pecho, un sentimiento encontrado, pues le dolía el verla llorar

-Serena perdóname por favor-dijo él -no debí hablarte así no sé que me pasó

-Yo sí, lo sé, te fastidio -dijo ella con tristeza

El se acercó a ella abrazándola por detrás -Perdóname eso lo dije sin pensar-Tú nunca podrías fastidiarme Serena, Mírame - dijo poniendo a la chica frente a él y levantando su mentón con suavidad-Te amo-dijo besando sus labios-Perdóname ¿sí?

Él vio los ojos de la rubia cristalizados y muy tristes... por alguna razón verla así no le alegró en lo más mínimo...Limpió con suavidad las lágrimas de la rubia -No llores Princesa, las lágrimas no quedan bien en ti, dame una sonrisa ¿sí?-pidió con dulzura

La rubia dio una media sonrisa

-Veamos Princesa, vamos a caminar por ahí ¿qué te parece? – mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro

-No sé si sea buena idea Darién

-No aceptaré un no -dijo él – así que cámbiate que yo haré lo mismo -dijo él dándole un nuevo beso y saliendo de la habitación

Darién en su habitación estaba pensando en sus padres, en Kenji, su esposa

_El semblante del pelinegro se torno serio... Papá, Mamá como los extraño... cuando tengo frente a mí a Kenji tengo ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos y decirle que soy un Chiba, ver su cara al saberlo y tener la satisfacción de ver su cara al saber que un Chiba acaba con su maldita vida...¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? me lo preguntaré mil veces y no encontraré respuesta...Casado con la hija del asesino de mi familia-dijo para sí frotando su cabello en señal de frustración-Serena parece ser tan distinta a su padre, pero eso no quita que sea una Tsukino ¡Maldición! _

El pelinegro ya listo bajó a la sala en donde esperaba que su esposa llegara, al verla bajar por las escaleras notó la hermosa sonrisa que traía la rubia

-Bien vamos -dijo él abrazándola y dándole un tierno beso

Minutos después, ambos caminaban por un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de la casa, iban tomados de la mano como una linda pareja de esposos. Quizás era la primera salida que tenían como pareja después de casados...

Había una pequeña banca frente a una linda fuente, decidieron sentarse

-Es lindo el parque -dijo el pelinegro

-Sí, mucho...Darién ¿Sabes? hay momentos en que siento que algo te molesta y si es así en verdad quisiera saberlo-dice la rubia con dulzura

-Princesa... Perdóname son cosas mías cuestiones de trabajo nada mas-sonrió- pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso sino para pasar un rato agradable

-Está bien-dice feliz- Oye Darién ¿me compras un helado?

-Está bien vamos a comprarlo-dicen caminando ambos hasta el señor de los helados, una vez los compran comienzan a caminar tomados de la mano

-Sabes Darién me gustaría ir a dejarle flores a mamá a su tumba-dijo la rubia

-¿La extrañas mucho?

-Sí, cuando murió fue terrible para mí me hace tanta falta-dice triste

-Cuéntame de ella-pidió el pelinegro

-Se llamaba Ikuko, mi papá la quería mucho y era muy dulce conmigo; era la mejor mamá del mundo-dijo sonriendo- Y tu mamá ¿cómo era? ¿Cómo era tu papá?

-Mi madre....-dijo soltando un suspiro lleno de tristeza- Era hermosa

-Cuéntame más de ellos-pidió-¿Por qué no te gusta hablar de ellos?-interrogó la rubia

-No me gusta hablar de ellos porque me duele recordar que no están conmigo-dijo él-mejor cambiemos de tema

-Está bien-dijo comiendo de su helado

* * *

Mientras Alma y Malachite

-¿Te quedaras a cenar?

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-Claro contigo podré soportar la presencia de la niña tonta esa-dijo Alma

-Bueno no te quejes tú la querías casada con Darién y lo conseguiste-dijo el peliblanco

-Sí, conseguí eso, aunque no es lo que hubiera querido para Darién pero una vez se termine todo esto podrá hacer una vida normal-dijo Alma

-Bueno ya veremos en que acaba todo esto

* * *

Serena y Darién aun seguían caminando por los alrededores del parque había un par de niños jugando cerca de ahí...Serena sin querer fijo su vista en los niños con gran ilusión...Darién observa la mirada llena de ternura que tiene la rubia y no puede evitar conmoverse

-Son lindos ¿No lo crees?-dijo la rubia haciendo volver a la realidad a Darién

-Eh...si-respondió

-¿Cuántos niños te gustarían?-preguntó la rubia

-No lo sé ni siquiera había pensado en eso-dijo él y es que a decir verdad tener un hijo en estas "Circunstancias" no era lo más conveniente – además princesa, quiero disfrutar nuestra vida de casados, más adelante tal vez podamos hablar del tema – y para que ella no pudiera contestar la besa y la aparta de ese lugar

El celular de Darién timbró y al ver que era Rei quien llamaba decidió apagar su celular

-Serena iremos a cenar a casa de mi tía ¿recuerdas?

-Darién es cierto ¿Vamos al centro comercial? es que quiero algo lindo para hoy

-Está bien pero vamos a casa por el auto-dice él

Minutos después ambos iban rumbo al centro comercial a comprar el vestido de la rubia, entraron a una tienda en donde se probó 5 0 6 vestidos ante la mirada de Darién quien le daba su opinión acerca de los vestidos hasta que por fin encontraron uno que los convencía a ambos...

* * *

Ambos tenían el tiempo justo para arreglarse

La rubia estaba en su habitación se dio un baño y comenzó a arreglarse llevaba puesto un vestido de Satín en color Azul cielo; corto con un Lazo en la cintura en color azul... llevaba unas sandalias de tacón alto con delgadas lazas en tono azul adornando sus tobillos, en su cuello colgaba una hermosa cadenita con un dije de Rosa azul. Su cabello lo traía ondulado de las puntas y suelto dejando caer un fleco de cabello a un lado de su cara

* * *

Darién ya estaba en la sala el traía puesta una camisa en tono chocolate con un pantalón de vestir en color negro y unas zapatillas puntudas en color negro... llevaba los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados dejando al descubierto su pecho... De pronto vio bajar a la rubia y se quedo con la boca abierta realmente se veía espectacular toda una Muñequita...

-Te ves hermosa -dijo él con una sonrisa

-Tú te ves como un príncipe -sonrió

Ambos salieron del brazo para subir al auto y se marcharon a casa de Alma

* * *

Exactamente a las 8 de la noche en punto los esposos se encontraban ya tocando el timbre de la casa de Alma

-Creo que llegaron Alma-dijo el platinado

-Ok voy a recibirlos-dijo yendo a abrir la puerta y mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas

-¡Tía! -exclamó Darién abrazándola

-Darién, hijo, ya te extrañaba-dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo y volviendo su vista hacia la rubia

-Serena querida, estás hermosa-dijo abrazándola

-Gracias Alma, tú también lo estas

-Pasen-dijo Alma apartándose para ver a ambos entrar del brazo- Los dos se ven muy bien juntos

-¡Darién!-exclamó Malachite llegando a la sala

-Malachite, no sabía que estarías en la cena-dijo saludándolo

-Espero que no te moleste

-Para nada-sonrió

-Tu esposa es una belleza-dijo el platinado

-Lo sé Malachite-dijo él-es espectacular

-Buenas Noches-saludó la rubia al platinado con timidez

-Es todo un placer tenerte por acá-dijo Malachite besando su mano lo que sonrojo a la rubia

-Bueno que tal si vamos a la mesa-dijo Alma

-Como digas tía-dijo tomando la mano de la rubia y caminando con ella al comedor

-Hacen una linda pareja ¿No lo crees?-dijo Malachite a Alma

-Ni lo menciones, no te imaginas el esfuerzo sobre humano que estoy haciendo para sonreírle-dijo Alma en voz baja y un poco enojada -Bueno vamos

Ya en el comedor Alma les había servido la cena y se dispusieron a cenar

-Y cuéntame Serena, mi Darién ¿te trata bien?-preguntó Alma

-Sí, me trata muy bien-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Eso me alegra-dice Alma- pero si llega a portarse mal no dudes en decírmelo, cariño

-Claro que si-dijo Serena

-Tía, ¡qué mala eres! -dijo haciendo puchero

-La verdad Darién, creo que el matrimonio te ha sentado más que bien-dice Malachite

-Lo mismo digo no sabes las maravillas del matrimonio-respondió Darién

-Creo que tus padres estarían más que felices de ver que te casaste con una mujer muy hermosa -dice Alma- pero sobre todo estarían felices de ver cuánto la amas

-Tienes toda la razón tía, mis padres estarían mas que felices si conocieran a Serena-dijo Darién- No es fácil encontrar a una mujer que posea tantas cualidades como ella

-Serena, Querida, tú amas mucho a Darién ¿verdad?

-Más que a mi vida-dice la rubia- soy inmensamente feliz por tenerlo a mi lado

-Vaya, por lo que veo ambos están enamorados-dice Malachite- pero falta ver cuando se les presente algún problema en su matrimonio

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Darién

-Bueno Darién hay matrimonios que a la hora de un problema no son tan sólidos como se creía, pero creo que ese no será su caso

-Claro que no lo será-interrumpe Alma- si Darién la adora ¿verdad, querido?

-Si Tía, tú más que nadie lo sabe-dijo con una mirada de complicidad

-Por cierto Serena ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Bien Alma, de hecho lo vi hoy en la mañana-dice ella- a decir verdad lo extraño mucho

-Me lo imagino, cuando uno se casa y tiene idea de formar un hogar siente demasiado no estar con sus padres-dice ella con nostalgia-es maravilloso por que se tienen tantos sueños y anhelos pero cuando menos te lo esperas la felicidad te es arrebatada de las manos

-Alma ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la rubia que notó lo tensionada que estaba Alma

-Si cariño, lo que sucede es que tuve una amiga que el día más feliz de su vida perdió todo lo que más amaba

-Bueno, Bueno tía hermosa, no te pongas melancólica por esos recuerdos de tu amiga o me pondrás nostálgico a mí-sonrió Darién

-Tienes razón - sonrió Alma- en verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace que estén aquí con nosotros ¿Verdad Malachite?

-Por supuesto es un placer tenerlos acá y ojalá estas cenas se repitan seguido

-Cuenta con ello-dijo Darién

Tiempo después ya habían terminado de comer y estaban en la sala disfrutando un rico postre

-Darién querido ¿me permites unos minutos en la biblioteca?-dijo Alma

-Por supuesto Tía-dice el poniéndose de pie- Serena volvemos en unos minutos

-Si está bien-dice la rubia que se queda en compañía de Malachite

* * *

En la biblioteca

-Querido te lo juro, me cuesta fingir tanto frente a esa-dijo Alma

-Ya tía, Tranquilízate-dice él

-Cuéntame cariño ¿cómo va el "Matrimonio?

-Que puedo decirte Tía, va de lo más normal-dice el pelinegro-Dormimos en habitaciones separadas

-¡Por Dios Darién! eso no es normal ¿No duermes con ella?

-Claro que sí, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?, ya es mi mujer y...

-Cariño, es tu esposa, no una de las amantes en turno con las que estas acostumbrado a estar-dijo ella- debes dormir en la misma habitación que ella

-Pero...

-Darién, no me digas que será un sacrificio para ti, por qué debo admitir que la niña es bastante hermosa-dijo ella- además debes enamorarla, lograr que te ame más de lo que ya lo hace, así cuando se descubra quien eres, que sólo la usaste y la dejes le dolerá tanto que deseara morirse

-Entiendo-dijo el-Entonces dormiré en la misma recamara que mi "esposa"

-Paciencia Darién, recuerda que hemos esperado ansiosos estos momentos y nada puede salir mal

-Exacto y hablando de eso, mande al demonio a Rei

-¿Por qué?

-La verdad representa un peligro para mí y no voy a permitir que sea ella quien arruine la venganza-dice Darién

-Ya veo...aunque recuerda que ella sabe todo y si se le ocurre hablar todo estaría perdido, yo te aconsejo que trates la manera de tenerla contenta

-Eso sería poner en riesgo todo, ¿sabes? le llamó a Serena el día de nuestro aniversario diciéndole que no llegaría esa noche, y después quiso que me quedara con ella

-Muy astuta Rei-sonrió- bueno, ya veremos que hago con ella, no dudo que pronto venga a verme

-Entonces, la dejo en tus manos, porque a mí me tiene Harto

-Tranquilo -dice Alma- ahora no olvides que debes dormir con tu esposa, es que solo de pensar cuando sepa la verdad siento una enorme satisfacción y Kenji...viendo sufrir a su niña

-Te imaginas su sorpresa al saber que considera como un hijo a un Chiba, te imaginas su cara al enterarse que entregó en bandeja de plata a su niña a un Chiba, no sabes cómo espero ese momento-dijo Darién

-Paso a paso querido-dijo Alma -ahora volvamos a la sala con tu esposita

Ambos así lo hicieron pasando un momento agradable hasta que llego la hora de irse

-Gracias por venir querida-dijo Alma

-Gracias a ti por la invitación

-Cuídate Darién y cuida mucho a esta muñequita-dijo Malachite

-Lo hare-sonrió- hasta luego-dijo partiendo con la rubia

* * *

En el camino a casa

-Tu tía es muy feliz al verte-dijo ella

-Sí, es que me quiere mucho y ya sabes, ella me cuidó desde pequeño tu ¿Te la pasaste bien?

-Sí, yo me la paso bien donde quiera, siempre y cuando estés tu-dijo Serena entrelazando su mano a la de Darién

-Gracias Serena-dijo el dándole un beso fugaz

Una vez que llegaron a casa, la rubia subió a su habitación a cambiarse mientras Darién contestaba una llamada de Haruka

-Haruka ¿sucede algo?

-No, nada especial, pero como no te vi todo el día por acá, me alarmé

-Sucede que Serena llegó y Kenji me dio el resto del día libre ya sabes-dijo él- y mi tía nos invito a cenar justo acabamos de llegar a casa

-Ok, entonces te dejo

-Oye espera-dice Darién

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo una mala noticia para ti

-¿Cuál?

-Mina se casará muy pronto-dice el pelinegro

-Era algo que ya se veía venir-dice Haruka-no te apures por mi

-Ánimo Haruka. Ahora, Déjame contarte -dice Darién- mi adorada tía quiere que duerma en la misma habitación que Serena ¿te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?-pregunta él- además es lo más normal a menos que...

-¡Ay no! ese a menos que no me gustó en lo absoluto-dice el pelinegro así que suelta lo que vas a decir

-Bueno, esa es una idea normal, dormir con ella después de todo es tu esposa, ahora yo digo que tú no quieres porque tienes miedo

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo? y podrías decirme querido amigo según tu ¿A que le tengo miedo?-preguntó sarcástico

-A enamorarte de Serena-dijo sin dudar

-Jajaja no me hagas reír yo no le tengo miedo a Serena

-Oye cabeza hueca, en ningún momento dije que le tengas miedo a ella, yo dije que tienes miedo a enamorarte de ella

-Pero que terco eres Haruka, no te das cuenta que eso jamás pasará

-Bueno, a mí me parece que el terco es otro, pero ya me contaras-dijo Haruka-yo por lo pronto te dejo por que ya es muy tarde ya hablaremos con más calma en la oficina

-Ok te veo en la oficina -dice el pelinegro terminando la llamada

Darién se pone ropa mas cómoda mientras Serena en su habitación hace lo mismo minutos después Darién esta frente a la habitación de ella y tocó la puerta

-Adelante-dijo la rubia que traía puesto un pijama en color azul cielo de short y camisa

-Princesa ¿qué te pareció la cena?

-Muy bien, me encanta visitar a tu tía, es una linda persona

-Serena... ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-¿qué? pero tú...

-Eres mi esposa, es lo mas lógico que durmamos en la misma habitación-dice él

-Si es cierto, pero tu dijiste que...

-Olvida lo que dije -sonríe- ya sé, mejor vamos a mi habitación y mañana pasas tus cosas a nuestra habitación ¿sí?

-Yo encantada –sonríe mientras busca una pequeña bata para ponerse, pero Darién no se lo permite, la carga dulcemente entre sus brazos y la lleva a su habitación, al llegar la deposita suavemente en su cama y le da un beso muy suave, el vaivén de sus lenguas va profundizándose despertando el deseo de pertenecerse uno a otro, ambos se despojan de sus ropas. La armonía entre ellos era tanta, que no era necesario las palabras, sólo el amarse, Darién sentía cada vez que la besaba de esa manera una necesidad imperiosa de hacerle el amor, de que ella se entregara, tal dulce y apasionada a la vez, sólo ella lo satisfacía como hombre, llegó el momento del clímax el cual alcanzaron ambos al mismo tiempo, después ella dormía plácidamente y él empezó a meditar las palabras de Haruka "lo que tienes miedo es de enamorarte de ella", esa frase daba vuelta una y otra vez en la cabeza, no pudiendo dormir se levantó y salió un rato al balcón, quería llenarse los pulmones de aire fresco para no pensar en ello, si bien cierto Serena tenía muchas cualidades que él esperaba en la persona que sería la compañera de su vida, el hecho de que se entendía muy bien en la cama, se sentía pleno al estar junto a ella, a pesar de que él no quería aceptarlo, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de ella cuando llegó

- Darién, amor ¿te pasa algo?

- Serena, cariño, lo siento, no quise despertarte

- ¿problemas en la oficina?

- Si, pero olvídalo, lo mejor será que entremos a dormir, no quiero que te enfermes. – los dos regresan a la cama y pronto se encuentran en los brazos de Morfeo, a la mañana siguiente Serena se levanta para preparar el desayuno, Darién despierta poco después y al no verla se extraña, por lo que baja y la ve en la cocina

- ¿Qué haces amor? – le dice mientras le rodea la cintura con sus brazos

- Darién, quería hacerte el desayuno para comerlo en la cama

- Será otro día princesa, hoy vamos hacerlo aquí ¿te parece?

- Como quiera – dice la rubia sonriente, pues era la primera vez que Darién le pedía que desayunaran juntos, porque por una u otra razón no se había dado

- Darién, gracias

- ¿de qué Serena?

- por pedirme que estemos juntos en la misma habitación y por desayunar conmigo

- Eres mi esposa, y te pido perdón si me he portado mal, prometo que de ahora en adelante todo será diferente – "Mi tía me lo pidió y además quiero que no tengas dudas, sobre todo porque deseo que me ames más que a nadie" – le da un beso, para sellar esta pequeña promesa

* * *

**Hola se que nos tardamos con este cap pero pues Cherrie y yo hemos andado un poco ocupadas, esperamos de todo corazon que les guste el cap y paciencia poco a poco estallara la bomba asi que tranquilas.**

**un beso enorme a todas.**


	13. Lagrimas

Una joven pareja desayunaba muy feliz, era una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules tan claros como el cielo en primavera y un joven de cabellos azabache y ojos de azul profundo como el mar, a pesar de tener un mes de casado era la primera vez que compartían el desayuno en un ambiente tan romántico.

- Darién – dice tímidamente la chica

- Dime Serena – dice mirándola a los ojos

- Con respecto a lo que te pedí ayer, quiero volver a trabajar –

- Pero mi amor, no quiero…

- ¿Por qué Darién?- interrumpió Serena - ¿Por qué no quieres que regrese a trabajar?

- No creas que es porque tengo pensamientos machistas, pero la verdad: no deseo compartirte con nadie – dice mientras le da un tierno beso en los labios

- Pero… es que me aburro mucho en la casa, me siento sola – dice la chica mientras baja el rostro – Además, imagínate, pase casi toda mi vida en un internado y aquí en la casa me siento igual – dice haciendo una pausa - me siento sola, Trabajar me entretiene

- Realmente ¿quieres regresar a trabajar? – le pregunta suavemente el pelinegro

- como te dije, me aburro en casa, además podemos irnos y regresar juntos – dice la chica con una mirada tan linda – Por favor Darién

- Serena, es que…- empieza a hablar pero se queda en silencio

- ¿Qué pasa Darién? – pregunta la rubia mientras el chico recuerda las palabras de su tía "tienes que hacer que ella se enamore de ti, no creo que te cueste trabajo" y piensa "creo que le haré caso a mi tía, complaceré a Serena, aunque en realidad no quiero que este cerca de Rei, ella puede estropear mis planes, además tenemos al entrometido de Taiki" sin embargo se le salió el nombre de él – Taiki

- ¿Qué tiene Taiki? – cuestiona la rubia

- No me gusta que este cerca de ti, siempre está metiendo chisme entre los dos – dice serio

- Darién, mi amor, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti – se siente sobre él y lo besa – te amo Darién, Entiéndelo, Taiki es solo un amigo, deberías confiar más en mi

- También te amo princesa, y sé hará cómo tú dices, si quieres hoy mismo, pero eso sí, nos regresamos temprano – dice el pelinegro -Por favor Princesa, escúchame, confío en ti pero en ese Tipo no

- Prometo mantener mi distancia con él pero toma en cuenta que hay asuntos de trabajo que debo tratar o consultar con él – dice con dulzura

-Esa idea no me agrada mucho – dice besando la nariz de Serena – terminemos de desayunar y vas a arreglarte

-Gracias Darién – dice abrazándolo emocionada dándole un beso en los labios

Después de desayunar la rubia sube a su habitación a cambiarse se puso un pantalón de vestir en color gris a la cadera, una blusa en color blanco, botas altas en color negro... su cabello estaba completamente recogido en una coleta alta, su maquillaje era perfecto.

-Ya estoy Lista-dice bajando las escaleras

Darién al verla sonríe – "_No hay duda es hermosa" _- piensa mientras ayuda a bajar de las escaleras a su esposa _- _Estás guapísima, estoy pensando seriamente si realmente regresas – dice bromeando, Serena hace una cara de asombro – Es broma Serena, realmente te lo prometí y pienso cumplirlo – le da un beso

-Gracias amor – responde ella tomándolo del brazo

Creo que seré la envidia de todos – dice caminando con ella saliendo de la casa – Sube Princesa – dice abriéndole la puerta del auto, así se pusieron rumbo a los laboratorios.

En el camino ambos iban tomados de la mano... a ambos esos pequeños detalles les producían muchas sensaciones, claro que para Darién esas sensaciones lo perturbaban un poco.

* * *

Darién y Serena llegaron al trabajo entrando tomados de la mano... cualquiera podría decir que era un matrimonio perfecto y a decir verdad eso se murmuraba a su paso.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a tu papá para darle la noticia de que regresas a trabajar? – propuso el pelinegro

- Por supuesto mi amor – dice emocionada, se que a papa le dará gusto saberlo- ambos se dirigen a la oficina de Kenji para darle la noticia, después de unos momentos los tres se hallaban platicando

- Así que Serena se salió con la suya – dice Kenji feliz abrazando a su hija

- Por supuesto suegro, aunque no estoy muy convencido, con tal de ver feliz a mi esposa lo acepté – dice sonriendo

- Ten cuidado Darién, me la estás consintiendo mucho - dice riendo Kenji

- papá no empieces – dice Serena – Darién sólo aceptó porque me ama, ¿verdad mi amor? –pregunta con dulzura

- Así es preciosa, te amo más que a mi vida – responde – Serena, quería decirte que ahora tu oficina está junto a las mía, pues debido a que estuviste fuera bastante tiempo, tu anterior oficina la están remodelando para ampliar algunos laboratorios, pero la que está cerca de la mía es bastante amplia, si quieres te llevo – dice Darién

- No es necesario mi amor, además supongo que mi papá quiere hablar contigo voy a darle la buena noticia a Mina – después de darle un leve beso en los labios la rubia se va, dejando a Kenji y Darién

- Darién, no te veo muy convencido de que mi hija regrese a trabajar – dice Kenji

- Es por Taiki, la verdad él no me inspira confianza, siempre está rondando a Serena a pesar de que es mi esposa – dice Darién - y también siempre trata de provocar mal entendidos entre Serena y yo

- Darién, por Dios, Serena te ama, no te pongas celoso de ese arribista – dice serio – Además mi hija jamás le haría caso y si lo hiciera, cosa que dudo mucho ni loco permitiría algo así

- No son celos Kenji, pero ése no me inspira confianza, por eso puse a Serena junto a mí –

- Haces bien, no hay que darle ni la más mínima oportunidad de que se acerque a Serena

- Con tu permiso Kenji, voy con mi esposa –

- Por supuesto Darién, nos vemos más tarde

Serena estaba en la oficina de Darién esperándolo, pues Mina aun no había llegado.

- Mi amor, pensé que estabas viendo tu oficina – dice Darién al entrar

- Está cerrada – Darién se la abre y le dice – tus cosas están aquí al desocupar tu antigua oficina pedí que me las trajeran, al verlas siento que estás cerca, pero ahora no va hacer necesario, pues tú estarás aquí, si quieres te ayudo a decorar tu oficina –

- gracias Darién, ves estaremos juntos trabajando no tienes de que preocuparte solo nos separa una puerta – sonríe – después de un par de horas la oficina de Serena estaba lista –quedó perfecta – dice la rubia y le da un beso en eso oye un ruido y ambos voltean, era Rei

- Lo siento Darién, no pensé que estuvieras ocupado, vengo después cuando estés solo – esto último lo dijo en un tono muy meloso haciendo que la rubia se pusiera seria

- Eso no creo que sea posible, Serena, MI ESPOSA, va a volver a trabajar y le pedí que estuviera en esta oficina – le dice Darién de una manera un poco cruel a la morena

- Entonces te veo mañana hay cosas que tengo que tratar contigo -dice la morena

- de acuerdo, mañana lo vemos – dice Darién serio

- No me gusta cómo te habló – dice Serena muy seria

- No hagas caso princesa, ella es así – dice Darién mientras la besa

Serena se aleja de Darién - ¿Ella es así siempre contigo?-pregunto molesta

-Serena, por favor amor, no le tomes importancia a las tonterías de Rei

-¿Qué cosas debe tratar contigo Darién? – cuestiona la rubia con una mezcla de enojo y celos

-Son cosas un tanto personales – dice él – vamos no vas a empezar con celos ¿verdad? – sonriendo pues realmente se veía muy linda enojada

-No son celos Darién, es que te habla como si tuviera derecho sobre ti – dice la rubia acercándose a él para abrazarlo

-Nadie tiene derecho sobre mi - dice un tanto molesto ante esos últimos cuestionamientos de su esposa, aunque en realidad le había enojado la actitud de Rei, frente a Serena

-Darién… - dice la rubia con los ojos a punto de llorar, al verla el pelinegro reacciona

-Perdón Serena, no quise ser grosero - dice besándola fugazmente en los labios y correspondiéndole al abrazo – Confía en mi ¿sí? y entiende algo tú eres la única mujer a la que amo

Serena asiente no muy convencida - estaré en la oficina si algo se ofrece – dijo cruzando la puerta

_Demonios Rei me va a volver loco o lo que es peor puede arruinar todo – _pensaba Darién _- ¿por qué demonios no es más cuidadosa? esto de tener aqui a Serena me complicara un poco las cosas, además le deje muy claro que ya no quiero nada con ella, debe entender de cualquier manera que lo nuestro terminó _

* * *

Por su parte Rei estaba furiosa, así que se fue del trabajo para dirigirse a casa de Alma

-Rei querida, te esperaba, pero la verdad no tan pronto – dice Alma

- ¿Sabrías que vendría? -pregunta la morena

- Lo supuse cuando Darién me dijo que te había mandado al diablo – dice riendo de manera sarcástica

- Me tienes que ayudar Alma – dice Rei un tanto desesperada- Esa niña...

- Rei, querida, de verdad que por ser inoportuna mi sobrino hizo lo que hizo, pensé que eras más inteligente - dice Alma

- Tengo miedo Alma, miedo a que él se enamore de ella –dice afligida

- Eso no pasará, que no se te olvide que ella es la hija del Asesino de los padres de Darién, además su objetivo es vengarse no enamorarse de esa

- Lo sé, pero es que…

- Rei, se ve que no conoces a mi sobrino, si la trata bien y todo lo demás es porque es parte de la venganza, no lo eches a perder –dijo ella indicando que se sentara- Entiende todo es parte del plan, si él no se comporta amoroso con ella todo fracasaría ¿Entiendes?

- Si, pero No soporto verla cerca de Darién -responde la morena- me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que esta con ella

- Rei, ya te dije tienes que ser más inteligente, Vamos conoces todo a la perfección y conoces a Darién, así que en vez de comportarte como una mocosa actúa como la mujer que eres

- Alma es que ella regresó a trabajar – le grita furiosa

- cálmate Rei, no seas tonta, aprovéchalo a tu favor –dice ella

- ¿no entiendo?

- Rei, se "amable con Darién" haz que ella se muera de celos, y no seas… tú tienes todo para hacerla rabiar, en vez de estar quejándote conmigo

- no se me había ocurrido, ¿pero Darién lo permitirá?

- no te preocupes, hablaré con él, tiene que entender Serena debe sufrir y qué mejor que los celos, de esta forma todo será más fácil-dijo ella

- Gracias Alma, sabía que podía que podía contar contigo, porque la verdad, tuve la sensación de que Darién estaba enamorado de esa, es que si vieras como la trata, da la impresión de estar enamorado

- Rei, ya te dije tiene que fingir, pero recuerda, él jamás se enamorará de la una Tsukino, haré lo imposible para impedirlo si eso llegara a suceder pero como te dije lo dudo

- eso me calma un poco, nos vemos Alma –dice la morena

- hasta luego querida, y no te preocupes por Darién, le hablaré y tendré que acatar nuestras decisiones –

* * *

Serena sale de su oficina en busca de Mina

-¿Se puede?-dice Serena asomándose por la puerta

-¡Serena!-exclama Mina- pasa ¿qué haces aquí?

-Darién aceptó que regresara a trabajar-responde feliz

-¿Enserio? me alegra mucho por ti Serena pero... ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás triste?

-Mina dime a ti ¿qué te parece Rei?

-¿Rei? ¿Qué pasa con Rei?-pregunto sorprendida

-Bueno... es que se dirige a Darién como si tuviera algún derecho sobre él-dice Serena

-A ver ¿Estas celosa de Rei? - cuestiona Mina

-No son celos... Bueno si, un poco pero más allá de los celos, hay algo que no me gusta de ella-dice Serena

-Pues yo no la he tratado casi nada que digamos -dice Mina- algunas veces la he visto de lejos, así que no podría darte una opinión con exactitud, pero vamos Serena no creo que Darién se enrede con alguien como ella ¿O sí?

-Bueno, Darién me dijo que una vez anduvo con ella, además Darién no sería capaz de engañarme me dijo que terminó con ella

-Lo ves -dice Mina- además si lo hiciera seria un idiota pues ella y tú están aquí, no creo que Darién hiciera algo tan estúpido como eso, pero sobre todo no hay punto de comparación entra esa y tú

-¿Cómo vas con Asai?

-De maravilla ¿sabes? estamos viendo algunas cosas para nuestra boda – decía Mina feliz

-¡Qué emoción! -decía Serena

-Sí, tú debes ayudarme con mis preparativos

-Yo encantada de ayudarte

De pronto son interrumpidas por Haruka que tocaba la puerta

-Adelante-dice Mina y en el acto entra el rubio

-Buenos días, Mina, Serena – saluda – traigo estos balances para que los revises

-Con gusto-dice Mina sonriendo y tomando la carpeta

-¿Cómo te va Haruka?-pregunta Serena

-Muy bien -responde- ¿Estas de visita?

-No, estoy de regreso para trabajar como antes

-Oh pues bienvenida-dice él

-Después te mando esto ya revisado-dice Mina

-Bien permiso-dice retirándose

-Mina me voy a la oficina te veo más tarde

-Ok y ya deja de pensar cosas que no son-sonríe

* * *

Al salir Serena de la oficina se encuentra con Taiki

-Serena que gusto verte-dice dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Taiki pensé que no habías venido-responde- a mi también me da gusto verte

-¿Estas de visita?

-No, regrese a trabajar de nuevo

-¿En serio? no sabes cuánto me alegra-dice el castaño- así podre verte más seguido

-Sí, supongo-dice ella- eh me voy a la oficina

-Está bien te veré mas tarde-dice el castaño feliz porque serena había regresado.

El transcurso de la mañana paso sin mayor inconveniente para todos, así llegó la hora de la comida

Darién y Serena se estaban preparando para ir a comer

- ¿Nos vamos princesa?

- Por supuesto, mi príncipe – dice la chica mientras se agarra del brazo que Darién le ofrecía al salir se topan con Haruka

- Darién, Serena, ¿Qué tal su día? -saluda Haruka

- Bien – dice Darién, sin embargo Serena no contesta por un momento recordó el incidente con Rei

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? – dice Darién al verla pensativa –

- No pasa nada Darién, hola Haruka, vamos a ir a comer ¿quieres acompañarnos? – dice mientras ve a Darién para su aprobación

- Creo que no sería correcto –

- Vamos amigo, no te pongas tan remilgoso. – en eso se acerca Mina con Asai

- Hola chicos, vamos a comer, ¿no quieren acompañarnos? – Todos se ponen de acuerdo y van a un restaurant que está cerca de los laboratorios

Ya en el restaurante piden una mesa para todos, cada quien ordena su comida.

-Así que regresaste a trabajar-dice Asai a Serena

-Sí, estoy feliz por ello-sonríe Serena

-Que bueno la verdad haces mucha falta se te extrañaba mucho, en especial Mina que sentía eternas las horas sin tu compañía ¿verdad amor? – dice besando su mejilla.

Haruka miro la cara de felicidad de Mina junto a su novio y se sintió mal por eso... Darién noto la situación

-Me lo imagino Mina, la extrañaste mucho, después de todo han estado mucho tiempo juntas-intervino Darién

-Sí, ahora que lo dices sí-dijo Mina- desde el internado imagínate somos como hermanas, supongo que es similar al caso tuyo con Haruka ¿cierto?

-Si-dijo Darién

-La verdad es que Mina, Serena, Taiki y yo hemos sido un tanto inseparables-dijo Asai- claro hasta ahora que al salir del internado cada uno busca su camino

-Muy cierto-dijo Mina- Por cierto creo que solo a Serena le había dado una linda noticia

-¿Que noticia Mina?-preguntó Darién

-¡Me caso con Asai!-dijo emocionada

-Wow pues felicidades-dijo Darién

-Sí, Felicidades a ambos-dijo Haruka

-¿Cuando se casan?

-Lo más pronto que podamos-dijo Asai- pero bueno de eso se encarga Mina que pronto comenzara con los preparativos

-Espero en verdad que sean tan felices como lo somos Mi mujer y yo-sonrió Darién

-Así será-dijo Asai- Y tú Haruka ¿Tienes algún amor por ahí?

-Jajaja No la verdad creo que aún no ha llegado la indicada-respondió

-Ya llegará Haruka-dijo Mina

La comida transcurrió entre pláticas y risas para todos

* * *

Después regresaron a la oficina Serena y Darién en su escritorio revisaban algunos documentos por separado, de Pronto entró Taiki sin ver a Darién si quiera se fue donde estaba Serena

-Hola Serena

-Taiki Hola ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Nada en especial solo venia a dejarte estos documentos -dijo él- y aprovecho para preguntarte ¿qué tal tu día por acá?

-Gracias Taiki-dice tomando el folder- pues debo decir que me siento muy bien de estar acá - sonríe

-Que bueno Serena recuerda que estoy para lo que necesites-dijo Taiki sin darse cuenta que Darién estaba tras él

-Mi Esposa no necesita nada de ti-dice Darién molesto- y en caso de que necesitara algo me tiene a mi o en todo caso a cualquiera menos tú

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?-pregunta el castaño

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Serena es mi mujer-dice furioso- no te quiero cerca de ella te lo he dicho muchas veces

-Darién Cálmate-interviene Serena- No hay nada de malo en...

-¿Para eso querías regresar?-preguntó a Serena molesto

-Darién cálmate, Taiki solo quiso ser amable

-Pues que se guarde su amabilidad-dijo él

-Taiki por favor déjanos solos-pidió la rubia

-Como quieras Serena-dijo saliendo de ahí- Darién ¿por qué te comportas así? Taiki y yo solo somos amigos, te lo he dicho muchas veces, tú me pides que yo confié en ti pero tú No confías en mi-dice un poco molesta

-Princesa no es que no confié en ti... es solo que no lo soporto, no soporto que este cerca de ti

-En verdad Darién no busques problemas donde no los hay -dijo ella- se darme a respetar y te aseguro que Taiki entiende que soy tu esposa

-Perdóname Serena-dijo el besándola- terminemos los pendientes y nos vamos a casa ¿sí?

Me parece buena idea-sonríe la rubia

Después de terminar los pendientes ambos salieron tomados de la mano por el pasillo ante la mirada de todos. Subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha a casa

* * *

Ambos cenaron en la habitación

En la noche Darién estaba por acostarse cuando recibe una llamada

- Darién, querido -habla Alma

- Tía que alegría el escucharte-dice el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación

- Lo sé cariño, pero necesitaba decirte algo importante

- dime tía ¿qué sucede?

- Rei estuvo acá hoy y bueno ya digamos que la tranquilice porque pues nos servirá para que le de celos a tu esposita, pero querido, es necesario que la soportes en tu oficina ella sobre todo porque ella nos ayudará en hacer sufrir a tu esposita

- No entiendo

- Darién, Rei provocará los celos de Serena, no es importante que tú le sigas el juego, pero deja que te mime o que te coquetee

- Pero tía -dice Darién

- Darién, no aceptó un no por respuesta Querido Rei es excelente para que haga rabiar a tu esposa

- Como digas tía –dijo con voz de fastidio, luego se despidió de ella y se dirigió a su recámara donde Serena estaba dormida, la observó por un rato, era tan hermosa y así dormida con los rayos de luna iluminándola se veía espectacular, de pronto sintió algo en su pecho y recordó las palabras de Haruka "tienes miedo a enamorarte de ella", tal vez mi amigo tenga razón, pero tengo que impedirlo no puedo enamorarme de ella, pero… no sé si sea correcto que ella pague por lo que ha hecho su padre era solo una niña cuando paso aquello, al igual que yo; pero Kenji me ha dicho que a los enemigos hay que pegarle en donde más le duele, y si tienen hijos en ellos, en realidad Kenji es un monstruo y no quiero convertirme en él, con esos pensamientos se metió a la cama y sin querer despertó a Serena que al verlo se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba

- Darién, mi amor, ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Serena, no quise despertarte, no te preocupes, son cosas del pasado, pensaba en la persona que asesinó a mis padres

- amor mío, no debes llenar tu corazón de esos sentimientos, no quiero que te amargues, olvídalo, sé que es difícil lo que te pediré pero no busques venganza o puedes salir lastimado y eso me dolería mucho

- ¿Me quieres mucho Serena?

- Te amo Darién, no lo olvides – lo besa llena de ternura – me gustaría hacerte olvidar todo lo que te causa dolor – Darién sólo la abraza y le responde el abrazo no sabía porque pero el tenerla en sus brazos le hacía olvidar todo aquello que le preocupaba, y se dejó llevar por el momento.

* * *

Pasaron los días y por supuesto Rei no perdía la oportunidad de coquetearle a Darién provocando los celos de la rubia, pero un día llego la gota que derramó el vaso, Darién se encontraba solo pues Serena había llevado unos papeles a la oficina de Mina por lo que la morena aprovechó para ir a verlo

- ¿Qué quieres Rei? – dijo muy serio

- que regresemos Darién – dijo acercándose muy provocativamente

- ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo –dijo mirándola furioso

- pero Darién, no puedes olvidar los momentos que pasamos juntos – en ese momento entraba Serena a su oficina y oyó ruidos en la oficina de su esposo, por lo que se acerca y abre lentamente la puerta que los comunica, Rei se dio cuenta de ello, pero no Darién al igual que Serena que no notó que la morena se había enterado de su presencia

- Por favor amor, acaso no recuerdas los momentos tan íntimos que pasamos juntos

- Rei eso es cosa del pasado, ahora estoy casado con Serena ¿No entiendes?

- pero no la amas como la amaste a mí – le dice mientras trata de besarlo, pero Darién lo impide

- siempre te dije que lo nuestra era solo pasión y deseo, nada más siempre fui claro contigo

- No te creo Darién, es niña no puede satisfacerte como yo – y antes de que Darién pudiera decir algo lo besó salvajemente mientras le desabrochaba los botones de su camisa y lo tiraba en el sofá

- Darién – dijo Serena llorando ante la escena que tenía en frente

- Serena, mi amor, no es lo que piensas – le decía el pelinegro mientras se levantaba haciendo que Rei cayera en el suelo

- ¿Qué quieres que piense Darién? Si te encuentra con ella, casi haciéndote el amor y además diciéndote que son amantes – le grita la rubia

- Rei no es mi amante, Serena créeme -pedía Darién

- Darién, no le mientas, así es Serena, Darién y yo somos amantes – expresa cínicamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Siento mucho que te des cuenta de esta maneras querida pero es la verdad

- Cállate estúpida, tú sabes que no eres mi amante sólo lo haces por molestar a mi esposa

- No quiero oírte Darién, no quiero verte – y sale corriendo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera salir él tras ella Rei lo detiene

- déjala Darién, está sufriendo tal como lo quería tú tía – pero el pelinegro sólo la ve con infinita rabia y se va tras su esposa, sin embargo había perdido unos segundos valiosos y no sabe dónde encontrarla. Serena por su parte al estar corriendo se encuentra con Taiki

- Serena, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Taiki, llévame lejos, no quiero estar aquí, no preguntes, sólo vámonos

- como digas – dice feliz Taiki que sospechó que se había peleado con Darién

Momentos después Darién preguntaba a los guardias si habían visto a su esposa

- hace un momento la vimos salir con el señor Kou – al escucharlo Darién, sintió un dolor fuerte al mismo tiempo que una rabia

- gracias – le dice al guardia y se va a personal para buscar el expediente de Taiki para checar su dirección mientras pensaba "ese infeliz se va a querer aprovechar de la situación, no se lo voy a permitir, tengo que explicarle a Serena que todo es una mentira de Rei"

Taiki por su parte había llevado a Serena a su departamento

- Ahora me puedes decir lo que pasa –dijo él con dulzura- Puedes confiar en mi

- Darién me engaña con Rei – le dice llorando, una sonrisa sale de los labios de él

- No quiero decir te lo dije Serena –dijo haciendo una pausa- pero te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso

- lo sé Taiki, pero amo a Darién, me duele el que él me haya engañado ¿Por qué? ¿Por que con ella?

- él no merece tus lágrimas – dice Taiki y mientras se acerca lentamente a ella suena el timbre – "Diablos" – y va abrir, en eso entra Darién

- vengo por mi esposa -dice serio

- ella no quiere verte infeliz -dice el castaño- ¿Cómo te atreves a engañarla con alguien como Rei?

- eso es algo que a ti no te importa – le dijo furioso y empezó a gritar – Serena. ¿Dónde estás? – la chica al escucharlo salió para enfrentarse a él

- Serena, tenemos que hablar –dice al tenerla frente a ella

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo –dice con sus ojos cristalizados- Vete no quiero verte

- Pues aunque no quieras tendrás que hacerlo – dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura para cargarla en sus hombros – ella pataleaba pero el pelinegro no hizo caso, y aunque Taiki quiso oponerse un puñetazo de Darién lo hizo perder el equilibrio cosa que el pelinegro aprovecho para llevarse a su esposa, la subió al auto y la llevó a su cabaña secreta donde habían pasado su primera noche, por supuesto la rubia no quería bajar del auto así que nuevamente Darién la cargó y la metió a la cabaña

- Serena, escúchame, sé que estás furiosa conmigo, pero tengo derecho a defenderme ¿no crees? – le dice dulcemente, la chica se voltea para verlo, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

- Mi amor, sé que me viste en una situación muy comprometedora con Rei, pero te juro por la memoria de mis padres que ella no es mi amante – Serena lo mira, no entiende nada – Darién si ella no fuera tu amante no se tomaría tantas atribuciones, desde hace días te coquetea, y hoy los encuentro así ¿qué quieres que piense?

- Serena, se que lo que tu viste me compromete, pero déjame explicarte, hace tiempo te dije que antes de casarnos anduve con Rei, ella fue mi amante hasta que te hiciste mi novia, cuando tú me diste el sí, me hiciste el hombre más feliz y no hubo ninguna mujer más que tú, jamás volví a estar en la cama de ella, aunque ella me lo proponía, no lo aceptaba – le decía mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro – ella se enojó mucho cuando le dije que no podía seguir con ella, pues eras mi esposa, no soportó el que te prefiriera a ti y no a ella, desde entonces ha estado insoportable, si nos peleamos le vamos a dar gusto, por favor Serena, te amo, no quiero perderte – decía Darién

- No lo sé Darién -dice ella

- Perdóname Serena – le dice mientras le da un beso que la chica no corresponde -Princesa...

-¡No te me acerques!-dijo la rubia alejándose unos pasos de el

El pelinegro la detiene atrayéndola hacia el- Escúchame...

-No quiero, déjame Darién ¿Crees que no siento?

-Confía en mí-dice Darién

-¿Confiar en ti?-pregunta Serena- después de lo que vi

-Serena Por favor...

-Por favor tu Darién ¿crees que soy tonta?-pregunta ella- me pides confianza, dices amarme y te encuentro con Rei

-Ya te dije que Yo no hice nada Fue ella-dijo él- Créeme por Dios Princesa

- Lo siento Darién, pero tengo que pensar las cosas, esta noche quiero dormir sola si no te molesta -dice la rubia con sus ojos rojos

- No me molesta princesa, me duele – dice tristemente Darién

-Buenas noches-dice Serena subiendo a su habitación.

* * *

Mientras Darién se tira en el sofá... y el celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Hola tía-responde él

-Cariño ¿como estas? Rei esta aquí conmigo ya me contó lo que sucedió pero quería escucharlo de tus labios-dice alma

-Pues que puedo decirte yo que no te haya dicho Rei-dice Darién- Serena está mal, desconsolada, llorando

-¡Perfecto!-exclama Alma -eso deseamos Darién

-Si tía así es y lo estamos consiguiendo-dice él tratando de sonar serio, pero sentía un dolor en su corazón

-No te escucho muy feliz querido ¿pasa algo?

-No tía nada es que estoy en verdad cansado-responde

-Escucha bien Darién deja que se le pase el enojo hasta mañana y pues ya sabes tienes todo para que te perdone

-Si lo se despreocúpate mañana arreglaré las cosas con ella-dice él

-Muy bien entre mas la convenzas más duro será el golpe para ella-dice Alma

-Si... lo sé-dice él

-Bueno cariño te dejo descansar-dice terminando la llamada

El pelinegro sale a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire...

_Es tan difícil esta situación como desearía haberla conocido en otras circunstancias pero no... La vida lo quiso así... me pregunto si esto ¿valdrá la pena?-pensaba Darién- Pero qué demonios estoy pensando claro que vale la pena después de tanto planear esto al fin se está cumpliendo-decía Darién con sus pensamientos un poco confusos_

Haruka lo llamó para saber ¿qué había pasado?

-Darién ¿qué sucedió? se escuchaba en los pasillos que Serena se fue con Taiki

-Si así es pero ya está conmigo-dijo haciendo una pausa- ella me encontró con Rei en una situación comprometedora y se armó un lío

-Pero Darién ¿Estás loco? Creí que Rei y tu ya habían terminado-dijo Haruka

-Sí, pero la necesito para mis planes Haruka

-Eres un idiota Darién No te das cuenta aun de las cosas ¿cierto?-pregunto Irónico

-Haruka lo último que necesito es que tú me recrimines-dijo Darién- Ya mañana arreglare las cosas con ella

-Sabes Darién un día las cosas no te saldrán como quieras y... lo lamentaras después no digas que no te lo advertí

-¿Terminaste con tu regaño?

-No es un regaño pero si lo quieres tomar así está bien-dijo él- ¿Cómo esta Serena?

-Triste, llorando en su habitación - respondió él- imagínate dormirá sola esta noche

-Supongo que eso es un golpe a tu orgullo de hombre ¿cierto?

-Para nada Haruka con una noche que no estemos juntos no pasa nada-dijo él, pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que su amigo tenía razón- además ya mañana arreglaré las cosas con ella... por hoy dormiré en el sofá

-Tú de verdad que eres terco pero al cuadrado-dijo el- ya te veré lamentándote después-dijo el rubio

-No lo creo...

-Como quieras-dijo Haruka- que tengas una linda noche en el sofá-dijo terminando la llamada

Darién solo vio la hermosa Luna que alumbraba la noche debía sentirse feliz porque todo salía a pedir de boca pero... la realidad era que no lo estaba, sentía que le faltaba algo, fue a dormirse en el sofá el cual se convertía en una cama y la sintió inmensamente grande, sentía que le hacía falto algo, mejor dicho Alguien: su adorada esposa.

* * *

**Hola niñas hermosas aqui Cherrie y Yo les traemos un nuevo capitulo de este fic, en verdad esperamos que les agrade mucho por que lo hicimos con mucho entusiasmo para ustedes. muchas gracias por cada Rw que nos mandan eso nos pone muy felices a ambas.**

**Esperamos que este cap tambien sea de su agrado**

**Un beso a todas.**


	14. DulceAmargo

La luz de la luna iluminaba el sofá cama donde un guapo pelinegro de ojos azules se encontraba meditando, no podía dormir, no sabía cómo en tan poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su esposa, no pudiendo dormir, salió un rato al jardín que daba al lago, a lo lejos la divisó estaba sentada en el columpio techado con la mirada triste y perdida, las lágrimas seguían bajando a través de sus bellos ojos azules, al verla sintió un dolor en el pecho, a pesar de que se había casado para verla sufrir, últimamente no le gustaba hacerlo, mejor dicho desde que se casaron no soportaba verla llorar, se acerca muy lentamente a ella, hacía un poco de frío, pero al parecer ella no parecía darse cuenta de ello, agarra una frazada y se acerca lentamente a ella, se la pone en los hombros, pero no existe una reacción, sólo seguía llorando

- Princesa, no llores, Rei, no es nada mío, te lo juro – suplicaba él, pero la rubia parecía no oírlo, suavemente le toma el mentón y lo obliga a verlo, los ojos de la chica reflejaban dolor, angustia, confusión – Mírame mi amor, te juro que por nuestro Amor que lo de Rei se acabó cuando nos hicimos novios –

- ¿Estás seguro Darién? Me puedes jurar que desde ese tiempo nunca has estado con ella – se le queda mirando fijamente, pero él se queda callado, recuerda el día que cumplieron un mes, ese silencio le duele más a Serena – creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar, se levanta ante el asombro del pelinegro, pero se marea y está a punto de caer, pero Darién la toma entre sus brazos

- Suéltame – dice Serena muy firme, ¡No me toques! No tenemos nada de qué hablar – en eso estornuda fuertemente

- Serena, estás resfriada, vamos te llevo a tu habitación - dijo tomándola con suavidad.

- Puedo ir sola, suéltame por favor –volvió a decir muy seria, Darién la obedece pero nuevamente sus piernas no la soportan, pero él estaba muy pendiente y la carga mientras le dice – no te voy a soltar, al menos no por hoy, estás enferma, aunque me repliques te voy a llevar a la habitación.

A Serena no le queda más remedio que aceptar la propuesta de Darién, pues en realidad se siente muy débil, él la carga suavemente, al hacerlo ella siente ese aroma que tanto le agrada, apoya su cabeza suavemente en el pecho de él, al hacerlo el pelinegro se da cuenta de que ella está un poco caliente y se preocupa, llegan a la habitación

- Me puedes bajar –Dice queriendo mostrar indiferencia hacia él, Darién lo hace, pues no quiere pelear con ella, pero al hacerlo nuevamente sus piernas no la sostienen y la rubia se desvanece, pero él no la deja caer – Serena, amor ¿estás bien? – le pregunta mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie nuevamente

- Si, Darién gracias – más no acababa de decirlo cuando siente que todo se pone negro y se desmaya, el pelinegro la carga, la deposita suavemente en la cama donde se da cuenta de lo roja que está, le toca suavemente el rostro para tomarle la temperatura y siente que está ardiendo, por lo que se va al botiquín para buscar el termómetro, pronto se da cuenta de que ella tiene fiebre, de prisa va por un balde agua y comprensas para bajarle la temperatura, mientras la chica deliraba – Darién, no me dejes, no te vayas con Rei – haciendo que el pelinegro se enfureciera con la pelinegra y piensa – _Rei, me las pagarás no es justo lo que le pasa a Serena, sólo por no aceptar que lo nuestro acabó, se supone que sólo era darle celos, no provocar todo esto que está pasando – _le empieza a poner la compresas fría y le dice suavemente, su voz parecía acariciar el alma de la chica – mi Serena, jamás te dejaría por Rei, quisiera que entendieras que ella sólo fue un pasatiempo, tú eres mi esposa – pasó toda la noche en vela, casi amanecía cuando la fiebre bajó, los rayos del nuevo día entraban por la ventana iluminando tenuemente a la rubia, Darién la contemplaba, no comprendía como esa hermosa mujer había cambiado tanto su vida, la necesitaba y recordaba las palabras de Haruka - "Darién, creo que te estás enamorando de Serena – y se preguntaba - ¿será que lo que siento por ella será amor? Me siento tan confundido – se mete a dar una ducha para preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Subió el desayuno al mismo tiempo que la chica despertaba y se preguntaba en voz alta - ¿cómo llegué a mi habitación?

- Yo te traje Serena, te resfriaste - dice el pelinegro

- gracias – le dice con un susurro para continuar con una súplica – quiero irme a mi casa

- Serena, tenemos que hablar

- Por favor Darién, necesito tiempo quiero irme a casa, quiero cambiarme de ropa y en verdad necesito pensar – al verla no tuvo razón para negarse, quería aclarar las cosa, pero como decía ella era necesario darle tiempo

- Será cómo tú digas, pero antes tienes que reparar fuerza – le sirve el desayuno

- No tengo hambre Darién sólo quiero irme a casa – dice sin siquiera probar la comida que Darién había preparado

- de acuerdo Serena, vamos a casa – la carga ella intenta resistirse pero se siente tan débil – Mi amor, estás débil, déjame ayudarte – por lo que le ayuda a vestirse la carga y la lleva al coche donde la deposita suavemente, intenta darle un beso en los labios, pero ella se voltea y se lo da en su mejilla, por lo que Darién se siente triste, pero la comprende se encuentra muy dolida todo por culpa de Rei, al llegar a la casa la lleva a la habitación

- Me puedes dejar sola, mejor dicho quiero dormir sola – Darién intenta replicar pero en eso recibe una llamada y sale para atenderla

- Darién, soy Haruka

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta molesto Darién pues en verdad lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era una interrupción

- Hubo un problema, necesito que vengas a los laboratorios

- ¿Es necesario que vaya?, no quiero dejar sola a Serena – brevemente le cuenta lo que pasó en la noche

- Realmente lo siento Darién, pero en realidad urge tu presencia, pero se me ocurre algo que te parece si te voy a buscar, llevo a Mina para que se quede con ella, cuando termines, te regreso a tu casa

- Sólo con una condición, una hora, si en ese tiempo el problema no se resuelve, lo siento, pero tengo que estar con ella, tengo que aclarar las cosas – después de una breve conversación se despide de su amigo, al entrar a la habitación la chica estaba dormida, Darién se acerca para checar que todo esté bien, sin embargo la fiebre había vuelto, así que procura darle un medicamento y seguir con las compresas

Haruka iba con Mina a la casa de Darién, éste en pocas palabras le cuenta lo que pasó

- Me dan ganas de matar a Rei – dice molesta Mina - ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso?

- No sólo tú, Darién también desea hacerlo

- Ni me hables de él, también tengo ganas de matarlo – dice molesta – Parece que no es lo suficientemente inteligente ¡Por Dios! ¿Como hace eso en su oficina? es un Tonto y así dice Amarla

- Mina, te puedo asegurar que Darién está enamorado de Serena, pero desgraciadamente no puede despedir a Rei, hay un contrato firmado, pero te aseguro que después de esto hará algo para que esa no se vuelva acercar a Serena y sobre todo provocar algo peor

- ¿Algo peor? - pregunto ¿A qué te refieres Haruka?

- Si Mina, una mujer despechada es muy peligrosa, sobre todo Rei

- Tal vez tenga razón - dijo la rubia - deja que tenga enfrente a Darién es que es un tarado

Al llegar a la casa de Darién y Serena, Haruka toca el timbre, momentos después el pelinegro le abre la puerta

-Pasen, por favor ¿gustan tomar algo?

- No gracias, amigo, pero ¿Qué te pasó? Tal parece que te arrolló un tren - dijo Haruka

- Haruka, no estoy de humor, como te dije Serena se enfermó y pasé toda la noche cuidándola - dijo serio el pelinegro y a la vez preocupado

- Cómo no se va a enfermar, después de todo lo que sucedió, Darién, realmente no entiendo cómo pudiste engañarla con Rei – dice Mina furiosa - ¿Ese es el gran amor que dices tenerle? – Preguntó molesta – Así le demuestras amor a la mujer que Daria la vida por ti... ¡Por Dios Darién! ¿En qué pensabas al enredarte con esa mujer? – cuestionaba Mina

-No la engañé, pero sólo le daré explicaciones a Serena – dice muy serio - lo que sí quiero que la cuides, por favor Mina, regreso en una hora – al verlo la rubia se da cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras y de su preocupación por su amiga

-No quiero explicaciones Darién, cómo dices, esas debes dárselas a Serena – contesta Mina – Pero eso no quita que te diga lo que siento, es que no puedo creerlo aun, eres un... idiota – dijo furiosa

- Escucha Mina, sólo te puedo decir que todo fue un mal entendido, no tengo nada que ver con Rei

- Darién, en los laboratorios sólo se habla de esto, dicen que Serena te encontró en pleno acto – lo cuestiona la rubia – y tú dices que solo fue un mal entendido...

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó sorprendido – las cosas no fueron así, Rei me besó, me desabrochó la camisa al tiempo que me empujaba al sofá – decía Darién

- y tú sólo te dejabas querer – le dice sarcástica Mina – estabas atado que no podías hacer nada ¿verdad? – preguntó con ironía

- No me dio tiempo de reaccionar, todo fue tan rápido, pero no tengo nada que ver con ella – al verle los ojos Mina se dio cuenta de que Darién no mentía, pero conocía a Serena, al estar tan dolida, no se iba dar cuenta de que el pelinegro decía la verdad.

- Darién, no sé qué decirte, Realmente no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer - dijo Mina - Yo conozco a Serena y en verdad Darién ella no merece que juegues con ella

- Lo sé Mina, por favor cuídala – después de decir eso se va con Haruka, Mina sube a ver a su amiga, se da cuenta de que Darién le había llevado algo de comer antes de irse, Serena se encontraba durmiendo, en eso abre lentamente los ojos y ve a Mina

- Mina – le dice, por lo cual la recién llegada se acerca a Serena y la abraza para consolarla

- Ya Serena, no llores - dice abrazándola

- Mina, Darién me engañó con Rei dijo la rubia

-¿Estás segura? Mira Serena te creo pero Darién dice que fue un mal entendido

-Yo los vi Mina... Quizás Taiki si tiene razón - dijo con tristeza

-Serena...Tranquila no pienses en Taiki ni en nada solo descansa tu aun no estás bien- dijo Mina - ya cuando te sientas mejor veras que decides

Serena obedeció a Mina pues la verdad se sentía muy mal...Pero al pensar en Darién sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...

* * *

Darién y Haruka llegaban a los laboratorios, se ponen los trajes para entrar al área restringida

- Ya veo el desperfecto – dice Darién, por favor me puedes alcanzar la caja de herramientas media hora después todo estaba arreglado, el pelinegro se desinfecta para poder regresar a su casa, al salir se encuentra con Kenji

- Darién ¿Qué pasó? Tu cara se ve muy cansada - dice Kenji

- Kenji, antes de que lleguen los chismes, prefiero que lo sepas por mi - dice el pelinegro - tuve un malentendido con Serena, ella piensa que la estoy engañando, me encontró con Rei en una situación comprometedora, tuvimos una fuerte discusión, se resfrío y la pase cuidando toda la noche

- Darién, debes ser más cuidadoso, además ¿cómo te atreves a verte con tu amante aquí? - pregunta él

- Rei no es mi amante, no ahora, no niego que lo fue, pero eso terminó apenas me hice novio de tu hija – dice el pelinegro

- No entiendo, entonces ¿Qué quiere Rei?

- Rei quiere que volvamos, pero amo a tu hija – le dice Darién, aunque esto último que estaba tan acostumbrado a fingir, se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, el decir que quería a Serena le salía natural, pero pensó que era porque después de tanto tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a ello

- De acuerdo Darién, sólo te doy un consejo si llegas a tener una amante, procura que mi hija no se entere – Al escucharlo Darién sintió una rabia, cómo se atrevía a insinuar que él podía engañar a su hija o lo peor, él mismo le aconsejaba sobre ello - es mas búscalas fuera de la empresa si así lo quieres pero se discreto

- Lo tendré en cuenta – le dice secamente y se va, en el estacionamiento ya lo estaba esperando Haruka

- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta Haruka que lo vio con una cara de Seriedad

- No entiendo cómo ese puede tener una hija tan noble, no la merece, Serena debió haber tenido otro padre de ser así ella y yo podríamos ser felices - dijo el pelinegro

- ¿Qué dices Darién? – cuestiona Haruka consternado

- Es que Kenji me dijo que si llegaba a tener una amante que Serena no se enterara, cómo se atreve a insinuarme que engañe a su hija

- Cálmate, Darién, tú sabes que en nuestra sociedad no es tan mal visto que el hombre pueda tener amantes - dice Haruka haciendo una pausa - sin embargo ¿de qué te preocupas? si antes de que Kenji te diga que la engañes tú lo estás haciendo desde hace tiempo

- Es distinto Haruka - dice Darién-

- ¿Distinto? ¿En qué? sea como sea la estás engañando - dijo Haruka - pero a todo eso que, ¿acaso no está en tu venganza hacer sufrir a Serena? - cuestiona Haruka

Observa a Darién que se queda callado un instante

- Por favor Haruka - dijo Darién haciendo una pausa - tal parece que a Kenji le importa muy poco el sufrimiento de su hija, ella no se merece esto que le está pasando - dice él

Haruka se queda asombrado ante estas palabras de Darién

- Darién ¿acaso estás enamorado de ella? – el pelinegro se queda callado por unos momentos para después responder – No lo sé Haruka, pero ayer al verla tan frágil… sentí ganas de protegerla... No sé, estoy tan confundido –dice el pelinegro

-¿Confundido? - pregunto el Rubio

-No me preguntes solo quiero ir a casa para ver a Serena - dice afligido Darién

Asai iba llegando al estacionamiento - Darién, Haruka que bueno que los veo - dice el- ¿Como esta Serena?

-Pues ya un poco mejor - dice el pelinegro - justo voy a casa para ver como sigue

-No te molesta que te diga en mi auto ¿verdad? es que Mina me conto y quisiera ir a verla, así aprovecho y traigo a Mina

-No para nada - dice Darién subiendo a su auto con Haruka

* * *

Serena aun seguía dormida y Mina cuidándola de Pronto la rubia despertó de nuevo

-Mina...

-Gracias a Dios que despiertas - dice ella - Debes alimentarte Serena y no me digas que no quieres- dice mirándola muy seria - ¿Qué culpa tiene la comida de lo que ha pasado?, si quieres enójate con Darién pero como ¿sí? - suplicó

La rubia dio una media sonrisa a Mina - Esta bien solo porque ya me hiciste reír

-Que bueno - dice ella - además debo decir que me quedo deliciosa la comida

-No lo dudo - dice Serena probando la comida

-Dime Serena ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo se... es que ¿Te das cuenta? - preguntó ella - Darién me engaña jamás lo hubiese imaginado... es como si mi mundo se rompiera en pedazos... Tú más que nadie sabes lo que lo amo...

-Claro que lo se... No sabes el coraje que me da... es que me dan ganas de arrastrar a Rei del pelo hasta que se quede calva - dijo Mina

Serena sonrió - ¿Calva?

-Claro di que es lo menos que le haría - sonríe Mina con una cara llena de malicia

-¿Te imaginas lo que dirá papa cuando lo sepa? - preguntó Serena

-Deja a tu padre por todos lados se comenta ese asunto

-Me lo imagino, aunque a decir verdad no me importa lo que la gente diga - dice Serena muy seria - me importa lo que Darién hizo

De pronto escuchan que autos se estacionan frente a la casa, Mina se para y ve por la ventana - Vienen Darién, Haruka y Asai

Los 3 chicos subieron a la habitación de Serena, Darién toco la puerta - Mina soy yo

- No quiero que entre - dice Serena

Tal cosa deja sorprendida a Mina

-¿Qué? - pregunta Mina sorprendida

-No quiero que Darién entre, Puede entrar Asai y Haruka pero dile a Darién que no quiero verlo - dice Serena

-Está bien - dice Mina abriendo la puerta y saliendo - Darién... - dice haciendo una pausa - Serena no quiere verte

Darién siente que su corazón se estruja ante lo que Mina dijo, hasta su semblante se desencajó por completo

-Haruka y Asai si gustan pueden pasar - dice Mina

-Darién si no te molesta me gustaría verla - dice Asai

-Si claro pasa - dice el quedándose afuera con Haruka

El pelinegro no dijo nada, pero su rostro hablaba por él se notaba triste, Afligido - No quiere verme - dijo apenas para el

-Darién Hermano creo que esto te afecta más de lo que tú quieres aparentar - dijo el rubio - Mírate te desconozco

-Ahora no Haruka enserio, Reproches en este momento No - dijo poniendo su frente contra la pared - _Serena no quiere verme...y eso me duele mucho..._

Poco más de media Hora Asai y Mina salían de la habitación - Darién nosotros ya nos vamos - dice Mina

- ¿Está bien? - pregunta Darién

- Sí, solo déjala que descanse - dice Asai, trata de comprenderla un poco, yo no soy nadie para meterme en sus cosas pero es lo mejor

-Gracias Asai, Mina en verdad gracias

-De nada - dice Mina y ambos chicos se van de la casa

-¿Quieres verla Haruka?

-Me gustaría pero mejor la dejo descansar solo dile que vine - dijo el rubio -Creo que yo también me voy, te llamaré

-Gracias Haruka - dijo el pelinegro, cuando Haruka se fue el abrió la puerta de la habitación de Serena con cuidado... Observó que la rubia estaba de pie junto a la ventana, No quiso molestarla así que cerró con mucho cuidado.

* * *

Tiempo Después Darién se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro y tomando una taza de café, cuando tocaron a su puerta -_¿quién podrá ser? - pensó_ levantándose a abrir y al ver quién era el que estaba frente a él su semblante se puso extremadamente serio -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vengo a ver a Serena - dijo Taiki - Necesito saber ¿como esta?

-Mira Taiki tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dijo molesto - pero para que veas que soy bueno contigo te diré que mi "Esposa" está muy bien

-No lo creo - dijo él - No después de cómo estaba por tu culpa

- ¡No te metas en nuestros asuntos! - dijo el pelinegro ya demasiado molesto

-Mira Darién no me iré de aquí sin verla ¿Entiendes? así que permíteme pasar - dijo el castaño queriendo entrar

-¡He dicho que no! - gritó empujándolo

-Darién déjalo pasar - dijo Serena que se encontraba tras él

El pelinegro volvió su vista a la rubia que no lucía muy bien - Princesa deberías estar en cama

-Dije que lo dejes pasar Darién, vino a visitarme y lo recibiré - dijo la rubia con firmeza - Ven Taiki - dijo ella

A lo que el castaño cruzo la puerta con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios, cosa que molesto al extremo a Darién

- Vamos al jardín - dijo la rubia apoyándose en Taiki

Mientras Darién solo los observaba ir rumbo al jardín

-Serena no te ves muy bien - dice el castaño - creo que Darién tiene razón deberías estar en cama

-Pero...

-Vamos yo te ayudo - dijo él

Darién al ver que subían hacia la habitación de Serena habló - ¿Por qué vas a su habitación?

-Yo le dije que me acompañe - dijo Serena siguiendo del brazo de Taiki

Ya en la habitación él la ayudo a entrar a la cama sentándose a su lado - No me gusta verte triste Serena

-No puedo evitarlo Taiki... me duele pero ¿Sabes? Lo amo - dice con tristeza

-En verdad Serena, hubiera dado lo que fuera por no verte así - dijo él - No mereces que te haga esto

-Lo sé... - dice ella

-Vamos Serena sonríe ¿sí? - pide el castaño con dulzura

-No tengo ánimos ni de sonreír - dice ella -

-Vamos no le des gusto a Rei de verte así, Tú vales más que ella - dijo el castaño

-No es por Rei es por él... - dijo la rubia - se que no me entiendes Taiki pero en verdad siento que el mundo se me vino encima

-Serena yo te lo dije No te reprocho nada pero en verdad lo dije - dijo Taiki - es que mira no sé cómo explicarte pero hay algo en ese tipo que no termina de gustarme, pero solo dime ¿te sientes mejor?

-Un poco - dijo ella

-Sabes que estoy para lo que necesites ¿verdad?

-Claro que si Taiki se que eres un gran amigo - sonrió con dulzura - en verdad te agradezco el que hayas venido

-No me lo agradezcas me preocupe por la manera en la que ese te saco de casa - dijo él - Serena dime ¿Se comporta violento contigo? ¿Ha intentado pegarte?

-No Taiki jamás me ha levantado la mano - dijo la rubia - a decir verdad esta es la pelea más fuerte que hemos tenido

-¿La pelea más fuerte? Eso quiere decir que ha habido más ¿verdad?

-No, hemos tenido desacuerdos, alguna discusión por cosas cotidianas pero nada más

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por Darién que entro a la habitación-Creo que la visita debe irse - dijo viendo a Taiki - tú debes descansar y tomar tus medicinas

El castaño no le hizo mayor caso a Darién- Serena estaré al pendiente de ti - dijo tomando su mano para besarla - mejórate pronto que te estaré esperando

-Gracias Taiki - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa -

El castaño se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta no sin antes mirar a Darién en forma desafiante y salió de la habitación y de la casa

-Déjame sola Darién - dijo Serena

-Pero debes tomar tus medicinas

-Voy a hacerlo pero puedo hacerlo sola - dijo Serena - En verdad quiero descansar

-Está bien- dijo desanimado saliendo de la habitación

* * *

Darién se fue a su habitación...

_Se ve tan frágil así... me provoca ternura quisiera estar junto a ella... pero ¿Qué demonios me pasa? - pensaba - ¿Por qué siento esta ternura hacia ella? Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi - pensaba confundido_

En definitiva Darién tenía una lucha interna muy fuerte... Quizás la respuesta a tantas cosas estaba frente a él pero... pues todo su entorno no ayudaba para nada a aclarar sus sentimientos.

Pasó el fin Serena todavía se sentía muy dolida, por lo que seguían durmiendo en alcobas separadas, pero tenían que ir de nuevo a trabajar, pero esta vez el trayecto fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Darién solo la observaba por el espejo y aunque ella se mostraba tranquila sus ojos tenían una expresión de infinita tristeza. Ambos llegan al estacionamiento y el abre la puerta para que ella baje del auto, La rubia bajo sin mirarlo... su semblante se mostraba serio

- Voy a ver a mi padre - dijo Serena - de ahí estaré en la oficina con Mina, trabajaré todo el día allá

- Como quieras – dijo el pelinegro, aunque le hubiese gustado tenerla cerca

Al entrar a los pasillos de la empresa ambos caminaban juntos mas no tomados de la mano como normalmente lo hacían... Lo que a sus espaldas causo murmuraciones... Serena siguió rumbo a la oficina de su padre y Darién a su oficina.

**Al llegar a la oficina de su padre **

- Pequeña ¿cómo te sientes? - dice Kenji abrazándola

- Mejor Papa - dice la rubia

- Espero que estén mejor las cosas con tu esposo - dice el

- Papá, ¿cómo quieres que mejoren? Él tiene una amante - dice Serena

- Serena, todos los casados alguna vez tuvimos una, tal vez te enoje, pero también yo la tuve - dice como si nada

- ¿Qué dices? - pregunto desconcertada -¿Tu engañaste a mama?

- Serena hija debes entender que los hombres así somos- dice Kenji - unos más cuidadosos que otros, debo agregar que tu madre jamás se entero

-¡Como fuiste capaz!-grito exaltada -Esto es increíble tu mi padre es un...

-Cuidado Serena - dijo Kenji - No debes asombrarte por ello... lo que debes hacer es hacer las paces con Darién y estará todo como si nada

-¿Como si nada? - pregunto -No lo creo papa pues Rei trabaja aquí

-No tiene nada de malo hija después de todo tu eres la esposa - dice el - y ella solo es la otra

-Me asombras papa - dijo ella molesta - Pensé que yo te importaba

-Me importas y mucho hija - dijo Kenji - solo que no hay que armar un escándalo por algo insignificante

Serena miraba incrédula a su padre, no dijo ni media palabra solo salió de ahí cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la oficina.

Se dirige a la oficina de Mina

-Hola Mina

-Serena pasa - dice la rubia

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

-Claro que si entre las dos terminaremos rápido - dice Mina

Serena entra con unos papeles en su mano y se acomoda en la silla frente a Mina

-Eso quiere decir que aun no arreglan sus cosas ¿cierto?

-No aun no, vengo de la oficina de papa - dice Serena

-Me imagino que puso el grito en el cielo con todo esto ¿cierto? - pregunto Mina

.No Mina el está de parte de Darién- dice Serena triste

-¿Qué? pero ¿cómo?

-Dice que no arme un berrinche, que el hecho que Darién tenga una amante es natural

-Pero ¿cómo es posible?

-Eso no es todo Mina - dijo haciendo una pausa - el también tuvo una mientras mama vivía ¿puedes creerlo?

-Me dejas sorprendida Serena

-Créeme que yo lo estoy más- dijo Serena - no puedo creer lo que está pasando

-Bueno y Darién ¿Ha hablado contigo?

-No la verdad no quiero tocar ese tema seguimos en recamaras separadas- dice ella - te juro que jamás me imagine estar en esta situación

-Me lo imagino se que lo amas más que a nada

-Así es Mina lo amo, No sé cómo explicar este amor que me nace para el- sonrió con dulzura - jamás pensé llegar a sentir algo así por nadie es por eso que me duele mucho

-Vamos Animo Serena - sonrió Mina - veras que quizás todo tenga solución

* * *

Mientras Darién estaba en su oficina no podía concentrarse con su trabajo

-¡Demonios!-grito golpeando su escritorio con Brusquedad salió de su oficina hacia su estacionamiento haciendo una llamada en el camino -Ok ahí te veo - dijo terminando la llamada.

En el camino no podía dejar de pensar en Serena..._Maldición... ¿Qué me está pasando?_

Llego al bar en donde había quedado de verse con Malachite el ya lo esperaba ahí - Darién vaya te apresuraste

-Hola Malachite perdón por esta llamada tan repentina - dice el pelinegro sentándose con el

-¿Que vas a tomar? - pregunta el platinado

-Un vodka - dijo el pelinegro con seriedad

Bebida que le fue servida a ambos hombres de inmediato - ¿Que te sucede Darién? - pregunta el platinado - debo decir que no traes muy buena cara

-No sé que me sucede la verdad- dice el- es solo que...No puedo verla llorar

-¿De quién hablas? - pregunto Malachite sin entender aun

-De Serena - dijo el moviendo la bebida

-Momento Darién estas así por Serena - dijo asombrado - pero ¿qué sucede? hasta Donde Alma me comento las cosas estaban saliendo bien ¿verdad?

-Están saliendo de maravilla como mi tía lo desea Serena está sufriendo - dijo el

-¿Entonces? - pregunto

-Aun ella sigue molesta conmigo estamos durmiendo en recamaras separadas

-Ya entiendo te molesta no hacerla tuya ¿cierto? Darién por Dios sabes todo sobre como conquistar una mujer

-No es eso - dijo el- se que cuento con todos los recursos para conquistarla pero... es algo más que eso

-¿Qué es? sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo Malachite con sinceridad

-Siento cosas que jamás en mi vida he sentido - dice Darién- tu más que nadie sabe que han habido muchas mujeres en mi vida, pero nadie ha sido como ella...Me provoca cosas que jamás en mi vida creí sentir

Malachite observa la confusión en el pelinegro -¿Que sientes con ella?

-Ella provoca que yo sienta ternura hacia ella, cuando la hago mía me siento pleno, feliz es como si me envolviera en un momento mágico en donde no existe nada mas- dijo el pelinegro - Cuando la veo llorar no lo soporto y muchas veces la he consolado después de ser yo el causante de sus lagrimas-el pelinegro bebió un sorbo de su trago -Estoy loco ¿cierto? la persona de la cual debo vengarme me conmueve

-Darién me desconciertas, tú tenias muy claros tus objetivos con los Tsukino - dijo Malachite

-No los olvido créeme... me case con ella para llevar a cabo la venganza - dijo el- Mi esposa... cuando lo pienso es tan perfecto si no existiera un pasado - dijo terminando su bebida -Quizás si en otro momento ella hubiese llegado a mi vida todo sería distinto...

-Darién me temo que te has enamorado de ella - dijo Malachite - te has enamorado de Serena Tsukino

-¡No!- dijo el tajante - eso no ¿Cómo voy a enamorarme de la hija del asesino de mis padres? ¿Te das cuenta lo que eso significaría? - pregunto

-Darién muchas veces el corazón nos juega malas pasadas

-No a mi - dijo Darién- ¿No comprendes? me case con ella para hacerla sufrir, solo para eso la hice mi esposa

-No olvides que en realidad Darién no estás casado con ella - dijo el platinado sin dejar de verlo - ¿Recuerdas? La boda fue falsa

El pelinegro parecía haber olvidado ese detalle ya que se mantuvo en silencio un momento -Cierto es falsa - dijo con un dejo de tristeza - Hasta yo me lo creí ya que he estado fingiendo un matrimonio -rio el

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Nada - seguir todo cual estaba planeado

-¿Podrás hacerlo? - pregunto el platinado

-Claro que si - dijo el- Oye ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro que si

-No le digas nada de esto a mi tía ¿sí?

-Descuida sabes muy bien que puedes confiar en mí- dijo el platinado

-Bueno debo irme - dijo Darién

-Está bien, cuídate mucho

Malachite lo vio salir de ahí,_ Aunque no lo acepte, ella gano su corazón... es una lástima que este en estas circunstancias - pensó el platinado_

* * *

En la fábrica Kenji buscaba a Darién pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, se dirigió a la oficina de Mina en donde también estaba Serena

-Perdón pero Serena ¿Sabes donde esta Darién? - pregunto Kenji

-No, ni siquiera sabía que no estaba aquí- dijo Serena un poco sorprendida

-Pues localízalo porque lo necesito aquí- dijo Kenji muy serio saliendo de la oficina

-¿Donde estará? - pregunto Mina

-No lo sé realmente me sorprende que haya salido - dice la rubia

Mientras Malachite llegaba a casa de Alma

-¿A dónde estabas? - pregunto Alma

-A tomar un trago - dice el dándole un beso ¿Por qué?

- Se me hizo raro que salieras así de pronto - dijo abrazándose a él en el sofá

-¿Sabes? estaba pensando en la venganza en contra de Kenji

-¿Así? y ¿Que pensabas? - pregunto Alma intrigada

-Que quizás lo más conveniente sería buscar pruebas que incriminen a Kenji en el asesinato de los Chiba así Darién tendría una vida normal- dijo el platinado

-¿Que dices? ¿Buscar pruebas? eso es imposible Kenji soborno a la policía para que pareciera un ajuste de cuentas, ¿Entiendes? No hay como acusarlo

-Y si ¿Presentas las pruebas que mostraste a su esposa?

-No, esta es mi venganza y la llevare a cabo ¿Que gano con meterlo a la cárcel? - pregunto - Mi esposo y mi familia no va a resucitar

-Pero ¿qué ganas con la venganza?

-Verlo sufrir ya llegara su momento por ahora le toca a su hija - dijo Alma - quiero verlo derrotado quiero venganza ¿Entiendes?

-Dime cariño ¿Has pensado en Darién? no has pensado que esto a la larga lo perjudicara - dijo el- sabes que yo lo quiero como a un hijo y no me gustaría verlo sufrir

-No, el está de acuerdo con todo - dijo Alma -No entiendo ese cambio de actitud en ti

-Es solo que veo las cosas de otro punto de vista - dice el

-Lo siento pero no pase años preparando una venganza para nada - dice ella seria - Todo seguirá tal cual pase lo que pase - dijo Alma

* * *

Darién recién había llegado a su oficina en donde se encontró con Rei y pues comenzaron a discutir.

Serena tenía que ir a su oficina a buscar unas cosas pero no quería ir sola, así que le pide a Mina que la acompañe al llegar escuchan voces del otro lado, Serena quiere irse pues le recordó lo que pasó, pero su amiga la detiene

- No Serena, ven – la chica se acerca y escucha a Darién y Rei discutiendo

- Rei te dije muy claramente que lo nuestro terminó –dice el pelinegro - ya me tienes harto no encuentro de qué forma decírtelo

- Me niego aceptarlo Darién, no puedes cambiarme de la noche a la mañana, tú siempre volvías conmigo – le dice furiosa - y menos por esa insípida de Serena

- Eso era porque nunca ninguna mujer me satisfacía, pero con Serena, todo es distinto Rei

- No me digas que esa niña te satisface, como mujer no me llega a los talones

- estás equivocada Rei, Serena es mucho mejor que tú en todos los sentidos, sólo con ella me he sentido pleno, cosa que tu jamás has logrado ¿Entiendes? Lo nuestro era pasión, deseo...

- No puedo creer lo que me dices, lo haces por herirme, por no seguir lo que me habías dicho - dice la morena

- Para nada Rei, tú siempre supiste que jamás te amé, fui claro contigo, entiéndelo, además ella es mi esposa

- Sé que es tu esposa, pero entiéndelo tú eres mío por eso cuando la vi entrar por esa puerta le hice creer que tu y yo éramos amantes para ver si de una vez se aleja de ti

- Cómo te atreviste, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? grito furioso

- porque te deseo Darién, quiero estar contigo – le dice y lo besa

- Por favor Rei, no te rebajes – Darién la separa – no quiero llamar a Seguridad para que te saquen

- Sólo falta que me pidas que me comporte como Serena - dijo sarcástica

- Pues deberías aprender de ella, realmente es una mujer digna, todo una dama no una cualquiera como tú – Darién sale de su oficina dejando a Rei hecha una furia y dijo con voz fuerte – Ya me la pagarás Serena, no dejaré que me quites a Darién, por supuesto del otro lado Serena y Mina escuchaban afortunadamente ninguno se dio cuenta de ellas. Serena estaba atónita, y sólo pudo decir - ¿cómo pudo hacer Rei esto?

- Está despechada amiga, creo que debes permitir que Darién te explique, escúchalo, pero sobre todo no le digas que escuchamos esta conversación - dice Mina - eso si no hay duda que la arrastrada de Rei no se rendirá

Serena no dijo nada mas simplemente salió de ahí en compañía de Mina hacia la oficina, Tampoco busco a Darién aunque necesitaba escucharlo, hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

-Bueno llego la hora de salida - Serena mucha suerte - dice Mina

-Gracias Mina - sonríe saliendo de la oficina dirigiéndose al estacionamiento en donde esperaría a Darién.

* * *

Serena estaba esperando a Darién nerviosa, Darién la vio ahí esperándolo y al verla sintió un vuelco en su corazón...

- ¿Estás lista princesa? – le dice suavemente, ella asiente, él le brinda la mano y ella se la agarra, el trayecto a casa fue silencioso, al entrar en ella, él suavemente le toma el brazo, para obligarlo a que lo viera, pero lo hace sutilmente para no lastimarla

- Serena, amor tenemos que hablar - dice el pelinegro

La rubia lo mira a los ojos con ternura - Te escucho Darién- dice poniendo su bolso en el sofá

-Princesa ya no se de que manera pedirte que me perdones por lo sucedido con Rei, yo solo quiero que entiendas que ella es pasado para mí- dice el tomando las manos de la rubia con suavidad- nunca oculte lo que hubo entre ella y yo antes de que tu llegaras a mi vida, entiende que tu eres la única mujer que amo - dijo él con sinceridad- se que a veces me comporto mal contigo pero en verdad no tiene en lo absoluto nada que ver contigo, Te amo Serena y esa es la única verdad- dijo dando un beso en sus manos- estos días que has estado enojada conmigo me ha dolido mucho tu indiferencia... No sabes cuanto

Serena notaba sinceridad en cada palabra que salió de su boca - Darién... estos días para mi han sido difíciles por que yo te amo más que a mi vida... pero no pude evitar sentirme mal al encontrarlos así en la oficina...Creo que tú en mi lugar hubiese reaccionado igual o peor - decía la rubia - La sola de idea de pensar que nuestro matrimonio se venía abajo me partía el corazón Darién...No sabía que pensar o hacer – volvió a decir ella - Además Rei no se por qué razón se siente con derecho sobre ti

-No amor no pienses eso ella no tiene derecho alguno sobre mi - dijo él - es solo que no quiere entender que lo nuestro termino por favor princesa dime que me perdonas, ya no puedo seguir así contigo, me duele no poder besarte, tocarte, consentirte, Princesa tu eres mi vida

-Y tú eres mi vida también Darién - dijo ella

-¿Me perdonas? – preguntó con el corazón en la mano, cosa que ella notó

Ella dio un leve asentimiento con su cabeza en forma afirmativa, lo que basto para que el pelinegro la besara pero este beso era diferente a todos los demás la lengua del moreno estaba lamiendo los labios de la chica exigiendo entrar en su boca y una vez que lo hace la lengua de Darién acaricia la de la rubia dentro de su boca, Serena disfrutaba estos momentos pese a los sucesos anteriores amaba a Darién y este simple tacto la volvía arcilla para ser moldeada a manos de su esposo. Sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente, mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban uno contra el otro ocasionando gemidos de placer entre la pareja excitando a la pareja cada vez mas.

Darién empezó a empujar a Serena hacia el sofá muy lentamente ocasionando que el termine sobre ella casi aplastándola con su cuerpo mientras se besan apasionadamente... sin tomar en cuenta el lugar él empezó a quitarle la ropa tirándola en el piso, Serena se estremecía ante el tacto de su esposo, pero ella sin quedarse atrás en un ritmo más lento comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa luego de comerse a besos ambos se separaron un poco para recuperar la respiración; viéndose directamente a los ojos en los de Serena desbordaba el amor, mientras que en los de Darién había confusión, temor incluso culpa, pero el deseo fue mayor y deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos empezó a quitarle a Serena el vestido que traía puesto, mientras ella acariciaba con su mano el torso libre de Darién, quien aun llevaba puesta su camisa pero totalmente desabotonada sintiendo su musculatura y aterciopelada piel. Aunque nos e comparaba con lo que Darién sentía al tacto con la piel de la rubia, sentía que la piel de ella era como tocar seda suave y delicada...

Cuando finalmente Darién la despojo de su ropa intima la contempla embalsado y sonríe al ver el ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica sin duda para el no hay mujer que se le compare.

-Eres hermosa Serena - dice el pelinegro quien nuevamente la besa

Serena sonríe mentalmente cuando su esposo empieza a acariciar su desnudo cuerpo y lo besa con ternura, él deja sus labios para empezar a besar el cuello de Serena deleitándose con el sabor de ella y deseando mas como si fuera un adicto; para el pelinegro Serena era una Diosa y era solo de él - con este pensamiento la abrazo con fuerza - No es justo Darién- dice con un puchero - yo ya estoy desnuda y tú apenas tienes la camisa desabotonada

Darién sonríe - eso lo podemos arreglar -responde deshaciéndose con gran rapidez de su ropa quedando en ropa interior...Con suavidad Darién comienza a acariciar los senos de Serena con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra acaricia sus muslos mientras ella gemía de placer y lo abraza para que se acercara mas a ella, mientras Darién acariciaba los suaves senos de su esposa notaba que ella se sonrojaba con sus tiernas caricias a la vez llenas de pasión puesto que deseaba que su esposa disfrutara mas con él, comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones mientras que el otro lo acariciaba con sutileza .. Su mano se posó en los muslos de la rubia acariciándola con ternura. Por su parte Serena se sentía en el cielo jamás se imaginó que esa reconciliación pudiese ser tan placentera sin duda para ella eso era amor. Darién poco a poco bajó a su estomago donde la beso concentrándose en el ombligo lo que provoco una descarga eléctrica en la rubia quien gimió gritando el nombre de Darién. El pelinegro nota la excitación de la rubia y acaricia con delicadeza la intimidad de su esposa tocándola con suavidad logrando que ella gimiera de nuevo de placer ante su tacto.

Darién a la vista de las reacciones que provocaba en Serena siguió tocándola con ternura y a la vez con mayor intensidad logrando que ella estuviese húmeda, sin poder contenerse más Darién se dirigió a la entrepierna de la rubia besando sus muslos en el camino y empezando a besar con sus labios la intimidad de la rubia provocando aun mas placer en ella, los gemidos de Serena eran cada vez mas fuertes... disfrutando cada caricia que él le proporcionaba... su respiración estaba acelerada, como su cuerpo se calentaba ferozmente y empezaba a sudar su corazón latía tan rápido que pensaba que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir, pero busco la boca de Darién para darle un beso apasionado, para ella esto era maravilloso estaba disfrutando plenamente.

Para Darién esto significaba una mezcla de emociones alegría, culpa, ira, satisfacción, amor...quizás, la verdad no podía definir muy bien en ese momento la suave voz de su esposa lo vuelve a la realidad - Te Amo - dijo ella

Darién posa su cuerpo sobre el de Serena y empezó a besarla con pasión haciendo de nuevo que se produjera caricia entre sus lenguas, ella siente la erección del miembro de Darién que rosa sensualmente su vientre provocando que ella se excite, Darién se pone de pie cargando a la rubia en brazos hasta la habitación en donde la deposita con suavidad, delinea el cuerpo de la rubia con la yema de sus dedos, deja caer su cuerpo sobre ella besándola de nuevo provocando que su erección se hiciera más dolorosa, esto hace que el pelinegro se quitara la estorbosa ropa interior dejando a la vista su ya excitado miembro provocando que la rubia se sonroje... con delicadeza separa las piernas de Serena posiciona en medio de ellas y poco a poco introduce su miembro en la intimidad de su esposa provocando un gemido en la rubia... Darién con cuidado hace que la rubia rodee su cintura con sus piernas, él empieza a penetrarla a un ritmo suave y lento pero que poco a poco aumenta de intensidad... sus cuerpos se complementan en una danza de amor, ambos gritan el nombre del otro y finalmente caen rendidos.

Después de un rato Serena lo mira tiernamente aun acurrucada en los brazos de él -Te Amo - dice la rubia para quedar dormida a su lado

Por su parte Darién siente una punzada en su pecho y no sabe a que atribuirlo.

_Fue maravilloso tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo, hacerla mía, besar su cuerpo, su piel... tenerla en mis brazos fue tocar el cielo - pensó para quedarse dormido junto a su esposa._

Fue una reconciliación que para Serena significaba mucho, lo mismo para Darién aunque el tenia una lucha interna que apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Un día de tantos Darién estaba en casa de Alma, Rei también había llegado el tema de conversación era Serena.

-Vaya así que la dichosa pelea estuvo fuerte - dijo Alma - me hubiese gustado ver a esa niña

-Es que hubiese visto Alma al verme con Darién se quedo paralizada no sabes cómo me encanto eso - decía Rei - lo disfrute Alma ver la cara de tonta

-Y lo disfrutaras más querida por que esto apenas comienza - dijo Alma

-Darién cuéntanos ¿Como fue la reconciliación? - pregunta Rei

Darién la mira con fastidio - tú más que nadie sabe que no hablo de la intimidad que tengo con las mujeres-respondió

-Vamos Darién o es que acaso ¿No fue lo que esperabas? - pregunto la morena

Darién la mira molesto - eso no es de tu incumbencia - dijo el- Perdóname tía pero debo irme tengo cosas que hacer - dijo poniéndose de pie

-Pero Darién...

-Lo siento tía pero con Rei aquí es imposible - dijo el molesto - regresaré en otra ocasión

-Te acompañó- dijo el platinado saliendo con el de la casa

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Darién Alma?

-Debe ser que esta abrumado con todo - dijo Alma - pero tú tranquila que de que esa chiquilla sufra yo me encargo

* * *

Mientras Afuera

-Darién ¿qué te sucede?

-Me fastidia Rei - dijo el- es desesperante esta situación

-Darién ¿Que te está pasando?

-No lo se... la verdad - dice él - creo que mejor me voy

El pelinegro se va sin escuchar a Malachite

_Me voy a volver loco... siento que voy a estallar siento tantas cosas que no puedo explicar - pensaba mientras conducía aturdido de pronto la imagen de su esposa cruzo por su cabeza causando en el inconscientemente una sonrisa._

Definitivamente la lucha interna de Darién estaba comenzando

* * *

**Hola niñas aqui un nuevo capitulo de ¿Nuestro Amor o mi venganza? en verdad esperamos Tanto Cherrie como yo que sea de su agrado ya que nos hemos esforzado mucho para hacerlo.**

**las queremos mucho y gracias por sus comentarios**


	15. Tragico

Darién se encontraba manejando por las calles de Tokio, los pensamientos en su cabeza formaban un laberinto, en su corazón había sentimientos encontrados, por una parte Serena, esa bella rubia que lo hacía sentir pleno como nunca lo había sentido con ninguna mujer y ¡vaya que había conocido muchas!, además todo lo que sentía al verla alegría, deseo, ¿amor? Eso no lo sabía, por otro lado estaban sus padres que habían sido asesinados por un hombre cruel y sin sentimiento Kenji, el padre de Serena, desde que había empezado a trabajar con él, se mostró cual era, para él no había misericordia con los enemigos, ni trato especial, ante todo el dinero era lo más importante, en algunas ocasiones se preguntaba si amaba a su hija o si se la había entregado por el hecho de que era su socio y todo quedaría en familia. Recordaba las palabras que le había dicho a Malaquite _"No entiendo cómo ese (Kenji) puede tener una hija tan noble, no la merece, Serena debió haber tenido otro padre de ser así ella y yo podríamos ser felices" _¿Felices?, si pensaba que si Serena no tuviera el apellido Tsukino no habría nada que le impidiera amarla, como ella debía ser amada. Su mente no podía alejar la pregunta hecha tanto por Haruka como por Darién _"¿acaso estás enamorado de Serena?"_ y cómo contestarla si ni él mismo sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ¿su esposa? Realmente así era Serena se había casado con Darién Black no con Darién Chiba, era la señora de Black, no de Chiba, pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella se enterara? ¿Acaso lo perdonaría? o lo que era peor y tal vez tuviera miedo de soportar su rencor, su odio, se sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en aquello, si estos días que ella estuvo enojada con él fueron una tortura, ¿Qué pasaría si ya no quisiera verlo nunca más? Con estos pensamientos llegó a su casa, estaba vacía Serena había ido a visitar a Mina, estaban preparando su casamiento. Se dejó caer en el sofá y no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba en sus piernas, lo abrazaba y le daba un beso, era Serena, con solo sentir su aroma se sentía reconfortado

- Darién, amor ¿Qué te preocupa? Desde que nos reconciliamos te notó muy preocupado, ¿Acaso? – dijo la chica, la cual desde que había escuchado Rei tenía una preocupación, "¿sería ella lo suficientemente experta como lo era la morena?

- No pasa nada princesa – le dijo mientras le correspondía al abrazo y le daba un beso, en eso notó que ella estaba pensando

- Serena, veo que a ti también te preocupa algo –dijo tomando con delicadeza la barbilla de la rubia

- Darién, tú me has dicho que antes de casarnos estuviste…-dijo haciendo una pausa

- ¿Acaso es un reproche princesa? – dice él preocupado, pues ella jamás le había reclamado por su pasado

- No lo tomes a mal, no es un reproche, pero supongo que has estado con mujeres con experiencia y me preguntaba… - pero su cara se tornó toda roja

- ¿Qué te preguntabas mi amor? –dijo él con dulzura

- Que a lo mejor te canses de mí por no saber cómo complacerte – le dice con voz muy baja, toda roja y mirando al suelo, a lo que Darién se pone a reír, ella lo mira extrañada y él le responde – Princesa, tú me complaces en todo, pero si lo que quieres es que te enseñe sólo me lo pides, por supuesto que me gustaría ser tu maestro en el arte de la seducción, pero con una pequeña condición –dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿condición? Pregunto sin entender

- Así es, sólo lo podrás practicar conmigo – y le da un tierno beso - ¿Cuándo quieres que comencemos tus lecciones? –pregunta animado

Serena antes de responder siente que sus mejillas se evaporan de lo roja que esta-Pues…Pues… No lo sé, tú eres mi maestro eso te toca decidir amor-dijo ella-pero…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Darién se que las clases serán practicas pero… para que entienda mejor ¿Podrías darme algo en teoría?

Por un segundo Darién sintió ¿Raro? Si esa era la palabra… -¿Teoría?-preguntó él- bien si así lo quieres

-¿Entonces puedo preguntar lo que sea?

-Hecho-sonrió-Bien Sra. Black a partir de este momento comienzan sus clases –sonrió con ternura-pero recuerda algo yo te amo por ser tú, me complaces siendo tú ¿Entiendes? No importa que Rei sea una experta, porque a mí sólo me importas tú-dijo dándole un beso que la rubia correspondió

-Bien-dijo la rubia-Dime Darién ¿Dónde aprendiste a seducir a una mujer?

-Bueno Malachite me enseñó, el es un hombre de mundo, ¿sabes?, cuando yo era pequeño él me educó en el arte de la seducción con consejos, eran largas pláticas las que sosteníamos-narraba Darién recordando aquellos días en los que en vez de salir a jugar al parque o con sus amigos se preparaba para una venganza, Mientras Serena lo escuchaba-a veces, no deseaba estar escuchando a Malchite pero así tenía que ser...

-¿Por qué? No entiendo Darién ¿Por qué educarte desde pequeño en ese sentido?-preguntó curiosa

Darién comprendió que había hablado de más y debía corregirlo de inmediato-Bueno como Malachite no tenía hijos, me veía como tal, me instruía en todos los sentidos –dijo con total naturalidad

-Eh... si pero tú lo dices, como si el aprenderlo, para ti hubiese sido un sacrificio

-No Princesa, para nada - dijo él - es sólo que hubiese querido… Oye nos estamos desviando del tema

Serena esta vez tomó la iniciativa dándole un beso apasionado, exigiendo los labios de él, el pelinegro corresponde de la misma manera dejando llevar por lo que ella puede provocarle… Serena un poco temerosa acariciaba la espalda de Darién metiendo hábilmente las manos bajo la camisa del pelinegro, él la acercaba más a su cuerpo abrazándola… poco a poco se fueron acostando en el sofá.

-Espera Princesa - dijo él con el aliento entre cortado

Ella se asustó un poco pensando que, quizás había hecho algo mal-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?-preguntó afligida

-No amor, es solo que creo que en la habitación podríamos estar más cómodos - sonrió cargándola en brazos

Al llegar a la habitación la baja dejándola frente a él - Ahora sí creo que podemos comenzar - sonríe para luego besarla.

Ella poco a poco desabrocha la camisa del pelinegro dejando al descubierto el abdomen de él, lo acaricia con tal sutileza que el solo roce provoca en Darién estremecimiento sin igual…La rubia besó su cuello, él la tomó de la cintura haciendo que ella envolviera con sus piernas las caderas del pelinegro que con prisa quita la blusa de su esposa… desesperado la lleva a la cama en donde la posa dejándose caer sobre ella, sin dejar caer todo su peso para no lastimarla…ella lo miró y besó acariciando con sus manos su espalda, hábilmente y con rapidez desabrochó el pantalón de Darién, él más rápido aún se deshizo de la prenda.

Quitó el sostén de la rubia para acariciarla con mayor facilidad sin nada que le estorbara…Pero se sorprendió al ver que la rubia en un hábil movimiento se posó sobre él, ella lo besó de nuevo siguiendo por su cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja, su abdomen dejando pequeñas mordidas en el pelinegro…Provocando que el soltara pequeños gemidos

-Bueno amor, creo que con verte a ti he aprendido un poco- sonrió la rubia

-Veo que tengo una alumna muy aplicada-sonrió

Bajo hasta el abdomen de Darién dejando un sendero de besos, sacó los bóxer dejando al descubierto su miembro… Ella se sonrojó pero recordó que deseaba complacerlo…acarició sutilmente el miembro del pelinegro logrando que emitiera gemidos y se arqueó apretando las sábanas con sus manos

Se…re…na…-pronunció

Ella buscó sus labios de nuevo, siendo sorprendida por él, que la tomó de la espalda para contraerla contra su cuerpo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la dejó bajo su cuerpo - Eres muy buena alumna-sonrió con seducción- pero no olvides que soy tu maestro

Amaba esa sonrisa que causaba una electricidad en ella, Darién besó su cuello, acarició sus senos como sólo él podía hacerlo, bajó por su abdomen, llegó a su intimidad la cual rozó con tal delicadeza que la hizo gemir con ese simple contacto

-Darién…-pronunció

El abrió las piernas de ella para entrar y así lo hizo dando unas embestidas que poco a poco aumentaron de intensidad, su sincronización al hacer el amor era más que perfecta.

Después de dar rienda suelta a la pasión ambos quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, con una plena sonrisa en los labios.

Pasaron los días y Serena seguía preocupada, se notaba que a Darién había algo que le inquietaba, pero ¿Qué era? No lo sabía y eso le inquietaba de sobre manera

- Serena, ¿será que Darién pueda estar en mi boda?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta Mina?

- Pues cómo tiene que ir un curso de especialización, estaba programado desde hace tiempo, no sé si viajará para estar ese día, para hacerle la reservación – al escucharla Serena pensó "seguramente eso es lo que lo tiene preocupado, pues no sabe como decirme"

- Le preguntaré, pero de cualquier manera deja abierta la reservación – le dice Serena quien estaba ultimando detalles con Mina acerca de la boda

-Estoy emocionada es increíble que me case - decía Mina- pero imagínate lo mas estresante es que la boda civil y religiosa son el mismo día

-Si eso es un poco problemático pero ya casi todo está listo-sonríe-¿Sabes? Yo anhelo casarme por la iglesia con Darién pero… no sé cuando sea eso

-Vamos Sere, por lo que se ve todo va bien entre ustedes a lo mejor eso es más pronto de lo que te imaginas

* * *

Darién se encontraba en la oficina Kenji un poco distraído

- Supongo que ya tienes todo listo, en dos semanas te vas de viaje-dice Kenji

- ¿Viaje? –pregunta sin entender

- No me digas que por andar de reconciliación con mi hija olvidaste tu curso de especialización

- No lo recordaba, es que han surgido problemas, tú sabes, tanto en los laboratorios, que no he revisado mi agenda, pero se lo tendré que informar a Serena, además está la boda de Mina, tendré que viajar ese fin de semana, no quiero dejar a Serena sola en la fiesta-dice con preocupación

- Tienes razón, ya vez como Taiki se quiso aprovechar de tu pelea, pero afortunadamente aclararon las cosas, me alegro por ustedes

- Con tu permiso Kenji – Se dirige a su oficina

* * *

Serena entraba a la oficina de su esposo

- Darién, amor ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Ya sé lo que te está preocupando – dice fingiendo enfado

- ¿Lo sabes? – dijo preocupado Darién

- Claro, sé lo del viaje, pero cómo piensas que no te voy apoyar, porque supongo que por eso era tu preocupación ¿verdad?

- Si Serena, esa era mi preocupación, pero no te apures estaré para la boda de Mina –dice besándola con dulzura-por nada del mundo te dejaría sola

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Darién-dice haciendo puchero

-Yo también te extrañaré Princesa, pero serán unos días - dice tomándola de la cintura

-¿Sabes? Mina esta emocionadísima con su boda y estresada también pues ambas bodas serán en un solo día - dice feliz

-Lo comprendo amor, pero con tu ayuda todo es mas fácil para ella, dime Princesa ¿Quieres salir a comer ya?

-Ummm, me encanta la idea, pero Taiki me traerá unos documentos que requieren mi firma cuanto antes, deja que Taiki los traiga y después nos vamos ¿sí?

-Está bien-dice no muy convencido y es que sólo de escuchar el nombre del castaño le hierve la sangre de pronto se ven interrumpidos por Rei que entra sin tocar

-Darién…-dice viéndolo teniendo a Serena de la cintura

El pelinegro la mira con molestia-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?

-Perdóname querido, es la costumbre, antes no necesitaba permiso para entrar a tu oficina ¿recuerdas?-preguntó curvando una sonrisa en sus labios

-Dime por un demonio ¿Qué quieres?

-Que firmes estos papeles-dijo acercándose y tirando el folder en el escritorio

-Bien, puedes retirarte-ordenó sin soltar a Serena

Rei salió dando un portazo fuerte a la puerta, en verdad a Serena le incomodaba mucho ese tipo de situaciones, por su mente había pasado pedirle a su padre o a Darién que la despidieran pero desechó la idea por completo, pues temía que Rei soltara la lengua.

-Darién voy a mi oficina y espero a Taiki, firmo y nos vamos ¿sí?

-Como quieras Princesa-sonrió

Taiki llego 15 minutos después a la oficina de Serena, Darién se pegó a la puerta para escuchar la conversación, No porque desconfiara de Serena…simplemente lo hacía de Taiki.

-Hola Serena, aquí están los papeles-dijo dándole el folder-Perdóname por la tardanza pero tengo muchos pendientes

-Gracias Taiki, descuida-sonrió- Por días el trabajo es demasiado que apenas nos damos abasto-Revisó los documentos con tranquilidad-Parece que todo está en orden con estos contratos, Papá ¿Los leyó?

-Si, dijo que te los trajera a ti-dijo el castaño – Serena, perdona mi indiscreción pero ¿Estás molesta con tu padre?

-¿Se nota mucho?-preguntó con un poco de ironía

-Pues…

-Si Taiki la verdad es que estoy molesta con el-dijo con tristeza- No se siento que a veces no lo conozco

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Pues cuando estaba enojada con Darién, vine a trabajar, le conté lo que pasaba con Rei buscando en mi padre apoyo - dejó el folder quieto sobre el escritorio-sin embargo las palabras que él me dio, no fueron con exactitud el consuelo que buscaba

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que el hecho que Darién tuviera una amante era de lo más normal; que de hecho él tuvo amante ¿puedes imaginarte lo que sentí Taiki?-preguntó-Mi padre le daba la razón a Darién

-Entiendo tu enojo Serena, pero terminaste perdonándolo después de todo ¿no?

Darién que escuchaba detrás de la puerta estaba muy molesto por el rumbo que la conversación pudiera tomar.

-Si lo sé, terminé perdonándolo, se que te parece una locura pero lo escuché discutir con Rei, ella decía que planeó toda esa situación, que de hecho esperaba que yo entrara y los encontrara en pleno acto, pero no fue así

-¿sabes? Me duele verte enamorada de alguien que no te merece, te lo he dicho muchas veces, hay algo en ese tipo que simplemente no me gusta-dijo el castaño

-Tú mismo lo has dicho Taiki, estoy enamorada de Darién, en verdad créeme que si Darién no estuviese en mi vida te daría una oportunidad, pero me gusta ser sincera contigo, además siempre fui clara contigo antes de conocer a Darién ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, no puedo reprocharte nada Serena-sonrió-en todo caso me alegra verte feliz aunque no lo creas

-Gracias Taiki, eres una gran persona-dijo brindándole una sonrisa

-Me retiro Serena y recuerda que siempre estaré para ti-dijo saliendo de la oficina, Darién al escuchar que el castaño había salido, volvió a su escritorio.

_¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que me casé con ella por una venganza?…Quizás lo más seguro es que la pierda; ¿Pero qué demonios importa?-pensó volviendo su vista a su laptop_

Minutos después Serena tocaba la puerta –¿Puedo pasar Darién?

-Claro Princesa, adelante

-termine mis pendientes ¿vamos a comer?-preguntó con una sonrisa dulce

-Como ordene mi linda esposa-dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella para tomarla de la cintura y besarla -¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, muero de hambre; por cierto no regresaré pues iré con Mina a la Boutique por que debe medirse los vestidos de su boda

-¿Le dijiste a Kenji?

-No. Con que lo sepas tú basta eres mi esposo, y uno de los jefes ¿verdad?

-Claro Princesa pero como siempre le avisas

-Tienes razón, grave error de mi parte, vámonos que muero de hambre

* * *

Mina estaba en la oficina y entra Asai

-Hola mi amor –dice besando a la rubia

-Hola Asai pero que efusividad-sonríe

-Es porque te amo

-Créeme que eres plenamente correspondido

-Mina me gustaría saber ¿Cómo vas con los preparativos de la boda?

-¡Enserio!-gritó emocionada- por un segundo pensé que no te interesaba mucho

-¿Cómo crees? Lo que pasa es que quiero que lo hagas a tu gusto-sonríe

-Eres un amor, siéntate para que te muestre algunas cosas

-Perfecto

-Mira las invitaciones se entregaran en dos días, esta es la que elegí para la boda religiosa-dice mostrándosela

La invitación era un pergamino en color crema atada con una laza del mismo color pero con detalles en dorado… al abrir la invitación en la parte de arriba estaban dos palomas blancas sosteniendo entre ambas un anillo de bodas…contenía fecha del enlace, lugar de la recepción… detalles básicos de toda invitación eso si delicada y presentable…

-Esta hermosa mi amor-dijo feliz- y ¿La comida? ¿Local? ¿Decoración?

-Ya todo está listo-sonrió -de hecho solo faltan algunas pruebas de mis vestidos y una de ellas será hoy en la tarde

-Te acompañaré

-¿Qué-e-e-e? ¿Estás loco?-gritó

-Pero ¿Qué sucede Mina?

-Es de mala suerte que veas el vestido-dijo preocupada- me verás con ellos hasta el día de la boda

-Mina amor. no seas supersticiosa, no habrá nada en este mundo que impida que nos casemos

-Como sea mejor vale prevenir así que no señor-dijo moviendo negativamente su dedo-me acompañará Serena

-Está bien como tú quieras-dijo besándola…

* * *

Darién y Serena estaban comiendo sin embargo el pelinegro se notaba ausente

-Darién mi amor ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sigues preocupado por tu viaje?

-Eh… si es que no quisiera dejarte sola

-vamos no te preocupes, estará Mina, y en todo caso tu tía

Si supiera que inconscientemente la deseaba lejos de Alma, adoraba a su tía de no ser por ella quien sabe que hubiera sido de él, pero tenía un miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle a su esposa…se encontraba entre la espada y la pared con respecto a Serena y Alma. Por un lado la lealtad a su tía, su juramento de buscar venganza y por otro lado el sentimiento que Serena estaba despertando en él…si por ahora no quería darle un nombre a ese "Sentimiento" el simple hecho de pensarlo lo trastornaba.

-¿Darién? –llamo la rubia viendo que se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos

-Eh… perdón Serena es que me preocupa irme…

-Tonto, no me pasará nada en tu ausencia-sonrió- así que no te preocupes - dijo besando con dulzura los labios de su esposo

-En verdad si pudiera suspender ese viaje

-No puedes y no debes, amor tranquilo - sonrió con ternura - deja de pensar en eso y termina de comer.

* * *

Darién llevó a Serena a la Boutique donde ya Mina la esperaba-Te veo en casa-dijo el pelinegro besándola

-De acuerdo -dijo entrando-Mina lamento la tardanza

-Tranquila acabo de llegar

-Srta. Mina pase por aquí-pidió amablemente Kira dueña de la boutique y encargada de la confección de ambos vestidos

Ambas rubias la siguieron hasta una sala privada-Necesito que se pruebe el vestido de la boda civil-dijo mostrando una caja que contenía el vestido.

-Esta hermoso-Exclamó Serena al verlo

-Espere que lo vea puesto, le fascinará-dijo Kira-Srta. Mina si me permite vamos voy a ayudarle a ponerse el vestido

-SIIIIIIII-dijo mas que emocionada dirigiéndose al vestíbulo

Serena se acomodó en un pequeño sofá que estaba en el cuarto esperando que Mina saliera.

-Aquí está la Srta.-dijo Kira

Mina salía del vestíbulo con el vestido que realmente estaba espectacular era en color Champagne, corte Princesa con una laza plateada alrededor.

-Mina esta hermoso-decía Serena admirando a Mina

-Verdad que si-decía emocionada

-Srta. Aino, sólo creo que hay que agarrarle un poco de la cintura, listo, se ve realmente Preciosa con el vestido

-Gracias-sonrió- y ¿El de la boda religiosa?

-Venga conmigo para que se lo talle-indicó

Serena estaba emocionadísima con todos los preparativos, Mina llegó a la sala ya con el vestido de novia puesto… se veía espectacular

Era Strapless en color blanco marfil estilo Princesa enmarcaba perfecto su fina cintura, el vuelo del vestido era amplio así como la cola que era larga… como ella soñó de pequeña… el vestido era de ensueño.

El velo le llegaba hasta su espalda adornado con una pequeña Tiara…

-Hay Mina esta hermoso-decía más que emocionada Serena-Pareces una Princesa

-Gracias Serena, estoy feliz, falta poco-sonreía dando vueltas con su hermoso vestido de Novia por la pequeña sala de la boutique

Sin duda, no cabía de la emoción. el sueño de toda mujer estaba por hacerse realidad para ella.

Se cambió el vestido y salió feliz de ahí a revisar pequeños detalles para el enlace con la ayuda de Serena.

* * *

Con el paso de los días todo iba viento en popa con los preparativos de Mina para su boda. Así como también Darién, partiría Mañana de viaje, Serena y él se encontraban en su casa, sentados en el sofá abrazados, el acariciaba delicadamente el cabello de su esposa.

-No quiero que te vayas Darién

-Princesa, sólo será unos días nada mas-dice él con dulzura además pues esto estaba ya programado

-Lo sé pero te voy a extrañar-decía haciendo puchero

-Princesa no hagas eso, porque me das ternurita-sonrió acariciando la mejilla de la rubia-Además yo también te extrañaré mucho, pero te llamaré a Diario

-¿Lo prometes?

-Prometido-sonrió

-¿Tienes todo listo?

-Claro que si, Princesa ¿te importaría si salgo un momento?

-No, para nada Darién

-Quiero hablar con Haruka algo antes de irme

-Ve yo saldré a caminar-sonrió

* * *

Darién iba al departamento de Haruka pues necesitaba hablar con él, cuando llegó el rubio lo esperaba.

-¿Qué sucede Darién?

-Haruka no quisiera ir a ese maldito viaje

-¿Por qué?

-No sé lo que pueda pasar en mi ausencia

-Darién te conozco, aunque no lo admitas te preocupa dejar a Serena a merced de tu tía y Rei ¿verdad?

Darién tenía su vista al suelo-No… lo que…

-¡Por el amor de Dios! -gritó Haruka- ¿Hasta cuándo admitirás con todas sus letras que la amas? ¿Cuándo? –Preguntó de nuevo- Ah ya sé, lo harás cuando te odie por no decirle la verdad, Dime ¿Eso esperas?

-Por favor Haruka, como si fuera tan fácil – gritó Exasperado Darién

-Entonces cuando te odie ¿Lo será? Por un demonio ya reacciona antes que la pierdas para siempre

-¡Basta! -gritó- no he venido para que me recrimines, solo quiero que si observas algo extraño me lo comuniques de inmediato

-Enserio, me dan ganas de partirte la cara por Idiota-dijo Haruka

El pelinegro guardó silencio… -Me voy, mañana salgo de viaje, por favor Haruka...

-Buen viaje Darién-dijo el rubio

El transcurso de la noche Darién tenía en sus brazos a la rubia plácidamente dormida, él no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba preocupado por muchas cosas que rondaban su mente en ese instante.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Serena acompañó a Darién al aeropuerto

-Princesa te cuidas mucho-decía tomándola de la cintura

-Tú también Darién, por favor llámame

-Lo prometo-sonrió para luego besarla-¿Pensarás mucho en mi?

-Claro Darién, pensaré mucho en ti-dijo besándolo de nuevo.

El abordo el avión no muy convencido y es que en verdad no quería dejarla…

Días después Mina seguía ultimando detalles de su boda con Asai, Serena se encontraba en su casa cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Buenas Tardes querida-saludó Alma

-Hola Alma, ¡que sorpresa verte!-sonrió-pasa por favor

La mujer de cabellos negros entró ambas se dirigieron a la sala, la rubia fue por te para ambas mientras Alma examinaba detenidamente aquella casa.

-No pensé que me visitarás Alma-dijo la rubia

-¿Por qué no? Eres la esposa de Darién –sonrió- ¿te ha llamado?

-Sí, nos hablamos a Diario por las noches, ya que él en el día pasa muy ocupado

-Me lo imagino querida pero dime ¿Por qué no lo acompañaste?

-Bueno el iba a estar ocupado y…

-Serena a un hombre como Darién no debe dejársele solo-dijo con malicia

-¿Qué quieres decir Alma?

-Bueno querida conozco a Darién y…

-¿Qué?-dijo molesta la rubia

-Olvídalo querida… sólo que un hombre tan atractivo como Darién es presa fácil de cualquier mujer

-No si él me ama

-Serena no seas tan ingenua, él está muy lejos de aquí

Lo que Alma deseaba era que Serena se intranquilizara mientras Darién había decidido ir a un bar a tomar una copa que buena falta le hacía.

Entró al bar y se sentó en la barra pidiendo un Vodka doble, se sumió en sus pensamientos hasta que…

-¿Darién?-El pelinegro volvió su vista a la voz que había pronunciado su nombre

-¿Pamela?-se sorprendió al verla, hace mucho que la conoció fue otra mujer que compartió la cama con él

-Hace tanto que no te veía y mira las sorpresas de la vida-sonrió-¿Puedo sentarme?

Él la observo por un instante traía una barriguita de unos 5 meses de embarazo-Claro siéntate Pamela hace mucho que no sabía de ti

-Bueno decidí reivindicarme Darién, ahora espero un bebe y me encuentro felizmente casada-sonrió- pero dime ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Cómo vas con tu plan de venganza?

-Creo que se me complicó un poco-sonrió irónico

-¿Por qué? Si gustas puedes contarme sabes que siempre te he comprendido

-Gracias Pamela… -dijo el pelinegro empezando a contarle todo como había acontecido en su vida hasta la fecha, Pamela lo escuchaba con atención… Ella lo conoció por medio de Malachite cabe resaltar que ella era muy distinta a Rei en un momento Pamela se enamoró de Darién pero comprendió que él vivía exclusivamente para su venganza.

Después de haber escuchado con atención el relato del pelinegro ella dijo-Creo que la mujer a la que crees tú enemiga te ganó el corazón ¿cierto?

Él solo sonrió con ironía-No es que la crea, se supone que lo es

-Vez Darién hasta tu lo dudas al decir que se supone ¿Por qué no olvidarte de todo y ser feliz?

-Una pregunta muy complicada –respondió- realmente me encuentro entre la espada y la pared en esta situación

-Porque tú así lo quieres, manda a tu tía al Demonio, Manda a Rei al demonio y que no te importe nada más

-Sé que cuando ella descubra todo me va a odiar…

-Entonces díselo tu, No digo que no se moleste…creo que será peor que eso, pero al menos lo sabrá por ti-sonrió Pamela-Bueno Darién debo irme fue un placer encontrarte y recuerda que siempre contaras conmigo-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla saliendo del bar.

* * *

Unas semanas después…

Darién estaba en su hotel, terminándose de bañar, se disponía a leer un rato los apuntes que le había dado su profesor cuando escuche en las noticias

- _Una verdadera tragedia para las empresas Tsukino, tal parece que el auto de la hija de este magnate, ahora la esposa de Darién Black sufrió un accidente, no hay nada confirmado pero según nuestras fuentes una persona perdió la vida _

Al escuchar la noticia el único pensamiento de Darién fue para Serena

- No Serena, no puede estar muerta, no ella no, tiene que saber que la amo, ¿Acaso tuve que perderla para saber cuánto la amo? – en eso va al teléfono y realiza una llamada – si señorita a Tokio en el primer vuelo, de acuerdo, no, viajo sin equipaje – sale rumbo al aeropuerto, no sin antes avisar en el hotel que salía por emergencia, pero no desocupaba el cuarto, el tiempo se le hizo eterno del hotel al aeropuerto

- Señorita, soy Darién Black, hice una reservación

- Si señor Black, su vuelo sale en 6 horas

- ¿seis horas? No hay uno antes-decía más que nervioso

- No Señor, a menos que quiera rentar un avión

- Lo haré, cancele la reservación, me urge llegar a Tokio – en unos instantes Darién estaba instalado en el avión que lo llevaría a Tokio, realmente se le veía angustiado, sólo de una cosas estaba seguro, amaba a su esposa, no le importaba que fuera una Tsukino la amaba y rogaba al cielo porque estuviera viva

El vuelo le pareció eterno y cada Minuto para él era extremadamente largo… como hubiese querido ser mago y estar allá en cuestión de segundos, ya no podía más con esta incertidumbre… No quería perderla… en verdad no lo soportaría…

Rogaba a Dios que ella estuviese sana y salva se maldijo una y mil veces por no llevarla con él, de haberlo hecho quizás no estaría en esta situación.

* * *

Horas más tarde llegaba al aeropuerto llamó a Haruka quien no supo darle mayores detalles más que la dirección del hospital donde todos se encontraban... de inmediato tomó un taxi directo al hospital.

Darién estaba llegando al hospital, había mucha gente llorando, entre ellos Mina, que estaba inconsolable, tenía enyesado un brazo y Haruka la estaba abrazando

- Mina ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Serena? – empezó a gritar nervioso y buscando a la rubia con desesperación

- Darién, amor, ¿Estás aquí? – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas al voltearse ve a Serena ilesa y la abraza – gracias a Dios que está bien mi amor, no sabes los momentos de angustia que pasé al pensar que te podía perder, pero ¿Qué pasó?

- Oh Darién – Serena se echó en sus brazos llorando mientras le decía - Asai está muerto, Mina y él iban a ver unas cosas pero su auto lo estaban reparando y le presté el mío que acababa de salir del taller, pero tuvieron un accidente y él murió

-¿Qué? Asai murió pero…-Darién quedo en shock –pero ¿Cómo? Si tú dices que tu auto acababa de salir del taller

-Yo no lo sé Darién-decía Serena –en verdad no se qué paso

-Tranquila Princesa cálmate - decía abrazándola

Mientras Mina estaba muy mal por la pérdida de Asai

-Esto no puede estar pasando Haruka-decía Mina - ¡No puede estar muerto! Nos vamos a casar… ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Quiero verlo!

-Calma Mina-decía abrazándola con fuerza

-¡Necesito verlo!-gritó dejándose caer de rodillas-¡Quiero verlo!... ¡Asai! –gritó para después desmayarse

Haruka la cargó en brazos hasta un cuarto del hospital todos estaban desechos por la muerte de Asai y por el dolor que Mina sentía en ese instante.

El médico recomendó a todos que se fueran a descansar ya que había sedado a Mina debido a la crisis de nervios que tuvo y despertaría hasta mañana.

Serena no quería irse pero Darién se la llevó, no tenía caso que ella se quedara. Haruka tampoco quería retirarse, así que él se quedo Con Mina no importándole que ella despertara hasta mañana.

* * *

Serena y Darién se encontraban llegando a su casa, al entrar Darién abraza fuertemente a Serena

- Darién, tranquilo, estoy bien –sonríe con Tristeza

- Serena, prométeme que nunca me vas dejar de amarme, que siempre estaremos juntos, no importa lo que pase, prométemelo

- Darién ¿Qué puede pasar si nos amamos? –pregunta extrañada

- Tengo miedo de perderte Serena, me niego a perderte que algún día me dejes de amar

- Darién amor, te amo y te amaré siempre-dice abrazándolo- nunca dejaría de amarte

- Prométemelo Serena-suplica

- De acuerdo Darién te prometo amarte toda la vida y estar a tu lado siempre

- ¿no importa lo que pase?

- No importa lo que pase – Darién la besa, con la esperanza de que esa promesa serviría para estar juntos no importara lo que pasara.

* * *

Haruka estaba velando el sueño de Mina realmente le partió el alma verla así Por Asai, realmente lo ama…-pensó acariciando su mejilla con ternura-No quisiera verte sufrir… cuidaré de ti…Mina

* * *

**Hola… AQUÍ LES TRAEMOS UN NUEVO CAP DE ESTE FIC ESPERANDO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. ESPERAMOS ANSIOSAMENTE SUS RW Y EN VERDAD GRACIAS POR LEERNOS.**


	16. Dolor, Angustia y Presentimientos

Amanecía, Darién miraba a Serena dormir, disfrutaba tanto haciéndolo, la amaba de eso estaba seguro, no le importaba que fuera la hija del asesino de sus padres, después de todo tanto ella como él no tenían la culpa de nada, el único culpable de todo era Kenji y ¿Qué ironía del destino? La vida lo premiaba con dándole a esa rubia que tenía a su lado por hija y que ahora era su mujer, sí, su mujer, de pronto la sintió moverse y abrir lentamente los ojos

- Darién – dijo todo roja, a pesar de estar casados hace algunos meses, todavía no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando él la miraba con amor, pasión y deseo - ¿Qué haces?

- te miraba, no me canso de hacerlo, sólo deseo ver tu rostro al levantarme y al irme a acostar, te amo mi dulce princesa – después de eso la beso, demostrándole todo el amor que tenía, se sentía vulnerable, desde que se enteró del accidente había sentido miedo, un miedo que no podía arrancarse de su corazón y de su alma, el miedo a perderla. Por su parte Serena disfrutaba de las caricias de su esposo, nunca había estado tan cariñoso como hasta ahora, sabía que la amaba, pero fue precisamente con la tragedia de Asai, que él parecía demostrárselo una y otra vez.

- Darién, tenemos que ir a acompañar a Mina, hoy le entrega el cuerpo de Asai, lo velaran un rato y después iremos al cementerio para su entierro – le dijo separándolo un poco con la poca resistencia que le quedaba y es que si daban rienda suelta a su amor, en el estado en que se encontraba Darién no sabía si llegaría a tiempo para acompañar a su amiga, el pelinegro hizo un puchero, mientras le decía – de acuerdo, pero cuando regresemos tendremos que continuar lo que dejamos –

* * *

Mina estaba en un cuarto frío a punto de ver el cadáver de Asai, cuando despertó tuvo la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño… pensó que quizás lo había imaginado, pero al estar en ese cuarto le hizo caer a la realidad, nada era un sueño… Haruka la esperaba afuera. Minutos después entraron dos enfermeros con el cuerpo de Asai, Mina se estremeció al ver la camilla que contenía el cuerpo de su prometido, cubierto con una sabana Blanca.

-Déjenme sola-dijo en un susurro los enfermeros salieron de la habitación

Mina se acercó a la camilla, la observó con las lágrimas fluyendo pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que ya no pudo… abrazó el cuerpo-¡Por lo que más quieras despierta! ¡Te lo pido! ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿Cómo voy a seguir con mi vida? Por favor Asai ¡Despierta! - dijo aferrándose mas al cuerpo de Asai-¡No me dejes por el amor de Dios!-Los gritos de Mina se escucharon hasta afuera provocando que Haruka entrara de inmediato, verla aferrada al cuerpo de Asai le causó un gran dolor, no quería verla sufrir…Daría todo por evitar ese sufrimiento a ella.

-Mina no te hagas más daño-dijo separándola con suavidad del cuerpo

-Déjame Haruka, por favor, él va a despertar, sé que va a despertar Haruka

El rubio la abrazó tan fuerte como le fue posible, mientras ella lloraba con tanto desconsuelo-A él no le gustaría verte sufrir así

-¡Estoy sufriendo Haruka! ¡Lo amo!-dijo sollozando

-Mina, se qué en estos momentos tu dolor es muy grande, pero poco a poco encontrarás la resignación que necesitas.

Minutos después, Haruka y Mina llegaron a la funeraria…

* * *

Al terminar de desayunar y bañarse Darién y Serena se dirigían a la funeraria, al llegar se encontraron con Mina y Haruka, su amiga estaba toda ida, demacrada, sus ojos enrojecidos y hundidos de tanto llorar, su alegría se había esfumado con su prometido, al llegar Serena la abrazó, confortándola, pero aún así Mina no hallaba el consuelo, poco a poco fueron llegando las amistades, Serena se encargó de atenderlos pues su amiga no estaba de ánimos, Darién apoya en todo a Serena, Haruka observaba a su amigo, no soltaba la cintura de su esposa ni por un instante, llegó el momento en que el cortejo fúnebre tenía que partir, la carroza iba adelante, después el carro de Darién en el que iban Serena, Mina y Haruka, en el trayecto el pelinegro tenía agarrada la mano de Serena, cuando se detenían, le acariciaba suavemente sus muslos, en el cementerio Mina no pudo más, antes de que sepultaran a Asai se abrazó del féretro llorando,-¡No me dejes Asai! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Llévame contigo!-gritaba abrazándose al féretro.

-Mina tranquilízate – pidió con ternura Haruka

-¡Déjame! ¡No me toques!-gritó -¡No me toques!-dijo sin dejar de llorar

Realmente la escena era más que desgarradora, todos se sentían tan mal de ver a Mina así, especialmente porque conocían, ella siempre había sido una chica feliz, radiante, juguetona que ahora desapareció ante esta tragedia. Perder al ser que se ama es doloroso… y el corazón de Mina estaba dolido ante esta perdida.

Después de un rato Haruka, con mucha suavidad hizo que soltara el agarre, Serena se estrechaba en los brazos de sus esposo, le dolía ver a su amiga en ese estado, sabía que era doloroso perder al ser amado, pues cuando estuvo molesta con Darién al pensar que lo había perdido sentía desgarrado su corazón, pero al menos su amor estaba vivo, mientras que Asai ya nunca estaría más entre ellos. El pelinegro en ningún sólo instante dejó de consolar a Serena, cosa que no pasó inadvertida ni para Haruka ni para los presentes entre los que se encontraba Rei y Taiki, los cuales veían sumamente molestos la escena. Terminado el entierro se dirigieron al departamento de Mina, Serena la acompañó a su habitación.

-Debes descansar un poco Mina estas muy pálida-dijo Serena ayudándola a recostarse en la cama

-¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué murió Asai?-Preguntó llorando

-Mina…

-¿Por qué se muere la gente buena?- cuestionó tapando con sus manos su rostro- Yo lo amo ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin él? No quiero vivir Serena, ¡quiero Morirme!-gritó

-No digas eso Mina, Asai no estaría Feliz de verte en ese estado

-¡No me importa Serena! Soñábamos con casarnos-dijo muy ida- formar una familia… queríamos tener bebes que se parecieran a él… él decía que –hizo una pausa pues el llanto la ahogaba-los llevaría a la escuela sobre sus hombros y ahora… nada de eso podrá ser ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

De inmediato entro Haruka y Darién- Serena ¿Qué sucede?

-No se calma Darién, Mina está muy mal

-Lo mejor será darle un tranquilizante –intervino Haruka-necesita descansar

-No quiero dormir-dijo Mina

-Mina por favor…

-No Darién…No quiero-dijo con voz débil

-Lo siento Mina pero es por tu bien-dijo el pelinegro dándole el agua y la pastilla

Mina la tomó- Quizás cuando despierte Asai esté aquí-dijo débilmente

En pocos minutos ya estaba dormida los tres la miraban en silencio realmente Mina estaba muy afectada-Serena amor no has comido nada-dijo el pelinegro

-No tengo apetito Darién

-Nada de eso Serena-debes comer de lo contrario podrías enfermarte – le dice dulcemente mientras le acaricia con mucha ternura el rostro

-Tienes Razón – Contestó ella

- Haruka será mejor que vayamos por algo de comida-dijo Darién-pues Mina debe comer algo también

Sin decir más ambos chicos salieron a comprar algo de comer….

* * *

El trayecto se hizo en silencio, pero una vez en el restaurante Haruka le preguntó - ¿Qué fueron esas escenas que vi? Darién, tú nunca te habías comportado de esa forma, has estado demasiado cariñoso con Serena, yo diría que hasta empalagoso

- Haruka, tenías razón, estoy enamorado de Serena – hizo un breve silencio, esperaba que su amigo le dijera, te lo dije, pero nunca llegaron esas palabras por parte del rubio, Darién continuó hablando - ¿sabes? el saber que la podía perder para siempre sentía que me moría, cuando escuché las noticias donde decían que ella había tenido un accidente y que probablemente estaba muerta, fue una experiencia que no le deseo a nadie, me sentí perdido, vacío, no quería…

- ¿No querías perderla? – cuestionó el rubio al ver que Darién se había quedado en silencio

- Así es Haruka, no soportaría perderla – dijo con sentimientos encontrados

- Darién, pero, si no te sinceras con ella la podrás perder para siempre –dijo Haruka

- Lo sé, y esa idea me aterra, tengo miedo de sincerarme con ella, no puede decirle que la enamoré pensando en vengarme de su padre, de que todas las veces que la hice sufrir fue por esa estúpida venganza, simplemente no puedo – decía el pelinegro mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían por sus ojos

- Pero es necesario que ella lo sepa por ti, otras personas pueden contárselo de una manera muy cruel haciéndole daño a los dos

- ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Alma no desea que Serena se entere –

- Rei, la vi en el entierro, no podía quitar la cara de disgusto al verte muy acaramelado con tu esposa – expresó el rubio, al oír ese nombre Darién abrió los ojos, por un instante se había olvidado de la pelinegra, sabía cuan peligrosa podría ser, ahora tenía que hacer todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible porque ella estuviera alejada de su amada

- ¿en qué piensas Darién? –

-Esto es una locura-dijo con cierta confusión – así no tenían que ser las cosas

-Te lo dije una vez te entrenaron pasa ser una Casanova, pero no entrenaron a tu corazón-dijo el rubio- Serena no es culpable de nada era solo una niña cuando aquello ocurrió

-Lo sé… pero mi venganza… nuestra venganza era por la muerte de mi familia

-Dime con vengarte ¿Resucitara tu familia?

-No…-la tristeza en él era evidente por momentos estaba entre la espada y la pared y este era uno de esos momentos - pero no deseo que el asesinato de mi familia quede impune, pero lo que sé es que no haré nada para dañar a mi esposa, ya no

- Entonces, Acusen a Kenji

-¿Cómo? No hay pruebas de nada, Alma y yo las buscamos pero no dejo huella de nada

-Lo importante es que reconoces que la amas, pero debes decirle la verdad antes de que Rei o tu propia tía se lo digan

- Tengo que evitar que Rei hable con Serena, esta vez que regrese a mis cursos me llevaré a mi esposa, ella no se quedará sola aquí – dijo decidido

- Eso estará difícil Darién, Serena está en plena campaña publicitaria, además ahora que paso lo de Asai, tendrá más trabajo que nunca, no creo que Mina se integre pronto, de hecho sólo iba irse de luna de miel por unos días para regresar a tiempo con el inicio de la campaña

- De todas maneras, hablaré con Kenji, no quiero separarme, tengo un mal presentimiento, tal vez sea por lo de Asai, por esa razón no quería enamorarme, no quería sentir esto… esta terrible sensación de impotencia, de que puedo perderla

- Amigo, ahora que aceptaste lo que sientes, tienes que decirle la verdad, como te dije es mejor que se entere de tus labios, no de otros, mira que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te lo dije

El trayecto hacia la casa se hizo en silencio, Darién estaba ordenando sus pensamientos, tenía que poner tierra de por medio, tenía que empezar una nueva vida con su esposa lejos de ahí, pero no sabía cómo, ¿qué pretexto le daría a la rubia para que aceptara?, pues no podía decirle la verdad porque temía ser él quien la alejara de su lado…y Alma ¿Qué haría con Alma? Porque estaba seguro que Alma ni estando loca aceptaría tal cosa… y Rei por Dios en definitiva por donde viera la situación, había peligro.

- Mi amor, ya estamos aquí – le dice Darién quedamente una vez que llegaron

- Darién – dice Serena mientras se lanza a sus brazos – Mina aun está dormida, esta deshecha, la comprendo, estaría igual o peor si te perdiera –

- jamás te dejaré Serena, eres mi vida ¡te lo juro! – se dan un pequeño beso y salen de la habitación, Haruka se queda en la habitación de Mina para sólo contemplarla dulcemente, haría todo lo posible para que Mina volviera a sonreír.

_No soy Asai pero siempre contaras conmigo… que diera yo por evitarte todo esto-acarició con dulzura la mejilla de Mina-_ No quiero que sufras en verdad deseo verte sonreír… _yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte lo prometo_- con mucho cuidado salió de la habitación para no despertarla.

Bajo a la sala en donde se encontraban Serena y Darién.

-¿Sigue dormida?

-Así es Serena

-Me preocupa dejarla sola-dijo la rubia

-Si no les disgusta la idea yo… puedo cuidarla-dijo el rubio

-A mi me gustaría que fuese a nuestra casa Darién, hay suficiente espacio para ella-dijo con dulzura

-No tengo inconveniente con ello Princesa pero creo que debemos preguntarle si así lo desea-dijo él- pero debemos hacerlo cuando esté un poco más tranquila, por hoy me parece buena idea que Haruka la cuide

-¿Puedo quedarme?

-Mi amor, tú también debes descansar-dijo con dulzura- además Mina no despertará hasta mañana.

-Pueden irse tranquilos, la cuidaré muy bien

Minutos después Darién y Serena se dirigían a su casa, en el trayecto a casa no dijeron ni media palabra, cada uno tenía distintos pensamientos en su cabeza, pero eso si iban tomados de la mano, Darién aprovechaba cada parada para besarle su dorso, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara, eso era lo que él adoraba de ella, una vez que llegaron a su casa.

-¿deseas comer algo Darién? – preguntó la rubia una vez que entraron a la casa

-No Serena, gracias-sonrió- creo que mejor deberías dormir hoy fue un día muy pesado para todos

-Me daré un baño rápido para intentar dormir-dijo tomando su bata y entrando al baño

Darién desabrochó su camisa se la quitó y tirándose a la cama empezó a pensar, estaba muy agobiado por tantos problemas y aun no se descubría la verdad del todo. Minutos después, Serena salió del baño y él se metió a la ducha.

Cuando Darién salió de la ducha, observó a Serena dormida, era evidente en ella el cansancio, se acercó junto a la rubia besando sutilmente sus labios y admirándola, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla hizo un par de llamadas.

- Gracias, en dos días estaré de vuelta – "sólo dos días para convencer a Serena que viaje conmigo, sólo dos días para irme, pero me iré con Serena"

Minutos después llamaba a Kenji

-Buenas noches Darién ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? ¿Mi hija y Mina están bien?

-Buenas Noches Kenji, descuida, Serena está muy bien ya duerme, a Mina la dejamos dormida, le tuvimos que, dar unas pastillas, físicamente esta bien dentro de lo que cabe

-Es una lástima lo de Asai-dijo él

-Así es Kenji

-Bueno ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

- Kenji, quisiera pedirte un favor

- Dime Darién, si está en mis manos con todo gusto

- necesito que Serena viaje conmigo –

- Darién, eso es imposible, ella tiene que hacerse cargo de la campaña publicitaria, no Darién, Serena no puede viajar contigo, ¡imagínate cuánto dinero perderíamos!

- Kenji, quiero estar con mi esposa, deseo llevarla para que me acompañe – expresó seriamente el pelinegro, con un poco de disgusto, sabía que su suegro era ambicioso

- Lo siento Darién, pero no seas caprichoso, además necesito a mi hija aquí, ella cuidaría nuestros intereses, se que Rei se podría hacerse cargo, pero deseo que mi hija lo haga, tú entiendes

- Por Dios Kenji tienes a Rei y a Taiky que pueden ayudarte perfectamente en ausencia de Serena

- he dado mi última palabra, he dicho que no –dijo con autoridad- No puedo quedarme sin el apoyo de Serena, entiende ella es pieza importante en la empresa, aparte que Mina no está

- Entonces, tendré que dejar el seminario-dijo con seriedad

- Tampoco Darién, hemos invertido demasiado dinero en ese curso, tendrás que ir, te guste o no – el pelinegro estaba furioso, sabía que Kenji en parte tenía razón, no podía darse el lujo de dejar el seminario, pero tampoco podía estar sin su esposa, Kenji terminó la llamada, estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta cuando Serena se acercó a él

- ¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos? – le dijo la rubia mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios

- Serena, quisiera que vinieras conmigo – le dijo serio, la rubia se sorprendió, nunca esperó que él la invitara

- Darién, mi amor, me encantaría, pero ahora con esto de Mina, no puedo dejar la empresa, ni a papá con todo el trabajo que se viene con el lanzamiento de los nuevos productos –Serena hablaba con ternura – tengo responsabilidades que cumplir ¿Entiendes? – al verla a los ojos sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo

- entonces me quedaré, no quiero dejarte sola – ella se rio por la reacción de su esposo

- Mi príncipe, no seas niño, un mes pasa volando, además nos hablaremos todos los días, no dejes ese seminario, era tu gran sueño – ¡qué distinto sonaba escucharlo de los labios de Serena!, antes que nada quería que él cumpliera un sueño, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar lo que le decía la rubia, pero en su interior tenía esa extraña sensación de que algo podía ocurrir – Tienes razón pero…

-Nada de peros amor, ve al seminario, te repito un mes se pasa volando; créeme en tu ausencia no ocurrirá nada grave, así que deja de preocuparte ¿sí?

-Es que me pides un imposible amor, un accidente puede ocurrir en un segundo…

-Mi príncipe, por favor mejor descansa, para todos no ha sido un buen día, mañana pensarás con más calma – dijo besándolo.

Él se acostó con Serena entre sus brazos, en pocos Minutos la rubia dormía plácidamente pero él, sin embargo, no podía estar tranquilo.

"_Tengo tanto miedo de perderte Serena… No sé qué pasará cuando sepas la verdad, a lo mejor vas a odiarme con toda tu alma y eso no lo soportaría ¿Por qué la vida nos puso en esta situación? ¿Podrás comprenderme? El plan no era enamorarme y menos de ti… de una Tsukino pero te ganaste mi amor con tu ternura, con tu bondad, creo que te empecé a amar desde que te vi, sin saber quien eras… Siento que estas en peligro, realmente deseo protegerte… No sé por cuánto tiempo se lo ocultaré a Alma; pero tengo miedo de su reacción contra ti al saberlo…Ni siquiera estamos casados… ¿Qué pasará cuando lo sepas? Quiero irme lejos contigo, pero hay tantas cosas que… es decir al irnos tendríamos que escapar como dos fugitivos ¿Cuál será tu reacción al saber que soy un Chiba?_

En definitiva la cabeza de Darién estaba hecha un lio… la situación era desastrosa por cualquier punto que mirase. Si no le decía el la verdad, lo podría hacer Alma o la propia Rei… ¿Qué haría Kenji al enterarse que su hija se caso con un Chiba? No fue una buena noche para Darién, en definitiva era una de sus peores noches.

Al otro día después de pasar un momento a la empresa fue a visitar a Alma

-Darién, querido, me alegro que hayas venido –dijo abrazándolo

- Vine a visitarte, mañana regresó a mi seminario tía –

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

- un mes, tal vez mes y medio, según se vea el avance del grupo

- Es mucho tiempo, te recuerdo que cuando regreses debemos continuar con nuestros planes de venganza

- tía, podemos platicarlo después, realmente no me siento de humor para hablar de ese tema al menos no hoy – la seriedad en su voz era evidente

- Querido, últimamente te he notado apático ¿Sucede algo?–

- Por favor tía, estoy cansado, ayer fue un día difícil por la muerte de Asai ¿No crees que es normal que este así?

- tienes razón, soy una inconsciente pobre muchacho es una lástima que haya muerto así - dijo ella- con toda una vida por delante

-Así es Tía; Mina está destrozada estaban a unos días de casarse

-La comprendo Darién –dijo con sus ojos nublados- Ese dolor no se lo deseo a nadie pobre muchacha, te recuerdo que a mi prometido lo mataron el día de nuestra boda

-Tía debo irme ¿Podrías decirle a Malachite que me gustaría verlo antes de irme?

-¿Por qué no lo esperas? De paso saludas a Rei, no tarda en venir

-No tía, en verdad, no estoy de ánimos para ver a Rei, dile por favor a Malachite que me llame

Él salió de la casa, en verdad lo último que deseaba era ver a Rei, debido a que siempre que veía a la morena estaba se le lanzaba como hembra en celo, salió de la casa para pasar por su esposa al trabajo…. Ambos iban a casa, Darién observaba a la rubia; sentía tantas cosas en su interior…

-¿Te despediste de Alma?

-Sí, aunque no vi a Malachite es posible que salga más tarde

- De acuerdo Darién, supongo que también quieres despedirte de él, después de todo Malaquite es como tu tío -sonrió

Minutos después estaban en casa-¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No Princesa - él se acerco a ella para abrazarla

-Darién me encanta que me abraces-dijo correspondiendo a ese cálido abrazo-¿Sabes? me alegra que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros

-A partir de ahora, así será siempre-dijo él

-¿Sabes? Tantas veces me pregunté ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tenía miedo de perderte – le dijo preocupada

Él tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de la rubia, la miró con ternura – Nunca me perderás, porque te amo Serena, tal vez al principio de nuestro matrimonio estaba un poco nervioso, no estaba entre mis planes casarme, pero te conocí – dijo besándola con dulzura

Ella se dejo envolver nuevamente en esos brazos tan cálidos quedándose en el sofá, muy abrazados, no hacía falta decir más palabras… ambos se amaban.

Llegó la noche, Darién salió para verse con Malachite, dejando a Serena dormida, quedaron de verse en el bar de siempre. Malachite había llegado

-Mal ¿Te hice esperar Mucho?

-Un poco, siéntate Darién ¿Qué quieres de tomar?

-Un vodka doble-dijo él sentándose junto al platinado

-Llegue a casa unos minutos después de que te fuiste

-Bueno a ti no puedo mentirte, Alma dijo que Rei llegaría, no quería verla - dijo él con seriedad

-Sí, Algo me comentó Alma

-Mañana parto de nuevo al seminario

-Es mi imaginación pero no te ves feliz por ello – cuestionó Malaquite

-La verdad es que….-apretó sus puños antes de contestar - No quiero dejar a Serena

-¿Me perdí de algo Darién?

El pelinegro lo miró - No sé cómo tomes lo que te voy a decir…

-Puedes contar conmigo Darién, lo que aquí hablemos nadie más lo sabrá, sabes que te quiero como a un hijo - dijo con certeza

-Me enamoré de Serena y no sé Qué voy a hacer - dijo sin mirarlo - éste no era el plan, así no eran las cosas, en verdad, esto no tenía que pasar

Un breve silencio se hizo, el platinado lo rompió pensando las palabras que salía de su boca -Muy cierto Darién, las cosas no deberían ser así… pero ¿Quién puede entender al corazón? Además tu esposa es muy dulce, déjame decirte que desde que no las presentaste tuve la sensación de que acabarías enamorándote de ella

-"Mi esposa", Ni si quiera estamos casados – dijo con amargura – hay muchas cosas que me atormentan pero… no quiero lastimarla… ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTA VENGANZA! – dijo golpeando con sus puños la mesa

Malachite ni siquiera se alteró por lo que el pelinegro confesó - es comprensible no puedes dañar a la persona que amas, sabemos que realmente la amas

-Tengo miedo de la reacción de Alma, Rei, Kenji, hasta de la misma Serena, si se descubre todo… no deseo perderla, más ahora con lo que le pasó a Mina… eso me llevo a darme cuenta que la amo, cuando escuché las noticias, cuando pensaron que era ella la que podía estar muerta, me sentí destrozado, fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de cuan profundo es mi amor por ella, un amor que no puedo ni quiero seguir ocultándolo

-Darién hay algo que debes saber – dijo el platinado demasiado serio

-¿Sobre qué? – cuestionó el pelinegro

-Sobre la muerte de Asai

Darién lo miro extrañado ¿No me digas que Alma tiene que ver con esto? – preguntó alarmado

-No, en realidad Darién…

-Habla por favor-

-Bueno para empezar el blanco era Serena

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?-dijo furioso

-Lamentablemente Asai murió, pero quien debía morir era Serena

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién lo planeó? ¡Responde por un demonio!-gritó furioso

-Fue Rei-dijo de pronto

-¿Qué?-dijo confundido-¿Qué estas diciendo? Tu y Alma ¿Lo sabian?

-Calmate Darién

-¿Calmarme?-pregunto ironico- me acabas de decir que Rei queria matar a Serena y me pides calma ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Rei se lo contaba a Alma-dijo el platinado- ella fue quien planeó todo

_**Flash Back**_

_Malaquite se encontraba en el despacho, estaba revisando unos documentos cuando escucha como se abre la puerta de la habitación de junto,_

_- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme con tanta urgencia? – preguntó Alma _

_- Alma, realmente Darién no muestra mucho interés por la venganza, tú quieres vengarte de Kenji, pero últimamente tu sobrino no contribuye a ello – contestó Rei un poco disgustada _

_- Se más clara Rei, sabes que no me gustan los acertijos _

_- Quise ayudarte en tu venganza, cuando Serena metió su auto al taller, soborné a uno de los mecánicos, quería que ella muriera, de esta forma Kenji sufriría por la muerte de su hija – dijo Rei mientras pensaba "además la quito de mi camino, desde que apareció Darién no me ha hecho caso, esa estúpida mocosa, no puedo creer que él la prefiera, soy más mujer que esa"_

_- ¿Estas diciéndome que el accidente que tuvieron Mina y Asai, tú lo provocaste?_

_- Realmente no debió ser así, debió ir manejando Serena – en eso Alma le dio una cachetada _

_- Eres estúpida o te haces –_

_- ¿Por qué te molestas Alma? –_

_- Pudieron descubrir que el accidente fue provocado, además te he dicho que a Kenji hay que hacerlo sufrir en donde más le duela, si Serena muere ¿cómo hacerlo sufrir más? –_

_- Lo siento Alma, no volverá a pasar _

_- Eso espero querida, un error más y te puedes arrepentir –_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- ¡Maldición! Voy a matarla yo mismo-dijo furioso Darién cuando terminó de escuchar todo el relato -

-No puedes hacer nada Darién-dijo el platinado- al menos no ahora

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido

-Si le reclamas a Rei, levantaras sospechas de tus sentimientos por Serena, eso no sería conveniente, la expones más al peligro - dijo con certeza - Alma y Rei harían algo de inmediato, sobre todo ahora que tú no estés presente ¿Comprendes?

-Pero Malachite, entiéndeme tú a mí, no deseo que le hagan daño a Serena

-Te entiendo, pero ahora no es conveniente que te rebeles con Alma, eso sería terrible y lo sabes, Alma no comprendería tu situación, ella está muy dañada con lo que le hizo Kenji,

-Comprendo, pero esto complica más las cosas. Ahora menos que nunca debo irme

-Debes hacerlo Darién, debes aparentar que todo seguirá igual, hasta que encuentres una forma de arreglar la situación con tu esposa, o por lo menos de pensar que es lo que vas hacer – le dijo Malaquite

- Pero no puedo irme al seminario, la estaría dejando desprotegida

-Debes entender, que cualquier cambio en tu actitud te delataría, entonces ella correría un grave peligro - dijo con calma - Vamos Darién, tienes que ser más inteligente ¿comprendes?

-Entiendo perfecto pero me preocupa dejarla sola

-Mira no creo que Alma actúe, según ella la venganza es de ambos, esperará tu regreso para continuar, yo trataré de estar al pendiente, además Alma está furiosa con Rei, sabes que a ella le gusta ser muy cuidadosa en sus planes

-Maldita Rei, llegado el momento me las pagará ¡Te lo juro!. Dime Malachite ¿Por qué me ayudas?

El sonrió con franqueza antes de contestar – Te lo dije, te quiero como mi hijo, si bien es cierto y lo sabes, ayudé a prepararte para esta venganza porque en ese tiempo pensé que la hija de Kenji era igual que él, pero cuando la conocí en varias ocasiones le he dicho a Alma que no era lo mejor manera, que podía haber otra forma de hacer pagar a Kenji por lo que le hizo…. Darién, Te tomé cariño y por eso con sinceridad puedes contar con mi ayuda cuando lo desees, además el amor que hay entre tú y Serena es muy grande, te ayudaré a que triunfe ante todo esto

-Gracias, tu cariño es bien correspondido para mí eres como mi padre - sonrió viendo su reloj - creo que debo irme mi vuelo sale un poco temprano

-Cuídate Darién y buen viaje, estaré al pendiente de tu esposa - sonrió viendo como el pelinegro salía del lugar.

* * *

Darién manejaba perdido en sus pensamientos..

_Asai murió por culpa de Rei… ¡me las pagara lo juro! Tengo miedo sólo de pensar que no pueda ver más a Serena, si algo le pasa, jamás me lo perdonaría… por que LA AMO por Dios ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Cómo voy a protegerla de Alma? Siento que todo esto es una bomba de tiempo y no falta mucho para que estalle… Serena quizás me odie… o quizás me entienda - Apretó los puños contra el volante- si como no ¿Cómo va a entender que al principio mi propósito era vengarme? ¿Cómo? Ni aunque me amé lo hará… aunque deseo pensar que si… pero y Kenji ¿Qué hará al saber que su hija se casó con un Chiba? ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados por un demonio!_

Darién se encontraba aturdido… esto en definitiva se había salido de control, llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación, vió a su esposa plácidamente dormida, no resistió la tentación de besarla. Provocando que se despertara

-Mi amor ¿Qué sucede? – le dice soñolienta

-Nada Serena, sólo que no resistí la tentación de besarte – dijo con dulzura acariciando la mejilla de la rubia

-Darién…

Él se acomodó a su lado envolviéndola en sus brazos, ella se acomodó en su pecho - ¿Qué tienes Darién? - preguntó con dulzura

-Bueno es que… Serena, no quiero separarme de ti – su voz notaba mucha tristeza

-Mi amor, será poco tiempo, además aunque desee acompañarte no puedo hacerlo tengo la campaña encima y… Mina no está de ánimos para ello, así que la haré sola…

-¿Sabes? le pedí a Kenji que me acompañaras, se negó por lo mismo – la interrumpió

-Mira Darién, no tienes por qué consultarlo con papá pero, créeme que esta vez tiene razón, no puedo dejar todo tirado e irme – dijo con dulzura - ¿entiendes?

-Sí, comprendo – le respondió

-Darién, te amo – dijo ella haciendo círculos con su dedo sobre el pecho del pelinegro

-Yo te amo demasiado Serena, quiero que sepas que ¡eres mi vida! – dijo él – y me moriría si llegara a perderte

-¿Perderme? No hay motivo para ello Darién, soy muy feliz contigo – al decirlo lo abrazó

-Serena, deseo pedirte de por favor tengas el menor contacto posible con Rei, no quiero que vuelva a intrigar entre nosotros – la acomodó sobre él para acariciarla el poco tiempo que le quedaba con ella

-Bueno, no prometo nada Darién, sabes que trabaja en la empresa, pero tranquilo no caeré en sus provocaciones

Poco a poco ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos mientras que él sólo atinó a contemplarla, le fue imposible dormir esa noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Darién, Serena y Haruka estaban en el aeropuerto

-Darién que tengas buen viaje – dijo el rubio

-Gracias Haruka y por favor mantenme al pendiente de todo ¿sí?

-Así lo haré - dijo él alejándose un poco para que el pelinegro se despidiera de su esposa a gusto

Darién la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello – Princesa, te voy a extrañar mucho, no sabes cuánto -

-Yo igual Darién, pero nos llamaremos a Diario, de esa manera la separación será menos dolorosa - dijo abrazándolo

-Te amo princesa – exclamó, para después besarla con dulzura en los labios… minutos después se alejaba para abordar su vuelo… pidiendo a Dios que en su ausencia todo estuviera tranquilo.

* * *

_Hola niñas hermosas Cherrie y yo les traemos un nuevo capitulo de este fic, Gracias a ustedes ambas le ponemos empeño a cada capitulo esperando en verdad que al leerlo sea de su agrado._

_¿Cómo ven? Ya los sentimientos de nuestro adorado Darién estan mas que dichos pero… ya el tiempo se agota… y todo puede pasar. De Ante mano Cherrie y Yo les agradecemos enormemente cada Rw… creannos que nos hacen muy feliz._

_Esperamos sus comentarios con Cariño _

_Cherrie y Patty_


	17. Momentos JuntosMiedo

Darién se encontraba en el avión, miraba como se perdía en la lejanía de la ciudad donde se encontraba su amada esposa, suspiró, apenas hace unos minutos se había despedido de ella, pero en estos momentos la extrañaba, con nadie, absolutamente con nadie se había sentido como con ella, ahora entendía a sus amigos que se habían enamorado, él siempre burló de ellos diciendo que jamás se enamoraría, pero, si lo vieran ahora, seguro sería el blanco de sus burlas, pero no le importaba por su princesa era capaz de soportar todo

Tres horas después llegaba su hotel, enseguida se comunicó con Serena

- Mi amor, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo sigue Mina? – le pregunta

- Darién, pensé que me llamarías hasta la noche, pero es grato oír tu voz – dijo la rubia, por su tono de voz Darién se la imaginó que estaría toda roja, cuanto daría por verla, esa inocencia, candidez que emanaba era lo que lo tenía enamorado de esa hermosa rubia

- la verdad Serena, no pude esperar más, te extrañaba, además quería saber si todo está bien – expresó nervioso

- Bueno, Mina sigue durmiendo – dijo ella – Haruka está conmigo cuidándola

- Me lo saludas – Darién siguió preguntando mil tonterías a su amada, con escucharla le daba la sensación de estar tan cerca, aun cuando estuviera un poco lejos, cuando se terminó la llamada Darién se dirigió a la cama, no sin antes sacar una blusa de Serena que había guardado, su dulce aroma la haría recordarla, ¡por Dios! Cuánto la necesitaba… Sin proponérselo había caído en su juego… tenía que enamorarla y terminó enamorado.

Después de acomodar sus cosas en la habitación, decidió darse un baño en verdad lo necesitaba, necesitaba despejar un poco sus pensamientos pero la realidad era que no podía; de alguna manera se sentía atrapado y… de alguna manera lo estaba.

_Que ganas de confesarle a Serena toda la verdad y mandar todo al demonio eran sus pensamientos, - con gusto lo haría pero no era nada fácil estaban Rei y Alma; no quiero imaginar lo que harían; ya la expuse demasiado y no quiero arriesgarla más – se decía una y otra vez._

Pidió algo de cenar a la habitación… y sus pensamientos volvieron a ella y a todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

_¿Llegaras a odiarme Serena?- se cuestionaba y aunque la rubia le profesaba un amor limpio, tranquilo, puro…sabia que algo como lo que él hizo no lo perdonaría tan fácil o simplemente no lo perdonaría._

Al otro día Darién se dirigía a sus clases del seminario, como siempre llegó temprano, se sentó en su lugar para revisar sus trabajos, si bien los tenía adelantados, esos días en su casa se olvidó de ello, sólo se dedicó a su esposa, en eso escuchó la conversación de unos de sus compañeros.

- Pero ella que hizo cuando se enteró que la engañabas – dijo uno de sus compañeros

- pues me sacó de la casa y me pidió el divorcio – dijo calmado – pero aun así espere un tiempo, la invité a cenar, claro con un poco de vino, una cena romántica, la llevé a un hermoso hotel, le hice el amor y la embaracé, cuando supo lo del bebé, se olvidó de todo – contestó otro chico

- pero ¿te perdonó? – cuestionó

- Amigo, no me perdonó como quería, pero por el niño fue capaz de volver conmigo, además si la embaracé sólo fue para que no se divorciara de mí, muchas parejas lo hacen como una solución para que no se separen, se embarazan. Algunas mujeres lo hacen para retener a su esposo, ¿Por qué no habríamos de hacer nosotros lo mismo?

- Pero ¿un hijo? –

- Si amigo, **un hijo es un lazo inseparable**, te lo digo, a pesar de estar separados, el hijo siempre nos une –

Darién escuchaba con atención la conversación de sus compañeros, no sabía si tenían razón, pero esa era una solución, tener un bebé con su amada, un bebé fruto de su gran amor, se lo tenía que proponer a ella, pero ¿aceptaría? Sus pensamientos estaban confusos, en eso entró en facilitador del curso, Darién puso atención en sus clases, era la única manera de no extrañar tanto a su gran amor.

Al llegar al hotel de nuevo por inercia recordó la conversación de la mañana.

_Un hijo… de verdad como me encantaría tener un hijo…sonará egoísta pero mientras más lo pienso, quizás esa sea la solución, tener un hijo…así habría algo que nos uniría de por vida – Pensaba el pelinegro – pero y si no es así…si después de todo ella quisiera alejarse de mí a pesar de tener un hijo en común…de verdad que no lo soportaría seria un doble dolor perderla a ella y mi hijo, pero de algo estoy seguro ella no sería capaz de alejar a su hijo de su padre, su gran corazón es muy grande, por eso me enamoré como un tonto de ella, porque jamás será con a la persona que más daño me ha hecho: Kenij Tsukino, ni siquiera parece que ella es su hija, aún recuerdo como me la ofreció en charola de plata, como si fuera un objeto_

_**Flash Back**_

_Darién se despedía de Kenji en la fiesta de bienvenida de Serena…_

_- Gracias Darién, además abusando de tu amabilidad quiero pedirte otro favor más, si puedes no dejes que ese tal Taiki se acerque tanto a mi hija, no me late como novio de ella_

_- Pero Kenji, no crees que ese es un asunto delicado – "Kenji así que me estás dando todas las facilidades para con tu hija, me la estas sirviendo en bandeja de plata, perfecto, esto ayuda para mis planes" _

_- Lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que ese sólo la busque por su fortuna, eso jamás Taiki debe entender que es poca cosa para Serena_

_- Kenji, eso que me pides es muy peligroso, ¿Qué pasaría si me llego a enamorar de tu hija? Ella es muy bella, y por lo poco que la he tratado, te digo cualquiera llegaría amarla tan fácilmente _

_- Darién, aquí entre nos, nada me daría más gusto que tú, mi socio y mi hija se llegaran a enamorar, pero claro eso si se da, no hay que forzar las cosas no crees _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Realmente Kenji sólo quería que nos casáramos por el negocio que representa – pensaba Darién _

Desde el día en que había llegado Darién todas las noches se comunicaba con ella, le gustaba escucharla, sobre todo imaginarse sus gestos, además ahora sólo debía conformarse con escucharla, deseaba que ese mes pasara rápido, cuando podía, adelantaba algunas clases, de tal forma que pudiera regresar antes. Cuando hablaba con ella el tiempo pasaba muy rápido…

Pasó una semana desde el día en que regresó, cuando entra el coordinador del Seminario entró a su clase

- Señores, en una semana más tenemos un baile de aniversario del instituto, cada uno tiene derecho a dos boletos, además ahí se dirá quienes son los afortunados ganadores de la beca para el curso especializado, el cual durará un mes más – empezó a decir cuáles eran las bases para participar, entre ellas el ser uno de los mejores de su clase, sin embargo el pelinegro no prestaba atención, esta era la ocasión que necesitaba, invitaría a su amada y la embarazaría, así cuando tuviera que decirle la verdad, conociendo lo bondadosa que era tenía la esperanza de que no dejaría a su hijo sin su padre.

Esa noche como todas, Darién estaba hablando con su esposa

- Serena, mi amor, quisiera pedirte algo sumamente importante para mí – le dijo el pelinegro, esperando que ella aceptara su propuesta

- ¿Qué quieres mi amor? – le preguntó como siempre de manera cariñosa

- El próximo fin de semana se hará un baile de aniversario del Instituto, quiero que me acompañes, además de que vengas a pasar todo ese fin de semana conmigo, te extraño Serena – suplicó el joven esposo, sabía que posiblemente sería difícil para su amada rubia hacer el viaje por todo lo que había de trabajo, pero un fin de semana no iba causar estragos en la compañía

- Darién, le diré a papá, además no creo que se moleste por un fin de semana, además Mina y Haruka me están ayudando, a Mina le pusieron el trabajo como terapia y tu amigo se ofreció ayudarla, estoy segura que no se molestaran por cubrirme

- Entonces eso quiere decir un sí – preguntó Darién feliz

- Sí Darién, iré a verte ese fin de semana, cuando quieres que llegue – afirmó la rubia

- si por mi fuera mañana, no sabes ¡cómo te extraño! – expresó feliz

- por favor Darién, no bromees – dijo la rubia toda roja, Darién lo sabía conocía el tono de su voz en cada una de sus reacciones

- De acuerdo mi amor, ven el jueves, nos van a dar el viernes libre para prepararnos para el baile – le pidió

- está bien, te avisaré en que vuelo llegó, Te amo Darién –dijo la rubia terminando la llamada

-, igual te amo mi bella princesa, Estaré esperándote, que descanses y sueña conmigo que siempre sueño contigo – se despidió Darién

Mina se encontraba en su departamento aunque, en efecto, el trabajo era una terapia para ella, cuando estaba en su departamento se sentía tan sola y es que extrañaba a Asai, aun no comprendía ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas? No aceptaba que esto le estuviera pasando, a veces sentía que de un momento a otro despertaría de todo esto y Asai estaría junto a ella.

La rubia caminó a su habitación, ahí tenía aun algunas cosas que eran de su boda, se sentó en su cama y vio alrededor de la habitación…viendo sus cosas de la boda sin moverse de su lugar, sus ojos se cristalizaron y recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

**Flash Back.**

_-Asai no es justo tu Prometiste ayudarme con la tarea-decía haciendo pucheros la rubia_

_-Lo haré Mina aun ha tiempo-sonrió-ya sabes que siempre cumplo lo que prometo_

_-Bueno es cierto-sonrió dándole un beso al chico _

**Fin del Flash Back**

_¿Por qué?-repitió Mina en un hilo de voz ¿Por qué?-grito dejándose caer-_ era un dolor que jamás le desearía a nadie… renegaba de la situación como suele pasar en estos casos y el ¿Por qué? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez sin encontrar una respuesta a aquello y quizás jamás la obtendría.

Haruka entró al departamento y al llegar a la recámara y verla en ese estado su corazón se oprimía – Mina – susurró abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas – Me duele tanto verte así

-Dime ¿Por qué a mi Haruka? – preguntó

El rubio no supo que responder y es que no era fácil dar respuesta a esa pregunta por qué hay pérdidas que no alcanzamos a comprender del todo.

-Mina, Tú eres muy Valiente y saldrás de esto

-¿De qué me sirve ser valiente? – Preguntó - ¿No te das cuenta? Todos mis sueños se esfumaron

-Mina, sé que duele

-No Haruka, tú no sabes – dijo ella – no lo sabes por qué no has perdido a quien amas – dijo ella viéndolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y es muy fácil decir… se que duele, lo siento mucho, saldrás adelante y todas esas cosas – gritó pero nadie sabe.

-Pues aunque no me creas te comprendo Mina – dijo él, Abrazándola…

Serena había informado a su padre la decisión de ir con Darién a lo cual Kenji no se negó, la rubia estaba más que feliz, debido a que al otro día vería a su esposo, de pronto entró Rei con unos papeles en mano – Firma esto – dijo la pelinegra tirando el folder en el escritorio y de mala gana

Serena la miró reprobando su actitud – ¿Por qué de tan mal Humor Rei? –Preguntó – sé que no soy de tu agrado, lo cual poco me importa y aunque no te guste soy tu jefa, así que me debes respeto

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-solo te aclaro las cosas, pero si así lo quieres tomar como una amenaza, ese es tu problema, no mío – respondió con seriedad

-Deberías aprender a Separar las cuestiones laborales de las personales, querida – dijo la pelinegra tratando de provocar a la rubia

-Que yo sepa Rei, no hay cuestiones personales entre tú y yo –dijo con seriedad

-Y Darién, ¿que ya se te olvido que…?

-Darién es mi "Esposo" aunque no te guste - dijo ella imponiéndose - ¿Qué quieres para entender?

- ¡ja!, por favor entiende tú – dijo la morena – contigo Darién no tiene lo que yo le doy

-Pues muy buena no eres entonces – respondió la rubia – porque de ser así ya me hubiera dejado por ti, cosa que no ha pasado, ni pasará, porque según sé, Darién no quiere nada contigo – sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de Rei

-Haré que te tragues tus palabras – amenazó

-Bueno cuando lo hagas, hablamos – dijo la rubia – si me permites tengo cosas que hacer – le señaló la puerta

La morena salió de ahí furiosa por completo, mientras que Serena a pesar de todo estaba preocupada, pues bien sabía de lo que era capaz Rei con tal de separarla de su amado Darién

Rei llego a la oficina más que furiosa, jamás esperó tales palabras de la rubia, Taiki entró – ¿Dónde están los papeles?

-No fastidies, ¿quieres? – respondió

-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó él

-Pasa que esa mujercita cree que Darién es un manso corderito-dijo furiosa- y que sólo tiene ojos para ella

-Tú hablas de Darién como si…-hizo una pausa- no sé cómo explicarlo

-No pienses estupideces Taiki – recriminó - y ¡Déjame sola!

-¡Qué genio! – dijo el castaño saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose a la oficina de la rubia, tocó la puerta.

-Adelante

-Serena, ¡Hola!

La rubia sonrió -¡Hola Taiki! pasa ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-vengo por los papeles que Rei trajo hace un momento ¿Están listos?-preguntó

-Claro que si-dijo dando un suspiro hondo

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ya sabes cómo es Rei-hizo una pausa- ¿sabes? a veces siento que hay algo "Extraño" con ella pero no sé

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé-dijo con pesar- en fin debo dejar todo arreglado para ausentarme este fin de semana

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, Darién quiere que lo acompañe a una fiesta que habrá en el Instituto donde está llevando el seminario y deseo hacerlo – dijo feliz, sin percatarse de que Rei estaba escuchando tras la puerta - me llamó para pedírmelo, aunque me dio la impresión de que me suplicaba para que fuera – expresó este último pensamiento en voz alta y con una sonrisa a flor de piel

-Y como de costumbre accedes – dijo el castaño un poco celoso

-Es mi esposo Taiki, sabes que lo Amo – comentó con un poco de pena pues sabía lo que el castaño sentía por ella, pero amaba al pelinegro con todo su ser

-Ya lo sé - dijo tomando los papeles- te veo después

El castaño salió de la oficina y ella se dejo caer en su silla, se sentía triste sin su esposo, lo amaba lo amaba mucho y estos días a pesar de que todas las noches se comunicaba con Darién lo extrañaba.

Más tarde Serena estaba en su casa arreglando su maleta para salir de viaje, deseaba tanto estar con el joven pelinegro, le había avisado la hora y el vuelo en el que llegaría al otro día.

Darién al saber que Serena llegaba pro fin estaba Feliz, no sabía cómo definir aquella sensación y es que aun le incomodaba de cierta manera tener esos sentimientos para quien se supone es su enemiga, su adorable enemiga.

Estaba en su sofá con sus pensamientos a todo lo que da

_Mamá, papá ¿Qué pensaran al saber que me enamore de quien debo destruir? No sé si pueda cumplir con el juramento que hice frente a su tumba; es que simplemente no puedo pero ¿Cómo se lo digo a Alma? Si se lo digo es seguro que se va contra Serena, no quiero que le haga daño, ella es tan buena y si se lo digo a Serena la pierdo-_el pelinegro alborotaba sus cabellos en señal de frustración _– pero saben – estaba mirando tanto la fotografía que tenía de sus padres como la de su esposa – si la conocieran ustedes también la amarían, ella no es como Kenji, a veces dudo de que sea su hija, siempre pensando en los demás, además me ama, ese amor es el que me ha trastornado, ese amor es el que ha hecho que me haya enamorado irremediablemente de ella_

Rei fue a visitar a Alma para informarle los planes de Serena

-Bien Rei, dime ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Alma

-Sucede que Darién le llamó a Serena para que la acompañe en no sé qué evento el fin de semana-dijo molesta

-Bueno Rei, es comprensible es su esposa – expresó la mujer madura un poco seria, tampoco le caía en gracia saber que Darién no le comunicara los planes, además desde que se había ido si habló con él una vez fue mucho

-Todos sabemos que no lo es – reprendió Rei molesta

-Correcto querida - hizo una pausa - todos menos ella y por supuesto los familiares y amigos de ella, recuerda que ese "secreto" es nuestro As bajo la manga, no lo muestres antes de tiempo -

-Pero Alma-hizo una pausa mirándola- ¿sabes? yo siento que, Darién se ha enamorado de ella

Alma la miro con furia-¿te das cuenta de la estupidez que estás diciendo?-dijo Alma con histeria-eso no puede ser, Darién saben muy bien cuál era el plan, él nunca se enamoraría de su enemiga

-Pero Alma…

-Pero nada Rei-la interrumpió - sólo a ti se te podía ocurrir una estupidez tan grande

-Mira Alma, ruega a Dios por que sólo sea una estupidez mía. porque si es verdad, mataré con mis propias manos a Serena, ella no es la mujer adecuada para él

- querida, eso no será necesario con sólo revelar Toda la verdad será suficiente-dijo ella con cinismo-Ese le dolerá más que la propia muerte, porque deseará estar muerta, así que por favor no te preocupes, déjala que se vaya, total Darién lo hace por aparentar un matrimonio bien.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron hablando por más tiempo…

Serena decidió ir a visitar a Mina, ya que necesitaba saber como se encontraba al llegar Haruka abrio la puerta del departamento-Hola Serena

-Haruka ¿Cómo estas?

-Un poco cansado pero no es nada que no pueda solucionarse-sonrio

-¿ Y mina?

-En su habitacion, no esta dormida solo descansa-hizo una pausa-Hoy se puso muy mal de nuevo

La rubia suspiro con pesar-esto le costara superarlo-dijo la rubia-es que de verdad no entiendo ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas? Ellos tenian todo para ser felices y de pronto todo se esfumo

-Sonara trillado Serena, pero esas cosas pasan-hizo una pausa- son muy dolorosas pero suelen pasar de una u otra manera

-Tienes razon es solo que da tanta impotencia no poder hacer mas-sonrio-Por cierto Haruka ire con Darién el fin de semana

-Eso es estupendo-sonrio-Tu lo amas mucho ¿verdad?

-Mas que a mi vida Haruka-sonrio-bueno voy a ver a Mina un momento

-Esta bien Serena

Mina estaba recostada en su cama, con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza, serena llamo a su puerta pero Mina no respondio, por lo que decidió entrar.

-Mina ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto acercandose a la cama-¿Cómo te sientes?

-De maravilla-respondio con sarcasmo

-Mina…

-¿Qué?

-Nos duele verte asi porfavor …

-Porfavor ¿Qué?-dijo la rubia mirandola y dandose cuenta de su error-Lo siento Serena no era mi intencion hablarte asi

-Tranquila te entiendo-sonrio con dulzura-Mina me voy mañana con Darién solo sera el fin de semana

-¡Que bueno Serena!-respondio tratando de sonar entusiasta

-Me prometes que ¿estaras bien?

-Lo intentare-sonrio forzadamente

Minutos despues Serena dejo descansar a Mina yendo a la sala con Haruka

-Me da pena ausentarme el fin de semana y dejar a Mina

-Vete tranquila yo la cuidare-sonrio el rubio

-Haruka ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Dime

-¿Desde cuando Darién y Rei se conocen?

-Pues no lo se con exactitud ¿Por qué?

-Simple curiosidad-sonrio mirando su reloj-debo irme Haruka te la encargo ¿si?

-Por supuesto saludame a Darién-se despidio Haruka

El rubio de inmediato le llamo a Darién.

-Hola Haruka-respondio el pelinegro-¿Cómo esta todo por ahí?

-Hola Darién en los laboratorios bie, yo sigo aquí con Mina ya sabes que esta muy mal-el rubio hizo una pausa-Darién serena acaba de irse; me dijo que pasara contigo el fin de semana

-Asi es Haruka

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Si, deberias de aprovechar que estaras solo con ella para explicarle las cosas-comento

-Pero es que no es fácil

-Jamas dije que lo seria-dijo con seriedad Haruka-pero te he dicho no se cuantas veces que sera peor si lo sabe por alguien mas

El pelinegro guardo silencio por algunos instantes y solto un pesado suspiro-te llamo luego Haruka-dijo terminando la llamada…

Al dia siguiente Serena abordaba el avión con destino al seminario…se encontraba ansiosa por llegar

El pelinegro se encontraba igual o más ansioso que ella, se estaba alistando para ir por ella, quería pasar a comprarle unas rosas rojas, sus favoritas, además de pedir a la recepción de la hotel que prepararan una velada romántica, para la noche, tenía ya todo planeado, después de ir por su rubio tormento, pasarían a la escuela a entregar un trabajo, debido a que estaba adelantado, no tendría clases ese día, después la llevaría a pasear, irían al zoológico y a un parque de diversiones, sabía que su esposa le gustaría, de alguna manera ella no disfrutó mucho de su niñez por estar encerrada en un internado, después regresarían al hotel donde pasaría toda la noche amándola.

Darién llega al aeropuerto con un grande ramo de rosas, se sienta en la cafetería a esperar a que llegue Serena, en ese momento los recuerdos llegan a su mente

_**Flash Back **_

_Serena estaba llegando al aeropuerto, fue a la revisión y por su pase de abordar y subió al área de espera, sin embargo su vuelo se atrasó, por lo que decidió tomar un café y entró en una de las cafeterías que estaban ahí, pero desgraciadamente no había lugar para sentarse, su presencia hizo que todos voltearan a verla, se veía hermosa, estaba por salir, cuando un pelinegro la abordó – si quiere, puede sentarse conmigo, tengo un asiento disponible – la chica iba a negarse, pues no platicaba con desconocidos, pero al voltear a verlo se queda asombrada, ante ella estaba el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto en su vida, alto, un cuerpo musculoso y bien dotado, unos ojos azules profundos, que hacía que uno se perdiera en ellos y solo acertó a decir – gracias – él le tomó del brazo y la ayudó con el equipaje y la condujo a la mesa en donde él estaba era una mesa para dos personas, al sentarse ella lo volvió a mirar y él le respondió con una mirada que hizo que la chica se sonrojara – gracias, por ofrecerme un asiento – Al contrario, para mi es un placer que tú hayas aceptado, perdona pero puedo tutearte, ¿verdad? – la chica solo pudo acertar asentir con la cara – disculpa, ni nombre es Darién – le ofrece la mano – Serena – contesta la rubia dándole la mano también – pues bien Serena, que vas a tomar – Un cappuccino frappé – Darién hizo el pedido, y debido a su atractivo fue atendido rápidamente_

_- Disculpa, tengo que irme, gracias por todo Darién _

_- fue un placer, Serena, un verdadero placer, espero algún día volverte a ver de nuevo – y se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla que sorprendió a la chica, mientras pensaba "de verdad que esta chica es una verdadera belleza, si no tuviera de por medio mi venganza, con alguien como ella me gustaría casarme" _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

"Ahora no me importa mi venganza, después de que terminé el curso le pediré a Serena que nos vayamos muy lejos, lejos de mi tía, lejos de su padre, lejos de todo esto que nos impedirá ser felices" pensó Darién, en ese momento el altavoz interrumpió sus pensamientos _– el vuelo 2356 procedente de Tokio esta aterrizando, la salida de los pasajeros será por la puerta 11 A_

Se levantó para dirigirse al lugar donde vería a su amada, en eso la distingue de lejos y se acerca a ella, que como siempre estaba un poco distraída

- Señorita, su belleza me ha impresionado, me podría decir su nombre – le dice poniéndose detrás de ella y cambiando su tono de voz para que ella no lo descubra

- Lo siento, pero mi esposo no debe tardar en llegar y es muy celoso – responde ella furiosa y volteándose, al ver que era Darién, sólo sonríe

- pues si yo fuera su esposo estaría desde muy temprano esperándola para que nadie se acercara a usted – mientras le ofrece el ramo de rosas, la abraza y la besa

- Darién, me asustaste – dice sonriendo

- En algo tienes razón, soy muy celoso – y la vuelve a besar – vamos mi amor, tenemos que buscar tus maletas – pasan por las maletas de ella, se dirigen al auto para dirigirse a la escuela de Darién

- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu vuelo? – pregunta el pelinegro

- tranquilo, pero en realidad ansiaba llegar, te extrañé mucho Darién – dijo un poco melancólica

- Igual yo, mi amor – le toma de la mano para ayudar a bajar, al hacerlo no puede evitar que el demonio de los celos al ver que todos veían a su esposa, y la agarró por la cintura acercándola más a él, sin embargo Serena tan distraída como siempre no vio que las miradas masculinas que le dirigía a ella provocaban los celos de su amado esposo, para ella, si bien era cierto que Darién nunca se había comportado tan posesivamente, no le incomodaba esta situación, ella pensó que las muestras de afecto que él le brindaba era porque tenían mucho tiempo de no verse, al llegar al área de cubículos de maestro, el pelinegro se detuvo ante una puerta y tocó – adelante – se oyó una voz dentro y ambos entraron

- Señor Black, tan puntual como siempre – dijo el galeno, en eso se fija en Serena y le pregunta – esta linda jovencita ¿Quién es?

- Es mi esposa, Serena – le responde mientras le rodeaba a la rubia la cintura con sus brazos y apoyaba su barba en el hombro de ella, haciéndola sonrojar

- Ahora me explico la prisa que tienes por terminar antes que todos – le dice su profesor – en realidad hacen muy bella pareja, y sobre todo veo que están muy enamorados, nos vemos mañana en el baile joven Black – el joven matrimonio se despide para dirigirse nuevamente al estacionamiento, de ahí Darién se dirige al zoológico, al llegar ve la cara de alegría de Serena

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – le pregunta un tanto desconcertada, pues ella pensó que debido a la carga de estudios de él, iban a ir al hotel para que el hiciera sus deberes – pensé que iríamos al hotel para que hicieras tus trabajos que te marcan en el seminario

- Serena – le dice un poco serio, pero también nervioso – no tengo trabajos pendientes, además cuando nos casamos no pudimos disfrutar de una viaje de luna de miel, con tanto trabajo y problemas que hemos tenido no tampoco hemos tenido tiempo de planearlo, así que pensé que ya que íbamos a estar juntos unos días podíamos disfrutar de una "pequeña Luna de Miel" y cuando nos casemos por la Iglesia, tenerla como debe de ser

- Darién, ¿me estás diciendo que nos casaremos por la Iglesia? – pregunta ella con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, recordando el día en que él le había dicho que no quería casarse por la Iglesia

_**Flash Back**_

_Una pareja iba llegando al muelle, la brisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Serena iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos igual que él, de pronto estacionó el auto _

_-Princesa llegamos – dice al oído provocando que la rubia saliera de inmediato de sus pensamientos, como todo un caballero la ayudó a bajar del coche_

_-Gracias Darién – dice ella, ambos caminan hasta el muelle tomados de la mano_

_-¿Sabes? estoy muy emocionada Darién – dijo ella abrazándolo – Estoy feliz de que pronto seré tu esposa_

_-Yo también, es lo que más deseo – dijo él_

_-Darién la boda civil será en un mes pero y ¿la boda religiosa? – preguntó ella_

_-No habrá boda religiosa – dijo él_

_-Pero ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella – Darién yo siempre he soñado con casarme por la iglesia_

_-Lo siento Serena, pero en eso no te complaceré – dijo determinante – No me agrada la idea de casarme por la iglesia_

_-Pero ¿Por qué?_

_-Es muy simple, digamos que la religión y yo no congeniamos mucho, tengo mis dudas – respondió Darién – Yo espero que me entiendas, pero por ahora no quiero una boda religiosa, quizás más adelante lo hagamos ¿Te parece?_

_-Está bien Darién, si así lo quieres, así será – dijo la rubia un poco triste_

_-Vamos amor, no te pongas triste, alégrate serás mi esposa en un mes – dijo levantando el mentón de la rubia – eso es lo único que debe importar, ahora dame una sonrisa_

_La rubia sonrió y él la besó, fue un beso delicado y tierno, ahora más que nunca debía ser cuidadoso con el trato hacia ella._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- Si princesa, nos casaremos por la Iglesia, pero antes… - se queda en silencio, sabía que antes de esa boda religiosa él debía contarle la verdad a Serena, decirle que él no era Darién Black, sino Darién Chiba, el hijo de las personas que asesinó a sus padres, y sobre todo tendría que casarse con ella, debido a que su matrimonio había sido una farsa

- Antes ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunta la rubia al verlo tan pensativo

- Antes – piensa rápidamente que le debe decir a ella – debemos dejar todo preparado porque pienso dar contigo un viaje por todo el mundo, un viaje que dure mucho tiempo

- Darién ¡qué cosas dices! – le responde ella

Ambos bajan y empiezan su recorrido, él algunas veces la llevaba de la mano, en otras la agarraba por la cintura, pero nunca la soltaba, en eso se topan con un pequeño que está llorando

- ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunta ella tiernamente

- Es que me perdí – le responde el pequeño

- no llores – le dice mientras lo abraza para consolarlo – vamos a buscar a tus padres – en eso ven a un policía y se dirigen a él para reportar al niño que está perdido, al llegar junto a él, los padres del niño llegan también, le agradecen a ambos el haber encontrado al pequeño, después se alejan

- debe ser un momento terrible para los padres, el no ver a sus hijos – dice la rubia

- Si me imagino – le responde – Serena, amor ¿te gustaría tener un hijo? – le pregunta esperanzado

- Por supuesto Darién, pero pensé que no quería que tuviéramos hijos tan pronto

- Tal vez pensaba así, pero creo que nuestra felicidad sería completa si tuviéramos un bebe, fruto de nuestro amor – Serena lo abraza, lo mira a los ojos y le responde – nada me haría más feliz que tuviéramos un hijo – y después lo besa, él la atrae hacia su cuerpo para profundizar el beso.

Siguieron recorriendo el zoológico, la llevó a comer en el restaurante que estaba en el lago, un lugar especial para dos personas enamoradas, al terminar dieron un paseo por la bahía y fueron al parque de diversiones

- Vamos princesa, subamos a la montaña rusa – le dice Darién

- tengo miedo, está muy alta – responde toda asustada

- Pero voy estar contigo, nada malo te pasará, te lo juro – después de mucho insistir ella al fin acepta, por supuesto que lo disfrutaron, ya estaba por caer la tarde, así que Darién la llevó al mirador para observar la maravillosa puesta de sol

- ¡qué lindo espectáculo! – dice Serena

- así, pero sólo para verlo contigo – le responde – Serena, nunca dudes de mi amor, porque mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo – y nuevamente la besa

Al llegar al hotel, la rubia se llevó una gran sorpresa, en la terraza de la habitación había una mesa con manteles rojos y un sobre mantel blanco de encaje de brujas, estaba adornado con velas y un hermoso arreglo floral. Todo listo para una cena romántica

- Darién, ¿qué es esto? – pregunta emocionada con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

- es una cena romántica, la preparé para ti – le responde el con voz suave y sensual

- ¿la preparaste para mí? –

- Si princesa, te mereces eso y mucho más – la besa, para después conducirla a la mesa donde la ayuda a sentarse, le sirve el champagne

- Por nuestro amor, para que siempre nos mantenga unidos – dice el pelinegro

Después de cenar, pone música romántica y la invita a bailar

- Te amo princesa, jamás pensé enamorarme así – le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello, ella sólo emitía suspiros y gemidos, la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, al entrar la rubia se dio cuenta de que estaba toda iluminada con velas aromáticas y la cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas, la depósito dulcemente en la cama y mientras la iba besando por todo el cuerpo la despojaba de la ropa, al mismo tiempo que también se despojaba de la de él, ella en un momento quiso tomar el control, pero él se lo impidió diciendo – no princesa, esta noche es para que tú disfrutes, después de cubrirla de besos, se posó en su intimidad y penetró suavemente en ella, los movimientos empezaron lentos, poco a poco aumentó la intensidad de los mismos, hasta que ella llegó al clímax, después el vertió su semilla en ella, sabía que ella estaba en sus días fértiles, pero tenía que intentar que ese fin de semana ella quedara embarazada.

Ambos se encontraban abrazados, su respiración era agitada, - Darién, mi amor, esta noche fue maravillosa, gracias –

- Te dije que este fin de semana sería como nuestra luna de miel, sé que nuestro matrimonio no ha sido nada fácil para ti, pero de ahora en adelante todo cambiará, te lo juro

- Darién, he sido feliz a tu lado, además supongo que hemos tenido los problemas que cualquier matrimonio – le dijo mientras lo besaba, lo que provocó que el nuevamente la volviera hacer suya, era de madrugada cuando ambos cayeron dormidos, primero ella, él sólo la contemplaba, le inquietaba perderla, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que ella estuviera junto a él, si tenía que ser a través de un hijo, así sería, cosa que no le molestaba porque ahora si deseaba un hijo con ella

Al otro día Darién se levantó era media mañana, su princesa seguía durmiendo, y con todo el pesar tenía que despertarla, así que la empezó a besar por su espalda desnuda, ella se removió y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos

- Darién – dice toda roja

- Princesa sé que debes estar cansada, pero tenemos que ir de compras, tu vestido del baile, además para que te lleve al salón de belleza quiero presumirte esta noche, aunque te digo un secreto, tú siempre deslumbras a tu paso, soy muy afortunado de tenerte como mi esposa – Ambos se meten a la ducha entre besos y abrazos, no se cansaban de demostrarse su amor, al fin y al cabo se podía decir que estaban de Luna de miel

Al terminar de arreglarse bajaron a desayunar para después partir al centro comercial, recorrieron varias tiendas, a pesar de que a Darién no le gustaba mucho el ir de compras, sin embargo el estar acompañando a su amada para elegir el vestido que utilizaría en el baile, lo estaba disfrutando, al fin encontraron uno del agrado de ambos, era de largo, ajustado al cuerpo, haciendo que resaltara la esbelta figura de la rubia, el vestido parecía cambiar de color a cada paso de ella, después compraron los zapatos de acorde al vestido, terminando justo a tiempo para la comida, fuero al área de alimentos para disfrutar de un rico banquete, al terminar Darién acompañó a Serena al salón de belleza, después de dejarla ahí fue a comprar su guardarropa mientras ella se ponía en manos de los expertos para su arreglo.

Después de una hora en la que Darién después de comprar el traje que utilizaría e el baile, se fue al área de descanso, ahí pensaba en cómo proponerle a Serena que se marcharan lejos, tenía que dar una escusa bastante justificable debido a que ella quería a Kenji, y no quería alejarse de él, a pesar de que en su niñez él la alejó de su lado, pero el pelinegro que había llegado a la conclusión de que para que Serena no descubriera su mentira lo mejor era alejarse de todo lo que pudiera ponerlo en peligro, además de ver la manera de casarse realmente con ella, sin que ésta sospechara la verdad, además estaba el hecho de que ella quedara embarazada en ese fin de semana.

Darién estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, en ese momento sonó su celular

- Diga

- ¿princesa?

- si ya tengo mi traje, pasó por ti para irnos al hotel a cambiarnos e ir al baile – se pone en marcha a buscarla, al llegar al salón de belleza se queda sin habla, habían dejado a la rubia realmente hermosa, "no creo que haya mujer más hermosa que mi esposa" pensaba el pelinegro

- Darién ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Serena sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Es que estas bellísima amor, seré la envidia de todos los hombres al tenerte a mi lado – dijo mientras le besaba dulcemente los labios

Una hora más tarde llegaban al salón de fiestas donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, al entrar todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos, Serena se cohibió un poco y Darién se dio cuenta de ello - ¿Qué pasa princesa? – le pregunta

- Todos nos miran – le responde

- Así es, no todos los días ven a la mujer más bella acompañada de su esposo, estoy orgulloso de serlo – la besa dulcemente y ella le responde al separarse esta toda sonrojada – vamos a la mesa – le dice Darién mientras la guía a su mesa, durante todo el baile el pelinegro estuvo al pendiente de sus más mínimos deseos, por su parte Serena estaba realmente feliz, desde la muerte de Asai, Darién se había preocupado por ella como nunca lo espero, sabía que la amaba, pero fue hasta ese día que realmente él le demostró cuanto la amaba.

En el baile, llegó el momento en que Darién tuvo que ir al baño, cuando regresó encontró a Serena rodeada de varios hombres y sus celos salieron a flor de piel, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que ella se sentía incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención

- Con permiso caballeros – dijo mientras se abría paso entre ellos – pero vine a pedirle a mi esposa que me conceda este baile – dicho esto la agarró de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile, donde cada vez que podía le daba dulces y tiernos besos, si bien quería profundizarlos sabía que ella se sentía incomoda y no quería hacerla sentir así.

Llegó el momento en que ella también tuvo que ir al baño, en ese momento se acerca una guapa pelirroja junto a Darién

- Darién Black, ¡qué gusto encontrarte aquí! – le dice acercándose de manera provocativa junto a él, Darién la mira desconcertado y ella se da cuenta – soy Mariet, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de mí? La pasamos muy bien en tus vacaciones en las montañas – le dijo mientras intentaba rodearlo con sus brazos, él se alejó de ella

- No muy bien – le dice serio

- Yo puedo hacer que te acuerdes – le dice provocativamente al oído, en tanto Serena se acercaba y vio que Mariet estaba coqueteando descaradamente con su esposo

- Lo siento Mariet, pero vine acompañado – le responde serio el pelinegro

- no veo a nadie junto a ti – comenta la pelirroja

- Pero ya estoy aquí – dice Serena que en ese momento llega junto a su esposo y lo abraza

- Mariet, te presento a mi esposa – le dice mientras abraza y besa a Serena

- ¿Tu esposa? Dijiste que nunca te casarías – dice Mariet un poco furiosa

- Así es, pero al conocer a Serena, me enamoré de ella y decidí casarme – la chica se da media vuelta y se va

- Darién ¿Quién era ella? – pregunta Serena un poco furiosa

- No te pongas celosa princesa, con decirte que ni siquiera la recuerdo, tú sabes muy bien cómo era mi vida antes de conocerte, pero desde que te conozco no hay ninguna mujer, solamente tú y te doy las gracias por haberme rescatado de ella

Después de ese incidente pasaron el resto del baile sin más contratiempos,

- Señoras y Señores, creo que llegó el momento de dar el nombre del ganador de la beca para los cursos… y el ganador es Darién Black

- Darién, ¡ganaste! – le dice Serena mientras lo abrazaba feliz, por su parte Darién si bien estaba feliz sabía que ese curso lo alejaría dos meses más de su amada Serena, pero realmente los necesitaba, sobre todo si quería independizarse de Kenji y alejarse para ser feliz con Serena, su esposa

De regreso Serena estaba recostada en el hombro de su esposo

- Darién, tengo miedo

- ¿miedo? ¿de qué princesa?

- de toda esta felicidad, es decir de que todo sea un sueño y se acabe – le dice un poco seria

- No te preocupes Serena, te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que esta felicidad dure por siempre – le responde, sin embargo al igual que ella tiene miedo, sobre todo si se descubre su mentira, al llegar al hotel la abraza y suavemente la va despojando de su ropa para cubrirla de besos y caricias, le hace el amor con todo su corazón, cada minuto que pasaba con ella era vital, quería disfrutarlo y hacer que ella disfrutara tanto como él, no sabía hasta cuando esa felicidad iba durar, pero mientras tanto viviría cada minuto de ella.

**Hola a todas Antes que nada Cherrie y yo les ofrecemos unas disculpas muy sinceras por habernos demorado tanto, pero nuestros trabajos y asuntos personales nos absorben mucho, sin embargo aquí estamos y aclaramos que no abandonaremos el fic hasta terminarlo.**

**Ahora de verdad esperamos que el Cap sea de su agrado a pesar de el pocoque ambas tenemos hemos hecho todo lo posible para darles un buen cap, esperamos que la espara valga la Pena.**

**Muchas gracias por la espera.**


	18. Al Descubierto

Darién y Serena se encontraban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose, él por su parte tenía una mezcla de sentimientos de tristeza y ansiedad, sabía que esos dos meses podían poner en peligro su matrimonio, cosa que él no deseaba ni quería, tenía un miedo terrible de que su tía pudiera descubrir el gran amor que él le tenía a la rubia y eso acelerara el querer destruirla.

Sabía muy bien el gran odio que Alma tenía hacía la familia Tsukino y aunque Serena no tenía la culpa de lo que su padre había hecho era el blanco de la venganza de su tía, además estaba Kenji, por lo bien que lo conocía sobre todo como su socio que era, estaba seguro de que si se enteraba que él era un Chiba haría todo lo posible y hasta por imposible por separar a su esposa de él, jamás entendió el motivo de ese odio.

Serena por su parte estaba triste, pero sabía que el curso que Darién había ganado era lo que él más deseaba, aunque su esposo no quisiera reconocerlo, aún recordaba la pequeña discusión que habían tenido unas horas antes

**Flash Back **

_Darién se había despertado, Serena seguía dormida y empezó hacer su maleta, no le importaba dejar el curso que había ganado, lo más importante era su rubia y quería estar con ella._

_- Darién ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Serena extrañada y un poco somnolienta, porque se acababa de despertar_

_- Mi maleta, me regreso contigo – le dice un poco serio _

_- Darién, no puedes regresar, te ganaste un curso, el curso que siempre has querido, ¿Por qué no quieres tomarlo? – le pregunta un poco extrañada_

_- Es que son dos meses separados de ti – le responde abrazándola _

_- El tiempo pasa rápido, por favor Darién, no quiero que dejes tus sueños por mí, me halaga lo que quieres hacer, pero sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte si dejo que hagas este sacrificio – _

_- Más sacrificio es tener que estar separado de ti –le dijo el pelinegro con dulzura_

_- Mi amor, te quiero, pero ya está decidido, te quedas a tomar tu curso, te aseguro que te hablaré todos los días, además estoy segura que terminaras el curso antes de tiempo – lo besa y él le responde, sabía que ella tenía razón, pero el miedo a que ella descubriera la verdad se había apoderado de él_

**Fin del Flash Back **

Los pensamientos de ambos son interrumpidos por la voz que anuncia el vuelo de Serena.

- Darién, mi amor, llegó el momento, pero recuerda que sólo estaremos separados por dos meses, el tiempo pasa rápido- sonrió - además en un fin de semana puedes ir a visitarte o puedo venir, podemos ponernos de acuerdo – le dice mientras le da un beso

- Serena, sólo recuerda que te amo, eres lo más importante para mí, trataré de estudiar con ahínco, para que pueda terminar antes de lo previsto y reunirnos de nuevo – le da un beso y la abraza, a ambos le cuesta mucho separarse, sin embargo la rubia armándose de valor se aleja de los brazos de él para dirigirse a la sala de abordaje, Darién desde la ventana ver partir el avión, después regresa a la habitación donde al llegar empieza a prepararse para sus clases.

**0-0-0**

Haruka y Mina estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a que Serena llegara, al verla se dieron cuenta de que venía feliz, sin embargo su cara denotaba un poco de preocupación

- Mina, Haruka, me alegra verlos

- el maniático de tu marido nos pidió que te viniéramos a buscar – dijo un poco irónico el rubio

- Haruka, realmente me parece lindo de parte de Darién que se preocupe por mi amiga, ya era hora que el mostrara cuanto le interesa

- ¿sabes Mina? Creo que Haruka tiene algo de razón – dijo riendo Serena – desde que paso… -dijo haciendo una pausa

- Si desde el accidente donde murió mi amado Asai – dijo un poco melancólica Mina, eso le dolía pero pondría empeño para superarlo, aunque quizás no sería tan fácil

- Lo siento amiga, no quise recordar ese momento triste – expresa Serena preocupada

- No te preocupes tengo que superarlo, hablar de ello me ayuda-sonrió

-La verdad es que me alegra Mina no me gusta verte triste y piensa que Asai no hubiese querido eso

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Haruka- además aquí estamos nosotros para apoyarte

-Gracias en verdad

Después salieron del aeropuerto, Haruka las invitó a cenar y las chicas aceptaron pasando así un rato muy ameno.

Minutos después las llevó a su casa, al llegar a su departamento suena su celular

- ¿Diga?

- Haruka, soy yo, Darién-dice un poco preocupado- no he podido comunicarme con Serena, no me contesta el celular, y el teléfono de la casa parece que esta desconectado – dice el pelinegro

- No te preocupes, tu esposa está en su casa durmiendo, Mina se quedó con ella, llegó bien, Darién, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó pues lo conocía muy bien- Serena nos contó su fin de semana, y realmente me extraña que quisieras venir con ella y no quedarte al curso con el que tanto has soñado

- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo algo me dice que mi tía y Rei quieren hacerle daño a Serena, por favor te la encargo, procura no dejarlas sola con ellas, te lo suplico amigo –pedía con un tono de preocupación

- Darién ¿sabes? evitarías todo esto si le dijeras la verdad-hizo una pausa- debes contarle la verdad a Serena, antes de que ellas lo hagan a su modo, ya sabes que si ellas lo hacen querido amigo tu estarás mas que perdido

- Lo haré, apenas llegué le diré la verdad, sólo espero que ella me perdone y que podamos comenzar de Nuevo

- Te aseguro que lo hará, ella te ama y comprenderá todo, aunque quizás no lo haga de golpe, pero debes decírselo tú

- Te aseguro que así será

Después de esa llamada Darién se quedó tranquilo por una parte sabía que Haruka la cuidaría pero ¿Qué pasara cuando todo se destape? Esa pregunta rondaba su mente, desde hace días.

Los días pasaban más lentos para Darién que para Serena, como siempre le hablaba todos los días en especial por la noche, sin embargo cuando tenía algún tiempo libre le hablaba a la oficina, y fue precisamente en una de esas llamadas que Alma se encontraba visitando a Rei, al pasar por la oficina de la rubia la oyeron reír muy animada.

- seguro está platicando con tu sobrino – le dice sarcásticamente Rei

- ¿con Darién? No lo creo, él me dice que casi no le habla

- Pues te está mintiendo Alma, la persona con la que está hablando Serena es tu sobrino y te lo voy a demostrar – Rei lleva a Alma al conmutador, donde se registraban las llamadas tanto que entraban y salían así cómo los números, entre ellos se encontraba el número de teléfono del celular de Darién.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es que Darién le está hablando a ella? Se supone que la haría sufrir, pero ella se ve muy animada – le dice furiosa a la morena

- Te dije que Darién se está enamorando de ella –

- Estoy segura que tiene una explicación para ello, iré a visitarlo este fin de semana para que me diga que está sucediendo.

**0-0-0**

Alma partió el fin de semana, por supuesto no le comentó nada a Darién, quería sorprenderlo y saber si en realidad lo que sospechaba Rei era verdad, de ser así tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que su venganza se viera amenazada por los sentimientos de su sobrino. Para ella no era justo que quizás por sentimentalismos toda una venganza planeada se fuera a la basura.

Al llegar fue al lugar donde se hospedaba Darién, toca la puerta y el chico le abre, al verla se sorprende de sobre manera

- Tía, ¿Qué haces aquí, no te esperaba? – le dice un poco nervioso

- Así me recibes Darién – le dice un poco molesta – pensé que después de tanto tiempo de no vernos tu reacción sería distinta

- Lo siento tía, pero en realidad estoy demasiado concentrado en los estudios, disculpa – la abraza y la invita a pasar

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No querido, no te preocupes-sonrió la mujer – Vine por que te extrañaba muchísimo pero también quiero que me cuentes ¿Cómo vas con tu linda esposa?

-Bien tía-dijo el pelinegro con seriedad- estoy haciendo lo que acordamos-sonrió- pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas así? ¿Qué pasa tía?

-Nada querido solo quiero recordarte que esta venganza es por una Razón-ella lo miro con seriedad- La muerte de Nuestra Familia, Tus padres; recuerda que si Kenji no se tocó el corazón, Nosotros tampoco ¿Cierto?

-Así es tía-dijo el chico quien a hora mas que nunca se encontraba entre la espada y la pared

-Me alegra que lo tengas presente querido-sonrió-PERO cuéntame ¿Cómo te va en tus estudios?

-Muy bien tía-dijo con seriedad

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan serio?-cuestionó la mujer

-En Realidad no es nada, solo un poco de cansancio por todo-sonrió con desgano

Platicaron un rato más pero lamentablemente pues Darién se fue a una plática de su curso. Alma aprovecha para revisar los papeles de su sobrino, entre los cuales encuentra los recibos de del celular y se da cuenta de que él todos los días hablaba con su esposa, lo cual no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Al llegar el pelinegro de su de su plática la que se encuentra con cara de seriedad es ella, quien lo confronta de inmediato

- Darién, ¿Qué significa esto? –dice mas que molesta

- ¿Qué cosa tía? – cuestiona el chico

- todos los días has hablado con tu esposa, se supone que la harías sufrir, para eso te casaste con ella – le reclama

- pero tía, esto es parte del plan, ella debe de creer que la amo – le miente – así cuando le diga la verdad será más dolorosa para ella ¿No crees?

- no había pensado en eso – dice la tía – me sorprendes sobrino

- Tía, sabes que estoy contigo – dice serio, sin embargo estaba preocupado por la reacción que podría tener su tía, ahora más que nunca tenía que alejar a su esposa de ella

-De verdad Darién no sabes cuanto me tranquilizas-sonrió-ya quiero ver cuando llegue el momento, hasta entonces Darién podrás hacer con tu vida lo que desees mientras debes dedicarte a "Nuestra Venganza"-recalca la tía

-Alma sabes que eso no debes ni que decirlo-sonrió

El viaje de alma es un viaje relámpago solo para checar a su sobrino, Darién despide a su tía en el aeropuerto, al irse le habla a Haruka de inmediato

- Haruka, a partir de ahora no quiero que tú y Mina se separen de Serena – le dice preocupado a su amigo

- ¿Ahora qué pasa Darién? – pregunta el rubio

- mi tía sospecha de mis sentimientos hacia Serena, le mentí, pero estoy seguro que ella podría intentar algo, tengo miedo de que le diga la verdad mientras no estoy – dice preocupado

- Darién, te lo había advertido, le debiste decir la verdad a Serena –reclama el rubio-pero no querías esperar y mira las consecuencias

- lo sé, pero no podía hacerlo, tengo miedo de perderla, ahora que regrese le diré que nos vayamos lejos, lejos de mi tía, de su venganza y de su padre-hizo una pausa- si Kenji supiera que soy un Chiba haría todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible por separarnos

- Lo sé amigo, pero ella merece saber la verdad por muy dolorosa que sea

- tienes razón, pero se la diré cuando estemos lejos –

- Pues espero que todo salga bien, trataremos de estar todo el tiempo junto a ella, pero te recuerdo que tu tía es lo bastante astuta, además yo no puedo ser tan obvio podrían sospechar-dijo el- además Darién, Mina me odiara cuando todo esto se sepa, por no haber hablado

- Lo sé Haruka se que hay muchas cosas en juego y que quizás tu no merezcas esto pero… así sucedieron las cosas-dijo con pesar- haré todo lo posible por regresar antes –dijo el pelinegro terminando la llamada.

Después de ese día Haruka trató de estar el mayor tiempo posible con Serena y Mina, si bien es cierto a Serena le parecía exagerado, Haruka se excusaba diciendo que el Maniático de Darién le había pedido cuidarla en su ausencia, con eso la rubia no preguntaba mas pues sabía del gran amor que el pelinegro le profesaba, sin embargo le causaba extrañeza tanto celo por cuidarla.

Alma y Rei los siguientes días estuvieron muy al pendiente de la rubia, aun cuando Haruka la cuidaba, Rei se las arreglaba para saber ciertas cosas como algunas llamadas entre ella y Darién.

Para el pelinegro los días eran largos y cada ves miles de dudas asaltaban su mente, tenia miedo al momento de la verdad y parecía ser que el día de consumar su venganza por completo se estaba volviendo una pesadilla.

Así los días pasaron, sin sospechar que estaba por descubrirse lo que tanto temían unos, y lo que ignoraban por completo otros.

Darién estaba empacando, gracias a su esfuerzo regresaba un día antes, al llegar se va directo a su casa, quería darle la sorpresa a su esposa realmente estaba mas que emocionado por verla después de tantos días. Llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas, a toda prisa llego a casa siendo sorprendido por lo que veían sus ojos ver la casa vacía buscó a Serena por todas partes, pero no la encontró y de pronto sintió el mas horrible de sus presentimientos y deseaba estar equivocado.

-¡Por favor No!-se dijo a si mismo angustiado saliendo de inmediato a buscar a la única persona que podía darle una explicación y por supuesto temiendo lo peor.

En su apuro le llamó a Haruka y a Mina pensando que quizás estaría con algunos de ellos pero lamentablemente no fue así, el pelinegro aun estaba al teléfono con Haruka mientras conducía.

-Darién tranquilízate a lo mejor se fue de compras-decía el rubio- a las mujeres les da por hacer eso

-No Haruka presiento que no es así, creo que Alma tiene mucho que ver con su desaparición – comentaba al borde de la histeria

-¿Desaparición? Darién pero esas son palabras muy fuertes

-Haruka tengo mis motivos para pensarlo, cualquier cosa yo te llamo-dijo el pelinegro terminando la llamada.

**0-0-0**

Darién fue a casa de su tía pero no la encontró… le llamo a su celular y tampoco le contestaba, minutos después Alma le devolvió la llamada.

-Hola querido ¿Cómo estas?

-Tía… Estoy en tu casa

-Bueno ya te diste cuenta que no estoy-dijo la mujer

-Tía ¿Sabes algo de Serena?-preguntó intentando no sonar preocupado

-Por supuesto querido la estoy viendo

-¿Viendo? ¿Está contigo?

-Así es Darién

-No entiendo Tía

-Muy simple Darién decidí ya darle punto final a todo esto de una buena vez

-¿Qué quieres decir? Tía ese no era el plan pensé que…

-Lo se querido pero cambié de planes, así de simple

-Te quiero aquí de inmediato Darién, no puedo hacerlo sin ti-dijo Alma dándole la dirección del lugar donde se encontraba.

Darién salió de inmediato a donde Alma le indicó, sinceramente tenia pánico por lo que le pudiera hacer a Serena y por lo que Serena podía pensar al enterarse de la verdad.

**0-0-0**

Serena estaba atada de manos y pies en una silla, amordazada y por supuesto muy asustada no sabia que estaba pasando se encontraba en una habitación muy sombría, aun no sabia ni ¿Quién? Ni para ¿Qué? Estaba ahí.

No se imaginaba que en un momento todo su mundo se vendría debajo de la peor manera.

Minutos después Darién llegaba al lugar, Alma lo esperaba-Bienvenido Darién

-Tía no entiendo ¿Por qué alterar nuestros planes?

-Querido no me digas que le sientes consideración a tu "Esposa"-rio Alma-eso no sería nada bueno

-No Alma no es eso, es sólo que teníamos un plan y…

-simplemente quiero acelerar todo Darién y no importa si es ahora o después el final será el mismo eso ya lo sabías y llegó el momento de acabar de una vez con ella-dijo la mujer-así que vamos querido, acompáñame

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba Serena, el pelinegro al verla sintió que se le estrujo el corazón, estaba tan indefensa…

La sorpresa para Serena fue demasiada, al ver a Darién y Alma ahí, por un segundo pensó que tal vez venían a ayudarla. Alma se acercó a ella y le quitó la mordaza de la boca.

-¡Darién! ¡Mi vida! Gracias al cielo estas aquí, no se como llegue aquí-decía con lagrimas en los ojos- Alma gracias…

-Querida ahórrate tus agradecimientos –dijo ella poniéndose al lado de Darién ambos quedando frente a la rubia que aun estaba atada-No venimos precisamente a ayudarte

-Que… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Alma espera- pidió Darién

-¿Esperar? No Darién ya he esperado bastante

-Darién ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba la rubia

-Dile querido lo que pasa-sonrió alma

-Alma, por favor

-¿Por favor? Está bien querido si no quieres decírselo tú, se lo diré yo-dijo Alma viendo a la rubia- Ya es tiempo de que Serena sepa la clase de padre que tiene y todo lo que ha hecho

-Mi Padre ¿Qué tiene que ver? ¡Suéltame Alma!

-Tranquila querida tienes que escuchar lo que hizo el asesino de tu padre-sonrió

La sorpresa y confusión de Serena era más que evidente-¿Asesino?

-Si querida, tu adorado padre es un maldito asesino-sonrió acercándose a Serena y tomándola de la barbilla- escucha muy atenta la historia que Darién va a contarte

El dolor por la situación en Darién era evidente- No alma yo no…

-No te preocupes querido –Era el día mas feliz de mi vida iba a casarme, había preparado todo con la ilusión que tiene cualquier novia, estaba toda la familia reunida-recordaba Alma con lagrimas y mucho rencor- sin imaginar lo que sucedería todo gracias a tu padre

-Darién… yo no entiendo ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltame!-Pedía

-tranquila Serena aun hay mucho por saber-sonrió- tu padre ¡Asesinó a toda nuestra Familia!-gritó alma- lo hizo el día de mi boda y ¿sabes por que Serena?-preguntó acercándose a la rubia-simplemente por que no quería competencia en los negocios y se le hizo tan simple matar a toda la familia , claro excepto Darién y a mí -sonrió-pero claro el Ignora que dos Chiba aun viven, su magnífico plan de aniquilar a toda la familia Chiba tuvo una pequeña falla, nosotros dos

-¿Chiba? –pregunto confundida pero…

-Así es querida para que no atentara contra nosotros tuvimos que cambiar nuestros apellidos ¿Te imaginas? ¿Qué fue para Darién siendo un niño presenciar la muerte de sus padres, de toda nuestra familia?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-gritó- ¡Estas mintiendo!

-Desgraciadamente no-dijo con rencor-Mientras tu tenías una vida perfecta Darién era un huérfano a su corta edad perdió todo-gritó- dile Darién que no miento ¡Díselo!

Con profundo dolor el pelinegro miraba la confusión de la rubia-Así es Serena Alma no miente, todo es verdad, la boda de mi tía, la muerte de mis padres, de toda mi familia ocurrió ese día.

-¡No! –gritó serena-eres un mentiroso ¿Por qué Darién? ¿Por qué?

-Yo voy a responderte esa pregunta-intervino Alma- y es muy simple Serena "Venganza" Lo que hizo Kenji no podía quedarse así y decidimos vengarnos de Kenji-Alma hizo una pausa- con lo que mas le dolía y eso eras tu; obviamente tuvimos que esperar pero ya no más

-Si lo que dices es cierto ¡Yo no tengo culpa alguna!-gritó Serena

-Claro que es cierto el arruino mi vida y la de Darién y sin quererlo la tuya-sonrió-porque nos serviste para vengarnos de Kenji, eres lo que mas quiere y no soportara verte sufrir

-¿Vengarse de mi?-preguntó aturdida

-Así es acercarnos a ti fue un plan desde el inicio

-¡No! Dime que no Darién por favor

-Es cierto Serena-dijo el pelinegro con un profundo dolor-Durante años mi única Idea fue vengarme de Kenji con lo que mas le dolía, en el anonimato sabíamos todos tus pasos y los de Kenji; Hasta que se dio el momento de acercarnos-dijo el cerrando con fuerza los puños

-¡Todo fue una venganza! Darién tenía la misión de hacerte sufrir, de hacer tu vida tan miserable como alguna vez fue la nuestra-sonrió Alma-Te enamoro, te sedujo y tu caíste como tonta

-¿Todo lo planeaste? –Preguntó la rubia-¿Nunca sentiste nada por mi? ¡Por que te casaste conmigo!-grito

-Déjame corregirte querida, Hasta la Boda fue planeada-sonrió al ver la reacción de Serena- Tu y Darién no están casados

La rubia dejo escapar lagrimas y sollozos era un dolor tan grande el que sentía, al igual que Darién pero no podía demostrarlo por que temía de lo que Alma fuese capaz

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto Darién? ¿Por qué?-gritaba serena

Alma le dio una bofetada muy fuerte-¡Déjala Tía!-dijo Darién

-¿La estás defendiendo?

-No, pero mírala esta destrozada tía, esto no es necesario

-Si querido esta como siempre lo planeamos sufriendo y destrozada-sonrió victoriosa

-No puede ser Darién tu no sentías nada por mi, lo planeaste todo-decía la rubia-¡Te Odio!

Esas palabras fueron duras para el pelinegro pero sabía que se merecía eso y más, Darién se acerco a ella-Serena Yo…

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡ALEJATE!-gritó intentando soltarse

-Escúchame

-Aléjate de mi Darién –dijo la rubia

-Querido es momento de darle punto final a esto

Darién se dirigió a Alma- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La platinada sacó una pistola de su bolsa-Hoy Kenji Tsukino va a llorar lagrimas de sangre-sonrió

-Alma eso no estaba en los planes

-Tuve un ligero cambio, Darién querido a ti te corresponde acabar con la vida de Serena-dijo dándole el arma- Hazlo y todo habrá terminado, recuerda la muerte de tus padres, nuestra Familia y el juramento que hiciste Darién-Alma hizo una pausa-recuerda que soñamos con esto

La confusión se adueñó de el pelinegro y como una película vinieron a el recuerdos de ese maldito día, el pelinegro tomó la pistola acercándose a la rubia y le apunto, ambos chicos tenían lagrimas en los ojos por emociones encontradas que ambos vivían en ese momento, mientras Alma sonreía al ver que todo estaba a punto de ser consumado.

Serena intentaba soltarse, haciendo que los amarres se aflojaran-¡No puedo Alma!-dijo el pelinegro

-¿Qué estas diciendo Darién?

-No puedo hacerlo

-No es momento de cobardías Darién ¡Dispárale de una vez! No planeamos esto para que ahora digas que no puedes

-No voy a hacerlo-dijo decidido

Alma le arrebató la pistola-¡Perfecto! Lo haré yo-dijo apuntándole a la rubia

Cuando de Pronto Darién se le echó encima tratando de impedir que le dispara a Serena, la rubia intentaba soltarse.

-¡Suéltame Darién!

-No voy a dejar que le hagas daño-grito Darién

-Eres un tonto Darién –dijo Alma forcejeando, mientras la rubia lograba soltarse, muy aturdida por la situación no sabia que hacer

El pelinegro vio que se había liberado-¡Vete Serena!-gritó la rubia no reaccionaba-¡Vete de una vez!-gritó de nuevo haciéndola reaccionar

Ella lo miro y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes mientras el seguía forcejeando con alma, la rubia salió corriendo aturdida del lugar mientras escuchaba, Serena huye en mi carro

Al salir de la casa ve el carro de Darién, se acerca a él y se da cuenta de que está abierto con las llaves puestas, enciende el motor en eso escucha el ruido de un balazo, arranca y puede observar en el espejo retrovisor que Alma sale por la puerta, por lo que la rubia pisa el acelerador, lo único que sabía es que tenía que escapar de ahí, por lo que se aleja dejando a la mujer furiosa y gritando.

**Hola!**

**De verdad Mil Perdones por la Tardanza pero el Cap Ya esta aquí, Cherrie y yo esperamos que el cap sea de su agrado. Ya todo quedo al descubierto ¿Qué dira Kenji? Al enterarse que hay dos Chiba vivos u.u**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	19. Dolor y Confusion

Era de noche en el mirador, la luna se veía espectacular, las luces de la ciudad brillaban, todo estaba dispuesto para una noche romántica, sin embargo en ese lugar sólo se encontraba un carro, dentro de él una rubia lloraba amargamente, todas sus ilusiones se venían abajo, hace apenas unas horas se había enterado que el gran amor de su vida la había engañado de la manera más vil.

ahora entendía todo, porque desde el principio el trató de seducirla, después su boda, la cual no era real, todo había sido un engaño, como el amor que él le decía tener, pero no lo que no podía comprender era los últimos meses él estaba muy cambiado, se desvivía por ella, el día del accidente donde murió Asai, él estuvo ahí cuidándola, viendo por ella, no podía creer que todo ese amor fuera fingido.

una parte de su ser se negaba a creerlo, además ¿Por qué le digo que se huyera? No hubiese sido más fácil acabar con su vida, además ¿de que le servía estar viva? si se encontraba muerta por dentro, salió del carro, mientras una fina llovizna caía, de pronto fue arreciando, pero ella no lo sentía, un auto se estaciona a su lado y de él bajan Haruka y Mina, sólo que ella se da cuenta hasta que la abrazan, no pudiendo aguantar tanto dolor se desmaya en los brazos de su amiga.

Poco a poco Serena fue abriendo los ojos, estaba en una habitación muy amplia, podía reconocerla, era su casa, junto a ella estaba Mina, ¿cómo llegue hasta aquí? – pregunta la rubia

- Haruka y yo te trajimos, te estuvimos buscando por todas partes, desde que Darién le habló muy preocupado por ti –

- No quiero hablar de ese – dice Serena toda furiosa y tratando de contener las lagrimas

- Te entiendo amiga, no puedo creer lo que ese canalla te hizo, en realidad desearía matarlo con mis propias manos, además también me molesté con Haruka, ¿Cómo pudo permitir que esto pasara? – dijo Mina realmente furiosa

-¿Haruka lo sabía? - preguntó sorprendida la rubia

-Al parecer si, y yo estoy tan asombrada como tú, Serena, es que esto me parece tan increíble, que…

-Ya no importa Mina, Ya nada importa

-Serena…

-Déjame sola Mina Por favor ¿sí?- pidió con un hilo de voz

-Este bien –dijo Mina, que la comprendía, quizás no a la perfección, pero ambas compartían una pena

Mina salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala donde se encontraba Haruka-¿Cómo esta?

- Muy Mal Haruka - dijo la rubia un tanto molesta y es que comprendía que era un secreto que a Haruka no le correspondía pero Serena estaba sufriendo y esto le dolía.

-Perdóname Mina, en Verdad, sé que estás furiosa por todo lo que le está pasando a tu amiga… - no pudo terminar porque Mina lo interrumpió

-Sé que no es tu culpa Haruka, pero es que ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué culpa tiene Serena de lo que haya hecho Kenji?

-Se que Ninguna Mina y muchas veces se lo dije a Darién, le advertí que esto pasaría, que él debería haberle confesado la verdad, de haberlo hecho las cosas hubieran sido diferentes

-Pues ya paso, y el hubiera no existe - dijo la rubia - No sé que pase ahora, pero si tenemos que estar preparados, se avecina una gran tormenta

-Voy a hablar con ella, tiene que comprender algunas cosas – dijo el rubio levantándose

-No creo que sea buena Idea – comenta Mina

-Es mejor ahora, además Creo que su reacción será la misma Hoy o Mañana-dijo con pesar Haruka dirigiéndose a la habitación de la rubia

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la Rubia, estaba inmóvil ahí en la cama, solo dejando salir toda su tristeza, su el dolor era demasiado grande que sentía que no podía soportarlo, sólo se preguntaba ¿Por qué? … de un momento a Otro su mundo se hizo pedazos, el hombre al que amaba, sólo se estaba vengando, la había utilizado, se burló de ella y su padre, era un ¡Asesino! … de pronto el rubio entro a su habitación, La mirada de la rubia se clavó en él, se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres Haruka? – preguntó molesta

-Quiero hablar contigo – dijo serenamente el rubio

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-respondió volteándose para dejar de verlo

-Comprendo que la situación para ti es Muy difícil – empezó a decir Haruka

-¿Difícil? Esto es mas que difícil-dijo la rubia- pero Claro tú le das la razón a tu amigo

-No Serena, no es Así, le dije en varias ocasiones que te hablara con la verdad, que se confesara contigo

-¡Pero No lo Hizo! Y No niego que no me hubiese dolido, pero ¡No! Prefirió callar por el simple hecho de llevar a cabo la dichosa venganza

-Yo se que no tiene justificación lo que hizo, y no pretendo justificarlo-hizo una pausa- pero el quería decirte la verdad, se enamoro de ti, sin embargo tenía miedo de que cuando supieras los motivos por los cuales se acercó a ti, lo abandonaras

-¡Por favor! Tu ¿Pretendes que te crea eso Haruka? Parece ser que Darién y yo tenemos distintos conceptos sobre la palabra "Amor", además No quiero escuchar nada mas, si no es mucho pedir déjame sola-dijo metiéndose al baño y cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Haruka entendía que la rubia no estaba de ánimos para entender Razones, por lo que salió de la habitación, sabía que en estos momentos ella tenía mucho que pensar y lo mejor era dejarla sola.

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en un hospital un joven pelinegro se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Haruka después de intentar hablar con Serena se dirigió al Hospital, pues Darién estaba Luchando por su vida, La situación del Pelinegro era delicada… Haruka caminaba de un lado a Otro impaciente por noticias, mientras recordaba lo que Darién Le había contado cuando llegó por el…

**Flash Back**

_Darién y Alma estaban forcejeando, Serena se había soltado, y se encontraba asustada, el pelinegro le pide que huya, que se vaya, preferiría verla lejos pero viva, no podría soportar que algo le pasara. afortunadamente antes de entrar a la casa y temiendo que esto pudiera pasar, había saboteado el auto de su tía, le quitó uno cables para que no pudiera arrancarlo, de esa manera si algo pasaba tanto él como su amada pudieran huir, al menos ella, dejó las llaves de su auto en la marcha antes de entrar, ahora sabía que no había sido en vano, al menos su Serena, podía escapar de su tía_

_- Darién, ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunta enojada Alma_

_- Tía, Serena no le importa a Kenji, aún cuando la mates el si sufrirá pero pronto estará repuesto, a él lo único que le importa es el dinero – decía Darién tratando de aparentar serenidad _

_- no te creo Darién, un padre siempre ama a su hija – replicaba furiosa _

_- Pero a Kenji, no, lo único que le importa es el dinero, te lo digo por experiencia – volvió a decir Darién mientras recordaba el día en Kenji le dijo que no le importaba que él tuviera un amante, que era algo natural, hasta lo felicitó y le dio consejos, no le importó el sufrimiento de su hija _

_- no me mientas Darién, ¿Por qué no la mataste? ¿Por qué me impides hacerlo? – cuestiona mientras miraba fijamente al pelinegro_

_- ¿quieres saber la verdad tía? – dijo el pelinegro apartándose un poco de su tía, pero impidiendo la salida de ella _

_- Te la estoy exigiendo – dijo seria _

_- Porque la amo, me enamoré de Serena Tsukino, y no podría vivir en un mundo donde ella no se encuentre _

_- pues no te preocupes sobrino, eso es fácil de arreglar – mientras decía eso dispara, haciendo que el pelinegro se inclinará y cayera al piso, sólo rogaba porque Serena se hubiera marchado, como pudo sacó su celular, tenía que avisarle a Haruka, era el único que podía ayudarlo en este momento _

_- ¿diga? _

_- Haruka, soy yo Darién, mi tía quiere matar a Serena, por favor ayúdala – le dio la dirección donde se encontraba – mi tía está furiosa, me disparó, no te preocupes por mí, busca a Serena, ella es la que necesita ayuda, mi tía le contó la verdad, estoy seguro que está destrozada, por favor Haruka, ayúdala, lo necesita, no te preocupes por mí – al teminar la llamada cuelga y habla al hospital, estaba terminando de dar la dirección cuando Alma aparece, ¿cómo te atreviste a sabotear mi carro? ¿Qué hiciste? – le grita _

_- no podía permitir que le hicieras daño al gran amor de mi vida – dice Darién agitado, estaba perdiendo sangre, Alma estaba muy enojada, pero había escuchado que había llamado una ambulancia, tenía que huir, en eso ve que del saco de Darién están los cables que había quitado, se los arrebata, Darién no pudo hacer nada estaba perdiendo las fuerzas._

_Alma arregló el carro y se fue, a lo lejos se oían ruido de sirenas, tenía que irse rápidamente, no podía perder más tiempo, además estaba segura que Serena le diría a su padre que dos chibas estaban vivos, o tal vez sólo uno ella, pero aún así haría todo lo posible por culminar su venganza, Kenji debería sufrir todo lo que ella había sufrido. _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Los Minutos se le hacían tan eternos a Haruka, el le advirtió tantas veces a Darién que dijera la verdad, quizás si hubiera hablado esto no estaría pasando pero ya las cosas estaban hechas, No importaba el Hubiera, Hoy por Hoy Darién se debatía entre la Vida y la Muerte…

**0-0-0**

En su habitación Serena Deseaba con Todas sus fuerzas Morirse, el dolor la abatía en ese momento y como una película vinieron a su mente cada uno de los momentos con Darién-¡TE ODIO! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –Gritaba en la habitación- ¿Por qué ME ENGAÑASTE? ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA! ¡Darién! ¡Darién!-gritaba fuera de si.

-Serena tranquila - dijo Mina quien corrió a la habitación al escuchar los gritos de la rubia

-¡NO PUEDO MINA! …MI PAPÁ… ES UN… ASESINO-como le costaba pronunciar esa palabra

-Serena debes descansar, Mañana veras las cosas diferentes

-Te equivocas Mina, No importa si es hoy, mañana, Todo seguirá igual nada va a cambiar ¿Te das cuenta? Mi vida ha sido una mentira…Darién me engaño, Nunca me quiso…

-Serena… No me gusta verte así, al menos descansa por favor

-No voy a poder Mina, la situación me sobrepasa ¿te imaginas? Cuando tenga de frente a mi papa

-Bueno no pienses en eso Hoy, ¿Sabes? Darién esta muy grave

-¡No me importa!-dijo Serena, mientras se tumbaba en la cama y se tapaba con la sábana

La rubia No dijo nada mas…Poco a poco el cansancio la venció y se quedo Dormida

**0-0-0**

Alma llegaba al Departamento en Donde Malachite la esperaba, el platinado notó lo nerviosa que estaba - Alma ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Lo mate! ¡Creo que lo mate! - repetía nerviosa

-¿de qué hablas?

-Darién… Creo que maté a Darién

-… Pero que locura es esta ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tenia a Serena en mis manos, le ordené que la matara y No lo hizo – exclamó furiosa - ¡Darién se enamoró de la tonta esa! Y la dejó ir

-¡Alma! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pedirle a Darién que matara a Serena?

-Eso no Importa-recriminó

-¿Dónde esta Darién?

-No lo sé, debe estar en cualquier hospital

-Si a Darién le pasa algo, jamás te voy a perdonar-dijo Malaquite, pues quería al pelinegro como su hijo, salió de inmediato del departamento; Llamando a Haruka quien le indicó donde estaba el pelinegro…

**0-0-0**

Alma estaba nerviosa y de inmediato le llamo a Rei- Alma ¿Qué noticias me tienes?-preguntaba la morena al otro lado de la línea

-Rei le disparé a Darién

-¿Qué? PERO ¿Por qué alma? Es que acaso enloqueciste ¡Que estupidez hiciste!-decía histérica Rei

-¡Cállate Rei!-ordenó Alma-Tenías Razón Mi sobrino se enamoró de Serena, la dejó escapar, No pudo matarla

-¡TE LO DIJE ALMA! Pero ¿Cómo es posible que hayas disparado a Darién?

-¡No lo sé, me molestó el ver cómo defendía a esa estúpida

-Bien cálmate ¿Dónde esta Darién?

-No sé, Tuve que huir del lugar…

-¿Por qué lo dejaste solo Alma? Darién esta…

-No lo creo cuando yo me iba escuche la sirena de la ambulancia cerca

-De todas maneras hay que averiguar lo que sea

**0-0-0**

Malachite llegaba al hospital muy preocupado por el estado de Darién, Haruka le explicó como estaban las cosas con serena, o al menos lo que Darién le había dicho.

-¿Dónde esta Serena?

-En su casa-dijo Haruka- por ahora es imposible que entienda de razones, enterarse de todo, de la manera en como sucedió, no es nada fácil para ella

-Yo lo siento tanto por Darién, el en verdad la ama

-Es que los repentinos cambios de alma no le dieron tiempo de nada, Darién me había comentado que llegando de su curso se pensaba llevar a Serena de viaje, convencerla para irse lejos de aquí, y contarle todo

**0-0-0**

Las Horas transcurrían en el Hospital, sin Novedad alguna.

Después de un tiempo el doctor salió del quirófano

- Familiares de Darién Chiba – pregunta

- somos nosotros – dijeron al unísono Haruka y Malaquite

- les informo que el paciente ha resistido la operación, sin embargo tenemos que tenerlo en terapia intensiva por las siguientes setenta y dos horas

- podemos verlo – preguntan ambos

- Lo siento, por ahora las visitas están prohibidas, posiblemente más tarde, cómo comprenderán su estado es muy delicado, una vez que reaccione podemos decir que está fuera de peligro, sin embargo ha estado llamando a una tal Serena, ojalá ella pudiera venir a verlo, por ahora les aconsejo que se marchen, ustedes también necesitan descansar

- Gracias doctor, pero esperaremos, o al menos nos turnaremos, por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar – dijo Malaquite, una vez que el doctor los dejó le dice a Haruka,

- Ve a descansar, hoy me quedo, de esta manera podemos turnarnos para estar aquí – el rubio salió del hospital, se fue a la casa de su amigo para preguntar por Serena, en realidad le preocupaba la situación de la pareja, tanta intriga y odio alrededor de ellos, estaba poniendo en peligro su felicidad

Llegó y vio a Mina en la cocina y se dirigió ahí,

- Buenas Noches Mina, ¿cómo sigue Serena?

Ella lo vio furiosa y le respondió – Para que preguntas, si sabes la respuesta, ella está destrozada, lo que le hizo tu amigo no fue para menos

- Lo sé Mina, pero también le salvó la vida, supongo que Serena no te ha contado nada, pero Alma, la tía de Darién le disparo mientras ella huía –

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunta consternada la rubia

- Darién se encuentra en el hospital Luz de Luna, acaba de salir de la operación, el doctor nos ha dicho que el peligro no ha pasado, que debemos esperar 72 horas para saber

- ¿Tan grave está?

- Si, el doctor nos ha comentó que durante la operación sólo mencionó a Serena.

- ¿a Serena? Después de lo que le hizo…-dijo confundida

- Mina, si bien es cierto que Darién se acercó a ella por la venganza inculcada por su tía, se enamoró de tu amiga,

- Pero no fue sincero con ella-dijo de inmediato- Y por eso estan en esta situacion

- Temía perderla

- de todas maneras la perdió y la dañó irremediablemente –dijo con enfado- Si bien Serena no tenia la culpa de nada…

-Darien tampoco-dijo Haruka

-Bien ambos fueron Victimas de Kenji-acepto Mina- pero Darien se acerco a serena con un plan ya elaborado y calculado, Lo ejecuto paso a paso hasta que el casador, termino casado y dañando a serena de una manera que no merecia

-Lo entiendo pero…

-No hay pero alguno Haruka se que era algo que no podias decir pero quizas pudo haberse evitado, Serena Ama a Darien pero no se que pase con ellos ahora

-Darien tambien la ama Mina-dijo con firmeza- hoy por hoy solo nos queda esperar

Ambos siguieron platicando, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Serena, al bajar por un vaso de leche, los escuchó hablar, al igual que Mina le sorprendió saber lo que había dicho Haruka, para ella ahora todo se volvía más confuso, por lo que regresó a su habitación, momentos después escuchó a Haruka irse y los pasos de Mina dirigiéndose a su habitación, por lo que se hizo a la dormida en definitiva no queria hablar con nadie.

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Muy temprano Serena estaba en el Hospital, salio sin que Mina supiera, Y tuvo cuidado de que Ni Haruka Ni malachite la Vieran, entrando a la habitación en donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

Ahí estaba Darién Inmóvil, demasiado pálido, la rubia quiso detener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de rodar por sus mejillas. Se acercó a la cama con cuidado

-Da…Darién ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?-preguntaba la Rubia-Ni siquiera estamos casados, Todo ha sido falsedad en ti-dijo derramando lagrimas que ya era imposible detener.

Sin embargo pudo escuchar un breve quejido proviniendo de Darién, era muy quedo, por lo que se quedó callada para escuchar lo que él decía – Serena, perdóname, no me dejes, te amo – al escucharlo ella no supo cómo reaccionar, el pelinegro no podía estar fingiendo, sobre todo en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, en ese momento entró una enfermera

- Usted debe ser Serena – le dijo a la rubia la cual se sorprendió por tal afirmación de la enfermera – desde que entró no ha dejado de llamarla, en realidad ha estado muy inquieto, ahora parece tener un poco de reposo, y es que él debe sentir su presencia – la rubia en realidad estaba confundida, por todo lo que le acababa de decir la enfermera, lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, no podía creer que él sintiera que ella estuviera cerca, lo que había escuchado de labios de Darién, ¿acaso era verdad lo que Haruka le había dicho a ella y a Mina? Ella se negaba aceptar que se hubiera enamorado en verdad de ella, estaba demasiado dolida por todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo tenía que enfrentar a alguien a su padre, él sin proponérselo (o tal vez sí) había sido el causante de esa tragedia, pero ¿Qué le diría? En eso la enfermera la sacó de sus pensamientos – discúlpeme Serena, pero tengo que llevar a su esposo para realizar una curación, todavía su herida es muy delicada, en eso se llevan a Darién por lo que la rubia aprovecha para irse del lugar, aunque lo negara le había afectado verlo en ese estado, estaba tan pálido, tan frágil, pero ni siquiera su estado la conmovió para perdonarlo, al menos no podía hacerlo, todo lo que vivió en el secuestro le había calado hasta lo más intimo de su ser.

Salió de la misma manera en que entró sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se dirigió a la fabrica, tenía que informarse de cuando llegaba su padre de viaje, al entrar se dirige a las oficinas principales para preguntarle a la secretaria

- Señora Serena, que gusto en verla – le dice afectuosamente Kimy, una señora de edad que había sido siempre la secretaria de su padre

- Gracias Kimy, quería preguntarte ¿Cuándo llega mi padre de su viaje? –

- Supongo que pasado mañana, la junta que tenía con los futuros socios se pospuso, están afinando detalles para adquirir la nueva fábrica – le dice a la rubia

- Te agradezco la información, voy a mi oficina –

- Pasa Sere, supongo que extrañas a tu esposo, te ves tan triste – argumenta la señora, la rubia a pesar de todo no quería que se enteraran de la situación era demasiado para ella, además era algo de su vida privada, sólo sonrió y sin dar más explicación se fue a su oficina, al entrar no pudo más, se derrumbó llorando, y es que ahí el recuerdo de sus días felices con el pelinegro era más fuerte, las tarjetas, los peluches, las flores que generalmente le llegaban todos los días, así como las reconciliaciones, los besos y abrazos que se habían dado en su oficina, en eso estaba cuando entró Rei

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta la rubia

- debiste haber muerto tú, tú deberías estar en ese hospital y no Darién – le reclama

- Sal de mi oficina Rei – le ordena la rubia

- Sólo te digo que me las vas a pagar, por tu culpa Darién se está muriendo

- Yo no soy responsable de las acciones de los demás y nuevamente te digo que salgas de mi oficina si no quieres que llame a seguridad,

- Me voy, pero ten por seguro que si Darién se salva haré todo lo posible para que deje de amarte y se olvide de ti, él tiene que volver a ser mío – después de esto la pelinegra se marcha dejando a Serena mas confundida, ¿Cómo sabía Rei lo de Darién?, Serena se quedó un rato más, tenía que secarse sus lágrimas, en eso oyen que tocan a su puerta

- Señorita Serena, ¿puedo pasar?

- pasa Kimy – dice la rubia

- Me tengo que ir, le aviso

- Kimy, ¿desde cuándo trabajas para mi padre? – pregunta la rubia

- desde siempre señorita, aún recuerdo cuando estábamos en unas oficina pequeñas, pero después de la tragedia de los Chiba, las cosas cambiaron para nosotros

- ¿Tragedia de los Chiba? – pregunta Serena

- Así es señorita, usted estaba muy pequeña, por eso no lo recuerda, pero el día de la boda de la señorita Dalma Chiba, los mataron a todos, fue un ajuste de cuentas, salió en los diarios por muchos días – responde Kimy

- gracias Kimy, - después de que se fue la señora, Serena se sentó frente a su computadora y se puso a investigar, realmente no podía aceptar la maldad de su padre, su ambición le había hecho matar a la gran familia Chiba, dueña en aquel entonces del imperio que ahora tenía su padre, sin embargo en las notas no decían nada de que hubieran sobrevivido Darién y su tía, empezó a buscar fotos de ambos, de pronto aparece una foto, la misma foto que le había visto a Darién donde estaba con sus padres, realmente él era Darién Chiba.

En ese momento suena su celular, era su amiga Mina

- Serena ¿Dónde has estas?

- En la fábrica

- ¿en la fábrica?

- si amiga, tengo que ocupar mi cabeza en algo, para dejar de pensar todo lo que sucedió

- Serena…

- No digas nada Mina, en unos momentos, voy para la casa – sin dejar de que su amiga hablara, cortó la llamada y colgó el teléfono

En tanto en el hospital, Darién había pasado el día bastante tranquilo, la presencia de su gran amor, Serena, lo había ayudado a tranquilizarse, por lo que el doctor se lo había comunicado a Haruka y Malaquite

- El señor Darién ha pasado el día tranquilo, tal parece que la presencia de su esposa lo ayudó a tranquilarse, a pesar de que ella sólo estuvo unos momentos

- ¿Su esposa? ¿Serena estuvo aquí? – preguntaron casi al unísono los dos caballeros

- El reporte de la enfermera de la mañana aparece que la señora Serena, su esposa estuvo aquí, eso ha ayudado, espero que pueda venir mañana

- No sabríamos decirle – dijo Haruka, ambos se miraban extrañados, ¿cómo se había enterado Serena que Darién se encontraba en ese hospital? Después de dejar la oficina del médico, ambos empezaron a comentar acerca de lo que le había dicho el doctor

- ¿Realmente habrá sido Serena la persona que habrá visitado a Darién? – preguntó en voz alta Malaquite

- No lo sé, me parece improbable, pero no imposible, a pesar de todo ella lo ama, y no creo que lo deje de amar tan fácilmente – dijo Haruka

- Además Darién hizo todo lo posible para que ella pudiera escapar, ese acto la tendrá confundida

- puede ser, lo importante es que Darién está mejorando, esperemos que se salve y pueda aclarar las cosas con Serena

- Así lo espero – responde Haruka

Serena regresaba a su casa, en realidad todo lo que había descubierto hoy, la ambición de su padre, la confesión de Darién, lo que le había dicho Rei, sus pensamientos eran un caos, al llegar a la casa Mina empieza a reprenderla

- Serena, me tenías preocupada, sino es por Kamy que me dijo que estabas en la oficina no hubiera sabido de ti, ni cuenta me di a qué horas te fuiste, pensé que estabas dormida, pero cuando te llamé para que bajaras a desayunar es que me di cuenta que no estabas

- Mina, tenía que salir, además tenía que ir a ver a…

- ¿A quién?

- A Darién

- después de todo lo que te hizo lo fuiste a ver – exclamó Mina furiosa

- Si Mina, pero… el verlo me confundió más

- ¿confundirte?

- sí, él me decía que no lo dejara, que me ama, además la enfermera me dijo que estuvo llamándome toda la noche, si nada más era parte de su venganza porque dice que me ama

- Porque es la verdad – dijo Haruka que en ese momento venía entrando - Darién se enamoró de ti, desde que te conoció, sin embargo el descubrir que eras la hija de la persona que más odiaba y de la que se tenía que vengar hizo que se tardara en reconocer lo mucho que te amaba

Es confesión dejó a la rubia perpleja, pero aun así en su corazón había mucho dolor como para perdonar tan fácilmente al pelinegro – con su permiso, me voy a mi recámara, no quiero que nadie me moleste

**0-0-0**

Al otro día muy temprano Darién abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que Haruka estaba ahí

- Haruka, ¿cómo está Serena? – preguntó con dificultad

- ella está bien – descansa

- Tengo que verla, que pedirle perdón…

- Darién descansa, cuando te recuperes podrás hacerlo, cómo te dije ella está tranquila por el momento – el pelinegro le hizo caso, y en poco tiempo estaba dormido por lo débil que estaba, el doctor entró en ese momento

- Tal parece que su amigo está mejor, para la tarde lo trasladaré a su cuarto, si veo que continua recuperándose como hasta ahora

Por su parte Serena había ido a trabajar

- Señorita Serena, llamó su padre, que tardará en regresar una semana más, tal parece que le salió otro contrato, me pidió que le avisara

- Gracias Kamy, sabes creo que también me tomaré la semana, las cosas marchan bien, además si pasa algo me hablas a la casa

- Habló el señor Taiki, que él regresa junto con su padre –

Serena salió y se fue a su casa, en realidad necesitaba pensar, tenía que enfrentar el problema. Sin embargo de nuevo una Pregunta vino a su mente ¿Cómo es que Rei sabia la situacion?.

Llego a casa y para su suerte ahí estaba Haruka el por el momento era el unico que podia respondele esa pregunta.

-¿Cómo te sientes Serena?

-Igual-respondio- Haruka hoy en la oficina Rei me reclamo por lo que pasaba con darien, parecia estar bien enterada de todo Podrias decirme ¿Por qué?

-Serena creo que eso es algo de lo que Darien debe hablarte-hizo una pausa- se que tienes muchas preguntas pero el unico indicado para responderlas es Darien

-Bien, veo que no hay opcion-dijo con una gran confusion.

Los días pasaban lentamente para los dos enamorados, por su parte Darién hacía todo lo posible para recuperarse, tenía que hablar con Serena para explicarle la situación, ella por su parte buscaba la manera de cómo abordar el tema con su padre, cómo reclamarle lo que le había hecho a los Chiba, pero una parte de su ser temía que tomara represalias contra el pelinegro, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Kenji al saber que dos miembros de esa familia se habían salvado.

**0-0-0**

Por fin llegó el esperado, tal parece que el destino estaba a favor de su amor, pues el mismo día que Darién salía del hospital para ir a su cabaña, Haruka le había pedido que estuviera completamente recuperado para hablar con Serena y él había aceptado, ese día también llegaba Kenji de su viaje, al entrar a su oficina Serena lo estaba esperando con muchos sentimientos encontrados

- Hija, ¡qué sorpresa!-decia feliz pues si algo amaba Kenji aparte de los negocios era a su hija

- Padre, tenemos que hablar, de preferencia a solas y sin que nadie nos interrumpa –dijo con seriedad

- Hay Serena, de acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto viendo la seriedad en la chica

- Decirte nada, es más tu tienes que decirme a mi ¿porque mandaste a matar a los Chiba?

Kenji palidecio de inmediato ante la pregunta de Serena era algo que no esperaba definitivamente….

**0-0-0**

_**Hola! Chicas ¿Cómo estan? Bueno Cherrie y Yo les traemos Un Nuevo Cap de Este fic, Esperamos que sea de su agrado y que la espera Haya Valido la Pena. Por cuestiones de Trabajo pues se hace un poco dificil actualizar como antes pero como les he dicho en Varias ocasiones Jamas dejare un fic a Medias.**_

_**De verdad esperamos que la lectura haya sido de su agrado y Pues ya saben cualquier Duda, Comentario pues haganla.**_

_**Gracias por leer…**_

_**Nos vemos en la Proxima*****_


	20. Intereses Distintos

Kenji palideció de inmediato ante la pregunta de Serena era algo que no esperaba definitivamente….

definitivamente se había quedado sin palabras ante tal pregunta-¿De qué hablas Serena?

-¡Respóndeme papa! ¡Necesito saber! – Decía desesperada- ¡Quiero respuestas! Aunque por tu reacción es más que obvio

-Mira Serena, lo que le pasó a esa familia fue muy trágico, pero se debió a un ajuste de cuentas, quien sabe con qué clase de gente se mezclaban - dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa

-¡No me mientas!-Gritó desesperadamente la rubia

-Baja la voz Serena ¿Qué quieres? ¿Hacer un escándalo?

-¡Quiero la verdad Papá!-exigió- Esta Duda me está matando, no puedo con esto

-No entiendo, tú eras un bebé cuando esa tragedia ocurrió ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?-preguntó

- Porqué Tú estuviste tras todo esto

-¿De dónde sacas esa Tontería Serena? Creo que Darién debería ponerte más atención-dijo -Además el pasado es Pasado Serena, Toda esa Familia Murió

-¡Te equivocas!-gritó- No murieron Todos

Semejantes palabras hicieron que Kenji se desconcertara, para soltar una carcajada estrepitosa-Por Dios Hija ¿De dónde sacas tanta estupideces?

Serena lo miraba con Dolor, con enojo, pero todo con decepción-Dos Chiba están Vivos y ¿sabes? Durante años han estado cerca de Nosotros

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡No puede ser! Me aseguraron que Toda esa familia murió

-Durante años, esos Dos chiba que quedaron vivos planearon una venganza y ¿sabes cuál era su venganza papá?-preguntó, soltando las lágrimas que ya no podía contener-¡Vengarse con lo que tú más quieres!-gritó

-Serena te ordeno que te calmes y me expliques –para este punto ya Kenji estaba más que desconcertado

-¡Mírame Papá! Y Júrame que no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de los Chiba ¡Júramelo!-pidió

Como era de esperarse Kenji No pudo jurar semejante cosa-Eso es pasado Serena y ahí se queda

-Te equivocas hay dos Chiba que quieren venganza y ¿sabes qué? Tú y yo somos su blanco

-¿Dónde están esos Chiba?

-Siempre han estado muy cerca, siguiendo nuestros pasos, planeando cada golpe-dijo ella

-No dejaré que te lastimen…

-No me hagas reír – expresó la rubia mientras soltaba una carcajada sarcástica - ¿sabes? Es demasiado tarde, ya me hicieron Daño, destruyeron Mi vida y Todo ¡Gracias a ti!

-No entiendo Serena

-¡Darién es Un CHIBA!-gritó

-¿Qué? … pero eso es imposible, como te dije me aseguraron que todos, absolutamente todos estaban muertos

-No papá, te mintieron-hizo una pausa- Durante años planearon esto, Darién y su tía planearon entrar en mi vida y lo lograron, Tenía la esperanza Papá de que me dijeras que No eres un asesino, pero veo que Darién y su tía tenían razón en Todo-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? Por tu culpa siento que me estoy Muriendo de dolor

A estas alturas ya los gritos de Serena se escuchaban en los pasillos… Taiky entró-¿Pasa algo?

La rubia se disponía a Salir-Espera Serena aun no he terminado

-Yo ya terminé, me confirmaste lo que quería saber-dijo saliendo de ahí sin reparar en Taiky.

-¿Qué sucede Kenji?

-Déjame solo – expresó en un tono autoritario

_¿Cómo puede ser esto? Darién un Chiba… ¿Cómo sobrevivió? – se hacía muchas preguntas- como sea, lo alejaré de Serena, así tenga que matarlo con mis propias manos –sonrió para sí mismo, aunque creo que él ya la alejó pero no puedo permitir que ese matrimonio siga_

**0-0-0**

Serena conducía por la carretera, en definitiva, para ella las cosas no podían estar peor, Su padre era un asesino, el amor de su vida sólo se estaba vengando de ella ¿Qué más le esperaba?...Condujo hasta llegar a la casa que había compartido con Darién, sabía que él No se encontraría ahí. Al entrar miró esa casa tan hermosa, Perfecta, Lujosa…¿de qué servía? Si todo había sido una Maldita mentira.

Cada Rincón de esa casa le recordaba a él, sus sueños, sus anhelos juntos, subió a su habitación, No permanecería ni un minuto más ahí.

Empacó en una maleta sus cosas, se sentó en la cama viendo la recamara.

_¿Por qué Darién? ¿Por qué? Yo si me enamore de ti…¿Qué hago con esto que estoy sintiendo?_ Limpio sus lagrimas y tomo su maleta saliendo de ahí. Estaba poniendo la maleta en su auto cuando su celular Timbro

-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-Serena ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy afuera de mi casa, vine por mis cosas-dijo con pesar-Ya no puedo estar aquí

-Hablaste con Kenji

-Si, ¿Podemos vernos?

-Bien serena nos vemos en mi departamento pàra hablar tranquilas ¿te parece?

-Ok Voy para alla Mina.

**0-0-0**

Serena llegó al departamento en Donde Mina ya la esperaba-Pasa Serena

La rubia entro con su maleta-No sé qué hacer Mina, hablé con papá y Todo lo que Darién dijo es…verdad

-No puedo creerlo Serena

-¿Te das cuenta? Soy hija de un asesino

-Serena, pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que haya hecho tu padre

-Dile eso a Darién, que planeo toda una venganza en mi contra

-Realmente Serena la situación es difícil, pero si ustedes hablaran…

-¿Hablar? Y ¿Qué Voy a decirle?-Grito con Desesperacion?-¡Que Tiene razon!

**0-0-0**

Lejos de ahí en su casa, Darién llegaba en el carro de Haruka

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte aquí? – le preguntó preocupado el rubio

- Es el único lugar que me mantiene unido a mi Serena – expresó el pelinegro con mucha tristeza

- debes hablar con ella, debes explicarle, sobre todo el hacerle entender que la amas más que a nadie – decía Haruka

- lo sé, pero todo a su tiempo, ella ahorita está muy dolida, todo lo que le diga va ser en vano, sólo me queda volver a conquistarla, sé que será realmente difícil, pero ahora lo haré sin mentiras, además aunque ella no me perdone, pasaré toda mi vida haciendo que ella sea feliz, incluso si es lejos de mí, aunque eso me duela en el alma – decía con un dejo de pesar

Bajó lentamente, aunque lo habían dado de alta estaba todavía convaleciente, al entrar a la casa, sintió ese aroma tan familiar, el de su esposa

- Serena – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, por un instante pensó que ella pudiera estar ahí, pero alejó esos pensamientos, con ayuda de su amigo subió las escaleras, al entrar en la habitación vio con tristeza que su amada se había llevado sus cosas – ella estuvo aquí, se llevó sus cosas – expresó tristemente

- Darién, en realidad no te hará bien estar aquí – dijo preocupado Haruka

- al contrario amigo, su recuerdo es lo único que me queda, al menos por ahora, y no quiero perderlo, eso me hace sentirme unido a ella, es lo único que me da fuerza para seguir adelante, la esperanza de pensar que algún día volveremos a estar juntos, la luz que me guiará de nuevo a ella

- amigo…

- lo sé, se que parece algo frío el ver que deseo hacer un nuevo plan de conquista, pero ahora es diferente, la amo, y a pesar de todo sé que ella me sigue amando, nuestro amor es más fuerte, pero además es la única manera que sé, desde pequeño me han enseñado a ver la vida como un campo de batalla donde tengo que diseñar estrategias para vencer a mis enemigos, pero ahora tengo que utilizar todo lo que sé para lograr mi felicidad y la de mi amada Serena – decía mientras miraba a la lejanía, Haruka sólo lo observaba, realmente su tía le había hecho mucho daño, pero su amigo era fuerte y a pesar de que todo parecía estar en su contra utilizaría la única arma que le había enseñado a usar: la frialdad de pensamientos para hacer estrategias, pero ahora para lograr que su amor se hiciera realidad.

- Darién, me voy, cualquier cosa me hablas – le dijo mientras se despedía de él, apenas es fue el pelinegro veía la habitación le traía tantos recuerdos, se fue al armario para sacar su pijama, al abrir el cajón vio la bata que utilizaba ella al dormir, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, tenía algo de ella, esa noche al menos dormiría tranquilo junto a esa prenda.

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Mina, ella y Serena entraban, la última había estado demasiado callada desde que salieron de su casa, se sentía vacía, quería odiar a Darién con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía, a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho su corazón lo seguía amando, pero le dolía el pensar que él nunca la había amado, pero también su corazón le decía que se equivocaba, que "su esposo" la amaba y que lucharía por recuperarla, pero si eso era cierto ¿Qué futuro les esperaba a los dos? Tanto Alma como su padre harían lo imposible por separarlo, es más a Kenji le dio gusto enterarse de que ellos no estaban casados

_**Flash Back**_

_- Serena, te tienes que divorciar de Darién – le dijo su padre cuando la alcanzó en el estacionamiento – tú no puedes estar casada con un Chiba _

_- No te preocupes por eso padre, Darién no se casó conmigo, todo fue una farsa, mi matrimonio fue un montaje – dijo tristemente la rubia pero Kenji no pudo evitar poner una cara de felicidad mientras decía – esa es una excelente noticia, claro que le diremos a todos que te divorciaste, pero al menos ese no se quedará con mis empresas – expresó en voz alta_

_- papá, ¿Cómo puedes alegrarte de lo que me está pasando? – decía entre lágrimas la rubia _

_- Serena, no seas dramática, con el tiempo verás que fue lo mejor – decía mientras se alejaba de ella_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- Serena, ¿te sientes bien? – cuestionó Mina

- No Mina, realmente no sé qué hacer, jamás me pensé en una situación como está, además… - no pudo terminar la frase, no quería decirle a su amiga sus sentimientos, estaba segura que insistiría en que ella y Darién hablaran y no estaba preparada para ello, por lo que se disculpó con su amiga y se dirigió a la habitación que su amiga le había preparado. Momentos después llegaba Haruka

- Buenas noches Mina – saludó cordialmente - ¿cómo está Serena?

- Realmente se encuentra muy mal, hoy habló con su padre y este le confirmó lo que Darién y Alma le dijeron, es más mi amiga me contó que se alegró de que su matrimonio haya sido una farsa – expresó molesta la rubia

- no puedo creer que Kenji sea tan miserable, mira que alegrarse de la desgracia de su hija – dijo furioso

- en realidad odia a todos los Chibas y ahorita que sabe que Darién es uno de ellos no sé que vaya a pasar – comentó un tanto preocupada

- No te preocupes por Darién, él se sabe cuidar, además conoce perfectamente a Kenji, siempre me decía que ese hombre no tenía corazón, que no le importaba la felicidad de Serena, siempre lo dudé, pero ahora veo que él tenía razón, por ello se la quería llevar lejos de aquí, lejos de su tía y de Kenji – dijo el rubio, haciendo que Mina lo mirara extrañada – Si Mina, esos eran los planes de Darién al regresar de su curso, pero desgraciadamente su tía se adelantó con la venganza, parece ser que descubrió que él ya no quería participar en ella

- y que más pensaba hacer Darién – preguntó curiosa Mina

- casarse con ella, sin que se diera cuenta, contarle toda la verdad y más que nada, hacer planes para tener hijos – Haruka le cuenta a la rubia todo lo que su amigo le había contado con respecto a sus planes con Serena

- y ¿Qué piensa hacer Darién ahora? – cuestiona Mina

- En primer lugar dejar que las aguas tomen su nivel, hablar con Serena, pedirle perdón de todos los medios posibles y volver a conquistarla, pero esta vez sin mentiras, desea más que nada formar una familia con ella – dijo seriamente el rubio

- pero ¿y su tía? ¿Kenji? – cuestiona la chica

- ten la seguridad de que Darién hará que esta vez funcione su matrimonio, ama demasiado a Serena y luchará porque su amor triunfe a pesar de todas las dificultades que se puedan presentar – respondió firmemente Haruka, conocía a su amigo y sabía que generalmente luchaba por lo que le interesaba y más por lo que amaba

- tan seguro estás de que su amor tendrá futuro –

- Si Mina, un amor cómo el de ellos triunfará, te lo aseguro

**0-0-0**

Los días fueron pasando, Darién por su parte mientras reposaba pensaba en la mejor manera de hablar con Serena, se había enterado que había dejado de ir a trabajar en la fábrica y que estaba buscando trabajo, por supuesto que se le hacía muy difícil pues su padre quería seguir dominándola, además también sabía que tenía que hablar con Kenji, estaba consciente de que le esperaba un trago muy amargo, pero se estaba preparando para ello.

Serena estaba platicando su amiga Mina, aunque había metido su solicitud de empleo en ningún lado la habían aceptado, en el fondo estaba segura de que todo era obra de su padre

- Serena, ¿te sientes bien? Te veo demacrada, además esas nauseas que te dan en la mañana me dan mala espina – decía Mina

- No te preocupes Mina debe ser por la tensión que he estado viviendo – decía Serena tranquila, en eso oyen que llaman a la puerta, era Kenji, que estaba furioso, nunca se esperó de que su hija no quisiera trabajar con él

- Serena, tenemos que hablar a solas – dijo demasiado serio

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – le respondió la rubia

- por supuesto, eres mi hija, y te ordeno que vuelvas a la empresa a trabajar, no puedo permitir que todo el mundo murmure porque estas buscando trabajo – le dijo gritando

- No puedes ordenarme qué hacer con mi vida, pero la única persona que siempre te ha importado eres tú mismo, eres un egoísta – le respondió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

- la única egoísta eres tú, me has dejado solo, además todo lo que hasta ahora he hecho ha sido para darle lo mejor a ti y a tu madre, y así me lo pagas abandonándome – le dijo desafiante

- por favor papá, vete, como te dije no tenemos nada de que hablar – mientras se dirigía a la puerta para indicarle a su padre que saliera, el señor se fue no sin antes decirle a su hija – nadie te va a dar trabajo, de eso me encargo yo, a menos que deseen tenerme de enemigo, además te recuerdo que nunca te casaste, por lo tanto es incorrecto que vivas fuera de mi casa, sólo espero que te hayas cuidado y no me salgas con que ese bastardo te embarazó

Al escucharlo Serena se quedó muy seria, jamás había pasado por su mente esa posibilidad, al menos no ahora que estaba separada de Darién, es decir si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes porque siempre había soñado con tener un hijo de su gran amor, pero ahora todo era diferente – Serena – los gritos de Mina la hicieron volver nuevamente de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué pasa Mina? – dijo Serena

- Qué tu padre no va a dejar que lo dejes, además me preocupó lo último que dijo, ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieras esperando un hijo de Darién? –

- Eso no puede ser, él y yo… - pero no pudo terminar la frase

- Serena, tú sabes que eso pueda pasar –

**0-0-0**

En tanto en la fábrica Darién estaba llegando, había llegado el momento de enfrenar a Kenji cara a cara, se había enterado de que Serena había abandonado la fábrica, que estaba consiguiendo trabajo y su padre lo impedía, no iba permitir que él dañara más a su amada, si ella quería independizarse de su padre la apoyaría.

Al entrar sintió una gran nostalgia, en esa fábrica había pasado momentos muy bellos con Serena, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras unos brazos lo rodeaban

- Darién, estás bien, me preocupe tanto por ti – era Rei, quien lo estaba abrazando, por lo que con toda la amabilidad le quitó sus brazos que lo rodeaban, mientras le decía – estoy bien, gracias, con tu permiso, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que debo arreglar – mientras se alejaba "Pensé que nuestro encuentro iba ser diferente, al y al cabo su venganza se está dando" pensaba la morena.

- Señor Darién, pensé que ya no regresaría – dijo su secretaria, un tanto extrañada – el señor Kenji nos dijo…

- No importa lo que haya dicho, soy dueño de la mitad de esta fábrica, por lo tanto puedo venir las veces que quiera – dijo serio – me podría informar cuando llegue, tengo que hablar con él –

Poco después Kenji llegaba molesto a la fábrica, nadie le podía informar donde se encontraba Darién, no estaba en la casa que había convivido con Serena, no se encontraba en ningún hotel – no quiero que nadie me moleste – dijo a su secretaria mientras entraba a su oficina, sin darle tiempo de que ella hablara se encerró, momentos después oyó que la puerta se abría

- he dicho que no quiero que nadie me moleste – dijo furioso mientras se volteaba, al hacerlo se quedó pálido, frente a él estaba Darién Chiba, desde que supo que era de esa familia, todo el aprecio que le tenía se había transformado en odio

- ¿Qué haces en mi fábrica? Lárgate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí – expresó furioso-Maldito Mal Nacido

- te equivocas Kenji, es nuestra fábrica, por si no te acuerdas yo tengo el 50% de las acciones –sonrio- Por lo tanto tengo igual o mas derecho que tu

- Están a nombre de Darién Black, no de Darién Chiba – espetó

Darien Sonrio antes de Responder- también en eso te equivocas, jamás revisaste el contrato de compra venta, por supuesto que de alguna manera mi abogado lo impidió, pero si lo revisas, el contrato dice ambos nombres, no iba a dejar que te quedaras con todo, además de lo que ya me has quitado – le dijo muy serio el pelinegro, mientras Kenji lo veía con mucho odio y le respondió – eso está por verse – alzó el teléfono y se comunicó con Taiki

- Quiero que revises todo los papeles de la compañía y me notifiques si las acciones están a nombre de Darién Chiba – antes de que pudiera contestar colgó el teléfono – mientras Darién se reía irónicamente

- Creo que ahora que sabes quién soy no tengo porque disimular, así es mi nombre real es Darién Chiba, y sé que tú mandaste matar a toda mi familia –

- No tienes prueba para ello –

- ¿Estás completamente seguro? –Pregunto con Ironia y Desafio en su Voz

- de ser así, no te habrías metido en mi fábrica, ni seducido a mi hija, esa tonta de verdad que cayó en tus manos, la muy estúpida se enamoró de ti –

- No insultes atu hija, es la mujer más especial que he conocido, no puedo creer que no la aprecies, que note importe todo lo que está sufriendo-dijo molesto

- ya se le pasará, además pronto aparecerá alguien que sí la merezca, y por supuesto la casaré con él-dijo con seriedad

- eso nunca voy a permitirlo, ella es mi mujer, que no se te olvide –lo miro- Meterme en la fabrica, en Tu vida era solo una pequeña parte de Mi venganza

- Como olvidarlo, si yo ingenuamente te la di, y que sacó sólo que te hayas burlado de ella, pero No hay nada que lamentar No estan casados legalmente

- ¿ingenuamente? No me hagas reir Kenji, me la vendiste, porque eso le beneficiaba a tus intereses, me la ofreciste como si fuera una mercancía, no te importaban los sentimientos, estoy seguro de que si ella hubiese estado enamorada de otra persona, no te habría importado casarla conmigo –dijo

- Tienes razón, por eso te digo, hay persona interesadas en ella, y ten por seguro que la casaré con el mejor, es para lo único que sirven las mujeres – esas palabras enfurecieron a Darién

- nunca permitiré que le vuelvan hacer daño, bastante ya le hice, al igual que mi tía, ella no se lo merecía, es la persona más generosa que conozco, si me acepta nuevamente me casaré con ella – le digo serio

- Nunca lo permitiré, jamás te casarás con mi hija; Te lo advierto Y ya sabes de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz Darien

- Eso no lo decidesTu , sino ella, sólo vine advertirle que la deje en paz, y en lo que a mí respecta vendré las veces que quiera a mi fábrica, se de lo que eres capaz pero Tu aun no me conoces Kenji – después de eso salió de la oficina y de la fábrica, dejado furioso a kenji que salió directo a la oficina de Taiki

- hiciste mi encargo – le preguntó

- Así es Señor, y si está el nombre Darién Chiba, que se le conocerá como el Señor Darién Black, estuve checando todo y realmente es legal, ¿Qué pasa señor?

- Nada, sólo que tendré que ver de qué manera deshago esta estúpida sociedad –decia Furioso-

**0-0-0**

Darién estaba llegando a la casa de Haruka, tenía que pensar en cómo impedir de qué kenji logrará nuevamente vender a su hija, la única persona que le podría ayudar era su amigo.

- Darién ¿Qué pasa, te noto algo preocupado? – le dijo el rubio al verlo

- Se trata de Kenji, me dijo que piensa casar, o mejor dicho vender nuevamente a su hija – le dijo con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo

- No entiendo, ¿cómo que Kenji piensa vender nuevamente a su hija? – cuestionó Haruka

- te acordaras cuando "me casé con Serena, él me la ofreció con el fin de que después se pudiera quedarse con una parte de mis acciones, de hecho te voy a contar algo que no le he dicho a nadie, me pidió que pusiera parte de mis acciones en un fideicomiso a nombre de Serena, un fideicomiso que él mismo maneja, por supuesto que las acciones que puse a su nombre fueron las que él me vendió

- Aquellas que no tenían ningún voto para participar en la junta directiva – terminó diciendo Haruka

- Así es, aquellas que según tenía un problema y se quería deshacer de ellas, claro que las compré porque sabía que me servirían algún día, sabía que cuando el descubriera el engaño trataría de apoderarse de esas acciones, por supuesto que para que pueda disponer de ellas, debe tener un papel firmado tanto por Serena y como por mí. Estoy seguro que eso también lo tiene furioso

- Me imagino, pero dime cómo está eso de que quiere vender nuevamente a su hija –

- Estuve hablando con él hace un momento y me dijo que ya tiene candidato para su hija, que la piensa casar con la persona "que le convenga" que lo hará aunque ella no quiera, tú sabes de lo influyente que puede ser y temo por Serena, a él no le importa lo que ella sienta, sólo le interesa el dinero –

- Estás seguro de que Kenji quiere casar a Serena – preguntó una voz femenina, era Mina que había entrado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

- Así es, él me lo dijo, pero le adverti que no voy a permitir que le vuelva hacer daño, ya bastante tuvo con lo que pasó conmigo – dijo el pelinegro algo melancólico

- ¡Oh! Al menos tienes el descaro de reconocerlo – dijo la rubia molesta

- Sé que Serena sufrió y está sufriendo mucho por mi culpa, pero te juro Mina que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para remediarlo, en primer lugar no dejaré que su padre se meta nuevamente en nuestras vidas. Esto te lo juro Mina

-Mira Darien Yo No te Disculpo en lo absoluto por que si alguien inocente hay aquí esa es Serena-dijo con Firmeza- Pero debiste actuar antes que Tu Tia; ahora creo que las cosas estan demasiadas complicadas

-Lo se Mina pero hare Todo lo que este en mis manos para Protegerla; Mina yo solo quiero que entiendas que la Amo

-No es que no te crea pero es que han sido tantas cosas…¿Por qué no decir la verdad desde el primer Momento?

-¿Qué hubiera ganado Mina? Kenji es un Hombre con Poder Necesitaba Pruebas, planear muy bien cada estrategia-Hizo una pausa- Lo unico que lamento es que lastime a la mujer que mas he amado en mi vida

Después se quedaron los tres tratando de ver la manera de ayudar a Serena, pero en especial la manera en que se diera un encuentro entre ella y Darién. Aunque él estaba demasiado ansioso por verla, sabía que tenía que tener paciencia porque su encuentro no iba ser nada fácil.

**0-0-0**

Pasaron los días, Serena encontró un trabajo de secretaria en una empresa pequeña, la paga no era mucha pero servía al menos para ayudar en lo gastos de la casa, un día en su trabajo recibió una llamada

- Me podría comunicar con Serena –

- Ella habla –

- Serena, soy tu padre y necesito hablar contigo, te pido que vengas a mis oficinas, que sea hoy – ordenó

- cuando salga de mi trabajo iré a verte –

Al Salir de su trabajo se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, él la estaba esperando con unos papeles

- Serena, necesito que me firmes este poder, es para poder votar en tu nombre en la junta de consejo – ordeno

- Votar en mi nombre en la junta de consejo, que yo recuerde tú siempre lo has hecho, ni aun cuando me casé, o mejor dicho cuando creí casarme revoqué ese poder – cuestionó la rubia

- Son unas acciones que Darién puso a tu nombre, las necesito para tener más acciones que él en la junta de consejo –

- ¿Qué Darién me compró unas acciones? Entonces debo regresárselas no quiero nada de él – exclamó la chica furiosa

- no regresarás nada Serena, tómalo como un indemnización por lo que te hizo, es lo menos que… - empezó a decir Kenji pero Serena lo interrumpió

-¿una indemnización? Papá ¿Qué estás diciendo? Cómo puedes pensar que recibiré algo de la persona que tanto daño me ha hecho – dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

- Serena, no seas tonta, mínimo mereces un pago, fuiste su mujer…-la Frialdad de Kenji era increible

- no sigas-dijo Furiosa- en realidad creo que en algo Darién tiene razón, lo único que te interesa es el dinero, es mucho más importante para ti, que yo que soy tu hija, pero en este caso no lo haré, no recibiré ni un solo peso de él – iba a continuar hablando cuando sintió que todo se nublaba y cayó desmayada, en ese momento entraba Darién que se había enterado que Kenji había mandado a buscar a Serena y fue para evitar que él pudiera hacer algo para incomodarla por la que la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera

- Kenji, ¿Qué le hiciste a Serena? – preguntó un tanto molesto el pelinegro

- ¿Qué le hice? Nada, después de todo el daño que le provocaste, no creo poder dañarla más – comentó sarcástico

- no reacciona, hay que llevarla a la enfermería – expresó preocupado, por lo que se dirigió hacia ahí, seguido de Kenji que estaba furioso porque las cosas no le estaban saliendo como él quería

Al llegar a la enfermería, Darién acostó a Serena en la cama que se encontraba ahí, en eso entra la enfermera y la doctora – hola Darién, ¿Qué le pasó a tu esposa? – preguntaron, por supuesto que nadie sabía la verdad entre ellos, por el momento era lo que más le convenía a Kenji

- Estaba platicando con su padre y sufrió un desmayo, sin embargo ha estado un poco enferma últimamente – dijo, porque tanto como Haruka y Mina le habían comentado la salud de Serena

- déjame la reviso, de todas maneras le mandaré hacer algunos análisis – le pidió a la enfermera que le sacara sangre para llevarla al laboratorio, momento después Serena volvía en sí, se sorprendió al encontrarse en la cama de la enfermería en los laboratorios, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la pequeña discusión que estaban teniendo Darién y su padre

- ¿qué es lo que deseas para que dejes en paz a tu hija?

- cómo te dije Darién, ella es importante para mis planes, la necesito para asociarme con las empresas Diamante –

- no voy a permitir que la vendas nuevamente, no te importa su sufrimiento –

- sufrimiento causado por ti – respondió cínicamente

- Estoy consciente de ello, y te juro que lucharé para poder hacer todo para recompensarlo, ella tiene todo el derecho a ser feliz, se lo merece es la persona más noble que he conocido, realmente no me cabe en la cabeza cómo es que tú eres su padre –

- Ahora me vas a decir que te enamoraste de ella, eso jamás, la prefiero muerta antes de verla contigo –

- Pues yo prefiero verla feliz, aún cuando no sea conmigo – respondió Darién

En ese momento se callaron, pues escucharon que se acercaba alguien

- Darién, ya tengo los resultados de los análisis, vamos a ver a Serena, tengo que darle la noticia a los dos – Serena rápidamente se acostó nuevamente en la cama, en ese instante entraron la doctora, Darién y Kenji

- Serena me da gusto verte despierta – dijo la doctora

- ¿Qué tiene Serena? – preguntó Darién acercándose a ella

- Pues creo lo más natural en un matrimonio que se quiere mucho, Darién, Serena, los felicito, están esperando un bebé – dijo emocionada ante el asombro de Serena, la felicidad de Darién y el enojo de Kenji

Definitivamente una Noticia asi para Serena no era Totalmente de Dicha en este Momento… Pero para su padre era lo Peor que podia pasar…

**0-0-0**

**Hola queridas Lectoras! Antes que Nada una Disculpa Enorme por la Tardanza con Este fic pero Tanto Cherrie como Yo tenemos cosas que hacer y por eso la Tardanza… Esperamos que Disfruten el Capitulo , y que por favor Tengan paciencia con lo que sigue; de una cosa esten seguras Este fic sera Terminado.**

**Saludos! **


	21. Escuchame, Te Protegere

Definitivamente una Noticia como ésa, para Serena no era Totalmente de Dicha en este Momento… Pero para su padre era lo Peor que podía pasar…

-¿Un Hijo?-pregunto Darién con asombro e inmensa alegría

-Debe haber una equivocación-intervino Kenji

-No hay Ninguna equivocación Kenji, serás abuelo-dijo la enfermera emocionada-bueno yo los dejo, porque me imagino que esta Noticia no se la esperaban-dijo saliendo de su consultorio

-Serena Mi vida ¡Estamos esperando un Hijo!-dijo el pelinegro con alegría

La rubia Instintivamente tenia la mano en su vientre-Un…Hijo-murmuró con una mezcla de sentimientos inundándola

-Es lo peor que puede pasarte Serena-se escuchó la Voz de Kenji- No te das cuenta ese niño será un Bastardo-dijo con frialdad

-¿Cómo te atreves?-intervino Darién-Mi Hijo no es ningún bastardo-reclamó

-Te recuerdo Darién, que jamás te casaste con Serena. Tu boda fue una Farsa –Miro la reacción de Serena- Una venganza de tu parte

Y en definitiva por donde fuera había sido una venganza, la rubia se puso de Pie-Este Hijo es Solo Mío-pronunció al Fin –mirando a ambos Hombres

-Pero Mi Princesa-dijo Darién

-¡Este Hijo es Mío!-dijo de nuevo- No los quiero cerca de Mi, a ninguno de ustedes

-Serena Tenemos que hablar – dijo el pelinegro en tono de súplica,

-No Darién No estoy Preparada para hacerlo-lo miró con Tristeza - hay cosas que Duelen – la mirada de la rubia caló en lo sentimientos más profundos de Darién, se dio cuenta de cuánto daño puede provocar una venganza, él sabía que de alguna manera tenía que remediar ese daño, su hijo tenía que nacer en un hogar lleno de felicidad, pero sobre todo de amor, del amor que aún estaba en los corazones de él y de Serena

-¡Espera Serena!-dijo Kenji con autoridad

-Tampoco quiero hablar contigo-dijo saliendo de la enfermería

-Definitivamente estar embarazada de ti es lo peor que le pudo pasar a mi hija – expuso Kenji lleno de rabia

- ¡Vete al demonio!-dijo saliendo detrás de Serena y llamándola casi a gritos, pero ella no se detenía. La rubia caminaba por los pasillos para salir de la empresa y a unos pasos de la salida se encontró a la pelinegra

-No pensé verte por aquí Serena-dijo la pelinegra-te imaginaba llorando por Darién-sonrió-que lástima jamás ha sido Tuyo – le dijo de manera hiriente

-Ahórrate tus comentarios estúpidos Rei – le respondió Serena, mientras pensaba como poder llegar pronto a su carro para que Darién no la alcanzara

-¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Te duele la verdad? Imagínate todo fue una venganza planeada paso a paso-Rei miro que la rubia se tensaba-Yo lo sabia querida, lo supe desde siempre, varias veces Darién me dijo que su único objetivo era vengarse de ti-rio- y lo consiguió

-Tú, Darién y todos…-la rubia le dio una bofetada cosa que la pelinegra no se espero – déjenme en paz – después de esto se fue corriendo hacia el estacionamiento

_Rei también lo sabia-pensaba Serena Mientras iba en el elevador-Rei y el…- la rubia sacudió su cabeza…sin embargo un recuerdo llegó a su mente _

_**Flash Back**_

_Darién estaba hablando con Serena, después de que ella lo sorprendiera en una situación comprometedora provocada por Rei_

_- Serena, escúchame, sé que estás furiosa conmigo, pero tengo derecho a defenderme ¿no crees? – le dice dulcemente, la chica se voltea para verlo, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar_

_- Mi amor, sé que me viste en una situación muy comprometedora con Rei, pero te juro por la memoria de mis padres que ella no es mi amante – Serena lo mira, no entiende nada – Darién si ella no fuera tu amante no se tomaría tantas atribuciones, desde hace días te coquetea, y hoy los encuentro así ¿qué quieres que piense?_

_- Serena, se que lo que tu viste me compromete, pero déjame explicarte, hace tiempo te dije que antes de casarnos anduve con Rei, ella fue mi amante hasta que te hiciste mi novia, cuando tú me diste el sí, me hiciste el hombre más feliz y no hubo ninguna mujer más que tú, jamás volví a estar en la cama de ella, aunque ella me lo proponía, no lo aceptaba – le decía mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro – ella se enojó mucho cuando le dije que no podía seguir con ella, pues eras mi esposa, no soportó el que te prefiriera a ti y no a ella, desde entonces ha estado insoportable, si nos peleamos le vamos a dar gusto, por favor Serena, te amo, no quiero perderte – decía Darién_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Darién siempre le había dicho que después de que se hicieron novios jamás había estado con ella, pero después de enterarse de la verdad, no sabía que pensar, lo único que sabía es que tenía que poner sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden._

**0-0-0**

Darién camino a Prisa topándose con Rei-si buscas a Serena ya se fue-dijo ella intentando besarlo

-¡Déjame Rei! – la separa de él muy molesto

-Cumpliste tu objetivo Darién-hizo una pausa-bueno no del todo porque debías matarla

-¡CALLATE MALDITA SEA REI!-dijo dejándola ahí parada pero para cuando llego al estacionamiento Serena ya se había ido

**0-0-0**

Serena Conducía por las calles sin rumbo… estaba Feliz con la Noticia...Triste porque no esperaría un hijo como siempre lo soñó, al lado de Darién… Quizás su idea de familia Feliz solo fue un sueño fugaz… se detuvo en medio de la carretera definitivamente…. Sentía tantas cosas.

Habían cosas que le dolían….y ahora dentro de ella estaba un bebe un bebe de Darién y ella; ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas?

**0-0-0**

Darién se dirigía a un pequeño Bar ahí estaba Malachite esperándolo… él era lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido y era correspondido. El pelinegro llego y ya Malachite estaba ahí

-Darién vine lo más rápido que me fue posible ¿Cómo estás?

-Me siento tan mal-dijo el pelinegro-Siento que voy a perder a Serena; creo que jamás me va a perdonar

-Darién creo que debes comprenderla, por ahora está Dolida, decepcionada-lo miro- enterarse de Todo y de la manera que lo hizo no fue muy grato, Yo creo que deberías de darle tiempo

-No puedo y menos ahora-dijo Darién

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Serena está embarazada

El rostro de Malachite se puso serio-Darién créeme que me alegro mucho pero… estas no son las mejores circunstancias para ese bebe-hizo una pausa- Alma enloquecerá cuando lo sepa, No olvides a Rei

-Lo sé, de hecho a Kenji tampoco le dio gusto la noticia, no sé qué hacer, quisiera que Serena me perdonara e irnos lejos de todos; pero sé que no será tan fácil, Voy a protegerla a ella y a mi Hijo, aún cuando ella se oponga, pero no voy a dejarla sola

-En lo que yo pueda ayudarte no dudes que lo hare-dijo con sinceridad

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba en Shock -¿Estas embarazada?-gritó-¡Que emoción amiga!

Ambas rubias estaban felices- Si Mina ¿Un bebe? Estoy emocionada pero también Triste…

-¿Qué dijo Darién?

…-Me dio la impresión de que se puso feliz pero-hizo una pausa-No se Mina Yo estoy confundida; pero aun no estoy preparada para hablar con Darién

-Me lo imagino Serena, pero en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo, dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Por lo pronto si no te molesta quedarme aquí contigo

-Claro-dijo Mina sabes que te quiero mucho y… desde que murió Asai me siento tan sola; pero pronto habrá un bebe que me dirá tía-dijo borrando la melancolía de su rostro

**0-0-0**

Darién después de hablar con Malachite se dirigió a la casa en donde vivía con Serena, estaba feliz porque sería papá.

_Estoy emocionado, feliz voy a ser papá, voy a tener un hijo de la mujer que más amo en mi vida, mi serena-sonrió._

El sonido del timbre de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos-¿Tía?

-Así es querido-entró sin esperar invitación-¿Cómo estás?

-No creo sinceramente que eso te importe ¿O sí?

-Vamos querido sabíamos que este momento llegaría-lo miro- Lo esperamos durante años ¿Qué no recuerdas? ¡Te quedaste sin padres Darién! ¡Perdimos a toda Nuestra Familia! –mírame le pidió haciendo que el pelinegro la mirara de frente-¿Ya lo olvidaste Darién?

El pelinegro apretó los puños-No lo he olvidado Tía y bien sabes que No he vivido más que solo para vengarme… pero me enamore de Serena ¡NO PUDE EVITARLO! ¡LA AMO!

Alma le dio una bofetada a Darién-¡Enloqueciste!

-No sé si enloquecí pero la amo y eso no puedo cambiarlo-dijo con firmeza

-Mira Darién ya la verdad se supo, lo que sigue es…

-Mira tía Yo voy a recuperar a Serena o por lo menos intentarlo porque la amo y más ahora que….-dudo en decirlo pero de todas maneras se iba a enterar

-¿Qué pasa Darién?

-Serena está esperando un Hijo Mío

-¡Que! – el asombro en la mujer era más que evidente-Bueno ya le encontraremos alguna opción al asunto

-¡Por Dios Tía! Se trata de mi hijo

Ella lo medito unos minutos-Bien querido escoge ¿Serena o tu hijo?

-Los quiero a los dos conmigo-dijo el con decisión

-Sobrino en la vida no se puede obtener todo, medítalo y luego me dices-dijo saliendo de ahí

_No voy a permitir que le hagas Daño, ni tu ni Kenji-pensó el pelinegro-definitivamente los protegería a toda costa_

**0-0-0**

Alma estaba sorprendida jamás se imaginó que serena estaría embarazada, de inmediato llamo a Rei citándola mas tarde en su casa, algo se les tenía que ocurrir… eso era seguro

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto Kenji estaba en su oficina, esto era demasiado para él; Darién dueño de acciones, Serena embarazada y para colmo de Un chiba… Definitivamente ese "Bastardo" No nacería, Taiki entro a la oficina de Kenji-¿Qué noticias me tienes Taiki? ¿Podemos quitarle las acciones a Darién?

-Lo siento Kenji pero no hay manera, el documento fue elaborado cuidadosamente-dijo el- No hay manera de anular nada-lo Miro realmente Kenji se notaba preocupado-¿Qué pasa Kenji? ¿Quién es Darién Chiba?

-Es una historia muy larga Taiki, por ahora confórmate con saber que Darién es Mi máximo enemigo

-Pero es el esposo de Serena…

-Ellos no están casado Taiki

…-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?

-Por ahora confórmate con saber eso, ahora déjame solo-pidió el castaño obedeció saliendo de la oficina, pero la curiosidad lo embargo

**0-0-0**

Taiki en su oficina leía y leía el documento de las acciones y no entendía ¿Quién era Darién Chiba?... sin embargo ese apellido le sonaba, No era hombre de quedarse con la curiosidad así que intento buscar algo en internet… y en efecto encontró Información sobre la Familia Chiba… sus negocios, de la competencia que se tenía en aquel Tiempo con Kenji en los Negocios… y Claro esta de el día en que Toda esa Familia fue Masacrada, según los medios por ajustes de cuentas, debido a que se mezclaron con gente indebida… Había una Foto de Todos los miembros y de Inmediato Taiki identifico a Darién… era apenas un Niño pero habían facciones que las mantenía… Pero aun había cosas que no relacionaba por completo….

Rei entro a la Oficina de Taiki-¿Dónde estabas?

-Resolviendo unos asuntos de Kenji y Darién

-¿Qué sucedió?

El castaño recordó que de cierta manera Rei era incondicional de Darién-Rei ¿Tu sabes quién es Darién Chiba?

Rei sonrió con ironía - Taiki no me digas que aun no lo sabes-miro la expresión de el- veo que no, pues déjame decirte que Darién Chiba y Darién Black son la misma persona

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido

-En resumidas palabras Taiki, Darién entro a estas empresas y a la Vida de serena para vengarse del asesino de Kenji

-¿De que estás hablando Rei?

-Taiki escúchame muy bien-lo miro-Kenji asesino a toda la familia de Darién y durante años Darién solo espero vengarse y ese Momento llego al casarse con Serena

-No…No puedo creerlo

-Créelo-dijo viendo su reloj- lamento no seguir contándote pero debo irme, si quieres detalles pídeselos a Kenji-dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la oficina

Taiki no podía creer lo que Rei había dicho…. Definitivamente

**0-0-0**

-Debes comer por dos Serena-decía Mina

-No exageres Mina, tampoco comeré como ballena-rio

-Creo que debemos comprar Ropa de Maternidad –dijo Mina emocionada

De pronto tocaron a su puerta-¡Haruka!-dijo mina al abrir-pasa

Serena se tensó un poco ante la presencia de él y es que como fuese era amigo de Darién-Mina me voy a mi habitación-dijo retirándose- No quería escuchar a nadie y no porque fuera testaruda es que no estaba en condiciones de escuchar a nadie.-Pasa Haruka ¿Te ofrezco un café?

-Claro-dijo el rubio entrando y sentándose en la barra desayunadora mientras Mina preparaba su café-¿Cómo esta Serena?

-Pues… Que puedo decirte Haruka Toda esta situación es más que difícil para ella

-Créeme Darién no la esta pasando bien, él la ama y quiere recuperarla

La rubia sonrió con franqueza- No lo Dudo Haruka pero creo que tiene mucho trabajo para lograrlo ¿cierto? –dijo dándole su café-las cosas en definitiva se complican con la llegada de un bebe

-Muy cierto, pero créeme Darién hará hasta lo imposible por ganarse su amor y protegerla de Alma y Rei

-Hay ambas mujeres son tal para cual-dijo la rubia molesta

-Sí, aunque… Me da cierta pena alma pues Kenji mato a Toda la familia en su Boda-dijo con pesar- sinceramente Ella y Darién, sufrieron Mucho

Mina se quedo callada… la palabra "Boda" resonó en su mente trayendo de nuevo a Asai a sus recuerdos, sin poderlo evitar las lagrimas comenzaron a caer-Mina perdóname-dijo Haruka dándose cuenta de lo que la platica había provocado-Yo no quise…

Mina Sonrió con Tristeza-No te preocupes Haruka, es solo que a veces es imposible no extrañarlo…Aunque no hable de él lo extraño-Desvió su mirada- Es increíble como en cuestión de segundos la felicidad se va de nuestras Manos-en su voz había cierto pesar

-Lo sé Mina y créeme Daria mi vida por borrar la Tristeza de tu Vida-él se puso de pie acercándose a ella- Créeme que Daria lo que fuera-el limpio las lagrimas de la rubia y sin decir más la abrazo; el no soportaba verla llorar porque la amaba

Ella se dejo envolver en ese abrazo ciertamente lo necesitaba de pronto se separo –Perdóname Haruka yo…-tartamudeo inevitablemente

-Tranquila Mina-tomo sus manos- quiero que sepas que aquí me tienes para lo que necesites, siempre estaré a tu lado-sonrió con ternura

-Gracias Haruka

**0-0-0**

Alma y Malachite discutían; ciertamente en un principio a Malachite le pareció justa la venganza pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho y estaba de por medio la felicidad de Darién, aquel chico al cual desde pequeño le tomo cariño y lo vio como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

-Tu enloqueciste al igual que Darién-grito alma-¡Necesito que me apoyes!

-Siempre lo he hecho Alma pero acepta que las cosas se salieron de control-dijo tratando de mantener la Serenidad

-Darién no debe dejarse dominar con sentimentalismos baratos-dijo alterada- Por culpa de Kenji perdimos A toda nuestra Familia

-Alma escucha, Yo no quiero que seas igual que Kenji, lo mejor sería meterlo a la cárcel - sugirió

-¡No! El no tuvo piedad con ninguno de los míos, Yo no tendré piedad con su hija y mucho menos con el Hijo de esa…

-Ese niño es Hijo de Darién

-¡No me importa!

-Escúchame muy bien Alma, yo voy a ayudar a Darién en lo que sea posible, y siento mucho que tengamos puntos de vista tan distintos

-¡Por favor Malachite! Solo apóyame

-No puedo; No cuando hay inocentes en esto Alma-dijo dándose la vuelta- Piensa bien las cosas –fue lo último que dijo ya que salió de el departamento

**0-0-0**

Así pasaron los días Serena salía de su trabajo y se dirigía a casa estaba a punto de subir a su auto cuando una voz la hizo pararse en seco-¡Contigo quiero hablar!

-¿Qué haces aquí Rei?-pregunto Serena

-Si crees que por un hijo se arreglaran las cosas con Darién estas muy equivocada querida-dijo la morena-Tu y Darién jamás podrán estar juntos, deberías de entender que ¡NO TE AMA!

-La que debería de entender eres tu Rei, Quizás a mi no me ame; pero tampoco te ama a ti y aunque te pese a ti ¡Yo voy a darle un hijo!

La pelinegra sonrió-Eso está por verse querida, ese bastardo aun no nace y mientras tanto cualquier cosa puede pasar

-Debo tomar eso como una amenaza ¿supongo?

-Ten Claro algo Serena yo No amenazo, yo actúo -sonrió -Además querida eres la hija de el asesino de su familia, ¿Crees que Darién lo olvidara?-sonrió al ver la reacción de la rubia-como sea querida cuídate por que Ni alma ni Yo nos quedaremos tranquilas-diciendo esto último se marcho de ahí, dejando a Serena intranquila

Por instinto llevo la mano a su vientre-Yo te cuidaré, lo prometo-dijo la rubia

Lejos de ahí Darién observaba la escena, desde días atrás tenía la costumbre de vigilar a Serena, tenía miedo de que su tía pudiera hacerle daño, ahora que había visto a Rei sabía que no se equivocaba, su tía estaba planeando algo para dañar tanto a Serena como a su hijo, la conocía muy bien que sabía que jamás iba aceptar al bebé, y mucho menos que él se quedara con su amada.

Serena empezó a caminar para dirigirse al auto, momentos después estaba llegando a la casa de Mina, al entrar se encontró con una nota de su amiga, había salido a cenar con Haruka.

Momentos después escucha que tocan a la puerta, al abrir era se queda sorprendida, porque era Darién quien estaba parado frente a su puerta.

**0-0-0**

Lejos de ahí en un Restaurante bastante elegante se encontraba una pareja cenando eran Mina y Haruka

- Me siento algo extraña – dice Mina

- Me imagino, pero también es tiempo que de que levantes el luto que llevas, sé que Asai fue y sigue siendo alguien importante en tu vida - le responde el rubio

- Tienes razón, mi madre me dice que debo darle otra oportunidad a mi corazón, que las cosas pasan por algo, pero me duele saber que él murió en un accidente, y después de enterarme de quien es la tia de Darién empezó a rondar una idea por mi cabeza – dice Mina

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas Mina? – pregunta intrigado Haruka

- y si el accidente donde murió Asai fue provocado, es decir el auto acababa de salir del taller, era ilógico que le fallara algo – le responde la rubia

- En eso tienes razón – comenta Haruka

- A lo mejor el accidente no era para mí, sino para Serena, sin embargo a pesar de que estaba muy dolida por la muerte de mi prometido, vi cuanto se asustó Darién al pensar que había podido ser mi amiga la del accidente, estoy segura que sospechó que fue obra de su tía y ¿Por qué no? También de Rei – le empieza a explicar Mina – por esa razón me duele su muerte, porque una venganza me lo arrebató

- así son las venganzas, causan mucho daño, siempre he dicho que es más noble y más valiente optar por el perdón – dice Haruka – esa venganza ha dañado a mucha gente inocente, sé que tal vez no lo creas, pero Darién era demasiado pequeño cuando le empezaron a inculcar la idea de la venganza, por esta razón le costó mucho trabajo desistir de ella, claro cuando se decidió era demasiado tarde – le explicó Haruka

- Eso pasa en ocasiones, no te puedo negar que no me enfurece y quisiera que los que dañaron a Asai pagaran, pero sé que en esta vida todo lo se hace se regresa, en ocasiones pasa mucho tiempo, pero nadie se puede escapar de la justicia divina – expresa Mina, en eso mira a Haruka, sabe que él la llevó ahí para que se olvidara de todas sus preocupaciones – pero mejor cambiemos de tema

- Como quieras preciosa, hemos venido a divertirnos y eso es lo que haremos

**0-0-0**

Regresando con Darién y Serena, al verlo ella por instinto quiere cerrar la puerta pero él se lo impide

- Serena, amor, tenemos que hablar

- tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, además no me digas mi amor, porque nunca lo fui – dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia

- Tenemos que hablar y mucho, lo sabes muy bien, por favor sé que es difícil para ti, pero tenemos que hacerlo un día, ¿Por qué no ahora? – le dice en tono suplicante, ella se le queda mirando y no dice nada, sabe que él tiene razón, que tienen que hablar, pero tiene miedo de escuchar de él lo que Alma le había dicho que todo el amor que él le decía tener era una mentira, no sabía si su corazón podría enfrentarlo, a pesar de todo lo amaba

- Por favor Serena, no me niegues eso, al menos dame cinco minutos – le volvió a decir en tono de súplica

- de acuerdo, cinco minutos – dijo ella muy seria con los brazos cruzados

- ¿puedo pasar? – le pregunta y ella se hace a un lado para que él pudiera entrar, por supuesto estaba demasiado nervioso, tenía que sincerarse con ella y tenía miedo de que ella lo odiara, sabía que eso era imposible, pero aún así tenía miedo, además aún cuando lo siguiera amando, ¿lo podría perdonar? Pero como dicen la esperanza es lo único que muere

- Antes que nada Serena, tengo que pedirte perdón, por todo lo que estás sufriendo, hubiese dado mi vida para que esto no pasara, te lo juro, te lo juro por nuestro bebé – le dice

- ¡cómo te atreves a jurar algo por él! – le grita furiosa

- no te alteres, pero al igual que tú amo a nuestro hijo, aunque te parezca imposible de creer y lo amo, porque aunque te parezca imposible de creer fue concebido por amor, porque te amo Serena, en verdad te amo, por esta razón quiero comenzar de nuevo, pero esta vez sin mentiras – Serena lo mira extrañada, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos por una parte su corazón le decía que le creyera, que él la amaba y no mentía, pero su razón la ponía alerta, al fin y al cabo su padre mató a los padres de Darién

- Serena, mi nombre es Darién Chiba, soy hijo de Danilo y Daria Chiba, nieto de Dante Chiba y bisnieto de Darío Chiba, todos dedicados a la industria farmacéutica – se detuvo, respiro profundamente, por su parte Serena se sentó, sabía que lo que le iba a decir Darién no iba tardar cinco minutos, el pelinegro imitó a la rubia sentándose frente a ella – cuando tenía 8 años mi tía alma, su nombre es Dalma Chiba, se iba a casar con Demetrio Chium, aún recuerdo ese día

_**Flash Back **_

_Mientras en la mansión Chiba todos se estaban preparando para el gran acontecimiento, en una habitación se encontraba el pequeño Darién con su tía Dalma, ya que el niño la quería mucho_

_-Oye tía con ese vestido te verás linda – dijo el niño tocando el vestido que estaba sobre la cama_

_-¿En verdad lo crees? – dijo Dalma sentándose con el niño_

_-Si tía lo malo que hoy que te cases con el tío Demetrio ya no me vas a querer – dijo Darién haciendo puchero_

_-Tontito ¿Cómo crees? Si sabes que yo te adoro y eso no va a cambiar-dijo acariciando sus cabellos_

_En eso entro Daria la madre de Darién pues era hora de ayudar a la novia y ellas dos se llevaban de maravilla_

_-Hola perdón interrumpir pero es hora de ayudarte a vestir – dijo Daria – hijo ve a la habitación tu padre te ayudará a cambiarte _

_-Si mami – respondió dando un beso a las dos mujeres que él adoraba a pesar de estar pequeño_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- Enseguida me fui con mi padre, él ya se encontraba vestido, cuando llegué me ayudó a cambiarme, estaba muy emocionado, iba ser una gran fiesta

_**Flash Back **_

_-Papá, ahora que se case la tía Dalma ¿se alejará de nosotros? – preguntó el pequeño pelinegro mientras su padre le terminaba de arreglar la corbata_

_- No hijo, ganaremos un miembro más en la familia, a tu tío Demetrio, por supuesto después de que se casen se irán de Luna de Miel - le empieza a platicar su papá _

_- ¿Luna de Miel? ¿Acaso muchas abejas viven en esa luna? – preguntó de manera inocente el pequeño _

_- Así se le llama el viaje que tienen los recién casados, es donde empiezan a convivir como esposos, cuando crezcas te explicaré un poco más, porque espero que algún día te encuentres a una mujer que ames con toda tu alma, tal como amo a tu madre – le dice el papá_

_- ¿Mi tía se irá de viaje con el tío Demetrio? ¿Para siempre? – cuestiona el pequeño _

_- no Darién, sólo por un corto tiempo – _

_- Ahh, papi, ¿algún día conoceré a alguien como mi mami para que me case? – pregunta el pequeño _

_- Eso espero, pero lo más importante es que tú la ames y que ella te ame – le contesta Danilo mientras le pone el saco y le agarra la mano para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la ceremonia, al bajar subieron a una de las limosinas especiales para la familia, junto con su madre Daria, por supuesto Darién estaba emocionado por lo que había platicado con su papá_

_- sólo espero que no le impongan la cuestión del nombre como requisito para casarse – le dijo Daria a Danilo, lo anterior porque siempre procuraban que se casaran con alguien que su nombre empezara con D era como una tradición familiar_

_- también eso espero, no todos tiene la suerte de encontrar a alguien tan noble y comprensiva como tu mi amor – le respondió Danilo mientras la besaba tiernamente – pero te aseguro que de mi parte no habrá esa imposición – dijo con un dejo de tristeza _

_El recorrido a la iglesia fue tranquilo, Darién llevaba los anillos en una pequeña almohada al entrar, Demetrio y Dalma le habían concedido ese honor y él estaba orgulloso de poder participar de manera activa en la ceremonia, realmente la disfruto, mientras pensaba en las palabras que había dicho su padre, ¿cómo sería la mujer de su vida? _

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

- Se que te puede parecer extraño, pero desde ese momento sabía que la mujer de la cual me enamorara tenía que ser muy especial, tan especial como lo eres tú Serena – ella iba a decir algo, pero él le puso los dedos en los labios como en señal de que esperara un poco más para hablar – princesa, déjame continuar, después hablaremos

_**Flash Back **_

_La ceremonia de casamiento había terminado, la pareja se encontraba afuera del recinto recibiendo la felicitaciones de los invitados que habían acudido, pétalos de rosas blancas caían sobre ellos, al igual que el arroz, realmente era un día de júbilo, el pequeño Darién estaba realmente feliz, en eso se fija en un auto, un señor de cabellos castaños y lentes observaba la escena, habló por teléfono y se fue de ahí, aparentemente nadie más se dio cuenta de ello, - Darién – su mamá le hablaba – es tu turno de felicitar a tus tíos – el niño se acercó para abrazar a sus tíos – Darién sobrino, gracia pequeño – le dijo Dalma – cuando regresemos de nuestro viaje nos vamos a ir a esa excursión de la que te había hablado – comentó Demetrio, el hombre realmente adoraba al pequeño Darién, el niño sonrió, había visto las fotos donde él acampaba al aire libre _

_- De acuerdo tío, prepararé mis cosas – dijo ilusionado - ¿A dónde iremos? _

_- es una sorpresa, pero estoy seguro que te gustará – le guiñó el ojo _

_Poco después empezaron abordar los vehículos para partir al lugar de la celebración. Al llegar Darién se quedó sorprendido jamás había visto los salones de la empresa adornados tan elegantemente, _

_- Darién, tenemos que ocupar nuestros asientos – le dice su padre, el cual le agarra la mano, y la otra se la agarra su madre, tenían esa costumbre, llegaron a la mesa familiar, saludaron a los demás miembros de la familia, su padre y tío empezaron a platicar _

_- entonces siempre nos vamos asociar con las empresas Silros – cuestiona Danilo _

_- Así es, sin embargo un tal Kenji Tsukino se molestó, es más dijo que algún día nos haría pagar el que le quitáramos todos los negocios – comenta Dalmiro _

_- Pienso que debemos hablar con él, podemos asociarnos, según me han comentado tiene buenas ideas – empieza a decir Danilo _

_- Tal vez, o a lo mejor hacer como se hacía antes – se ríe el mayor de los Chibas, para después continuar – unir las empresas por un contrato matrimonial, claro que para eso pasará mucho tiempo, tu hijo apenas tiene 8 años _

_- que cosas dices Dalmiro, mi hijo, si en mis manos está sólo se casará por amor, además no sabemos nada de ese tal Kenji – expresa Danilo _

_- lo mandé a investigar y tiene una pequeña de tres años, se llama Serena, supongo que nuestro padre podría hacer una excepción a la regla de los casamientos con tal de proteger los negocios familiares – se empieza a reír_

_- tú sabes que nunca ha querido romper las reglas, además mientras viva apoyaré a Darién en cada una de sus decisiones – responde seriamente Danilo, mira a su pequeño y sonríe, no sabía porque pero esta conversación le hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho, como si de pronto supiera que tal vez no vería crecer a su hijo y por instinto lo abrazó fuertemente, el pequeño correspondió al abrazo_

_- Darién, prométeme algo –_

_- lo que quieras papá –_

_- que siempre buscaras tu felicidad ¿me lo prometes? _

_- Si papá, te lo prometo_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

De pronto Darién se quedó callado, había olvidado esa promesa que le había hecho a su padre, hasta hoy la había recordado, le había inculcado tanto los deseos de venganza, que perdió de vista su felicidad

- ¿Qué pasa Darién? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? – pregunta extrañada Serena

- Es que me había olvidado de esa promesa, pero creo que a partir de ahora trataré de cumplirla, pero tengo que seguir contándote lo que pasó ese día… estaba por empezar el brindis, me acerqué a mi tía Dalma y a mi tío Demetrio, entonces mi abuelo empezó con el brindis, cuando de pronto se escucharon ruidos muy fuerte, mi tía me abrazó y nos pusimos bajo la mesa, sentía miedo mucho miedo, tenía ganas de irme con mis padres, pero era tanto mi miedo que sólo acertaba abrazar a mi tía, en eso mi tío Demetrio se acercó a nosotros y nos llevó a una ventila del aire, nos pidió que nos metiéramos y le obedecimos, no sé que habló con mi tía, se besaron, antes de que él se fuera colocó nuevamente la rejilla, siguieron escuchándose disparos y más disparos, yo tenía mis manos en mis oídos, fue uno de los momentos más horribles que he pasado en mi vida, no sabes el miedo y la angustia que pasé, después todo quedó callado, mi tía esperó un momento escuchamos decir que venía la policía, después escuchamos unos pasos, mi tía abrió la rejilla y salimos, toda la gente estaba en el suelo cubierta de sangre, el espectáculo fue lo más horrible que he presenciado, salí con mucho miedo, lo único que quería era estar con mis papás, que ellos me pudieran decir que todo estaba bien, y empecé a buscarlos, fue terrible hallarlos, los empecé a llamar pero no respondían, los moví – mientras Darién contaba esta parte de sus recuerdos, unas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro, instintivamente Serena se las limpió con sus manos, nunca imaginó el terror que había pasado de pequeño, él tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y se quedaron viendo por un breve momento, él sabía que tenía que terminar de contar la historia

- No recuerdo muy bien esa parte, me acerqué a mi tía que estaba hablando con un hombre que le decía que Kenji Tsukino, que él había dado la orden, mi tía me hizo jurar que tenía que vengarme de él, estaba lleno de miedo y tan enojado que le dije a mi tía que sí, en eso escuchamos unas patrullas a lo lejos, y mi tía me dijo que nos teníamos que ir, nos subimos a uno de los carros para irnos a la casa del campo… - Serena se le quedó viendo – sí Serena, la casa donde pasamos nuestra luna de miel, lo único que te puedo decir que a partir de ese momento mi tía me recordaba el juramento de vengarnos de Kenji, que era hacer justicia, aún recuerdo ese día en el cementerio

_**Flash Back**_

_Días después del entierro de la familia Chiba, Dalma llevó a su sobrino a Visitar las tumbas de sus padres, el niño cómo es normal extrañaba a sus papitos._

_-Tía, extraño mucho a mis papitos – decía el niño colocando unas hermosas rosas sobre la lapida de sus padres, mientras las lágrimas afloraban por sus hermosos ojos azules_

_-Lo sé Darién, créeme que lo sé y por eso tu y yo nos vengaremos de Kenji Tsukino ¿Entiendes?_

_El niño asintió con su cabecita y sus ojos llenos de tristeza y odio_

_-Si tía, yo me voy a vengar de Kenji, no importa lo que tenga que hacer – dijo el niño_

_-Júralo Darién, Júrame que te vengarás de él, sin importar nada más que la venganza, Júrame frente a la tumba de tus padres que lo harás por encima de lo que sea – exclamaba ella - Júralo_

_-Lo Juro tía, me vengaré de Kenji y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer - afirmó el niño – ¡Lo juro!_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- Sé que te parecerá tonto, pero te llegan a decir todos los día que lo único importante es tu venganza que te lo llegas a creer, de hecho me entrenaron para seducirte, a los quince mi tía me contrató a una persona para que fuera un "Casanova" y ahora que estamos hablando con la verdad te digo que tuve varias mujeres-hizo una pausa- pero a ninguna de ellas las pude amar, mi corazón estaba destinado para la mujer más especial que he conocido, y esa eres tú Serena – al escucharlo ella se levantó, realmente le alegraba escuchar que ella era el amor de Darién, pero no podía dejar de pensar que también había sido objeto de la venganza de los Chiba

- te puede parecer extraño, pero desde que te vi en el aeropuerto pensé que si algún día tenía que enamorar, sería de alguien como tú, en ese momento no sabía que tú eras la hija de Kenji Tsukino, también quiero decirte que me enamoré profundamente de ti, pero me negué a reconocerlo, era un conflicto para mí saber que había entregado mi corazón a la hija del asesino de mis padres, pero mientras más te conocía, más me daba cuenta que eras tan distinta a tu padre, eres la persona más bondadosa y noble que he conocido, sé que te hice sufrir desde que nos casamos, te pido perdón por ello, lo que sí quiero aclarar es que jamás, jamás te he engañado, no niego que una vez lo intenté hacer, pero no pude – al hacer esta revelación la rubia volteó a verlo muy sorprendida – así es Serena, como sabes Rei fue mi amante, fue la que te habló para decirte que no iba a dormir contigo, y no te lo niego fui a su casa esa noche, pero sólo tú estabas en mis pensamientos, no pude engañarte, a partir de ahí sabía que algo pasaba.

Haruka siempre me decía que me había enamorado de ti, y no se equivocaba, cuando me fui a mi curso tuve miedo de que mi tía pudiera hacerte daño, ella jamás aceptará que me haya enamorado de ti, cuando pasó el accidente sabía que tenía que contarte la verdad pero tuve miedo, ideé un plan que no pude llevar a cabo y era que cuando regresara del curso irnos de viaje ahí casarnos sin que te dieras cuenta y contarte toda la verdad, pero…

- pero tu tía se adelantó, ¿sabes? Me hubiese gustado que tuvieras más confianza en mí, que fueras tú el que me contara todo, no sabes lo que sufrí al enterarme de la verdad por tu tía, cuando me dijo que sólo fue el objeto de su venganza – dijo Serena llorando, sus lágrimas salían copiosamente, tanto que empezó a sollozar, Darién la abrazó y ambos lloraron, por todo lo que habían pasado, después de un momento se calmaron

- Serena, hoy te vi platicando con Rei, ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Darién preocupado, ella lo miro extrañada – lo siento Serena, pero desde la noticia de tu embarazo te he estado siguiendo, tengo miedo de que les pase algo a ti y al bebé, mi tía, tu padre y Rei intentaran hacer algo, y a pesar de que te niegues voy a seguir vigilándote no permitiré que te dañen

- ¿Por qué Darién?

- porque te amo Serena, si te pierdo a ti o a nuestro hijo no podré soportarlo, tal vez el dolor sea más fuerte del que tuve cuando perdí a mis padres – ella lo miró sorprendida

- Darién, todavía siento mucho dolor, te amo, pero tengo miedo de regresar de contigo, necesito tiempo, mucho tiempo –dijo ella-Todo esto no puedo asimilarlo como yo quisiera-hizo una pausa-No es fácil saber que mi Padre es un asesino

- Pero me dejaras al menos estar contigo en las visitas al médico, en todo lo que se refiera al bebé, te lo ruego no me apartes de él o ella – le suplicó, la rubia aceptó – de acuerdo Darién, eres el padre de mi hijo, tienes derechos y no voy a negarlos- lo miro-pero no quiero regresar contigo, no por ahora

- Será como tú quieras, pero aunque tú no quieras seguiré como tu acosador personal, no permitiré que nada ni nadie les haga daño, ya te hicimos bastante

- Darién… - ella iba a empezar a hablar pero él la interrumpe

- por más que me lo pides, en eso no pienso ceder, Serena, conozco a Rei, a mi tía y a tu padre, sé lo que hago, ahora me voy, gracias por haberme escuchado – antes de irse le dio un beso en los labios, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar ya se había ido. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá tenía mucha en que pensar.

**0-0-0**

En el restaurante la música tocaba suavemente, Haruka había invitado a bailar a Mina, por lo que ella aceptó, él se había portado muy bien con ella desde que su prometido murió, siempre había estado a su lado como un gran apoyo. La música terminó y ambos se fueron a su mesa.

- Creo que es hora de irnos – comentó Mina algo preocupada mientras miraba su reloj – es muy tarde y Serena está sola, temo por ella –

- Tienes razón, ahora con su embarazo las cosas se han complicado – comentó Haruka, Mina lo miró extrañada – es que tanto la tía de Darién como el padre de Serena no quieren al bebé, y si además… - Se quedó callado

- Además ¿qué? – cuestionó Mina

- Rei, ella siempre ha estado "obsesionada" con Darién y desde que él se enamoró de Serena la ha ignorado, por decirlo de alguna manera – le respondió

- Rei la ha hecho la vida imposible a Serena, esperemos que no pase a más – después de pagar la cuenta salieron y se dirigieron al departamento de Mina, al llegar Haruka, le abre la puerta, sin embargo al salir ella se tropieza cayendo sobre el rubio, sus bocas quedaron muy cerca y él no pudo evitarlo la beso, quería hacerlo desde que la había conocido, con el trato se enamoró de ella, pero sabía que su amor en ese momento era imposible, ella estaba enamorada de Asai, pero ahora él ya no estaba, por un momento ella se dejo llevar, pero en un instante ambos reaccionaron

- Lo siento Mina, fue un impulso, perdóname – le dijo el rubio disculpándose

- no te preocupes – respondió ella, estaba muy perturbada, ese beso le había hecho sentir sensaciones muy extrañas, se despidió rápidamente y al entrar vio que Serena todavía seguía sentada en el sillón, por lo que corrió a su lado – Serena amiga ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó

- Darién, vino a verme – le respondió muy seria

- ¿te hizo algo? – cuestionó preocupada

- no sólo hablamos, me pidió perdón y me contó lo que sucedió el día que mi papá mandó a matar a sus padres, fue terrible Mina, mataron a todos los invitados, sólo se salvaron la tía de Darién y él porque se escondieron, desde ese día su tía le ha dicho que debe vengarse… pero también me dijo que se enamoró profundamente de mí, que no quería que me hubiese enterado de esa forma de toda la verdad, y que quería, o mejor dicho quiere casarse conmigo, quiere que seamos una familia con nuestro hijo – respondió quedamente

- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú lo amas, él te ama, deben irse Serena, deben dejar todo y luchar por ese amor – le dijo Mina de manera entusiasta

- Tengo miedo, es difícil olvidar todo lo que pasé con Alma, pero… - ella se quedó callada

- Pero ¿Qué? Serena – preguntó Mina

- él me dijo que esperaría, que comprendía y que me daría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario – Miró a su amiga – Mina, tengo miedo de que se esté vengando, sin embargo hoy lo sentí tan sincero, que no sé qué pensar

- No sé qué decirte Serena – habló Mina

- No tienes que decirme nada, y cambiando de tema ¿cómo te fue con Haruka?

- Muy bien, sin embargo, me tropecé en la puerta, nuestras bocas quedaron juntas y nos besamos, sentí muy extraño, removió muchas cosas en mí, sé que amo a Asai, pero él ya no está, pero.,, y si me estoy empezando a enamorar de Haruka, pero no tiene mucho que murió mi prometido, en realidad estoy confundida Serena

Ambas amigas se quedaron platicando un rato más, realmente necesitaban hacerlo, momentos después se fueron a dormir, en realidad necesitaban hacerlo.

**0-0-0**

Haruka estaba llegando a su departamento, al entrar se sorprende al encontrar a Darién ahí, estaba sentado en el sofá mirando hacia la ventana

- Darién ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta un tanto extrañado

- necesitaba, mejor dicho necesito hablar con un amigo – le respondió muy seriamente

- ¿Qué pasó Darién? – cuestiona el rubio

- hoy hablé con Serena – dijo mirando sin rumbo fijo en la ventana – Vi que Rei habló con ella, me preocupe, Rei odia a Serena y haría cualquier cosa con tal de que ella sufriera, lo ha hecho antes – se volteó para mirar a Haruka – al mes de "casados" ella le habló a Serena para decirle que tenía una amante, de no ser porque… - hizo una pequeña pausa - ese día Rei trató de seducirme, pero no pude estar con ella, Serena aparecía en mi mente, aunque me negaba aceptarlo, desde ese momento ya la amaba, llegué tarde a la cena que había preparado Serena para mí, ahí me enteré de que una mujer le había hablado para decirle que yo tenía una amante, supe inmediatamente que fue Rei, después ella me lo confirmó, nunca aceptará que me haya enamorado de Serena.

- Además está aliada con tu tía – le comenta Haruka

- Lo sé, no se tentarán el corazón para hacerle daño, mi tía ya me lo advirtió, no sé qué hacer amigo, Serena se niega a volver conmigo, está muy dolida, aunque sé que no ha dejado de amarme, lo vi en sus ojos, pero… tengo que velar por su seguridad, la de ella y nuestro bebé –

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le pregunta su amigo

- vigilarla, al menos mientras no estén ustedes cerca, tengo que protegerla de lo que pueda pasar – dice Darién con mezcla de angustia y desesperación

- y ella que dice, está de acuerdo – cuestiona Haruka

- No mucho, pero me dejó hacerlo siempre que no esté muy cerca de ella, de todas maneras le dije que lo iba hacer, por lo que lo aceptó aunque no de buena manera – le responde Darién

- sin embargo por tu actitud entiendo que no fue sólo eso lo que platicaste con ella, o ¿me equivoco? – le dice el rubio

- no te equivocas, hablé con ella de lo que pasó el día que murieron mis padres, no me extraña que te sorprendas – le dijo al ver la cara de su amigo, porque ni siquiera a él le había contado cómo habían muerto sus padres, es decir, sabía que habían muerto en la boda de su tía en manos de unos matones de Kenji, pero nunca le había contado los detalles – pero si deseo empezar de nuevo con ella, debemos hacerlo sin mentiras, y para ello necesitaba contarle todo, el hacerlo removió muchas cosas en mi interior – comentó tristemente el pelinegro

- Me imagino, nunca antes las habías contado, y ella ¿cómo lo tomo? –

- Está muy confundida, a nadie le gustaría saber que su padre fue el responsable de asesinar a tanta gente, incluyendo a mis padres – dice tristemente – Además, de que todo lo que estamos pasando fue consecuencia de la ambición de Kenji y los deseos de venganza, tanto los míos como los de mi tía, sabes muy bien que desde que murieron mis padres en mi casa sólo se hablaba de la importancia de vengarnos de los Tsukino, ese misma idea de venganza me impidió ver todo lo que sentía por Serena, me negaba a reconocerlo, tantas veces que me lo dijiste, y simplemente me negaba aceptarlo, de haberlo hecho las cosas hubiesen sido tan diferentes –

- lo sé amigo, y te entiendo, por esa razón te decía que estabas enamorado de Serena, desde que te conozco, nunca reaccionaste así por ninguna mujer, hasta llegaste a sentir celos – ambos se rieron

- tienes razón, sobre todo de Taiki, ¿Sabes? Sólo espero que Taiki no aproveche esta oportunidad para acercarse a ella – expresó el pelinegro con un poco de celos

- Pero Serena te ama, jamás podrá fijarse en otro hombre –

- Lo sé Haruka, pero cuando uno está dolido, a veces se cometen muchas locuras, aunque lo verdad me preocupa es que Kenji quiera casarla, él ya me lo advirtió, pero te juró que nadie, absolutamente nadie le hará daño a Serena mientras lo pueda evitar

**0-0-0**

Lejos de ahí, en un hotel en las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraban hablando Rei y Alma, la primera se encontraba muy molesta, en especial porque Serena estaba esperando un hijo de Darién, pero lo que más le retorcía en sus entrañas era que el pelinegro estaba feliz con la noticia

- Alma, tenemos que hacer algo, ese niño no debe nacer, de no hacerlo Darién nunca podrá librarse de esa mosca muerta – decía furiosa la morena

- lo sé, pero no podemos contar con Darién, él me ha dicho que la ama, maldita sea el momento en que sucedió eso, él nunca debió enamorarse de la hija de ese asesino, su destino debe ser casarse con otra mujer, para que pueda resurgir el imperio Dachi, después de destruir a Serena, tenía que seguir con la tradición familiar – empezó a decir Alma

- ¿tradición Familiar? ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó Rei

- Lamento decírtelo Rei, pero aun cuando se hubiese llevado a cabo la venganza, tú no podrías ser la esposa de Darién, él tiene que casarse con una mujer morena que su nombre empiece con D, al menos eso tuvieron que hacer mis hermanos, y también yo, por eso me casé con Demetrio, por supuesto que lo amaba profundamente

- ¿y tu relación con Malaquite?

- Rei, él me ayudó y lo amo, pero no puedo formalizar con él, no niego que me lo ha pedido muchas veces, pero ahora, está apoyando a Darién y esa mujer, me advirtió que los dejara en paz – dijo enojada Alma – al menos será el pretexto para cortar con él.- aunque Alma no lo quisiera aceptar quería a Malaquite, pero su venganza contra Kenji Tsukino era lo más importante para ella, hacerlo sufrir como ella había sufrido, era poco para él

- Sin embargo ¿cómo nos desharemos de ese "bastardo"? – cuestionó Rei de manera despectiva

- Tenemos que hacer que ella tenga un accidente, a cualquiera le puede pasar, en especial si por donde trabajas o vives es un lugar demasiado transitado – respondió Alma – pero hay que tener cuidado, no podemos dejar evidencias de que fuimos nosotras, por lo tanto es necesario ir con unos amigos –

- Piensas emplear a alguien para hacerlo, te dije que yo quería hacerle pagar a Serena el haberme quitado a Darién – dijo la morena

- tranquila Rei, no podemos hacerlo ni en tu auto, ni en mi auto, tampoco podemos rentar un auto para ello, si te digo que iremos con unos amigos, es porque hay que conseguir un auto en el mercado negro, de esa manera nadie sabrá que nosotros tuvimos que ver con el accidente de Serena – explicó Alma

Ambas siguieron tramando lo referente al atentado para Serena

**0-0-0**

Por su parte Kenji también estaba preocupado, no quería que Serena tuviera un hijo y menos de un Chiba, de hecho le molestaba que lo hubieran engañado, pero la unión que había hecho con Darién desde que lo conoció le había dado tantas ganancias que no se preocupó de todo lo demás, pero ahora estaban las empresas Diamante, y uno de sus dueños estaba muy interesada en ella, la había conocido en uno de los congresos estudiantiles en los que ella había asistido, y le había insinuado más de una vez a Kenji que sería una buena estrategia que por medio de un casamiento podrían unir la empresa, a pesar de que Kenji le comentó que ella estaba casada, le había respondido que existía el divorcio, nunca lo había considerado, pero ahora era la oportunidad.

pero el que ella estuviera embarazada complicaría las cosas, tenía dos opciones hacer que Serena abortara, para ello tendría que convencerla, pero conociéndola sabía que iba ser una misión imposible, la otra era esperar a que el niño naciera para deshacerse de él entregándolo a una casa hogar lejos muy lejos de ahí, donde Serena no pudiera encontrarlo, a pesar de que el niño llevaba sangre de los Chiba, también llevaba su sangre, pero lo que ocurriera con el pequeño después de nacido, si vivía o moría se lo iba dejar al destino, pero iba procurar ocultar sus huellas, para que esa criatura descubriera su pasado, sin embargo que pasaría si después de él, Serena no llegara a tener hijos, esa era otra interrogante, que después se ocuparía.

**0-0-0**

Pasaron los días lentamente para todos, Darién había cumplido su promesa de lejos vigilaba a Serena, procurando que nada malo le pudiera pasar, en su corazón sabía que Rei y Alma no se iban a quedar tan tranquilas, por lo que también contrató a un investigador privado para seguirlas y adelantarse a sus movimientos, aunque no podía saber que planeaban, conociéndolas podía prever lo que pudieran hacer, un día recibe una llamada algo extraña

- Señor Chiba, su tía y la mujer que le acompañan acaban de encontrarse con un tipo, han estado hablando con él y le dieron un fajo de billetes, según pude escuchar quieren atropellar a una persona, dijeron que cuando cumpla con el encargo le terminaran de pagar lo que falta – comentó el detective

- Gracias Señor Ruiz, de casualidad sabe de qué color es el auto de ese señor – cuestionó Darién

- me parece que es Jetta 2000, de color gris – contestó

- De acuerdo, de todas maneras esté pendiente por si puede averiguar algo – Darién terminó la llamada a partir de ese momento debería estar más al pendiente, sin embargo se lo contó a Haruka, era bueno saber que siempre podía contar con alguien como él.

Pasó una semana más y estaba Serena saliendo de su trabajo, Darién vio un carro parecido al que le había comentado el detective privado, por lo que se acercó lo más posible a Serena, al ver que ella intentaba cruzar se dio cuenta de que el conductor arrancó por lo que corrió para jalar a Serena y llegó a ella en el momento justo para poder salvarla, por supuesto que al hacerlo él se lastimó, pero no le importó, ella era lo que contaba en ese momento, por su parte Serena estaba impresionada, en un instante vio como el auto se venía hacia ella y en otro se vio a un lado con Darién lastimado junto a ella

- ¿Qué pasó? – fue lo único que acertó a decir

- Lo que te había comentado princesa, quieren hacerte daño a ti y al bebé – dijo él tratando de recuperar el aliento

- pero ¿Quién? – cuestionó ella

- Esta vez, creo que fueron mi tía y Rei, y trataran de intentarlo, por esa razón te pido, que me dejes protegerte, no quiero que te pase nada malo, te amo

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, Serena tenía que decidir…

**0-0-0**

**Hola Lectoras Lindas de Mi corazón Cherrie y Yo les traemos este nuevo cap, y en efecto sabemos que nos hemos tardado pero se que comprenden que pues ambas tenemos cosas que hacer, sin embargo ya saben que jamás dejaría un fic sin terminar por mas que tarde. Esperamos que disfruten el Capitulo y nos vemos Pronto.**


	22. Y despues de Mañana ¿Que?

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, Serena tenía que decidir…-¿Estas bien?

-Yo no importo serena, me importan tu Y mi hijo –dijo el abrazandola-Porfavor dejame protegerlos

Las palabras de Darién eran sumamente sinceras pero Serena ya no sabia en quien confiar, estaba mas que confundida aun-Yo…No lo se Darién…Yo quisiera confiar en ti pero no es tan fácil

-Te comprendo serena Mirame-Pidio levantando el mentón de la rubia-Te Amo No lo dudes-hizo una pausa-Todo empezó como una venganza pero Te amo

-Da…Darién-tartamudeo ella-Llevame a casa de Mina-pidio

-Vamos-dijo el ambos caminaron abrazados hacia el auto…

Darién conducía y se maldecía una y Mil veces por no poder proteger a serena como quisiera y todo por que el Dudaba de ella, realmente no la culpaba por ello.

Serena deseaba confiar en Darién pero había muchas cosas en juego, solo atino a tocar su vientre, aunque amara a Darién con toda su fuerza lo Primordial era su Hijo.

-Llegamos-la interrumpió Darién

-Gracias por traerme-dijo ella abriendo la puerta de el auto, el pelinegro la detuvo de el brazo antes de bajar

-Serena dejame protegerlos

Los ojos de serena se cristalizaron-Gracias por protegerme Darién-dijo bajando de el auto y entrando a casa de Mina.

Darién se sintio Frustrado, acelero iba en busca de Rei…

**0-0-0**

La pelinegra estaba en el teléfono poniendo a Alma al corriente de las cosas y armando un nuevo plan-Alma ese bastardo no debe nacer-decia la pelinegra

-Lo se querida pero Darién esta entusiasmado con la idea de ser padre-hizo una pausa

-Alma ¿Qué estas pensando?

-Nada querida-decia alma

De pronto los gritos de Darién se escucharon-¡Rei sal de ahí!-gritaba

-Alma te dejo Darién esta aquí-dijo terminando la llamada

La pelinegra salió al encuentro de Darién-Querido ¿Qué haces aca?-pregunto intentando besarlo, sin embargo solo consiguió que Darién la hiciera retroceder

-¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Cómo se atreven a querer matar a Mi hijo y a Serena?-pregunto furioso

-Ah era eso-sonrió-Tranquilo Darién a serena y a Tu bastardo no les paso nada-dijo con burla- aun

-¡No lo llames Bastardo!-grito con ganas de darle un golpe a Rei, pero jamás le había pegado a una mujer-No me hagas olvidar que eres una mujer-dijo conteniéndose

-¿Vas a pegarme?-pregunto- ¡Puez hazlo Darién! Pero ni asi evitaras que haga algo

-Te lo advierto Rei, deja a mi esposa en paz

-¿Tu esposa?-pregunto ironica-A ver querido te voy a recordar que No estas casado, por lo tanto ni es tu esposa y Tu hijo es un bastardo, entiéndelo Darién ¡Reacciona!.

-Te lo advierto Rei-dijo dándole la espalda-Si algo le pasa a serena o a mi Hijo vas a arrepentirte de haber Nacido-dijo con firmeza saliendo de ahí.

**0-0-0**

Serena estaba en su habitación estaba en un verdadero Dilema, cuando de Pronto tocaron el timbre, bajo a ver quien era y Vio que era Kenji, dudo en abrirle pero lo Hizo-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Hablar contigo Hija

-¿Hija?-dijo la rubia con ironia

-Vengo a hacerte ver que ese Hijo será un estorbo en tu vida Serena-dijo el-Desaste de el y Vuelve a empezar con Tu vida

-¡Te das cuenta lo que dices! Me pides empezar-lo miro con rabia-¿Cómo me dices eso?

-No te compliques Serena podemos irnos de viaje y olvidar esto, incluso puedes casarte y…

-¿Olvidar esto? Quieres que olvide que mataste a la Familia de Darién, quieres que Olvide que por tu culpa estoy en esta situación…!Que comodo para ti!-De pronto la rubia sintio un dolor en su vientre

-Hay cosas que no entenderías Serena, si decides deshacerte de el bastardo dimelo…

-¡Vete!-Grito Serena-¡Vete!

Kenji No dijo mas y salió de ahí…

Una hora después llegaba Mina en compañía de Haruka al entrar vieron a Serena en el sofá, la rubia estaba dormida-¿Crees que este comoda?

-No lo se Haruka y si mejor la llevas a la habitación-sugirio Mina

-Por supuesto-dijo el disponía a cargarla cuando la rubia despertó-Lo siento no quería despertarte

-¿Estas bien Serena?

-No, hoy han pasado tantas cosas-dijo la rubia contándoles a ambos todo lo que había sucedido incluyendo la Visita de Kenji

-Serena se que no confias en mi, y tampoco en Darién pero el desea protegerte a ti y al bebe…Deberias de permitírselo

-Yo opino igual serena-intervino Mina-aunque también te entiendo serena ¿Por qué no hacemos un Viaje? Asi te alejarías de todos

-No es mala idea-dijo serena-voy a pensarlo ahora si me disculpan me ire a la habitación

**0-0-0**

Darién llegaba a los laboratorios y en uno de los pasillos se encontró a Taiky-Vaya pero que Sorpresa No pensé verte por aquí Darién Black, Hay perdona eres Darién Chiba-dijo con burla- O ¿Cómo te llamo?

-Deja tus ironias Taiky, no tengo humor para soportarte-dijo el

-Ya supe que no estas casado con Serena, lo que me da mucha ventaja

Darién lo Miro-¿Ventaja?-pregunto sarcástico-Siento desilusionarte pero ella me ama, cosa que dudo contigo y además espera un Hijo Mío

-Correcto pero la engañaste, la utilizaste y ese Darién fue un grave error-lo miro desafiante

-¡Vete al demonio!-dijo Darién dirigiéndose a su oficina

En definitiva tenia que pensar como Proteger a serena, de pronto entro kenji sin avisar-¿Qué quieres Kenji?

-Te exijo que te alejes de Serena, como comprenderás jamás estarás junto a ella, eres un Chiba

-Lo se Kenji se que soy un chiba de lo cual me siento orgulloso; por que mi padre era un hombre Honesto-dijo el- eso es algo que tu no conoces…Eres un hombre ambicioso que logra lo que quiere a costa de lo que sea

-Los negocios son asi Darién, gana el mas fuerte, el, mas astuto Y a tu padre le falto eso-lo miro-no entiendo como sobreviviste

-El deseo de vengarme de ti me hizo hacerlo –sonrió con ironia-Y lo voy a hacer Kenji

-¿Cómo? ¿Vas a meterme a la cárcel?-pregunto con ironia

-Estas muy confiado Kenji pero puedo darte una sorpresa-sonrió el- ahora sal de mi Oficina- ¿Qué ironias no? Ahora Tus negocios los compartes con un chiba

-Te voy a dar la oportunidad de que te vayas, que desaparezcas-dijo el

-¿O si no?

-Atente a las consecuencias

-Lo mismo Digo Kenji

Kenji salió de ahí furioso, en definitiva Darién quizás le daría mas problemas de los que esperaba.

**0-0-0**

La Noche había caído y la Luna estaba hermosa, serena estaba en su habitación considerando la propuesta de irse de viaje a algún lugar, necesitaba estar tranquila por su bien y el de su Hijo.

_**Hoy he pensado mucho en ti  
soñé que estaba entre tus brazos  
que me besabas muy feliz  
y susurrabas:"no puedo vivir sin ti".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Por un instante deseo que todo lo que había pasado, hubiese sido un mal sueño; por que en definitiva amaba a Darién mas que a su vida…Lo amo desde que lo vio por Primera vez sin imaginar Todo lo que tendría que pasar…¿Qué podía hacer? Olvidar y perdonar….Si dos palabras que son tan cortas pero con un gran significado…pero… Su propio padre Destruyo la Vida de Darién…Y si ¿Algun dia Darién reprochaba eso?... Revivio ese momento cuando Alma le confeso la verdad…Fue un momento tan difícil un momento en donde su Mundo se desplomo…donde sintio que Todo lo que había vivido era una mentira….¿Como olvidar? Si era tan difícil…. Los pensamientos de la rubia se vieron interrumpida por Mina que entraba a la habitación.

-Serena

-Dime Mina-dijo retirándose de la ventana

-Darién esta en la sala y desea verte

El corazón de la rubia se acelero al escuchar que Darién la buscaba-Yo…

-Mira serena Yo no apruebo que Darién te haya mentido en lo absoluto, se que la situación es muy complicada pero…escuchalo permite que te proteja a Ti y a tu bebe-sonrió la rubia- voy a decirle que pase para que hablen-dijo Mina saliendo de la habitación.

**0-0-0**

Mina bajaba a la sala en donde Haruka y Darién se encontraban-Bien Darién pasa a verla

-Mina de verdad te lo agradezco mucho-dijo el pelinegro

-No lo hago por ti Darién, lo hago por serena

-Igual te lo agradezco Mina, Haruka porfavor explicale a Mina lo que tenemos pensado-dijo subiendo a la habitación

Mina dirigió su mirada a Haruka-¿Qué están planeando?

-Escuchame…-dijo Haruka

**0-0-0**

Darién llego a la habitación de Serena, toco la puerta y entro, serena estaba en un pequeño sofá-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien-sonrió-Sientate Darién

_**Que difícil es tenerte  
sin lograr poder tocarte,  
que difícil es amarte  
Sin lograr poder besarte.**_

El pelinegro se sento frente a ella Tomando sus manos-Mi Serena-dijo el-Yo se que dije que te daría tiempo para que pienses las cosas, pero tiempo es lo que no tenemos, No quiero que mi Tia o Rei te hagan daño ¿Entiendes?

-Claro que entiendo Darién pero No quiero estar escondiéndome de Rei Ni de alma-dijo ella-Yo quisiera…que todo estuviera bien, pero no es posible –lo Miro-Es tan difícil Todo Darién…Soy la hija de el asesino de tu familia, soy la mujer de la que querías vengarte…

-Porfavor-dijo poniendo sus dedo índice sobre el labio de la rubia-se que jamás me alcanzara la Vida para pedirte perdón por que se que te hice sufrir y que sufres; pero Tu y Mi hijo son lo único bueno que tengo en la Vida y estoy dispuesto a perderlos

_**La distancia nos aleja  
y queremos estar juntos  
Mi paciencia ya se queja  
porque no me siento tuyo.**_

Serena notaba sinceridad en sus palabras y deseaba con Toda el alma decirle que olvidaría Todo pero no era tan fácil-Darién…Yo

-Mira te Propongo algo dejame protegerte mientras nace nuestro Hijo, Y luego si decides no estar junto a Mi yo prometo irme y dejarte rehacer tu vida

_**Que difícil es desearte  
sin lograr que estés conmigo  
pasa el tiempo y ya quiero  
volver a sentirme vivo.**_

Esas palabras removieron muchos sentimientos en la Rubia…-Irte lejos-susurro

-Asi es Princesa si tu decides que no me quieres en tu vida me ire lejos-dijo con Trizteza

Ambos se abrazaron quedándose asi quien sabe por cuanto tiempo… Darién daría lo que fuera para que ese momento fuese eterno-¿Qué te gustaría que Fuese?-pregunto la rubia sacándolo de su ensueño

Darién sonrió y es que no lo había pensado-No lo se, pero lo que sea creeme que lo amare como a nadie y a Ti Princesa ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Me encantaría una Niña-sonrió-pero si es un Niño quiero que sea como tu

-¿De verdad?

-Si, me gustaría que tenga tus ojos-dijo ella abrazada a el-me gustaría un pequeño Darién

-¿Asi quieres llamarlo Princesa?

-Pues… bueno solo fue un decir bien podemos buscar otros Nombres-dijo ella

-Princesa ¿me dejaras protegerte?

-Si Darién…pero quiero que entiendas que hay muchas cosas aun que…

-Entiendo serena-dijo el- entonces dejame arreglar un par de cosas y en unos días te iras con Mina

-¿Irnos?

-Asi es, pero nadie sabra donde están por su seguridad y la de el bebe-dijo el pelinegro

-Como digas

-Bueno entonces debo irme además tienes que descansar Princesa-dijo el-Porfavor no Olvides que Te amo, el la beso y ella aunque no dijo mas, no era necesario pues correspondió el beso-Descansa

Asi Darién salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala en donde Mina ya estaba sabedora de lo que proseguía si serena aceptaba-¿Qué paso Darién?

-Acepto-dijo feliz- Te pido Mina que hagas las maletas y mañana Haruka vendrá por ellas

-Claro cuenta con ello

-Y por favor no comentes con Nadie esto, por que podría llegar a oídos de Rei, alma o Kenji

-Despreocupate Darién

-Bien entonces creo que me voy-dijo el-Haruka te veo mañana, Mina gracias por Todo-dijo yéndose.

**0-0-0**

Mina y Haruka se quedaron en la sala platicando de muchas cosas-¿Nos iremos por Mucho tiempo?

-No se Mina, según se solo será hasta que Serena de a Luz, después de eso no tengo idea que vaya a suceder-la miro-¿Por qué?

Sonrió con nostalgia-Extrañare mi departamento-dijo mirando la foto de Asai que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa de sala

-¿Aun lo amas?

-No voy a mentirte Haruka, lo extraño es tan difícil acostumbrarme a que ya no esta…a veces pienso que en cualquier momento Cruzara esa Puerta; sin embargo cuando vuelvo a la realidad Todo es tan doloroso…No debía Morir

-Perdoname no quería ponerte Triste

-Descuida con el tiempo se aprende a Vivir con las Tristezas que te deja la vida, pero bueno hay otras cosas en que pensar en este Momento ¿No crees?

-Por supuesto-dijo el rubio-confiado en que quizás se podía ganar el corazón de la rubia-Creo que ya es muy tarde y debes descansar, vendre mañana por las maletas

-Por supuesto Haruka-sonrió poniéndose de pie-Hasta mañana-dijo dándole un beso en la mejia

-Hasta mañana-dijo el rubio saliendo de ahí.

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Haruka estaba Muy temprano en casa de las chicas, subió las maletas al auto-Mina Primero me llevare a Serena, mas tarde Darién vendrá por ti ¿De a cuerdo?

-Claro

-Bien entonces Vamos Serena , mas tarde Mina estará contigo

La rubia asintió subiendo al auto de Haruka. Y este se puso en marcha con la rubia, el celular de Haruka timbro-¿Qué sucede Darién?

-Solo quería saber como va todo?

-Sin contratiempos, debes pasar por Mina mas tarde

-Perfecto Haruka nos vemos después-dijo terminando la llamada

-¿Todo bien Darién?

-Si Malachite hasta ahora Todo va muy bien…O eso parece Muchas gracias por ayudarme

-No lo agradezcas te dije que podias contar conmigo y lo primordial es poner a salvo a ese bebe-sonrió

-Hare todo lo que este en mis manos…Pero si Serena no me quiere a su lado no voy a insistir mas

-No pienses en eso ahora-dijo el

-Tienes razón, espero que Rei y Alma no encuentren a serena ¿sabes? Ese hijo y serena son todo en mi vida

-Te entiendo Por cierto ¿Qué piensas hacer con Kenji?

-Necesito que investigues todo lo que puedas de aquel Maldito dia…Cualquier cosa, Nombre, o lo que sea puede servir

-Lo hare

-Bien entonces me voy aun tengo que hacer y de verdad de nuevo gracias

-Cuidate Darién-dijo malachite viéndolo salir de el bar.

**0-0-0**

Horas mas tarde Darién pasaba por Mina para reunirse con Serena y Haruka… Las chicas estarían en la cabaña en donde Serena y Darién pasaron su noche de bodas. Serena se había acomodado ya en la habitación en donde se había incorporado una cama mas para Mina…

Estar en ese lugar, era recordar tantas cosas para ella, sacudió su cabeza, pues ahora no importaba nada mas que su bebe.

-Serena, Hay alguien que desea Verte-dijo Haruka

La rubia lo miro-¿Quién? Al ver entrar a esa Persona el semblante de Serena cambio-¡Luna!

-Niña Serena-dijo la mujer abrazando a la rubia

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?

-Por supuesto, el señor Darién me pidió que lo hiciera y acepte con gusto, para que no te sientas tan sola

-Luna tengo tanto que contarte

-Ya habrá tiempo Serena por ahora descansa mientras voy a Preparar algo de comer para todos-sonrió

-Papa…Sabe que…

-Descuida el no sabe que estoy aquí; Pero no te mortifiques por nada-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

**0-0-0**

Rei estaba en casa con Alma-Creeme querida la idea de que Darién se quede con ese bastardo no me agrada, pero de los males el menor-sonrió con burla-ademas imaginate como sufrirá serena por no tener a su hijo

-Me encanta la idea de hacerla sufrir-apoyo Rei

-Entonces tenemos que idear perfectamente la manera de quedarnos con el Mocoso

-Te aseguro que la encontraremos

-Bien querida ahora quiero que me acompañes a hacer una Visita

-¿Visita? ¿A quien?

-En el Camino te explico querida

**0-0-0**

Darién y Mina llegaban a la pequeña cabaña en donde eran recibidos por Haruka-¿Todo bien?

-Aparentemente todo bien-dijo Darién entrando después de Mina-¿Dónde esta serena?

-Descansando en la habitación-dijo Haruka- el tener a Luna aca Fue buena idea

-¿Luna esta aca?

-Claro que si Mina ella estará con ustedes todo el tiempo

-Genial, Quisiera descansar un poco

-Ven te ayudo –dijo Haruka – en la habitación ya esta tu equipaje, cualquier cosa que necesites solo dilo

-Gracias Haruka.

Darién se acomodo en la sala de la pequeña cabaña, estaba cansado, en definitiva la situación había sido complicada últimamente y aun lo era, pero Todo era Valido por proteger a los dos amores de su vida.

-Me permiti traerle un café-dijo Luna sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Gracias Luna

-No me lo agradezca señor, sabe que lo hago por Serena-dijo retirándose

**0-0-0**

Alma estaba Frente a la casa de Kenji Tsukino, No estaba ahí desde hace años-¿Estas segura Alma?-pregunto Rei sacándola de sus pensamientos-Creo que no es buena idea ¿Qué tal si te hace algo?

-Tranquila querida Tu espera aquí-sonrió saliendo de el auto- entro al jardín de la mansión y No había cambiado mucho, Recordo aquellas veces en donde había Visitado a Ikuko…, Toco la puerta siendo uno de los empleados quien la atendiera, el empleado la hizo pasar a la sala de visitas mientras le informaba a Kenji.

Alma inspeccionaba cada detalle de aquella casa, Miro las Fotografias que posaban en la sala de Ikuko, kenji y de Serena…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cuanto tiempo Kenji Tsukino-dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada con rencor

-No se como sobreviviste con Darién, ese fue un grave error; Por cierto lamento tanto haber arruinado tu boda-dijo con cinismo

Ella sonrió con ironia- No te preocupes ya me desquite con tu hija, creo que estamos a mano ¿No?-dijo acomodándose en el sofá-Por cierto que ironias tendras un Nieto que lleva la sangre de un chiba

-Aun no nace alma y en el camino puede pasar cualquier cosa, además creo que no veniste hasta aca para que hablemos de el bastardo

-Claro que No, pero me alegra que estemos deacuerdo en que ese Bastardo no debe nacer, Pero no estoy aca para eso, simplemente quería decirte que tu fin esta cerca

-No le temo a tus amenazas

-Voy a hacerte pagar Kenji cada lagrima que derrame, Y cada lagrima de Darién

-¿Vas a matarme?

-Eso seria ser Bondadosa contigo Y no lo mereces-Miro la fotografía de Ikuko-Tu esposa era muy Buena…Nada que ver contigo, almenos supo quien eras antes de Morir

-Sabia que fuiste Tu-dijo el Furioso

Ella sonrió-Cuidate querido y te recomiendo que cuides a tu adorada Hijita

-No te atrevas a tocarla

-¿Vas a defenderla? Que ironico…Tu que la has hecho sufrir mas que nadie, ¿Sabes? En el fondo Serena me da mucha lastima

-Te lo advierto…

-Ahorrate tus advertencias Kenji-dijo saliendo de ahí…

**0-0-0**

El tiempo paso…Kenji iba a Diario a las oficinas en donde los constantes enfrentamientos con Darién eran el pan de cada dia; Alma y Rei no sabían donde estaba Serena, al parecer Darién y Haruka habían sido extremadamente cuidadosos. Kenji también quería saber de ella, por lo que había encomendado a Taiky que también la buscara sin resultado alguno, Pensaron que a lo mejor había salido de el país.

-¿No hay noticias aun?

-Ninguna Kenji como te decía hace un tiempo atrás, a lo mejor se fue de Tokio

-Es posible, de lo contrario Chiba estaría de lo mas feliz por tenerla con el

-Exacto, es imposible que estén juntos

**0-0-0**

Serena caminaba por la sala ya con su pancita de 6 meses de embarazo, en estos meses había estado Pues bien atendida Por Luna, Mina, Haruka y hasta el mismo Darién, pero no podía olvidar que aunque su bebe naciera corria peligro, eso no le permitia estar tranquila en su totalidad; pero no deseaba preocupar a Nadie.

-Serena te traje una Limonada

-Gracias Mina-sonrió

-Me encanta verte contenta

-Quisiera estarlo de el Todo Mina, pero sabes que hay cosas que aun me preocupan

-Lo se pero Darién buscara la Forma de Protegerlos

-Pero no puedo estar asi Siempre

-Y ¿Qué pasara con Darién Serena?

-No se que decirte Mina, no tengo una respuesta aun-hizo una pausa-Para mi seria tan fácil decirle comencemos de nuevo…pero Temo que siempre exista algo que nos separe…No quisiera el dia de mañana un reproche de su parte

-Bueno ya dejemos de pensar en eso, sabes que en lo que decidas yo te apoyo, por cierto Luna esta Preparando un pastel de chocolate

-Hay que bien, teníamos antojo de eso

-Serena, tu siempre tienes antojos, parece que ese bebe será igual a ti de gloton-dijo ella riendo

Asi pasaba el tiempo serena, con su mejor amiga…Tratando de distraerse para no pensar en lo que vendría después.

**0-0-0**

-Tu debes de estar ayudando a Darién-decia alma-Y lo que es peor ayudas a Serena

-Puedes calmarte Alma-dijo fastidiado- deja a esos muchachos en Paz, si deseas podemos hacer algo con Kenji…

-Tu sabes muy bien mis planes, durante años te los dije ¿Qué pretendes? Que olvide todo

-Se que no es posible, pero entiende ¡NO VAS A REVIVIR A TU FAMILIA! Debes entender, te propongo comenzar de cero y deja a Darién…

-No debi confiar en ti, me parece increíble lo que me dices-decia ella

-Me voy alma No deseo pelear contigo-dijo saliendo de el departamento

**0-0-0**

Darién iba a casa a ver a serena, estar cerca de ella y Disfrutar estos meses habían sido lo máximo, sin embargo le preocupaba que Serena quisiera Irse lejos con su hijo…eso simplemente le aterraba, pero comprendería si fuera el caso, con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Se detuvo en una tienda de ropa de bebes quería llevarse la tienda completa, no sabia por que decidirse, compro un juego de zapatitos y algunos juguetes…la felicidad que sentía era indescriptible, sin embargo en el Fondo tenia miedo de que fuese algo pasajero.

**0-0-0**

_**Hola Chicas de Verdad lamento mucho la tardanza de este cap pero bueno lo que importa es que aquí esta y Pues les comunico que como Maximo le quedan a este Fic 5 caps aunque Pueden ser menos, ya estamos a nada de que este Fic llegue a su final.**_

_**Ojala Disfruten el Cap Y nos vemos Pronto**_

_**Pd: A los que les debo Rw cuando tenga inter en casa se los dejo.**_


	23. Este Amor Me esta Matando

Serena se encontraba durmiendo, le costo mucho conciliar el sueño, pero al fin lo logro, Darién se encontraba a su lado velando su sueño, Serena tenia ya 8 meses y medio de embarazo, por lo que la felicidad era inmensa, pronto tendrían junto a ellos a un nuevo miembro de la familia.

**0-0-0**

-No es posible que no sepamos ¿Dónde esta Serena?-decia alma-según mis cuentas ya el bastardo esta próximo a Nacer

-Algo tenemos que hacer Alma, se me ocurre que podemos dejarlo abandonado por ahí-dijo la morena sin el mas minimo remordimiento-La tonta de serena sufrria buscando a su hijo

-Es una buena idea-sonrió alma

**0-0-0**

-Kenji aca esta la información que me pediste-dijo dándole un sobre

-Muy bien Taiky-dijo leyendo el sobre-Vigilalos

-Como digas Kenji pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Deshacerme de el problema asi de simple-sonrió

**0-0-0**

-Ya serena esta Proxima a Dar a Luz aca no hay un Hospital cerca y no puede dar a luz aquí-decia Haruka-Creo que deberíamos trasladarnos a mi departamento

-Es demasiado riesgoso Haruka, que tal si Alma o Rei se enteran-decia Preocupado

-Creo que es un riesgo que se debe correr por la salud de tu hijo y de serena-lo miro- el medico que lleva los controles de serena ya te lo había dicho

-Lo se-dijo cansado de la situación

-Mina también cree que es lo mejor, además Darién no podemos estar escondidos siempre

-¡Ya lo se Haruka!-dijo estresado, Darién vio que Haruka dio media vuelta y lo dejo solo…Suspiro agobiado tenia miedo de muchas cosas, pero la Principal era perder a serena y a su hijo ¿Qué pasaría si ella se iba de su lado? ¿Qué haría solo? Esas y muchas preguntas mas lo agobiaban.

Luna interrumpió esos pensamientos-Darién te traje un café

-Gracias Luna ¿Serena esta Dormida?

-No Darién

El pelinegro se levanto yendo hacia la habitacion en donde también se encontraba Mina-¿Me permites hablar con Serena?

-Claro Darién-dijo ella saliendo de la habitacion

-¿Pasa algo Darién?

-Serena…Me temo que debemos Volver para que nuestro hijo nazca en el hospital

-Lo se Darién-la rubia noto la cara de triztesa de el-Creo que pasara lo que deba pasar ¿No crees? No pretendo esconderme siempre, Voy a tener a nuestro Hijo y después….Ya veremos

Esas dos ultimas palabras hicieron eco en Darién-Vas a quedarte en el departamento de Haruka, contratare la seguridad que haga falta, nos vamos mañana en la mañana-sonrió con Tristeza-¿Sabes? A veces deseo no ser Un chiba…

Ella sonrió con ternura-es curioso a veces deseo no ser una Tsukino, quizás asi las cosas serian mas fáciles entre nosotros,

EL celular de Darién timbro, el pelinegro de inmediato noto que era Rei, por lo que lo apago de inmediato, no quería que serena se disgustara-Entonces nos vamos mañana

-Claro que si Darién

El se acerco a ella y la abrazo queriendo congelarse en ese momento.

**0-0-0**

Semanas Despues….

Ya las chicas estaban mas que instaladas en un Departamento en la Misma zona que Haruka, a ellas las acompañaba Luna y la seguridad que Darién había contratado.

-No se a que horas regresara Luna-dijo Mina- teníamos pensado ir a la despensa

-Entonces ve tu

-No puedo dejarte sola serena

-Mina no va a pasar nada, además Darién ha contratado un ejercito para que me cuide, de paso compras helado de Vainilla ¿si?

-mejor vamos las dos

De Pronto entro Darién..-Bien ya que Darién esta aquí puedo irme Tranquila al Super mercado-dijo Mina saliendo sin dar tiempo de nada a ninguno.

-¿Cómo estas Princesa?

-Bien Darién

-Mira-dijo mostrándole unas sonajas-Son Para nuestro Hijo

-Estan muy Lindas Darién-sonrió-Creo que a Ayden le Gustaran

-¿Ayden?-Pregunto curioso

-Bueno es que Lo vi en una película y me gusto el nombre ¿A ti no?

-Estare deacuerdo con lo que tu quieras

-Bien entonces se llamara Ayden Alexander Chiba Tsukino-dijo la rubia emocionada-Ay- se quejo

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto

-Me duele Darién-decia tocando su pancita

-¿Va a nacer? Pero si aun Falta un poco

-Lo se pero… Me duele….

-Tranquila Serena-dijo ayudándola- Creo que nuestro Hijo se adelanto, el pelinegro la llevo al auto, si bien el estaba nervioso Trataba de controlarse.

Al llegar al Hospital Serena Fue atendida de inmediato, quedándose el a la espera de noticias, cuando de Pronto llego la enfermera a decirle que Serena estaba en trabajo de Parto, de inmediato pidió estar con ella.

-Vamos Serena, tu bebe ya va a nacer-dijo la doctora

El pelinegro entro a la sala yendo a su lado-Darién…-dijo ella

-Tranquila Princesa aquí estoy contigo-dijo tomando su mano y dándole un beso

-Duele…mucho Darién…

-Vamos Serena puja fuerte-indico la doctora, la rubia tomaba con fuerza la mano de Darién, haciendo lo que la doctora le indicaba, El llanto de el bebe Indico que ya había venido al mundo el pequeño Niño-Es un bebe Muy hermoso

La enfermera lo limpio y se lo dio a Serena, quien de la emoción de tenerlo entre sus brazos no pudo contener las lagrimas –Mira Darién es hermoso Nuestro Hijo

Escuchar esas palabras de serena lo conmovió-Si Princesa Nuestro Hijo es hermoso-sonrió dándole un beso a ella y uno al pequeño

-Voy a llevármelo-dijo la enfermera-Lo traeré en otro momento, señor chiba será mejor que la deje descansar

-Claro, volveré Pronto serena descansa-dijo saliendo de la habitacion

**UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES**

Serena Despertaba en la habitacion de el Hospital, la cual estaba adornada con hermosas Flores, Globos, peluches…La rubia sonrió aunque estaba un poco adolorida. Sabia que era iniciativa de Darién.

El pelinegro le aviso de inmediato a Haruka y a Mina que el bebe ya había nacido, desde entonces se estuvo observando a su bebe en el cunero, Ver a ese pequeñito lo conmovió demasiado.

_Ahora menos que nunca podría separarme de ustedes-decia el pelinegro- No ahora que te vi, que estuve con serena cuando naciste…No ahora que tengo la familia que siempre quise…Voy a luchar por ustedes aunque en ello se vaya mi vida._

-Darién

-Haruka que bueno que estas aquí

-Felicidades Darién-dijo dándole un abrazo

-Miralo Haruka –dijo conmovido-¿Dónde esta Mina?

-Vino conmigo esta en la habitacion con serena-dijo el

**En la habitacion de Serena…**

-¡Serena amiga!-dijo la rubia entrando como torbellino a la habitacion-¿Cómo que ya nació? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Si Mina el pequeño Ayden se adelanto

-¡Ya vez! Y tu querías que te dejara sola-decia emocionada-hay que bonita esta la habitacion

-Si esta muy bonita ¿verdad?

-¡Quiero ver a mi sobrino!

-Bueno Mina aun no lo traen-sonrió con un poco de Trizteza

-¿Qué te sucede serena?

-La verdad Mina es que…No puedo dejar de pensar en el peligro que corre Mi pequeño

-Vamos serena, no te preocupes por eso Darién va a protegerte a ti a y su hijo

-No quiero poner a Darién en peligro por protegernos

-¿Qué estas pensando serena?

Justo en ese momento llega la enfermera con el bebe-Compermiso señora serena es momento de que alimente a su bebe

-¡Ay Serena es una divinura el bebe!-decia Mina emocionada casi encima de la enfermera

Serena sonrió y Tomo al bebe en sus brazos-¿Cómo estas Amor?-Pregunto acariciando la pequeña cabecita de el bebe y dándole un beso en la frente

-Vuelvo por el en un momento-dijo saliendo

La rubia se dispuso a alimentar al bebe, tenerlo en sus brazos la enbargaba de tanta felicidad.-Hay serena Prestamelo, lo quiero cargar

-Espera que termine de Comer Mina-sonrió Minutos después el bebe se había dormido en los brazos de Serena-Toma Mina cárgalo con cuidado

Mina mas que entusiasmada lo cargo y no pudo evitar las lagrimas… Recordo a Asai …-Se siente tan bien tenerlo en los brazos-sonrió con cierta Nostalgia

-Mina…

-Descuida serena-sonrió

**0-0-0**

En la cafetería Darién y Haruka conversaban-Al parecer no saben aun que serena ya dio a Luz-decia Haruka – y ahora que tu hijo nació ¿Qué haras?

-Voy a Proponerle a serena que Vivamos Juntos

-¿Crees que acepte?

-Sinceramente no lo se Haruka-hizo una pausa-cuando salga de el hospital la llevare a la que será nuestra nueva casa-sonrió-espero que acepte quedarse conmigo, Mina se estaba encargando de decorarla

-Si, algo me comento

-¿Cómo vas con ella Haruka?

-No lo se Darién, creo que la muerte de Asai aun le duele lo cual es mas que natural-dijo el-¿Ya le avisaste a Malachite?

-Se me ha olvidado, pero mas tarde le llamo para decirle que es abuelo-sonrió- por ahora quiero ir con serena

-Darién yo tengo cosas que hacer pero si algo se te ofrece me llamas ¿deacuerdo?

**0-0-0**

Darién entraba a la habitacion-Hola Mina

-Hola Darién, felicidades

-Gracias-dijo acercándose a serena que tenia el bebe en brazos-¿Puedo cargarlo?

-Claro que si Darién-sonrió

-Mina me permitirías hablar con serena

Por supuesto, Yo tengo cosas que hacer Serena, mañana vendre por ti y por Ayden-sonrió-La cuidas Mucho

-descuida-dijo el-Creo que se parece mucho a ti

Serena sonrió- es muy Pronto para eso esta muy pequeñito aun

Darién sostenía a su bebe con mucho cuidado-Sabes que te amo ¿Cierto?-Pregunto el mirándola

Serena lo miro-Darién…

-Escuchame porfavor Serena-pidio-Ambos son mi Vida, No puedo cambiar el pasado, Ni nada de lo que hemos vivido-hizo una pausa- pero si podemos escribir un futuro juntos-hizo una pausa- si Tu lo deseas

Justo en ese Momento entro la enfermera por el bebe-Señora Serena lamento interrumpir pero debo llevarme al bebe-dijo dirigiéndose a Darién

-Claro

Darién le entrego el bebe a la enfermera quien salió de ahí dejándolos en un silencio Total-¿No confias en Mi?-Pregunto el

-No se trata de confiar Darién, esto va mas alla que confiar-dijo con Trizteza

El se acerco a ella y levanto suavemente la barbilla de la rubia-Dime que no me amas Y me voy de tu Vida

Las lagrimas resbalaron por las mejías de la rubia-¡Te amo mas que a mi Vida Darién!, el se acerco a ella besándola

-Eso es todo lo que deseaba escuchar Princesa-sonrió con dulzura-Descansa ¿si? Te prometo que todo estará bien

La rubia asintió-¿Te quedaras?

-Si, pero Vuelvo en un rato, quiero avisarle a Malachite que mi Hijo ya nació

-Ve Darién-dijo ella, el pelinegro estaba Feliz…

**0-0-0**

Malachite había recibido una llamada de Darién, sin que este se diera cuenta Alma había escuchado que el Niño había nacido, Malachite salió al bar de siempre, en donde Darién ya lo esperaba.

-Malachite

-Darién, felicidades-dijo abrazandolo-Imagino que estas feliz

-Como no te imaginas-dijo el- tengo una familia ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Una Familia!

-La vida tenia que ser buena contigo, solo te dio lo que de pequeño te arrebato-dijo el

-¿Cómo esta Mi Tia?

-Bueno, Darién no Voy a mentirte-hizo una pausa- sigue obsesionada con la venganza Y creo que tu Hijo corre peligro

-¿Crees que no lo se? Pero Voy a Protegerlo a el y a Serena con mi vida si es necesario

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo-hizo una pausa- pero Toma en cuenta que Kenji también ira tras el Niño, Contrata toda la seguridad que puedas

-Lo Hare pero debo ponerle un punto Final a esto

-Tengo un contacto en la policía Darién y en cuento tenga las pruebas de que Kenji mato a tu familia, podras enviarlo a la cárcel

-No sabemos cuanto tiempo tarde Malachite

-Entonces Vete con Serena y tu Hijo Darién-Propuso el- hagan su vida lejos de aquí

-Voy a Proponerselo a Serena, aunque no se si acepte-hizo una pausa- ¿sabes? Me ama y eso me hace sentirme tan feliz

-Comprendo Hijo por eso Lucha por ella y cuenta conmigo, espero que me permitas conocer a tu hijo

-Por supuesto, ya eres abuelo-dijo el- Por cierto se llama Ayden

-Bonito Nombre.-Muchas gracias Darién por confiar en mi

-Te lo mereces-saco una papel-aquí esta la dirección de nuestra casa, espero que nos visites Pronto

- Lo Hare-dijo el

-Debo irme quiero estar con serena, supongo que mañana saldrá de el Hospital

**0-0-0**

-¿Qué estas diciendo Alma?-Preguntaba Rei Alterada

-Como lo oyes querida el mocoso ya nació, debes averiguar en que Hospital están

-Claro que lo hare con gusto –dijo terminando la llamada, marcándole de inmediato a Taiky

-¿Qué sucede Rei?

-El mocoso ya nació

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Taiky eso es lo de menos, pensé que te interesaba la Informacion-dijo terminando la Llamada.

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano llega el medico la doctora a la habitacion de Serena, solo el pelinegro estaba despierto-Buenos días señor Black

-Buenos días, ¿Mi esposa y mi bebe podrán ir a casa Hoy?

-Su esposa si, pero el bebe nació antes de tiempo y aunque esta en perfectas condiciones, seria conveniente dejarlo una semana

-No-dijo el- por motivos que no puedo explicarle necesito al bebe con nosotros, talvez si contrato una enfermera…

-Como guste señor Black, una enfermera estaría al pendiente de el pequeño y siendo asi no veo Problema alguno, podría ser alguien de este Hospital si gusta

-Me Parece Perfecto-dijo el

-Bien entonces por la tarde su esposa y el pequeño iran a casa-dijo saliendo de la habitacion.

En la tarde los 3 salian de el Hospital acompañados de la enfermera, se dirigieron a la nueva casa en donde Mina. Haruka y Malachite los esperaban ya.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa serena-dijo Mina emocionada

La rubia estaba maravillada con la bienvenida y con el nuevo hogar-ella es Molly nos acompañara un tiempo para estar al pendiente de nuestro Ayden-sonrió

-Mucho gusto-dijo ella

-¿Puedo cargarlo?-Pregunto Malachite

Darién busco la aprobación de serena-Claro que si

Serena estaba mas que feliz de estar en casa, con su Hijo y Darién.

**0-0-0**

3 meses después… Molly aun seguía en casa de Darién pues ayudaba a Serena con el niño; el pelinegro se mantenía alerta, había intentado hacer razonar a su tia en este tiempo, pero era un caso perdido. Serena intento lo mismo con Kenji pero fue inútil, por lo que dejo de insistir.

Serena se encontraba en la habitacion de el bebe, acababa de bañarlo, cuando estuvo dormido lo dejo en su cunita.

-Molly voy a darme un baño, te encargo al bebe

-Por supuesto señora-dijo ella viendo a la rubia ir a su habitacion, de inmediato la peliroja llamo por teléfono-Esta es la oportunidad que esperamos

-Perfecto saca al niño de ahí –se escucho de el otro lado terminando la llamada

Molly rápidamente tomo al niño y un bolso con lo esencial de el bebe, y sin que serena se diera cuenta salió de la casa con el pequeño.

15 Minutos después Serena salía de el baño, se Vistio y fue directo a la habitacion de el bebe, su sorpresa fue grande al ver la cunita vacia; Busco a Molly por Toda la casa pero no había seña alguna de ella, lo cual le pareció raro. Corrio a la cocina en donde Luna se encontraba.-Nana ¿Has visto a Molly?

-Debe estar en la habitacion de el bebe

-¡No esta Nana! Mi bebe no esta y Molly tampoco-dijo desesperada

-Tranquilizate Serena, a lo mejor esta en el jardín con el bebe, ven vamos a buscarlos-dijo yendo al jardín con la rubia pero Ni ella ni el bebe estaban ahí

-¡No están Nana! ¡Se lo llevaron!-dijo aterrorizada

-Tranquilizate Serena, vamos a hablarle a Darién-dijo Luna angustiada, siendo ella quien le diera la noticia a el pelinegro.

-Voy Para alla de inmediato-dijo el pelinegro

**0-0-0**

-Aquí esta el Niño-dijo Molly

-Muy bien, aquí esta tu dinero Molly, buen trabajo ahora desaparece

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el?

-Lo que pase con el Niño ya no es asunto Tuyo

Molly sintio un poco de remordimiento, pero tomo su dinero y se fue dejando el Niño ahí.

**0-0-0**

Darién llegaba en compañía de Haruka Y Mina-¿Qué sucedió serena? ¿Dónde esta nuestro Hijo?

-No lo se Darién, se lo llevaron-decia desesperada

-Dime ¿Qué paso?

-Yo…Iba a darme un baño…le encargue el niño a Molly, cuando Sali de el baño, ni Molly no estaba y tampoco nuestro bebe-decia llorando la rubia

-¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar esto?-Gritaba Darién

-Darién tranquilízate….

-¡como me pides eso Haruka!, Mi hijo no esta

-Te entiendo pero debes pensar con la cabeza Fria

-Darién…Quiero a mi Hijo-decia la rubia

-Piensen –intervino Mina- ¿Quién pudo llevárselo?

-De seguro fue Kenji-dijo el pelinegro

-Tambien pudo ser Tu Tia o Rei-dijo serena de inmediato- ¡De seguro fue ella!-Grito serena

-Tambien pudo ser kenji Serena-contesto Darién

-Darién creo que no es momento de pelear, mejor pensemos que vamos a hacer

-Ven al despacho Haruka-dijo el peliengro, dejando a las 3 mujeres ahí.

-Serena tranquilízate veras que tu bebe aparecerá

-eso espero Luna-decia angustiada- Debi irme lejos de haberlo hecho esto no estaría pasando-se reprochaba

-Serena Tranquilizate-dijo Mina

-¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo me pides eso Mina?...Se llevaron a mi Hijo

**0-0-0**

-¿Cómo Vino a pasar esto? Se supone que esa enfermera es de confianza-decia furioso Darién

-Siendo optimistas a lo mejor no tuvo nada que ver…

-Eso es lo de menos ahora, Voy a traer a mi Hijo de nuevo aunque tenga que buscarlo debajo de las piedras-dijo con firmeza-Llama a Malachite a lo mejor y sabe algo, Yo voy a casa de Rei, ambos hombres salieron de el despacho

Darién se encontró con la mirada de serena-Voy a llamar a la policía

-No lo hagas serena esto puede complicar las cosas-intervino Haruka

-¡Pues no me importa!

-Voy a traer a nuestro Hijo Serena , Lo Prometo-dijo abrazandola

-¡Es tu culpa Darién!-gritaba serena pegándole en el pecho, mientras las lagrimas fluían-¡Tu culpa!...-se aferro al abrazo de Darién sin dejar de llorar

Darién y Haruka salieron de ahí, con rumbos distintos-Voy a casa de Papa, si el lo tiene no saldré de ahí hasta que lo devuelva

-Serena eso seria peligroso-dijo Luna

-Lo se pero no me importa-dijo saliendo de la casa y se fue en su auto…

**0-0-0**

Darién iba a casa de Rei, estaba seguro que ella tenia al niño, por ordenes de su tia claro esta..

Serena iba conduciendo y de pronto Rei se le vino a su cabeza, por lo que se desvio a su departamento, sin imaginar que Darién también estaría ahí.

-Darién querido ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde tienes a mi Hijo Rei? ¡Te exijo que me lo devuelvas!

-¿De que hablas? Yo no tengo a el mocoso aquí; pero que descuidada es tu Mujercita-dijo con ironia-¿Cómo se le pudo perder el mocoso?

-No digas estupideces-vocifero el tomandola fuertemente de los hombros-¿Quién lo tiene? Tu o Mi tia

-No se si lo tiene alma, y si lo supiera no te lo diría Darién-grito ella- Y suéltame que me estas lastimando

Darién la solto –Voy a buscar a mi Hijo aquí

-Haz lo que quieras querido

Darién subió a la habitacion, mientras el subia serena Tocaba la puerta, siendo Rei quien le abriera-Vaya pero que sorpresa

-¡Donde tienes a mi Hijo!

-Me da pena tu caso serena, pero en este instante estoy muy ocupada con Darién-solto con doble intención

-¿DARIÉN?-pregunto ella confundida

-Asi es querida, asi que ve a buscar a tu mocoso a otra parte

Serena le dejo ir una sonora cachetada-¡No llames asi a mi hijo!

En ese instante Darién iba bajando y justo llega a la sala- ¿Serena?

La rubia lo miro-No me imagine encontrarte aquí Darién

-Serena ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que…

-¡Me importa poco lo que me hayas dicho Darién! No voy a quedarme esperando

-Me conmueve la escena-intervino Rei- pero Largate serena, tu mocosito no esta aquí, y sinceramente no creo que lo encuentres-sonrió con ironia

Serena salió de ahí dejando a Darién-¡Vete al demonio Rei!-dijo el pelinegro saliendo tras serena.

La rubia estaba por subir al auto, cuando el pelinegro la alcanzo-Espera Serena, Rei no tiene al bebe

-Eso no quiere decir que no tenga nada que ver-hizo una pausa- dejame buscarlo Darién, subiendo al auto

-Espera… serena-pidio pero ella se fue dejándolo ahí- ¡Maldicion!

**0-0-0**

Serena tenia que recurrir a Taiky, quizás el sabia algo, por lo que fue a su departamento-¿Qué haces aquí serena?

-Taiky ayudame porfavor-pidio con desesperación

-Dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Me robaron a mi Hijo Taiky

-¿Pero como?

La rubia le explico como había pasado todo –Te pido porfavor que me ayudes

El castaño la abrazo-Calma serena-quizas Alma lo tenga

-Tu ¿Sabes?...

-Se todo serena-dijo el-creo que debemos denunciar la situación a la policía

-No lo se…

-Bueno dejame ver que puedo hacer y ve a tu casa a descansar ¿si?

La rubia asintió-muchas gracias Taiky

**0-0-0**

Serena iba a su casa, pero en el camino recibió una llamada que la hizo desviarse…

**0-0-0**

La Noche había caído y Darién llegaba a casa –Darién ¿sabes algo?-Pregunto Mina

-No, aun nada

-¿Dónde esta Serena?

-¿Cómo que donde esta? –Pregunto exaltado- No se de ella desde la tarde, pensé que estaba aquí

-Nosotros pensamos que estaba contigo-dijo Mina

En ese instante entra Haruka y Malachite-Darién hijo lo siento mucho

-Gracias Malachite, Haruka Serena no aparece

-¿Dónde puede estar?-Pregunto el platinado-deberias de llamarla

Darién lo intento varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna-No contesta, Y si Kenji ¿Hizo algo?...Luna llama a Kenji, trata de localizarlo

-Claro que si Darién-dijo Luna yéndose a la cocina

Darién caminaba de un lado a otro, realmente estaba desesperado si algo le pasaba a su hijo o a Serena, No podría vivir con eso. Estuviera con kenji o con Alma era la misma situación.-Malachite, trata de localizar a Alma-ordeno

La Noche avanzaba y no tenían Noticias de ninguno, ni siquiera de kenji y Alma-¡Estoy desesperado!

-Tranquilizate Darién-dijo Haruka

-No me pidas eso-dijo el de pronto su celular timbro, por su semblante de preocupación, intuyeron que no era algo bueno-Voy para alla-dijo terminando la llamada

-¿Qué paso Darién?-pregunto la rubia

-Ya se donde están serena y mi hijo-dijo Preocupado- pero tengo que ir solo-dijo yendo hacia el despacho, dejando a todos ahí, en el despacho busco una arma y la guardo

-Dejame acompañarte Darién-dijo Malachite

-No, esto es algo que debo hacer solo-dijo el

-¿ A donde vas?

Darién se puso serio- Voy al lugar donde Todo comenzó Malachite, dijo saliendo de ahí, sin esperar que el platinado contestara, Y mucho menos dejo hablar a Haruka-Voy a traerlas de nuevo, se los prometo-dijo sin mas saliendo de la casa. Dejando a todos preocupados. Pero firme en una cosa Traer de vuelta a su hijo y a serena.

**0-0-0**

Darién conducía a aquel lugar en donde Perdio a su familia, quedándose solo con su tia y con un odio tremendo y una sed de venganza inimaginable, jamás se imagino que la vida le jugaría una mala pasada; Ahí mismo estaba a punto de perder a su hijo y a la mujer que amaba. Llego a las afueras de aquel lugar estacionándose… una ráfaga de recuerdos vino de golpe a su mente, esos recuerdos aun Dolian, sacudió su cabeza enfocándose en lo que en ese instante era importante. Entro Llegando a ese salón, Y reconoció cada lugar de esa habitacion.-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Dejalos ir!-grito el peliengro

-Vaya Vaya Darién Black, Perdon Darién Chiba se corrigio la persona Frente a el

-Kenji-dijo el- Maldito asesino-bramo-¿Dónde esta Mi hijo?

-No te Preocupes Darién, te iras al infierno con tu maldito mocoso-sonrió- Tambien con tu querida tia

-¿Dónde esta Mi tia?-Pregunto buscándola encontrándola en un rincón de la misma habitacion amordazada-¡Tia! El pelinegro no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando

-A todos nos estorba el chiquillo Darién, dijo kenji

-¡Serena!-dijo el pelinegro quien no sabia como descifrar la mirada que la rubia le dio, la rubia estaba atada a una silla, luchaba por desatarse-¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

De pronto escucho el llanto de su bebe, provenía de una caja que estaba en la esquina de aquella habitacion-Debiste morir aquella vez-dijo kenji- de haberlo hecho esto no estaría pasando

-Escuchame kenji, esto es entre tu y yo-hablo el- dejalas ir a todas y después matame si quieres

-Es una oferta muy tentadora-dijo con ironia kenji

-Papa-llamo serena haciendo que este volviera su mirada a ella- dejame tomar a mi hijo, dejame cuidarlo, a cambio yo te prometo que… me casare con quien tu quieras

-¡No voy a permitir eso!-dijo Darién sacando su arma y apuntándole a kenji-Dejalas ir o no me voy a tocar el corazón para dispararte, maldito asesino-los ojos de Darien cambiaron por completo y eso fue algo que serena Noto

Kenji camino hacia donde se encontraba el bebe y apunto con el arma-antes de que me dispares, lo mato-dijo kenji- en cuanto a ti serena claro que haras lo que yo te diga-sonrió

-Desatame Papa, te lo suplico-pedia serena

-Suelta el arma Darien-ordeno kenji

-Esta bien, voy a hacerlo pero no le hagas daño al niño-dijo el tirando el arma lo mas cerca que pudo de Alma, cosa que Kenji no intuyo

Kenji se alejo de el bebe, dirigiéndose a Darién, le apunto con el arma…-Tan fácil que será matarte-sonrió-pagaras muy caro haberme desafiado Darién.

-¡Porfavor Dejalo!-grito Serena

-Lo siento Serena, pero en esto no podre complacerte-dijo cargando el arma sin dejar de vera Darién, el pelinegro se lanzo sobre el sin pensarlo dos veces, tratando de quitarle el arma… ambos hombre Luchaban…

Alma logro soltarse y tomo el arma acercándose a Serena, no pensó dos veces en apuntarle-¡Escuchame Kenji!-grito- aquí mismo mataste a Toda nuestra Familia, y aquí veras Morir a lo que mas quieres-sonrió con ironia

Kenji y Darién se quedaron helados al ver a Alma apuntándole a Serena-Tia, porfavor…No lo hagas

-¡No te metas Darién!-grito

Kenji tenia el arma en sus manos-Muy bien Alma Yo vere morir a mi Hija, si eso quieres, pero matare a Darién…

-¡Matame Alma!-grito serena- ¡Matame de una buena vez! Y acabemos con esto

-Tia por favor-dijo Darién acercándose-dame el arma, dejemos todo esto y vámonos lejos de aquí-dijo el, mientras el bebe lloraba

Alma parecía ausente-Mi familia no te hizo nada Kenji, y nos arrebataste todo-dijo con un odio Profundo, sin notar que serena estaba desatándose-Nos quitaste todo, nos hiciste vivir un infierno…Llego la hora de que pagues

Serena corrió como pudo a donde estaba su Hijo, tomandolo en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, la rubia llego junto a Darién.

-Quitate Serena-ordeno kenji

-Si vas a matar a Darién, tienes que matarme a mi-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, dándole al bebe a Darién, sin decirle Nada

Justo cuando Darién tomaba al niño kenji disparo, pèro serena se interpuso recibiendo ella el disparo,Darién la vio desplomarse en el suelo.!Serena!-Grito descontrolado

Kenji al ver que serena había recibido el disparo perdió el control, apuntándole a Alma y dejándole ir un tiro; Darién no pudo hacer nada, simplemente la vio caer a poca distancia tras el.

-¡Asesino!-grito Darién, con su hijo en brazos-¡Tia!-Grito- no me dejes- se acerco a ella con el niño

-Darién…Ma…Matalo-decia ella con dificultad

-Tranquila Tia-decia el

-Tu sigues-dijo Kenji, Darien tomo el arma, poniendo el niño cerca de su tia

-¡Voy a matarte!-bramo Darién-Por fin voy a matarte

-No…Porfavor…Darién-pidio serena

-Matalo-dijo Alma con todas sus fuerzas

-Te Odio Kenji Tsukino, me desgraciaste la vida, jure vengarme de ti-apunto

-No…No…Darién-dijo serena

El pelinegro escuchaba la voz de serena y la de su tia, cuando de Pronto se escucho un Disparo, Serena fue lo ultimo que escucho junto al llanto de su bebe…

El pelinegro cayo de rodillas-Darién ya todo paso-dijo Malachite

Darién volvió en si buscando a Serena-Hay que llevarla a un hospital-dijo el

-Haruka esta afuera esperándote, lleve a serena y a tu hijo contigo, yo me encargo de todo

El pelinegro obedeció cargando a Serena, haruka ayudo con el pequeño y llevaron a la rubia al hospital.

Malachite toco el pulso de kenji, el cual era muy débil-Lo siento, eras tu o Darién,

-Mala..chite-dijo alma el peliplata se acerco a ella-Mi vida no hables, te llevare al hospital y todo estará bien

-No…-sonrió-Voy… a morirme-dijo ella-Perdoname…si no pude con todo esto-dijo con dificultad-Yo…quería …justicia

-Alma por favor-dijo el-vas a ponerte bien y nos iremos lejos, haremos un viaje a donde tu quieras-dijo el soltando las lagrimas que no podía contener…Dile a Darien que…lo…quiero-dijo cerrando sus ojos….

**0-0-0**

Serena estaba siendo atendida, Darien estaba deseperado por no saber nada de ella-Tranquilo Darién todo saldrá bien

-Si algo le pasa me voy a morir-decia el angustiado

De pronto sale el medico-Señor Black su esposa esta fuera de peligro, por suerte la bala no comprometió ningún órgano Vital, se pondrá bien

-¿Puedo verla?

-me temo que no, la señora esta dormida y no despertara hasta mañana-dijo el medico retirándose

-Viste Darien ella esta bien-dijo Haruka

-¿Por qué no llega Malachite con mi tia?

-Ya llegara Darién-dijo el-¿Por qué no vas a casa a dejar a tu hijo con Mina y Luna y después regresas? Yo me quedo cuidando a serena

-Voy a tomarte la palabra haruka, regresare pronto

**0-0-0**

Darién llego a casa contándoles los que había sucedido, Luna y Mina cuidaron al niño mientras el, rápidamente se dio un baño para regresar al Hospital, cuando bajo a la sala se encontró con Malachite-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo esta mi tia?

Malachite no sabia como darle la Noticia-Darién, hijo Alma murió al igual que Kenji-solto viendo como Darién se dejaba caer en el sofá

-¡No! Mi tia no-dijo el con amargura

-Tienes que ser fuerte Darién, Alma te quiso mucho…

Darién dejo escapar unas lagrimas rebeldes que no pudo contener-Ya sabes que hacer entonces Malachite-dijo Darién con un semblante Triste- debo irme al Hospital-dijo sin mas saliendo de ahí….. la muerte de su tia era terrible ella lo cuido, estuvo con el en todo momento, su tia a la que tanto adoraba;Ya no estaba…Quizas de no haber interferido Kenji en sus vidas, nada de todo esto hubiera pasado.

**0-0-0**

Darién llegaba al Hospital tenia los ojos irritados de habler llorado por su tia-¿Darién?-Pregunto Haruka

-Mi tia murió Haruka-dijo aferrándose al abrazo de su amigo, el único que sabia todo lo que el había pasado

-Lo siento mucho Darién-dijo el- piensa que…ahora tienes a tu hijo y a serena ¿Qué paso con kenji?

-Tambien murió, no se como lo va a tomar serena

-Ni yo se decirte Darién

-¿Señor Black? –Pregunto la enfermera

-Si

-Su esposa Pregunta por usted, sígame el medico les autorizo unos minutos, el peliengro siguió a la enfermera, al entrar a la habitacion Serena estaba sentada en la cama, un poco adolorida, sus miradas se encontaron llenas de dolor.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el acercándose a ella

-Bien-dijo secamente-¿Qué paso con Papa?

-Kenji Y mi tia murieron-dijo el tratando de tomar una de las manos de serena, pero ella la quito de inmediato, las lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos Y Darien la abrazo aun en contra de su Voluntad-Llora Serena…-dijo el el llanto de la rubia se torno incontrolable, era tanto el dolor que la rubia sentía

Serena se aparto de el-siento mucho la muerte de Alma-dijo serena- se cuanto la querías-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas-¿Cómo esta Mi hijo?

-Luna lo esta cuidando-dijo el-¿Quieres que me haga cargo de el funeral de Kenji?

-No. Yo voy a arreglar todo-dijo ella

Darién no sabia que decirle era evidente que la situación entre ambos era tensa, por todo lo que estaba pasando-Voy a dejarte descansar

La rubia asintió, viéndolo salir se hecho a llorar nuevamente….

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Taiky estaba con Serena, ella lo había llamado-Muchas gracias por venir

-No me des las gracias, sabes que lo hago con gusto-sonrió-¿Cómo te sientes?

Serena sonrió con Tristeza-Haste cargo de el funeral de Papa, Yo mas de una semana aquí y no puedo hacerlo

-Sera como gustes-hizo una pausa-Pense que Darién se haría cargo de…

-No, Creo que aparte de todo lo que ha pasado, seria el colmo que Darién se encargara de eso-dijo con pesar-Todo es tan …injusto, quiero que sepultes a Papa junto a Mama-dijo con Tristeza

-Asi será-dijo el-¿Qué piensas hacer después?

-Aun no lo se con certeza

Darién entraba justo en ese Momento-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Pregunto viendo despectivamente al castaño

-Yo le pedi que viniera-dijo la rubia-Porfavor Taiky haz lo que te pedi, cuando salga de aquí arreglaremos lo que haya que arreglar-pidio

-Por supuesto-dijo sin decir mas

Ninguno sabia de que hablar, o mas bien no sabían como expresar Todo lo que estaban sintiendo.-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor-sonrió- quiero irme pronto a casa para tener a mi pequeño entre mis brazos

-Debes recuperarte, quizás después hagamos un viaje los 3 ¿Qué te parece?

-Lo siento Darién-hizo una pausa por el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta-Pero Yo me ire con mi hijo

-¿Qué? ¿pero por que?-pregunto sorprendido

-¿No te das cuenta? Hay demasiadas cosas que nos separan, cosas que quizás el dia de mañana pesen mas que nada-hizo una pausa- se cuanto odiabas a mi padre, Vi esa mirada de odio hacia el, y aunque me duele reconocerlo tienes toda la razón-suspiro-Yo siempre sere Serena Tsukino la hija de el asesino de Toda tu familia-lo miro con lagrimas- Y Tu seras Darién Chiba el hombre que juro vengarse …Y eso Darién jamás va a cambiar

Darién la miro en silencio, en definitiva ella tenia Razon, eso jamás cambiaria, la miro con ternura, sabia que ella estaba sufriendo al igual que el, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y salió de la habitacion.

**0-0-0**

DOS MESES DESPUES…

Serena desde que salió de el hospital se traslado con su hijo Y luna a un pequeño departamento, su estancia ahí era poca ya que mañana salía de viaje, estar cerca de Darién no le hacia Ningun bien, Lo amaba tanto pero aun habían sentimientos en ambos que no los dejaban ser felices, Darién visitaba a su Hijo dos o 3 veces a la semana, No había querido inisistir con serena.

-Luna porfavor empaca las maletas, mañana salimos a Primera Hora

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, aunque sinceramente quisiera quedarme con Darién, pero se que me entiendes como me siento y como se siente el-miro su reloj-tengo que ir por Ayden a casa de Darién, regreso mas tarde

La rubia salió de ahí rumbo a casa de Darién, el pelinegro estaba en el piso jugando con su bebe-¿sabes? Es una lastima que desde mañana no te vere como quisiera, pero voy a ir a verte-sonrió el pelinegro, mientras el bebe jugaba con los dedos de el- debes cuidar mucho a mama ¿si?, el niño sonrió- Espero que un dia podamos estar juntos, como una familia.

El timbre sono lo que hizo que Darien tomara al pequeño entre sus brazos-debe ser Mama-sonrió, al abrir en efecto era la rubia

-Hola Darién-sonrió

-Pasa Serena, Ayden y yo estábamos platicando-sonrió

La imagen que la rubia tenia frente a el la conmovió –Me imagino le gusta pasar tiempo contigo

El pelinegro deposito al bebe en un pequeño Moises-Es una lastima que ya no podre verlo como quisiera

Serena sonrió acercándose a su bebe, recibiendo de el una linda sonrisa.-Creo que hemos tenido tiempos difíciles ¿No?-sonrió- sabes que puedes Visitar a Ayden cuando quieras Darién, Estar aquí es muy difícil para mi, y aunque no me lo digas se que también para ti es mas que difícil

_**Solos otra vez, una lagrima ausente**_

_**Tu silencio exige una explicación**_

_**Como olvidar, como pagar esa deuda pendiente**_

_**Solo tengo mi corazón, dejaste mi mundo al revés**_

_**Y tu huella en mi piel sellada a fuego lento causa este dolor…**_

Darién la miro con ternura, tenia tantas ganas de besarla…-Se que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero quiero decírtelo una vez mas-Te Amo Serena mas que a mi Vida, Y si pudiera cambiaria las cosas… se que no se puede-suspiro- pero si alguna vez Me Perdonas porfavor Regresa

-Darién-dijo ella acercándose a el- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Fue una jugada de el destino, No me pidas perdón ¿si?-dijo abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas y aferrándose a el.

_**Este amor me está matando**_

_**Y no puedo encontrarle una explicación**_

_**Es difícil aceptar que de ti me estoy enamorando**_

_**Y las noches se hacen largas si no estás junto a mí**_

_**Dame la oportunidad de volverte a tenerte en mis brazos.**_

El pelinegro se aferro a ella, supo que ella lloraba, pèro no quiso interrumpirla… solo deseaba abrazarla, realmente despedirse de ella era lo mas doloroso de su vida-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la Vida Serena, Tu y Ayden son lo que mas amo, Este amor me esta matando Serena-dijo el

-Darién…-susrro ella

_**todavía recuerdo esa primera vez**_

_**Te entregaste sin condición**_

_**Te quiero amar, acariciar poderme perder, en tu cuerpo**_

_**Hasta el amanecer, dejaste mi mundo al revés**_

_**Y tu huella en mi piel sellada a fuego lento causa este dolor.**_

El busco sus labios y la beso tiernamente, profundizando poco a poco ese beso, que hizo estremecer a la rubia, y que correspondió con todo su ser

_**Este amor me está matando**_

_**Y no puedo arrancar de mi corazón**_

_**Es difícil aceptar que de ti me estoy enamorando**_

_**Y las noches se hacen largas**_

_**Si no estás junto a mí**_

Ambos terminaron el beso por falta de aire, se abrazaron y estuvieron asi abrazados y en silencio, ese instante, hubiera sido perfecto para congelar, el temia soltarla pero sabia que no podía retenerla.

_**No te arrepentirás poco a poco volver a empezar**_

_**Eres mío refugio y mi penitencia todo lo que espero**_

_**Eres tan perfecta, eres el oxigeno de mi existencia**_

_**No me condenes a una vida sin tu amor.**_

_**Este amor me está matando**_

_**Y no puedo arrancar de mi corazón**_

_**Es difícil aceptar que de ti me estoy enamorando**_

_**Y las noches se hacen largas si no estás junto a mí**_

_**Dame la oportunidad de volverte a tenerte en mis brazos.**_

_**Tenerte en mis brazos.**_

-Creo que debo irme ya, mañana nuestro vuelo sale muy temprano-sonrió alejándose de el y tomando al pequeño

El pelinegro le dio un beso a su hijo-Dale esto a Mina-dijo el entregándole una carpeta- son todas las Pruebas que necesita para refundir a Rei en la cárcel por el asesinato de Asai

-Gracias, se las mandare-sonrió- se que Tu, Haruka y Mina sacaran adelante las empresas Tsu…-se corrigio- Las empresas Chiba-dijo ella-cuidate mucho Darién-dijo ella saliendo de el departamento con su bebe.

**0-0-0**

Desde la partida de Serena y Ayden habían pasado Muchas Cosas, Rei Hino estaba en la cárcel, Mina con la ayuda de Haruka lograron que recibiera su castigo. Darién se enfocaba en el trabajo para distraerse; Mina salía mas frecuentemente con Haruka e iban por buen camino.

Taiky seguía trabajando para Darién en las empresas, después de Todo arreglaron sus diferencias, Malachite decidio irse de viaje, a pesar de Todo la muerte de Alma aun le seguía doliendo, cosa que Darién entendía perfectamente.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Mina

-Claro Mina pasa-dijo el pelinegro- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Solo quería platicar contigo-dijo sentándose- el Proximo Fin de semana Ayden Cumple 8 Meses ¿Por qué no lo visitas?

-Si Mina lo se, pero no quiero Presionar a serena…-dijo con pesar

-Entiende una cosa ella te ama; pero tiene miedo de que hayan cosas que pesen mas el dia de mañana para ambos

-Eso no sucederá Mina

-Bueno entonces yo que tu tomaba el Primer avión para ir a verla, piénsalo Darién ya no hay nada que les impida estar juntos-sonrió saliendo de la oficina

**0-0-0**

Ayden hoy cumplia 8 meses, cada dia se parecía mas a Darién-¿Cómo esta mi bebe consentido?-dijo serena haciéndole muecas al bebe

-Pa…Pa-dijo el niño-Pa…Pa

-Eres un pillo Ayden ¿extrañas a Papa verdad?-pregunto cargándolo en sus brazos-Ya estas listo para que vayamos al parque-Luna, voy con Ayden al parque

-Claro serena ve, mientras hare algo de cenar

La rubia salió al parque mientras paseaba al bebe en su carriola, a su alrededor habían muchos niños, muchos de ellos con sus padres…sintio un poco de nostalgia que Darién no estuviera ahí… siguió paseando al bebe

-Pa..Pa-dijo el niño

-Creo que tendremos que ir a visitar a Papa-dijo serena

-Eso no será necesario-dijo una voz que la hizo estremecerse-Ya estoy aquí

-Da…Darién-Tartamudeo de la impresión, su corazón salto de su pecho-Yo… No…

-Perdona que llegue de sorpresa pero ya no podía mas-dijo acercándose a el bebe-¿Cómo estas campeón?-Pregunto

-Pa…Pa-dijo el niño lo que conmovió enormemente a Darien- si Yo soy tu papa y ya no voy a estar lejos de ti, voy a tenerte conmigo-dijo Mirando a serena

-¿Qué? No voy a permitir que me lo quites Darién

-Jamas lo separaría de ti-sonrió- Lo tendre conmigo, pero también te voy a tener a ti-dijo arrodillándose frente a ella, mientras las personas en el parque los miraban

-Darién…-decia nerviosa

-Si tu me aceptas quiero comenzar de cero contigo, quiero una familia contigo serena, Creo que juntos podemos superar Todo-hizo un pausa- No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si me das la oportunidad me gustaría escribir un Futuro contigo-dijo el pelinegro, sacando una pequeña cajita-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto abriendo la cajita, el cual contenía un hermoso anillo

La rubia estaba Muda, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejías-Yo…Acepto –dijo apenas, el pelinegro puso el anillo en su dedo y después la beso frente a Todos los Presentes…Incluido su pequeño Hijo

-Te Amo Princesa-dijo el sin soltarla- te amo mas que a Mi vida

-Y yo a ti mi querido Darién-dijo ella- besándolo de Nuevo

**0-0-0**

**Chicas de mi corazón Hice un esfuerzo Grande por terminar este Cap que sinceramente espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber. Solo queda el capitulo Final Y este Fic se acaba. Pero me despediré en el Proximo por Hoy espero que Disfruten el cap.**

**Las quiero Mucho. **

**Patty.**


	24. Nuestro Final

Si tu me aceptas quiero comenzar de cero contigo, quiero una familia contigo serena, Creo que juntos podemos superar Todo-hizo un pausa- No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si me das la oportunidad me gustaría escribir un Futuro contigo-dijo el pelinegro, sacando una pequeña cajita-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto abriendo la cajita, el cual contenía un hermoso anillo

La rubia estaba Muda, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejías-Yo…Acepto –dijo apenas, el pelinegro puso el anillo en su dedo y después la beso frente a Todos los Presentes…Incluido su pequeño Hijo

-Te Amo Princesa-dijo el sin soltarla- te amo mas que a Mi vida

-Y yo a ti mi querido Darién-dijo ella- besándolo de Nuevo

**0-0-0**

Dos días después….

-¿Quedarnos a vivir aquí?-Pregunto serena- pero Y los negocios

-Bueno podríamos dejar encargado a Haruka de Todo eso, además Taiky podría ayudarlo-sugirió el pelinegro-Tu y yo podemos viajar cuando haga falta, claro si es que así lo deseas, si no podemos regresar a Tokio

Serena lo miro, al parecer lo que Darien proponía era una buena opción, debían alejarse de todo lo pasado y comenzar de nuevo-Bien me parece perfecto que nos quedemos a vivir aquí

Darién sonrió-Perfecto entonces solo debemos hablar con Taiky Y Haruka

-Deseo ir a Tokio Darién

-entonces Iremos Princesa, reservare los vuelos y con suerte salimos el fin de semana ¿Te gustaría casarte allá?

-Me parece una estupenda idea Darién-dijo ella abrazándolo

**0-0-0**

Mina no había ido a la fabrica el día de Hoy, no estaba con ánimos de hacerlo, estaba en su departamento… recogía en una bolsa algunos recuerdos que tenia de la que pudo ser su boda con Asai. Entre esas cosas encontró una foto de Asai y ella juntos.

_Voy a extrañarte Asai, de verdad que voy a echarte de menos; Yo hubiera dado todo por pasar mi vida contigo, pero la vida quiso lo contrario-sonrió con tristeza- sé que desde donde estas me entiendes; siempre me dolerá que no estés…pero supongo que es algo con lo que debo aprender a Vivir, siempre vas a estar en mi corazón como un hermoso recuerdo mi querido asai-pensaba la rubia mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejías._

Quemo aquellos recuerdos a excepción de la foto…después de hacerlo se sintió mejor, se dio un baño para poder descansar…poco a poco se quedo dormida.

**0.0-0**

Rei se encontraba en la sala de Visitas con su abogado-Es usted un inepto-grito la pelinegra- Busque la manera de sacarme de aquí soborne a quien deba, pero le exijo que me saque de aquí

-No es fácil señorita Hino, las pruebas que Presento el señor Black fueron contundentes

-Maldito Darién-bramo la pelinegra

**0-0-0**

Serena se encontraba en la terraza de el departamento el cielo estaba despejado… ella se sentía tan tranquila y hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, de pronto el pelinegro la abrazo-¿En que piensas?

-Nada en especial Darién, es solo que contigo aquí me siento mas tranquila-se dio vuelta para verlo de frente- Honestamente sin ti me sentía perdida Darién, Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi-dijo abrazándolo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Darién

El pelinegro acariciaba su cabello-¿sabes? Yo también te ame desde el primer día que te conocí…Y voy a amarte por el resto de mi Vida

Ambos fundieron sus labios en un beso…

**0-0-0**

**1 mes Después…**

-Me encanta tu vestido Serena, es el vestido de novia mas lindo que he visto-dijo Mina- Fue una Suerte que hubiera de tu talla

-Si, esta hermoso-sonreía la rubia-Por fin mañana me caso, ¡me caso!-grito mas que emocionada-Me parece un sueño

-Y lo bueno es que Hoy si será una Boda Real-dijo en tono de broma

Serena sonrió- Ni que lo digas

-Oye pero ¿con que apellido se quedara Darién?

-Chiba-dijo con seguridad- es el que le corresponde por derecho-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Ayden y Darién?

-En el departamento de Haruka

-¿Cómo vas con Haruka?

Mina dejo escapar un Suspiro-Pues bien…es un hombre caballeroso y Lindo

-Me agrada que pienses así-sonrió serena

**0-0-0**

-Gracias por confiar en Mi Darién

-Has demostrado que puedo hacerlo Haruka, de verdad muchas gracias por Todo, A pesar de Todo jamás me delataste-sonrió con ayden en brazos

-Eso hacen los amigos-sonrió- Me alegra que al fin tengas una familia Darién junto a serena

-Por un momento pensé que la perdería-dijo el

-¿Todo listo para mañana?

-Listo, es una lastima que Malachite no pueda asistir-dijo el pelinegro-me hubiera encantado que estuviera aquí

-Te comprendo Darién

**0-0-0**

Serena estaba Frente a la casa de Kenji… Había decidido ponerla en venta, entro a aquella inmensa casa… Miles de recuerdos se vinieron a su mente desde su niñez hasta la actualidad. Es Irónico como cambia la Vida conforme pasa el tiempo…Recorrió cada rincón de esa casa, para despedirse, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia… salió de la casa con rumbo a la empresa en donde se encontró con Taiky-Serena ¡que gusto verte!-dijo el castaño

-Taiky-lo abrazo-Que bueno verte Vamos a mi oficina-dijo la rubia Taiky la siguió-¿Darién ya hablo contigo?

-No. ¿Qué sucede serena?

-Darién y yo nos vamos a vivir a Estados Unidos, por lo tanto hemos decidido que Haruka y tu tomen las riendas de Todo-hizo una pausa- Darién viajara siempre y cuando sea necesario

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Si, claro si tu aceptas –sonrió

-Claro serena Yo encantado de ayudarles-hizo una pausa-Serena quiero pedirte una Disculpa si en algún momento mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado contigo…

-No tienes de que disculparte, vamos a comenzar de nuevo ¿si? Todos cometemos errores…De verdad Yo lamento no haber podido corresponderte como quisieras; pero sé que encontraras a una chica que te quiera-sonrió-

**0-0-0**

Serena salió rumbo al cementerio en donde descansaban sus padres, cuando kenji murió fue Taiky quien se hizo cargo de Todo, así que ahora iba para allá, llego al estacionamiento y llego al lugar llevaba rosas blancas que deposito en las tumbas. Sus pensamientos eran tantos en ese momento que las lagrimas escaparon…_Mama…sé que tu si me entiendes…entiendes lo que siento …ayúdanos a Darién y a mi a que el pasado no nos dañe y a poder escribir un futuro juntos-sonrió- sé que todo lo que ha pasado es algo con lo que ambos aprenderemos a vivir… y Honestamente me da un poco de miedo…-la rubia se dejo caer de rodillas.-Papa…No se ni que decirte, solo espero que me comprendas…_

La rubia se quedo ahí un poco mas de media Hora…

**0-0-0**

-Darién según supe Rei estaba apelando su sentencia

-De nada le valdrá Haruka ¿sabes? A veces pienso que quizás si no la hubiera conocido la vida de Rei seria otra…

-¡Hey vamos!-recrimino- ella eligió su camino Darién, no te sientas culpable por eso, tu no la obligaste a matar

Darién sonrió mirando a su pequeño que jugaba entretenido con su sonaja-Por el vale la pena todo lo que he pasado.

**0-0-0**

**DIA DE LA BODA.**

Por la mañana se llevo a cabo el enlace civil solo en compañía de Mina. Haruka, Luna, Ayden y Taiky en el departamento de Mina. Fue algo muy pequeño por que así lo habían decidido, Hicieron un pequeño Brindis y ambos Volvieron a los nervios de la ceremonia religiosa que se llevaría a cabo a las 5 de la tarde.

El tiempo transcurrió tan rápidamente que los nervios a ambos los carcomían más.

Darién vestía un Impecable traje en color negro, que lo hacia Lucir irresistiblemente Sexi, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro-Te ves bien Darién ya deja de verte en el espejo-decía Haruka- Pareces mujer

-Debo lucir impecable para mi princesa –sonrió

-mejor date prisa por que si no por Primera vez, será la Novia la que deba esperar

-Bien vámonos entonces-dijo el-saliendo con su mejor amigo rumbo a la iglesia

**0-0-0**

Serena ya estaba Lista-¡te ves hermosa Serena!-decía Mina emocionada

La rubia se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la habitación…sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que trato de contener para no arruinar el maquillaje… su vestido era hermoso era de un solo Hombro ceñido en la parte de arriba, con algunos drapeados en la parte de el busto y la cintura… Caía libremente formando algunos pliegues en la caída. Su cabello estaba recogido en su totalidad adornado con un pequeño Tocado…Llevaba en el cuello una gargantilla que Darién le había regalado para la Boda, junto a un par de aretes que la hacían lucir como una Princesa. Su ramo estaba compuesto por Rosas Blancas y algunas en tono verde…

El sonido de la Limosina saco a la rubia de su sueño-Serena la Limosina llego

Suspiro viendo a su amiga-Vamos entonces-sonrió saliendo de ahí rumbo a la iglesia.

**0-0-0**

La iglesia estaba impecablemente adornada con flores, la alfombra estaba lista para recibir a la Novia… los invitados ya estaban presentes…solo Faltaba la Novia

-¡Darién!

-¡Malachite!-dijo emocionado el pelinegro-Pensé que no vendrías

-No podía perderme la Boda de Mi hijo-dijo el-

El pelinegro lo abrazo-Muchas gracias por estar aquí, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi

-¿Qué sucede? El Casanova Darién Chiba ¿esta sentimental?-Pregunto en tono de Broma

Darién rio- "El Casanova"-repitió- ser sentimental no era una opción en mi vida; pero ahora lo es-sonrió-en verdad gracias por Todo

-Darién creo que debes esperar a Serena Adentro

-Claro-dijo el yendo al altar a esperar a el amor de su vida

La limosina llego con La novia y su mejor amiga, los invitados entraron al verla bajar…Mina la ayudaba a acomodarle el vestido-Bien ya estas Lista

-Gracias Mina, entra tu-sonrió- ahora Voy

-Claro-dijo Mina entrando a la iglesia, sentándose a la par de Haruka y Luna con el pequeño Ayden

Serena se encontraba afuera de la iglesia aun, los nervios se hicieron presentes, respiro Hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia el amor de su Vida… la marcha Nupcial sonaba, serena caminaba con nervios Y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su cara… Darién la veía embelesado realmente la rubia estaba Hermosa.

Al llegar al altar Darién sonrió tomándole de la mano y la ceremonia dio inicio…Fue una ceremonia muy emotiva, en donde la emoción les gano a serena y Darién, junto a Todos los presentes.

Al terminar la ceremonia se dirigieron a la recepción que se llevo a cabo en un hermoso jardín… Serena y Darién abrieron el baile….

-¿Feliz?

-Inmensamente-sonrió la rubia

-Te Amo Serena

La noche avanzaba y la fiesta igual todos la estaban pasando de maravilla, serena cargaba a Ayden-¿estas feliz amor?-Preguntaba con ternura al bebe

El niño balbuceaba-¿Qué hacen mis amores?-pregunto el pelinegro llegando con ellos

-Le Pregunto a Ayden si esta feliz-sonrió

-¿Lo eres campeón?-Pregunto acariciando su manita, obtuvo una hermosa sonrisa de él bebe-Señora Chiba creo que usted y yo debemos irnos-dijo al oído de la rubia

Ella se sonrojo, le encargaron él bebe a Mina la cual gustosa se hizo cargo de él. Y sin despedirse de nadie más salieron de la Boda…

**0-0-0**

Una vez que llegaran a la, cabaña Darien obligó a Serena a girarse hacia él, atrapando sus labios en un beso demandante y posesivo, a pesar de que ya habían estado mucho tiempo juntos, de que no era la primera vez, él deseo que sentía por su amada Serena lejos de disminuir parecía aumentar con él paso del tiempo.

La recargó contra la puerta y ella le echó los brazos al cuello, entreabriendo sus labios y permitiendo que él entrara en su boca hasta que se encontraron saboreándose él uno al otro, desbordando deseo y pasión.

Al fin, cuando Darien hubiera abierto la puerta para su noche de bodas, levantó en brazos a Serena, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento y entró a la habitación con ella en brazos, sintiendo como su cuerpo ya ardía de deseo, como cada rincón de su ser palpitaba por ella. Serena tan sólo entrar en la habitación, que estaba iluminada con poca luz, percibió el delicioso olor a vainilla que tanto le gustaba y entonces Darien la puso de pie y ella abrió los ojos, sintiéndose radiante de felicidad, dichosa al ver que habita un camino de velas aromatizantes guiando hacia el lecho nupcial, pétalos de rosas rojas en el piso y en medio de la cama que estaba cubierta por una colcha color perla tres rosas en color rojo carmesí.

-"Es hermoso" -Dijo Serena conmocionada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. "¿Tú lo hiciste?"

Darien pasó un brazo por alrededor de la estrecha cintura de su esposa y acercó su rostro al cuello de ella, besándola suavemente mientras después posaba sus manos por debajo de los pechos redondeados de Serena.

-"Lo hice para ti.-" Dijo Darien.- "Ahora, déjame amarte."

Darien comenzó a desabotonar el vestido de novia de Serena, admirando la blanca piel de su blanca y pequeña espalda. Conforme descubría aquella suave y tersa piel iba dejando un camino de besos, aspirando la fragancia de Serena, aquella fragancia a violetas que siempre emanaba de su cuerpo. Serena al sentir los labios de Darien acariciando su espalda, deteniéndose en su espina dorsal, aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo dejó escapar un gemido que clamaba por salir de su garganta y al sentir el vestido estar a la altura de sus caderas decidió que ella también quería ser participe y se quitó el sostén, sorprendiendo a Darien al darse la vuelta, quedando frente a él sólo en aquellas pequeñas bragas de encaje transparente en color marfil.

Darien, al vera su esposa casi desnuda, sólo con aquel pedazo de tela cubriendo su intimidad sintió la sangre hervirle bajo la piel y Serena al notar como su marido enloquecía por ella, se sintió poderosa y llevó sus manos hacia sus pezones rosados, acariciándoselos frente a él; Darien, al verla así no resistió mas, la deseaba y le apartó las manos, tumbándola sobre la cama, teniéndola bajo su cuerpo, como le gustaba tenerla.

"Así te quería tener mi amada Serena."

Serena esbozó una sonrisa, le agradaba sentir el delicioso peso de Darien sobre su cuerpo, aspirar el olor de su fragancia y le echo los brazos al cuello.

"Yo también te…

Ella no tuvo tiempo de hablar, pues Darien atrapó sus labios en un beso demandante y posesivo que ella correspondió abriendo los labios, incitándolo a que la saboreara… y así fue, cuando menos lo pensaban se encontraban besándose apasionadamente él acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de su amada mientras ella acariciaba la espalda ancha de su amado ahora desnuda tras haberlo despojado hábilmente de la camisa.

La falta de aire los hizo cortar aquel beso pasional y Darien atrapó entre sus labios el lóbulo del oído de Serena, mientras con sus manos le acariciaba los senos, haciendo que ella dejara de escapar un gemido de placer que había estado conteniendo.

"Si, así." Susurró Serena entre gemidos, aferrándose a la espalda de Darien.

Darien lentamente se apartó del oído de Serena, besando y mordiendo la base de su cuello, aspirando el delicioso aroma de su cuerpo a violetas, a aquella fragancia que aun con el paso del tiempo jamás había olvidado hasta detenerse en medio de sus dos redondeados senos, saboreando su piel húmeda y ardiente.

"Eres tan deliciosa." Le susurró Darien entre jadeos.

Serena sintió un delicioso escalofrío tan siquiera imaginar la lengua de Darien en uno de sus senos, pero apenas pensarlo Darien ya estaba besando la curva de uno de sus pechos, mordiéndole la piel mientras con la otra mano le daba placer a su otro pecho.

"Bésame ahí." Pidió Serena entre jadeos y Darien que la conocía bien sabia lo que quería y no se negó a la petición de su amada, saboreando al fin su rosado pezón, sintiendo como se endurecía cada que lo saboreaba, mordiéndolo una y otra vez

Serena ante tanto placer comenzó a elevar su vientre, frotándose contra él, sintiendo su dura erección palpitante de deseo por ella y retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo le apretó la cabeza con las manos, incitándolo a no detenerse, a llevarla másallá de los límites del placer.

Darien no se detuvo, apartó boca del pezón de Serena, dándole las mismas atenciones al otro y después fue dejando un camino de húmedos besos en el vientre plano de Serena mientras con sus manos le acariciaba los muslos abriéndose paso entre sus piernas.

"¡Te necesito tanto!... ¡Te quiero sentir!" Pidió Serena entre incontrolables jadeos, gritando cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Darien tocando su húmeda intimidad.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa cargada de lujuria al escuchar los gemidos de Serena que no hacían mas que incitarlo, pues darle placer también era su placer y levantó su rostro, encontrándose con el cuerpo sudoroso de Serena, sus pezones rosados endurecidos y su rostro que reflejaba el deseo que lo incitó a hundir sus dedos una vez mas, gozando al sentir como ella se retorcía de gozo bajo su cuerpo.

Serena sintió un calor abrasador recorriendo su cuerpo, la anticipación del delicioso orgasmo, pero antes de estallar de placer sintió como Darien se hundía dentro de ella con una poderosa envestida, endureciéndose en su interior, empujando con fuerza una y otra vez mientras la rodeaba entre sus brazos. El atrapo sus labios en un beso pasional que ella correspondió, pero en algún momento los gemidos de placer que clamaban por salir de la boca de ambos los hicieron separarse, gritando una y otra vez hasta que ella sintió la cúspide del orgasmo y la semilla caliente de su amado derramándose dentro de ella. Al fin, agotados e incapaces de hacer algo mas, él se quedo recostado sobre su cuerpo, mientras ella le enredaba los dedos en el negro cabello, sintiéndose feliz y plena, mientras él le susurraba palabras cariñosas al oído….

Por fin después de tanto Luchar con fantasmas de el pasado estaban Juntos amándose… el sueño Los venció a ambos quedándose abrazados…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0.0.0**

_Es increíble como pasa el tiempo… Todo lo que ha pasado en 2 años… así es Dos años han pasado desde que me case con Darién…Hemos sido muy Felices Junto a Nuestro pequeño Ayden… aunque a veces he de confesar que el "Hubiera" se hace presente en mi vida… Pero se borra al ver al Hombre de Mi vida despertar cada mañana a Mi lado…Es un padre consentidor… Ama a Ayden mas que a su vida…Y somos Felices al final es lo único que importa ¿No? Los tiempos malos quedaron atrás…._

-Serena Princesa Mina Ya llego-dijo Darién sacándola de sus pensamientos

La rubia sonrió-Voy Darién, Vamos Ayden –dijo tomando de la mano al pequeño

-¡Mina!-Dijo emocionada la rubia-Haruka que gusto verlos

-Lo mismo digo ¿Cómo están?-Pregunto el rubio-Hay que grande esta Tu hijo Darién y es idéntico a ti

-Felices Haruka-dijo con orgullo Darién-Mi familia y yo estamos mejor que Nunca

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo va su relación?-pregunto Serena

Haruka tomo la mano de la rubia y obtuvo una hermosa sonrisa de su parte-Vamos Muy bien ¿verdad Preciosa?

-Así es Chicos vamos muy bien-sonrió la rubia-Hay Serena te ves Preciosa

-Imagino que están Feliz por la llegada del nuevo bebe-dijo Haruka

-Yo estoy Feliz-dijo el pelinegro abrazando a su mujer

-Todo está bien con él bebe

-Si Mina, todo está perfecto-sonrió la rubia- falta ya menos de un mes para tenerla con nosotros-Oye ¿Vamos a la cocina por algo de tomar?

-Claro- ambas mujeres se levantaron dejando a los hombres solos

-Darién hay algo que debo decirte-dijo con tono de preocupación

-¿Qué pasa?

-Rei escapo

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como?

-No lo se Darién me avisaron hoy en la mañana, debemos ser precavidos por Serena

-¡Maldición Haruka!-dijo Preocupado- Tenemos que buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras si es Preciso

-Traemos Limonada-decía Serena- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa seriedad?

-Por nada Mi cielo-dijo el pelinegro

La reunión fue muy amena pero Darién tenía la preocupación de Rei…Y es que no sabía Hasta donde podía llegar Rei.

Sin embargo los días pasaron sin Noticias de Rei…Luna se llevó a Ayden al parque, serena necesitaba descansar por lo que se quedó en casa, después de Todo Luna no tardaría mucho… Se recostó en la cama a descansar, cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir pero algo comenzó a invadir sus pensamientos y su cuerpo, se sentía extraña… inquieta, desesperada así que se levantó y salió de la habitacióncaminando por el pasillo… se detuvo al sentir a alguien tras de ella.

-Cuanto Tiempo Serena

La rubia Volvió hacia la Voz que escucho viendo frente a ella a Rei...-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hacer una Visita-sonrió- esta vez no vine por Darién, si no por ti; de Darién me encargare cuando tú ya no estés

-¡Vete!-grito la rubia le dio la espalda caminando hacia las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, Rei la siguió-No te comprometas Rei-dijo frente a ella, quedando la escalera justo frente a ellas…

-¿Comprometerme? No querida, me voy a librar de ti de una buena vez sin mediar palabras la empujo haciéndola caer, Serena perdió el conocimiento y Rei llego hasta ella-Ahora si Serena, Hasta Nunca-dijo saliendo de ahí.

**0-0-0**

-¿Cómo es posible que pasara esto?-decía el pelinegro Preocupado en la sala de espera del Hospital- No Debí Dejarla Sola, Jamás Me Perdonaré Si Algo Malo Les Pasa…- sus ojos estaban rojos de las lagrimas y a la vez del coraje que sentía- Sabia Que Rei Era Una Amenaza Para Serena Y No Hice Nada Para Protegerla…

-¡Cálmate Darién!

-Busca a Rei Haruka No me importa lo que cueste, Voy a matarla Yo mismo

-¿Señor Chiba?-llamo el medico que llegaba a la sala de espera

-¿Cómo está Mi esposa?... ¿y mi bebé?

-No voy a mentirle señor Chiba-dijo el médico-La situación es muy delicada-hizo una pausa-

-¿Qué?- murmuro mirando al galeno

- Los golpes que sufrió la Señora han causado severos daños… así que…- Miraba directamente a los ojos del pelinegro…- solo hay una alternativa y es usted quien Debe decidir a quién salvar ¿Su esposa o su Hija?

-¿Cómo?... ¿Qué esta diciendo?

-solo una de ellas sobrevivirá… necesito su autorización para cualquier intervención…

-¡SALVELAS A AMBAS!-dijo con desesperación-¡ambas!

-Darién…

-no Haruka ¿que no escuchas lo que está diciendo?... las quiero a las dos…

-si me enfoco a salvar a la bebé su esposa se desangrara rápidamente y si reparo la hemorragia de su esposa primero la bebé dejara de vivir en el vientre de su madre… sé que es una difícil decisión Sr. Chiba pero tiene que autorizarme… necesita ser por escrito…

-no,- Darien negaba con la cabeza y lloraba de impotencia dejándose caer golpeando sus rodillas contra el suelo- no sé que hacer… ¡Serenaaaaaa!- grito- ¿Qué harías tu?... ¿Qué harías tu?... porque yo… yo no sé que hacer… no lo se…

-el tiempo es crucial Sr. Chiba- recalco el galeno

-Darien… debes tomar una decisión y rápida…- dijo el rubio hincado junto al pelinegro…

-no puedo Haruka, las quiero a las dos… son mi vida las dos… si elijo a la bebé Serena muere y se quedaran sin Mamá y yo sin ella… pero si elijo a Serena… ella… ella no me lo perdonaría…

-¿entonces?

-Salve… Doctor solo… solo… inténtelo… salve a las dos, pero…- se detuvo hasta pronunciarlo era difícil…-Pero solo en caso de no ser posible… salve a la bebé…- dijo finalmente mientras firmaba un par de documentos…

-Señor Chiba haremos lo que esté en nuestras Manos pero la situación es Muy delicada-dijo retirándose

-¿Por qué demonios…?-Darién no termino la frase solo de imaginar perderlas a ambas… y ese dolor en su pecho que no lo dejaba sentir mas que rabia y frustración, miraba su reloj y parecía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente… no pudo mas y se paro en seco y con la mirada fija… como ido… caminó rápidamente hacia la salida

-¿a dónde vas?...- pregunto Haruka extrañado por la actitud de Darien

-a Matar a Rei

-pero ni siquiera sabes donde esta

-pero la voy a encontrar te lo Juro…

-¡no te puedes ir!

-si puedo… encárgate de todo tu…

-¡Darien!...- grito el rubio desde la entrada del hospital viendo como el pelinegro se alejaba rápidamente…

**0-0-0**

-_te voy a encontrar_- pensaba mientras manejaba buscando a los alrededores…- _tienes que estar por aquí, porque aquí se esconden las ratas como tu_…-su móvil sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿Qué pasa Haruka?... ¿Qué?... no… NOOO!...- grito frustrado mientras dejaba caer su celular y llorando amargamente sobre el volante…pasaron varios minutos así cuando la vio, bajo de su auto rápidamente… REI… REI- le grito un par de veces captando la atención de la mujer quien lo miraba con miedo…

-Da… Darien…

-te voy a matar de una buena vez…

-¿Qué?

-no te perdono lo que has hecho… no te lo voy a perdonar nunca…- el moreno se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven mientras que ella retrocedía lentamente quedando atrapada entre su auto y el pelinegro… podía ver su furia dentro de él y sonreía pues ella se había salido con la suya… había ganado…- Maldita seas Rei… te odio con todo mi ser…

-Vamos Darien…

-no hables…- le dijo acercándose aún más a ella, sin pensar lo que pasaría después, la pelinegra arrojo gas pimienta sobre el rostro de Darien haciendo que este retrocediera por el dolor y la picazón del gas…- Maldita Rei… te buscaré y juro que te encontrare y vas a pagar muy caro…- gritaba mientras escuchaba como aceleraba el auto de la chica…

**0-0-0**

Rei conducía a exceso de velocidad, quería esconderse sabía que Darién la buscaría, y Por ahora no necesitaba más problemas que los que ya tenía- _necesito un Motel… tengo mucho sueño… además Darien no parará de buscarme… necesito esconderme por un tiempo…_ ¿Dónde demonios quedo el mapa?- dijo estirándose hacia la guantera del vehículo cuando se incorporó vio de Frente un tráiler que venía a gran velocidad y que sonaba el claxon y hacia señales a la chica para que se reincorporara a su carril pero ésta solo volanteo rápidamente siguiendo los reflejos inconscientes de supervivencia girando el auto hacia un acantilado… que al impactarse el auto explotó quedando ahí la mujer hermosa de cabello negro…

**0-0-0**

**6 Meses Después…**

Darién estaba en la habitación con su pequeña Hija en brazos, la pequeña tenia finos cabellos rosas y una piel blanca como porcelana-Voy a cuidarte Siempre-dijo besando la frente de la nena que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos después la deposito suavemente en su cunita.

-Papa-llamaba Ayden a su lado, estirando sus bracitos para que Darién lo cargara

-¿Cómo estas campeón? Mira la pequeña Rini está Dormida, Tu y yo vamos a cuidarla Mucho ¿sí?

El niño sonrió como si entendiera lo que Darién había dicho, ambos salieron de la habitación de la pequeña.-Luna por favor dale un baño a Ayden y Luego lo duermes

-Claro señor-dijo tomando el Niño y dejando al pelinegro solo en la sala… se sentó cómodamente en el sofá cuando tocaron el timbre…

-Haruka!... Mina! Pasen

-Darien ¿Cómo has estado?

-No muy bien… hasta no encontrarla no podré estar bien…

-precisamente venimos a darte dos noticias…

-espero sean buenas…

-por supuesto que si…- dijo alegremente la rubia

-encontraron a Rei

-¿Dónde?...- dijo poniéndose de pie

-cálmate y siéntate…- dijo el rubio y el obedeció la indicación

-está muerta

-¿Qué dices?

-después de lo de serena conducía hacia sobre la carretera federal cuando se volcó y calló al acantilado de Santa Mónica… el carro exploto y ella murió calcinada, la identificaron por las placas del auto y su dentadura… como nadie la busco lo que quedo se fue a la fosa…

-no cabe duda… quien mal actúa en vida, mal acaba en muerte…- comento Mina

-no lo puedo Creer…- dijo Darien Pensativo, después de todo esa mujer fue parte de su vida…

-¿Qué no puedes creer amor?...-dijo la recién llegada

-Rei murió calcinada en un accidente - le contestó

-¡Qué barbaridad!... pobre de ella…

-¡Hay Serena!... tu siempre tan gentil…- recriminó Mina

-Mina ha de ser horrible morir de esa manera…

-bueno si, pero bien merecido se lo tiene…

-no digas eso…

-bueno ¿y cuál es la otra noticia que tienen?...-pregunto Darien mientras abrazaba a su esposa

-¿Van a casarse?-pregunto Serena

-No, Casarnos aun No-intervino Mina-

-¿aun no?...-cuestiono el pelinegro

-bueno eso de Casarnos tendrá que esperar un poco mas…- dijo Haruka

-¡Ya Habla Mina!... ¡Haruka!...-decía serena

-¡Estamos esperando un Bebe!-Dijo emocionada la rubia

Serena y Darién se sorprendieron ante la Noticia-¡Felicidades! Mina que emoción-dijo serena abrazando a su amiga

-¡Felicidades a ambos!-dijo el pelinegro abrazando al rubio-Esto hay que celebrarlo

-Sí, Voy a ser Papa-decía Haruka emocionado

-Wow si que es una excelente noticia…

-no cabe duda todo esta tomando un rumbo muy diferente…- menciono Darien

-Así es mi amor… todo mi mundo y el tuyo y el de nuestros hijos está siendo bendecido…-Darien tomo por la cintura a la rubia atrayéndola hacia él

-Mi princesa… te amo…- le dijo al oído…- no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti… por un momento pensé que te había perdido…- Serena coloco su dedo sobre los labios de su esposo para detenerlo…

-pero aquí estoy contigo… no me perdiste… estamos juntos a pesar de todo lo que sufrimos… Nuestro amor pudo mas que una cruel venganza… sobrevivió a un odio que no nos pertenecía… así que el amor que hay entre nosotros ha sido y será siempre nuestra fortaleza…- finalizó besando al pelinegro que correspondió sutilmente.

En la Noche Serena Miraba a sus dos Hijos dormir, Darién llego a la habitacion-Se ven tan inocentes Dormidos-sonrió

-Lo son-dijo la rubia abrazando a su esposo-Darién ¿Tu me quieres?

-¿Por qué la Pregunta?

-Solo respondeme ¿me amas?

El la miro a los ojos-Mi amor por ti Y por nuestros Hijos es mas grande que el Universo-dijo besándola.

_A pesar de Todo… Ahora eran mas que felices … dejar de lado la venganza les había dado mas felicidad…Lloraron, Sufrieron… pero al Final Triunfo lo mas importante; No fue Facil… Pero tampoco Imposible._

_**0-0-0**_

**Hola Chicas Aquí les Traigo el Cap Final de esta Historia. Espero Honestamente que sea de el agrado de Todas. De verdad Muy agradecida por tomarse el Tiempo para leer este Fic y para comentar, de Verdad desde el Fondo de Mi corazón se los agradezco Infinitamente.**

**Mademiosellerosseau : Gracias por tu ayuda geme te mega quiero **

**SerenyMOon : Amix Muchisimas gracias a ti también por tu ayuda en este Cap.**

**De verdad chicas Muy agradecida con ambas.**

**Chicas De nuevo Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo. Y deseo de corazón que pasen un Lindo año Nuevo y que Dios las Bendiga Muchisimo **


End file.
